Rédemption : 12ème Jeux du Capitole
by D.Would
Summary: La Présidente Coin ne respecte pas sa promesse et entretient la tradition des Jeux du Capitole. En cette douzième édition, les vingt-quatre nouveaux tributs se retrouvent livrés à eux-mêmes, loin du faste et du confort de leur belle cité adorée. Qui sera le grand gagnant ? Les paris sont ouverts.
1. Pour l'amour du Capitole

**Posté : **2 Janvier 2013. _Puisse cette histoire vous être favorable !_

* * *

**Résumé : **La Présidente Coin ne respecte pas sa promesse et entretient la tradition des Jeux du Capitole. En cette douzième édition, les vingt-quatre nouveaux tributs se retrouvent livrés à eux-mêmes, loin du faste et du confort de leur belle cité adorée. Qui sera le grand gagnant ? Les paris sont ouverts.

* * *

**Note : **Première fanfiction sur le fandom Hunger Games que j'adore. Je n'avais jamais eu le courage jusqu'ici d'écrire une histoire. Pourtant, je suis bien là aujourd'hui. J'ai pris un plaisir fou à rédiger cette histoire (j'en suis d'ailleurs au début du bain de sang) et je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidé. Je ne ferai pas un chapitre par tribut, hormis quelques rares exceptions comme le premier chapitre. Les suivants seront un mélange de personnage et nous avanceront progressivement dans l'intrigue. Vous pouvez encourager les tributs que vous préférez par message. Peut-être que cela fera pencher la balance en leur faveur... Une dernière chose : Dans mon histoire le Capitole a été découpé en « District de spécialisation » que vous découvrirez en temps et en heure. Ces frontières ne sont pas matérielles (ça veut dire qu'un habitant peut se balader dans toute la ville sans problème), mais cela a des visées administratives. Si vous avez des questions au fil de votre lecture, vous pouvez me les poser. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, que vous ne serez pas trop sévère avec moi pour ce saut dans le vide. D. Would.

Post-scriptum :Vous pouvez rejoindre mon groupe communautaire sur Facebook « The Baba O'Riley » afin de vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de mes écrits.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'univers des Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins. D'ailleurs, l'intrigue se situe quelques années après le troisième tome intitulé « La Révolte ». Si vous n'avez pas lu la saga pour diverses raisons et comptez le faire, ne me tenez pas responsable de spoiler au cours de cette fanfiction. Je tenais également à signaler que WoR – qui écrit également une histoire sur les Jeux des Capitole – m'a donné l'énergie et les ressources nécessaires pour rédiger cette fic. C'est une auteur absolument fabuleuse et je vous conseille d'aller lire « Survivre » ou « Châtiés », dont je suis la bêta. Pour cette histoire, WoR m'a autorisé l'emprunt de quelques uns de ses personnages tels Wren Keene ou Lateefah Galloway. Je ferai les crédits nécessaires au fur et à mesure – si je n'oublie pas (ce qui est fort probable connaissant mon degré de concentration).

* * *

**Rédemption : 12ème Jeux du Capitole **

**CHAPITRE 1 : Pour l'amour du Capitole**

.

.

.

_**Kiet Linj, District 6 – Les Banques, 16 ans. **_

_Treize Districts se sont rebellés contre l'oppression du Capitole._

_Une douzaine d'années s'est écoulée depuis la grande victoire des rebelles._

_Onze ministres ont été nommés à la tête du nouveau gouvernement._

_Dix jurisconsultes servent d'émissaires dans tout Panem. _

_De neufs monuments aux morts ont été dressés dans notre cher pays, _

[_remplaçant alors ceux dévastés. _

_Huit cent mille morts ont été dénombrés et honorés. _

_Septembre de l'année zéro signa le renouvellement : _

_Si les premiers temps furent difficiles, le Geai Moqueur s'est chargé de _

_ceinturer les esprits les plus échauffés voulant conduire le monde de paix à notre perte. _

_Quand vint le jour anniversaire des combats, il fut décidé que _

_Deux enfants de chaque District du Capitole seraient alors offerts en tant que tributs_

_en guise de rédemption pour le règne autoritaire écoulé. _

_Et à la fin, il n'en restera plus qu'un._

_Joyeux Hunger Games,_

_Et puisse le sort vous être favorable._

L'écran de la télévision reste noir quelques secondes supplémentaires et apparaît le visage chaleureux de Caesar Flickerman. Il a son habituel catogan et s'est laissé pousser des poils au menton – ressemblant à une barbe à papa bleutée. Maman pense qu'il aurait dû démissionner dès que les rebelles ont ordonné l'organisation de nouveaux Hunger Games avec les enfants du Capitole.

Beaucoup de personnes pensent la même chose dans le coin : ils disent que c'est un traître pactisant avec l'ennemi. Mais je le comprends dans un sens : il devient difficile d'avoir un emploi stable depuis l'Embrasement. Caesar arbore un sourire étincelant et déclare :

– _Bonjour à tous et à toutes, habitants de Panem. Je suis heureux de reprendre le direct de la Cérémonie de Moisson des Douzièmes Jeux du Capitole. Et quelle Moisson ! Pour les curieux étant en ce moment même dans les rues de notre admirable cité, sachez que notre prochain rendez-vous est pour treize heures tapantes avec le District 6, celui – pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient encore – est dédié aux Banques. En effet, cette année il a été décidé que les Moissons auraient lieu le même jour à une heure d'intervalle dans les différentes places de la ville pour laisser le temps aux sponsors de se faire une idée d'eux-mêmes. Nous sommes en duplex avec l'hôtesse du District 5, Emelia Robards. Emelia..._

Je remue sur le canapé. J'ai déjà vu cette femme dans l'ancien travail de Papa lui demander d'ouvrir un compte. Emelia Robards, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, a toujours été l'hôtesse du District 5. Elle est reconnaissable grâce à sa coiffure verticale ressemblant à une espèce de tour argentée. Le caméraman a beau se démener, tout ne rentre pas dans le cadre.

– _Bonjour Caesar ! Joyeux Hunger Games ! _

Une petite vignette en bas à droite montre le présentateur hochant la tête en signe de remerciement. Quelle bande d'hypocrites... Ce sont des enfants du Capitole qu'on va livrer dans l'arène ! Pas ces stupides gamins des Districts ! D'ailleurs, je trouve que la plaisanterie de la Présidente Coin de renommer les secteurs de notre agglomération « District » est bien de mauvais goût. Ce mot sonne si vulgaire.

À côté de moi, Wanit ouvre une brique de lait, les pieds sur la table basse. Il a l'air décontracté, mais je sais qu'au fond, ce n'est pas le cas. À treize heures, nous devrons être sur la place de notre arrondissement (Je ne peux me résoudre à nommer ça « District ») pour la Cérémonie de la Moisson. Wanit n'est plus éligible depuis un moment, mais pour ma part il me reste encore deux années. J'ai la boule au ventre, et sans doute lui aussi. Je passe mes mains moites sur le tissu rêche de mon jean et me concentre à nouveau sur le babillage incessant d'Emelia Robards :

– ... _Je suis vraiment impatiente de sélectionner mes tributs pour cette année, mon cher Caesar. Et aussi de voir ceux de mes collègues. _

– _Nous allons justement passer un petit récapitulatif de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les autres Districts. Pendant ce temps, allez vous installer sur votre estrade. On me dit dans l'oreillette que c'est bientôt prêt._

La tête de l'hôtesse du District 5 disparaît pour laisser place à la haute coupole de la Rédemption érigée dans le District 1. Ce ne sont que les lueurs matinales qui balaient les visages épouvantés, inquiets, angoissés de la marée d'enfants debout depuis l'aurore pour la première Moisson de l'an.

On ne voit pas bien les parents, mais on les devine à l'arrière, encerclés par un cordon rouge et surveillés par une foule de Febris – les soldats de la Rébellion. On a un long plan sur une mère, un bouquet de chrysanthèmes à la main, le regard azur porté au loin sur l'écran géant. Celui-ci balaie la place des lumières clinquantes des slogans de différents sponsors.

Maladroitement, l'hôte du 1 arrive sur scène avec de nombreuses fichettes. Il ne semble par très à l'aise d'être ici et plusieurs passages semblent avoir été coupés au montage. Wanit boit en de longues gorgées bruyantes, le regard rivé au téléviseur. L'hôte du 1 s'approche d'un grand récipient en verre, hésitant de longues secondes avant de tirer un nom.

– Gwendolyne Borsworth.

Un cri strident retentit et une pauvre fille s'évanouit dans sa rangée. Des Febris vont la chercher et la soulèvent jusqu'à l'estrade. On lui donne une ou deux gifles, mais rien à faire. Elle semble inconsciente. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle n'attirera pas beaucoup de sponsors. L'hôte se dirige ensuite vers la coupe réservée aux garçons et s'exclame :

– Noatak Oromy.

Un grand garçon noir au physique très avantageux se fraie un chemin parmi le groupe des dix-huit ans et s'avance d'un air solennel. La caméra zoom sur lui et son regard – yeux verts piquetés de marron – semble déterminé. Il ne peut que faire grande impression (en même temps, vu sa partenaire de District, ça ne sera pas bien difficile...). Maman s'approche du sofa et le pointe du doigt :

– Oh, mais tiens, ça ne serait pas le descendant Oromy ? Très joli garçon, dit-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

Wanit esquisse un sourire sardonique alors qu'Oromy serre la main rendue molle par l'évanouissement de sa partenaire District. Maman me pousse légèrement pour s'assoir à côté de nous et bafouille « _Pauvre gamine_ » alors qu'un nouveau logo, censé représenter une pépite d'or, annonce la Moisson du District 2.

Ces derniers ne me font pas grande impression. Peut-être arriveront-ils à s'illustrer durant le stage d'entraînement ? Leur mentor, en tout cas, est le plus jeune jamais connu durant les Hunger Games : Il a tout juste treize ans et a gagné l'année précédente en jouant la carte de l'innocence. C'est devenu la vraie coqueluche du Capitole et se fait porter sur un char doré partout où il va. Dans une interview, il disait rien avoir à faire des Jeux, qu'il était mentor uniquement pour la nourriture au Village des Tributs. Je bâille. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de cette foutue appréhension.

Chaque année c'est la même chose : je fais un drôle de rêve à propos de moi, sélectionné pour les Jeux. Avant, j'avais un peu de répit. Wanit m'avait juré que si mon nom était pris, il se porterait volontaire et irait à ma place.

Dorénavant, c'est différent. Il a vingt ans. Mon grand frère ne peut plus être tribut. Depuis – comme toutes les fois où je suis stressé – je n'arrête pas de me gratter la nuque, laissant apparaître de vilaines plaques rouges. Maman se lime les ongles en regardant d'un œil distrait la Moisson du 3 où un espèce de colosse bardé de cicatrices monte sur scène à côté d'une fille très maigre, mais qui a l'air de ne pas se laisser faire. Ça ne se rien voit qu'à sa façon de lui serrer la main, comme si elle menait déjà le jeu. Je crois qu'elle se nomme Djiena ; du moins, c'est ce qu'a retenu mon cerveau épuisé.

Dans le District 4, c'est une autre affaire : les deux tributs ont des attitudes totalement insolites. La fille – qui s'est portée volontaire – semble folle de joie de participer aux Hunger Games tandis que le garçon regarde dans la foule côté famille, anxieux, mais résigné. Peut-être espère-t-il recevoir un peu de réconfort de la part de sa petite amie ? Lorsqu'ils montent sur scène, je me dis qu'au moins, ils auront tous les deux une excellente mentor.

Lateefah Galloway – gagnante des quarante-neuvième Hunger Games – est volontaire pour les aider. Elle est toujours volontaire, de toute manière. Je crois que ça lui plaît de voir des enfants du Capitole mourir, car elle a toujours ce petit sourire narquois quand un de ses tributs lui jette un regard apeuré. Les jeux de Lateefah Galloway sont souvent cités comme les meilleurs Hunger Games. Surtout que, d'après ce que je sais, sa grande sœur Eta aurait participé aux trente-cinquième jeux et serait morte stupidement au banquet contre un garçon de quatorze ans sans talent particulier.

Enfin, c'est ce que les gens racontent. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais eu la curiosité d'aller vérifier. Je me demande bien comment Lateefah a pu gagner et ce qu'elle doit dire à ses tributs. Les aide-t-elle seulement ? Sans doute à sa manière. Lorsque les deux tributs du 4 se serrent la main, Lateefah Galloway arbore un air suffisant, comme si au fond c'était elle la vraie star du show, la vraie gagnante du jeu.

– Tu savais que le Geai Moqueur serait mentor du District 12 ? marmonne ma mère, pleine d'amertume. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de gagnants !

C'est vrai que depuis l'ouverture des Jeux du Capitole, le douzième District a hérité d'une fortune inaccoutumée par rapport à celui qui portait autrefois son nom. On pense que cela est dû à leurs mentors d'exception. Peeta Mellark faisait des merveilles avec ses tributs et dénichait de très bons sponsors pour eux. Je me demande bien pourquoi il a cette année échangé avec sa fiancée (surtout que tout le monde sait qu'elle entretient des rapports exécrables avec ce soulard de Haymitch).

Papa pense aussi que les victoires à répétition du District 12 sont dues au redécoupage de la ville. Il faut dire que la majorité des centres sportifs du Capitole s'y trouvent. Ce n'est peut-être pas par hasard... Les sponsors les appellent « les neo-carrières ». Je me demande qui seront les tributs du 12 cette année. Seront-ils effrayants comme ceux de l'an dernier ? Ce soir, durant le dîner, Maman fera sans doute des commentaires sur ce District qu'elle déteste plus que tout, et pourtant si cher au cœur de Piam.

D'ailleurs, Piam n'a pas appelé. Compte-t-elle venir à ma Cérémonie de la Moisson tout à l'heure ? Le direct reprend et Caesar fait des remarques – parfois amusantes et pertinentes – sur les tributs des quatre premiers Districts. L'écran est scindé en deux. Emelia Robards est de l'autre côté dans une robe orange pétante, déjà à la mode l'année dernière. Quelle faute de goût ! Piam en vomirait.

– Je crois que ça suffit comme ça, déclare Papa en éteignant la télé. Et puis si tu ne te prépares pas à temps tu seras en retard pour ta propre Moisson.

Je soupire et Wanit et moi rejoignons nos chambres. Piam est passée il y a deux jours pour choisir nos tenues. Elle les a elle-même confectionnés dans son atelier du District 9. C'est une des stylistes avant-gardistes du Capitole et la plupart de mes amis du lycée sont jaloux de savoir qu'elle est ma sœur.

Lorsque nous sommes enfin prêts, Wanit et moi, nous attendons nos parents sur le seuil de la villa. Papa est dans son costume de bureau, car il a un rendez-vous important tout à l'heure. Maman, elle, n'a pas mis la sublime robe que lui a envoyée Piam. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas lui faire ce plaisir. Maman sort son éventail et l'agite devant son visage poudré. Ce mois de Juillet est particulièrement lourd : notre chauffeur nous attend sous la pergola où la cuisinière lui sert un verre de limonade. Il le finit d'un trait et ouvre la porte de notre limousine où nous attendent des coupes de fruits frais.

Papa a l'air particulièrement songeur. Il n'a jamais aimé les jeux qu'ils soient pour les enfants de Panem ou du Capitole, d'ailleurs. Wanit me donne un léger coup de coude et m'explique en langage des signes avoir hâte que tout soit fini.

Wanit est un Muet : le Président Snow lui avait fait couper la langue en guise de représailles contre notre famille... C'était arrivé un mardi. Je m'en souviens parce que je déteste le mardi. Papa travaillait à l'époque encore dans la Banque Centrale du Capitole, sauf que cette fois-ci il s'était trompé dans ses calculs plongeant une entreprise importante en faillite. À cause de ça, le Président Snow a demandé qu'on coupe la langue de son premier fils. Les Pacificateurs ont exécuté les ordres, mais se sont trompés : Wanit n'est pas l'aîné de la maison. Avant, il y a Piam, mais puisqu'elle effectuait déjà sa transformation pour devenir femme, les Pacificateurs ont confondu et ont pris Wanit à sa place. Piam s'en est toujours affreusement voulu.

Nous arrivons sur la grande route Nord qui rejoint le District 6 avec le 9 – où vit actuellement Piam. De nombreuses voitures empruntent le même chemin que nous et des agents de sécurité bordent la route : c'est toujours le cas lors des Moissons. Le dôme blanc de l'Hôtel de Ville point dans le ciel limpide.

Le chauffeur nous dépose devant la grande place où des milliers d'enfants et d'adolescents sont réunis. Quand nous sortons, l'air semble plus lourd encore que sur les hautes collines bordant le District : cela doit être à cause de l'affluence de monde. Wanit me presse l'épaule alors qu'un agent en gilet phosphorescent tient une pancarte avec le chiffre « 16 » dessus. Mon père m'accorde un sourire confiant et entraîne le restant de la famille avec lui, dans les gradins.

Je sais précisément ce que je dois faire : suivre l'agent jusqu'à l'allée principale, les laisser prendre une goutte de mon sang, me ranger à droite avec les garçons alors que les filles seront à gauche, me tenir droit en fixant l'écran géant pour notre Moisson et attendre patiemment que l'hôte tire le nom d'un malheureux tribut qui reviendra dans un cercueil clouté d'ici deux à trois semaines.

J'aperçois Thom discutant avec sa petite sœur et je me précipite vers eux. Thom est mon meilleur ami et nous avons presque tout vécu ensemble, y compris la Rébellion. Sa famille s'était réfugiée dans notre villa au bord du Lac.

Je serre la main de Thom, comme nous le faisons à chaque Hunger Games. Ici, tout le monde a quasiment les mêmes chances de participer aux Jeux puisque nulle ne prend des tersera. Le District 6 est le plus riche du Capitole, bien loin devant 8 ou même le 2, qui pourtant s'occupe des pierres précieuses. Nous sommes le véritable moteur de l'économie et le père de Thom – un des sponsors les plus connus du District – serre la main à de nombreux parents sans même se soucier que son fils lui-même pourrait être désigné comme tribut. Thom m'éloigne de lui et murmure :

– Il veut frapper un grand coup. Il a dit qu'il économisait depuis l'an passé pour les jeux de cette année. Sinon, tu te sens comment ? Le trac, hein ?

J'hoche de la tête et déglutis à grand peine, la bouche incroyablement sèche. J'ai peur pour moi, mais aussi pour Thom. Généreux comme il est, les tributs profiteraient sans doute de lui.

– Oh, ça va aller, relativise Thom. Il faut vraiment ne pas avoir de chance pour être choisi vu combien il y a d'enfants dans ce District. Et puis regarde, ça n'est encore jamais arrivé dans ta famille. Je pense que nos parents sont suffisamment influents pour ne rien avoir à craindre.

Peut-être son père, mais plus le mien. Papa n'est plus qu'un cadre supérieur comme un autre depuis la Rébellion et je ne pense pas que la Présidente Coin fasse des entorses au règlement. Il n'empêche que les propos de Thom – quoique superficiels – me rassurent. Je souffle un bon coup et le suit. Une équipe de caméraman se faufile entre le groupe des douze et treize ans pour atteindre l'estrade où notre hôtesse – Kandell Pinz - se racle la gorge afin d'attirer notre attention.

L'agent chargé de notre section nous scrute et ordonne à untel de coincer sa chemise dans son pantalon et à untel d'arranger ses cheveux avant que les projecteurs ne s'allument. Les haut-parleurs claironnent les premières notes du petit film habituel : mes lèvres forment automatiquement les mots, m'empêchant de paniquer. Je jette un œil dans les gradins et aperçois clairement Wanit me traçant le signe « _Bon courage_ » avec ses mains.

Thom me sourit maladroitement et je comprends qu'il essaie de me calmer. Au milieu de la tribune se trouve une poignée de sponsors, prenant certainement la température dans les différents Districts depuis ce matin. Je me focalise à nouveau sur l'écran géant où deux adolescents, les joues maculées de terre et de sang, pointent du doigt le soleil inondant de lumière un paysage de désolation.

– Bienvenue et Joyeux Hunger Games ! Puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Le sourire ravageur de Kandell Pinz fait outrage à nos mines sombres et décomposées. Je me gratte le torse puis la nuque, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant le long de mes tempes. Pourtant, je ne suis pas d'un naturel à transpirer de cette façon. La chaleur combinée au stress forme un horrible cocktail.

Kandell s'approche de la coupe transparente réservée aux filles et plonge sa main sans hésiter au fond à gauche. Elle en tire un petit papier qu'elle déplie et Thom, les gamins, les parents, le District 6, le Capitole et Panem tout entier est pendu à ses lèvres.

Je me demande alors comment vivent les anciens Districts de nous voir comme tribut pour leur simple plaisir : sont-ils heureux ? s'amusent-ils autant que nous nous sommes amusés ? parient-ils beaucoup sur nous ? se fient-ils aux chiffres de nos Districts ou plutôt à leur intuition ? Derrière Kandell, le mentor lit par-dessus son épaule quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne prononce d'un ton pimpant :

– Opale Swensea !

Des murmures s'élèvent dans le carré réservé aux douze ans : c'est toujours horrible quand on choisit une enfant aussi jeune. Une parfaite victime pour le bain de sang. Des cris suivent les murmures et je me dis que ce tribut devait sans doute être très apprécié dans le District. Un homme se fraie un chemin jusqu'aux tributs et on voit le sommet de son crâne apparaître sur l'écran géant. Deux Febris et un Pacificateur l'attrapent et il se met à crier de lui rendre sa fille.

– Hm, Opale Swensea je vous prie ? claironne Kandell Pinz.

Une fillette s'avance et je remarque tout suite ce qu'elle tient dans la main : un bâton pour aveugle. Je suis pris d'un haut-le-coeur. Ils ne vont quand même pas envoyer une non-voyante dans une arène pleine de pièges avec vingt-trois tributs plus déchaînés les uns que les autres, non ?

Opale balaie le sol dallé de marbre de l'Hôtel de Ville et avance, imperturbable aux lamentations et cris de révolte venant ci et là. Mais quand notre hôte demande s'il y a des volontaires, personne ne se manifeste et la petite Opale grimpe sur l'estrade auprès de notre mentor qui lui jette un regard empli de pitié.

Kandell s'approche cette fois-ci de la coupe des garçons et je retiens mon souffle. Sa main se balade sur un tapis de petits papiers, elle fait la moue, hésite et je tremble d'anxiété. Elle pioche finalement un nom et prononce d'un ton doucereux :

– Kiet Linj.

Incrédule, je regarde mon visage s'afficher en gros plan sur l'écran géant. À mes côtés, Thom balbutie des mots et je crois entendre « _Je peux le faire. Je peux prendre ta place _». Mais je le repousse. Hors de question qu'il meure pour moi. Thom, encore sous le choc, manque de tomber en arrière et tente de me rattraper comme s'il essayait d'emprisonner de la fumée au creux de son poing.

Je quitte le carré réservé aux seize ans et m'avance le long de l'allée principale, les regards pesant de Panem sur ma nuque maltraitée par mes ongles. Je grimpe les marches et salue d'un hochement de tête Kandell Pinz ainsi que mes mentors. Kandell demande pour des volontaires et mon regard suit celui de Thom qui s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, mais je lui fais un signe de négation de la tête puis il se ravise.

– Bien ! s'exclame notre hôtesse, indifférente à ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Nous avons donc nos deux tributs pour le District 6. Serrez-vous la main.

La petite main d'Opale se tend vers moi, le regard dans le vague. Ses yeux laiteux qui ne voient plus m'accablent de pitié, car je sais, au fond de moi, qu'une fois dans l'arène elle n'aura strictement aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Et je ne suis sans doute pas mieux loti. Je ne sais rien des armes, de la survie, ou des sponsors. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que nos mentors seront suffisamment patients et avertis pour nous mettre en garde de quelques pièges. Je leur lance un regard que j'espère déterminé, mais qui doit sans doute leur paraître implorant.

Ils n'ont pas l'air très content de leurs tributs de cette année : une aveugle et un gosse de riche, le District 6 avait déjà fait mieux. Je me demande si Opale pense les mêmes choses que moi en ce moment même, si elle songe déjà aux entraînements, à l'arène... Que pense-t-elle de moi en une seule poignée de main ? Mon regard s'attarde vers la tribune où Wanit et mes parents doivent sans doute me fixer, me pleurer comme si j'étais déjà mort. Moi, je ne les vois pas à cause d'un contre-jour.

Opale rompt le contact et donne le ton en faisant un petit signe de main à notre District, tel un adieu émouvant se passant de mots ou du tonnerre d'applaudissement que réclame Kandell. Stupidement, j'applaudis avec quelques-uns des enfants de la foule. J'applaudis en me disant : « _Je ne l'ai jamais voulu et je ne serai sans doute jamais prêt. Mais je vais me battre pour vous, pour la splendeur de notre District, pour l'amour du Capitole_. »


	2. Le début des jours sombres

**Posté le : **8 Janvier 2013. _Tu as de la poudre aux yeux, Effie._

* * *

**_Pour sponsoriser vos tributs favoris_**, **_les comptes sont ouverts_**. Vous avez chacun le droit à un point par chapitre à distribuer au tribut de votre choix. Il vous suffit pour cela de déposer votre review à la fin du chapitre et d'y inscrire « … et je donne un bon point à (exemple) Kiet linj » (je précise que vous pouvez voter pour un personnage qui n'est pas mentionné dans le chapitre si vous avez une affinité particulière avec un numéro de District !). Je répertorierai les points dans un fichier et les premiers comptes seront fermés avant le bain de sang où là, les jeux seront fait. Les tributs qui auront le plus de points seront légèrement épargnés dans l'arène pendant un petit moment ou recevront un parachute. Bon, perso j'ai déjà mes chouchous puisque j'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre 11, mais étant donné que c'est une fic interactive, prenez votre clavier et dites-moi qui vous souhaitez sauver ! Un nouveau compte des sponsors sera ouvert après cela et tout sera remis à zéro.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Guest : _Tu n'as pas bien saisi le concept de la fic, et je vais réexpliquer le plus clairement possible. Je suis l'ordre des livres, donc il s'agit d'un post tome 3 où Katniss aurait gagné la révolte. Comme l'indique le résumé, elle passe un marché avec Coin concernant les Jeux du Capitole, mais celle-ci ne le respecte pas. Une nouvelle tradition se met en place : des Hunger Games avec les enfants du Capitole. De fait, le numéro des Jeux recommence à zéro pour faire table rase du passé. La première édition des Jeux du Capitole porte le numéro 1, la seconde le numéro 2 etc. Moi, j'écris la douzième édition, soit douze ans (et un peu plus), après le pacte. Donc maintenant, Katniss, Peeta, Gale sont des adultes ! En tout cas, si tu ne comprends toujours pas, je ne peux pas être plus claire (ou sinon je suis très nulle en explication). Bref, en gros ça se passe une douzaine d'années après le tome 3 et le décompte des Hunger Games a été recommencé. J'espère que tu sauras tout de même apprécier ta lecture. _

Little Wing :_ Eh oui ! Moi, une fic Hunger Games ! Depuis le temps que je voulais en écrire une, mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de le faire. Là, je suis trop lancée et j'adore écrire pour cette histoire. En ce moment, je suis en vacances donc ça m'aide à avancer rapidement. En ce qui concerne la participation d'Opale aux Jeux, pour moi il s'agit d'une évidence que cela fait des « dommages collatéraux ». J'aime ce personnage et le faire évoluer. Je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir trois nouveaux tributs avec ce chapitre._

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ajouts en favoris et alert. Bonne lecture à tous, **D. Would.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Le début des jours sombres **

.

.

.

_**Nestine Weltersmith, District 10 – La gastronomie, 13 ans **_

Incapable de bouger, je laisse mon hôtesse me serrer doucement dans ses bras. Dès que la Moisson s'est achevée, les Febris m'ont emmenée dans cette salle au premier étage de l'Hôtel de Ville. De l'intérieur, la porte n'a aucune poignée et des barreaux ont été disposés aux fenêtres : une cellule, voilà ce que c'est.

Pourtant, mon hôtesse tente de me rassurer par tous les moyens possibles. Il émane d'elle une tendre odeur de jasmin qui me rappelle nos virées à la campagne avec Papa. Je renifle une nouvelle fois et ferme les yeux. Le monde tourne sous mes paupières. J'ai envie que quelqu'un, là-haut, remonte mon existence : quelques heures plus tôt je n'étais que Nestine Weltersmith, la fille aînée du chef Weltersmith, et non pas le simple tribut du District 10.

J'étouffe un nouveau sanglot et mon hôtesse me serre davantage dans ses bras. Ses longs cheveux blonds caressent mon visage. Pour combien d'autres petites filles a-t-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi reste-t-elle hôtesse si ça semble aussi déchirant à chaque fois ?

La porte s'ouvre sur un Febris au menton fier qui me lance un sourire goguenard. Il se déplace d'un pas sur le côté et je vois mon père et ma mère. Je bondis de ma chaise pour leur sauter dans les bras. Cette fois, je fonds en larmes pour de bon. Papa ne sait pas trop quoi faire et Maman tient Peeta Junior dans ses bras. Maman voulait l'appeler Peeta car elle a toujours été favorable aux rebelles. Elle disait qu'ils nous apporteraient bonheur et équilibre. Est-ce une part de l'équilibre que de m'envoyer dans une arène me faire assassiner ?

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux alors que mon adorable petit frère semble s'être endormi, indifférent à ma détresse. Je lui caresse doucement la joue alors que le Febris nous indique que nous avons une demi-heure devant nous. Le Geai Moqueur a obtenu de la Présidente Coin d'allonger les délais réservés aux familles. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je crois que ce sont toujours des minutes supplémentaires très précieuses.

Maman s'installe sur le banc en bois et Peeta Junior remue dans son sommeil. J'espère que plus tard, il ne sera jamais choisi comme tribut. Papa essuie ses yeux avec la manche blanche de sa blouse. Il y a un peu de sauce dessus. Je prends sa main comme s'il avait besoin d'autant de réconfort que moi.

Je la presse et son visage semble triste, dévasté, loin de tout ce que j'avais jusqu'alors connu chez lui. Papa est un grand chef cuisinier dans notre District. Le jour de la Moisson nous ouvrons le restaurant un peu plus tôt parce qu'on sait que beaucoup de personnes affluent pour manger, boire et regarder les sélections à la télévision. La Moisson a toujours été un moment béni de notre calendrier, enfin... jusqu'à maintenant.

– Nestine, murmure Maman d'une voix cassée, Nestine ma chérie... Tu as l'air d'avoir une gentille hôtesse. Écoute-la, d'accord ? Elle m'inspire bien plus confiance que tes mentors.

J'hoche machinalement de la tête. Tout le monde sait que les mentors du 10 se délectent chaque année de voir mourir leur tribut. Je ne pars pas avec un bon avantage. Mais Maman sait reconnaître la bonté chez les gens et si elle fait confiance à mon hôtesse, alors je dois également lui faire confiance.

– Quand tu rencontreras Caesar, dis-lui que ta famille te manque, que tu adores ton District. Peut-être que les gens qui mangent d'habitude au restaurant se sentiront concernés et... te sponsoriseront, ajoute Papa avec une mince lueur d'espoir. Et puis peut-être que tu pourras t'inventer une amitié avec ton partenaire de District. Les gens adorent ça dans le Capitole.

Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble l'autre tribut du 10, car durant toute la Moisson mes yeux étaient brouillés de larmes. Et c'est ce qu'il risque de se produire à nouveau si mes parents continuent de se conduire comme des mentors rationnels et non pas des membres de ma famille. Je me blottis dans les bras de Papa, comme si lui seul avait le pouvoir de me ramener à la maison. Maman pose sa main sur mon genou.

– Ils n'arriveront pas à briser notre famille, déclare-t-elle. Quand tu seras dans l'arène, pense à nous et... nous serons là. Nous t'aiderons par la pensée. Nous ne te laisserons jamais, ma chérie.

Elle range une de mes mèches roses derrière mon oreille et embrasse ma joue. Ce contact me manquera une fois dans le jeu. Tout autant que la nourriture : avec mon père chef cuisinier, j'ai toujours bénéficié de trois délicieux repas par jour et d'autres gourmandises. Comment je ferais s'il n'y a que des rats, comme lors de précédents jeux ? Je frissonne de dégoût et me concentre sur ce que me dit Papa à propos des alliances.

– Et surtout, n'oublie pas que même les tributs qui te semblent gentils sont là pour gagner. Ils n'hésiteront pas à t'éliminer si tu leur fait trop confiance. Une alliance c'est bien pour débuter dans les Hunger Games, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle dure trop longtemps sinon...

Il se tait brusquement. Nous savons tous ce qu'il peut arriver.

– Si tu n'as pas une bonne note durant le stage d'entraînement, ce n'est pas grave. Beaucoup de sponsors ne misent pas entièrement là-dessus. Les surprises peuvent très vite survenir dans les Hunger Games. Ne te fie pas non plus aux scores des autres.

J'essaie d'assimiler les informations que débite Papa sans l'interrompre. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressée aux Hunger Games auparavant. J'ai toujours trouvé ces Jeux particulièrement répugnants. Peeta Junior ouvre les yeux et réclame à ce que je le prenne dans ses bras. Maman sourit doucement et prononce à mi-voix :

– Nestine, tu sais faire des nœuds comme personne grâce à ta formation scout. Ce n'est pas spectaculaire comme manier la hache ou... un épieu, mais si tu parviens à emprisonner de grosses proies dans tes pièges, ça peut faire la différence. Il suffit juste d'agrandir le mécanisme, non ? Chéri ça peut fonctionner, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon père dodeline de la tête, mais je le sens très sceptique. Je me demande ce que doivent dire les parents de mon partenaire de District en ce moment même. Le conseillent-t-il ? Le mettent-il en garde contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose ? Pleurent-ils sans pouvoir s'arrêter ? Je tends l'oreille, espérant entendre quelque chose, mais Maman me ramène à l'immédiate réalité.

– Nestine, tu n'as pas fait forte impression auprès des gens en pleurant durant toute la Moisson. Mais tu peux te rattraper plus tard avec Caesar. C'est important ce que je te dis, ma chérie. Et si ça peut te consoler, dis-toi que ton père et moi nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour être dans la salle ce jour-là.

Le Febris cogne contre la porte, nous indiquant que le temps est quasiment imparti. Mes parents me font quelques dernières recommandations et quittent la pièce. Peeta Junior glapit mon prénom en tendant la main vers moi. Non, Peeta, je ne rentrerai pas avec vous à la maison. Lorsque le Febris referme la porte derrière eux, j'entends Maman pleurer dans le couloir et les sons de leur pas se font de plus en plus discrets pour ne finalement plus exister.

J'attends un long moment seule la suite des évènements. La porte grince et mon hôtesse réapparaît. Mon sourire disparaît aussitôt : cela veut dire que personne d'autre ne viendra me voir... Et mes amis ? Tous mes amis du District 10... Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas ?

Lorsque l'hôtesse m'ordonne de la suivre, j'obtempère sans rien dire. Je jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre : la place a été entièrement vidée. Mon partenaire de District sort d'une autre porte, encadré par deux Febris. Nous descendons un escalier en marbre et à l'extérieur une voiture aux vitres teintées nous attend.

L'hôtesse se tient entre lui et moi sur la banquette arrière. Nous traversons le District tout entier où les gens semblent avoir repris leur vie ordinaire. Le boucher qui fournit Papa ferme toujours quand il y a la Moisson. Il paraît que ça porte malheur. Pourtant, lorsque l'on passe devant sa boutique, tout est ouvert et le boucher semble radieux. Je me souviens alors que c'était la dernière Moisson de sa benjamine. Sa famille est épargnée.

Mon hôtesse indique au chauffeur un raccourci et nous suivons le canal qui traverse le District 12 et le mien. En me penchant par la fenêtre, je peux voir un bout d'écran géant qui retransmet en direct la Moisson du 12. J'aperçois un court instant la diseuse de bonne aventure la plus célèbre du Capitole, la dénommée Caspia.

Je la reconnais, car j'adore ses rubriques et conseils comme tout le monde dans le coin. Le District 12 l'a sans doute choisie comme hôtesse cette année... J'essaie de croiser le regard de mon partenaire de District. Il a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Il devrait être inquiet car il a certainement le même âge que moi.

– Je sais que ça te fait de la peine que tes parents ne soient pas venus, Lugo, finit par prononcer notre hôtesse en lui accordant un regard bienveillant. Mais ça aurait sans doute été trop dur pour eux...

Il ne répond rien et l'hôtesse et moi échangeons un regard circonspect. Je lui tends ma main légèrement potelée et déclare :

– Nestine.

– Rien à foutre de toi, maugréé-t-il.

Je me mure dans le silence, abasourdie. Une autre voiture strictement identique à la nôtre nous dépasse sur la route. J'imagine que ce sont d'autres tributs.

* * *

_**Opale Swensea, District 6 – Les Banques, 12 ans **_

Je sens que la voiture accélère et m'enfonce dans mon siège, les mains solidement agrippées à mon bâton. Depuis que nous sommes à l'intérieur, notre hôtesse ne fait que babiller des choses purement inutiles à propos de notre prochaine résidence. Sa voix est bien plus insupportable en vrai qu'à la télévision. Mon partenaire de District ne semble pas l'écouter non plus. Lorsque nous nous sommes serrés la main, je l'ai senti incroyablement nerveux et presque prêt à s'écrouler. Notre hôtesse ouvre son sac à main et pianote sur un petit appareil. Les sonneries m'évoquent les holos que quelques personnes du Capitole utilisent pour se repérer, mais ça semble être quelque chose de différent.

– Le funiculaire nous attend. Nous sommes en retard. Si Mr Swensea n'avait pas été aussi mélodramatique...

Je serre nerveusement mon bâton : je suis aveugle, pas sourde. Pourquoi cette gourde se sent-elle obligée de le rabaisser ? Sait-elle à quel point ça peut me faire du mal ?

– Mr Swensea avait raison de... de se comporter ainsi. Il protège la personne qu'il aime, prononce d'une voix quasi lointaine mon partenaire de District.

– Merci.

Ce petit « Merci », si timide, à peine soufflé, était-il de moi ? Pourquoi ma voix se brise-t-elle subitement ? Notre hôtesse se tait un moment et mon partenaire en profite pour dire :

– Je suis certain que dans l'arène les juges penseront à toi, au fait que tu sois aveugle. Ils doivent sans doute préparer quelque chose... comme une année où les tributs se sont retrouvés dans le noir le plus complet pendant plusieurs heures. Je ne pense pas que tu sois totalement désavantagée si tu réussis rapidement à prendre tes repères...

– J'espère juste survivre au bain de sang.

Je sens mon hôtesse soupirer : notre discussion doit l'ennuyer au possible et elle ordonne au chauffeur d'accélérer encore un peu. Kiet semble être un garçon bien. Je ne pense pas pouvoir compter sur lui dans l'arène, et ça serait trop tôt pour le dire... mais au moins, il n'a pas l'air de mentir.

– Tu crois qu'on pourrait s'inventer une histoire pour attirer les sponsors ? je prononce d'une voix hésitante.

Dès que ces mots franchissent ma bouche, je les regrette lorsque notre hôtesse s'exclame d'un ton enjoué :

– Oh oui, j'adore ça ! Tu n'auras qu'à prétendre être tombée folle amoureuse de lui à l'interview de Caesar mais que tu sais qu'en restant avec lui, tu n'es qu'un poids mort. Et qu'il ne t'aime que comme une petite sœur.

Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça. En plus, les habitants de Panem ne seront pas suffisamment stupides pour croire en notre petite mise en scène. C'est beaucoup trop ridicule. Mais je n'ai rien à perdre en mettant Kiet au pied du mur. Sans oublier qu'il a tout autant besoin que moi de séduire le public.

– Je suis certaine que vos mentors adoreront l'idée, renchérit notre hôtesse qui a subitement l'air excitée en pensant aux intérêts qu'elle pourrait en tirer.

Kiet est silencieux. Il doit sans doute y réfléchir. Je n'ajoute rien, sachant qu'il vaut mieux prendre du recul et le laisser prendre sa propre décision. Je repense à ce que Papa m'a dit à l'Hôtel de Ville :

– _Tu ressembles un peu à ta mère dans ta façon de te battre. Tu as déjà vécu tellement de choses, Opale. Tu es déjà une gagnante, mon ange. Et je n'ai pas besoin de jeux pour le prouver. Reste toi-même, c'est important_.

Ma peau se réchauffe légèrement et je devine les puissants rayons de soleil pénétrant dans la voiture. Je sais que nous approchons du funiculaire. Celui-ci doit nous emmener au Village des Tributs situé près du Palais Présidentiel.

D'après ce que je sais, c'est un lieu étroitement surveillé par des centaines de caméras et des patrouilles de Febris. C'est une mesure prise par la Présidente Coin à la suite des huitièmes Hunger Games où une candidate a tenté de s'enfuir puis s'est suicidée dans sa chambre. Le funiculaire est suspendu dans les airs et traverse le District 2 et le 8 en quelques minutes à peine pour rejoindre le 13 où des curieux nous attendent sûrement pour une dernière ovation.

Le District 13 du Capitole est le seul endroit où aucun enfant n'est éligible : il est occupé par ceux ayant grandi dans le 12 et le 13 de Panem ainsi que leurs descendants. Je ne l'ai encore jamais visité, car il est placé sous haute sécurité. Pourtant Papa s'y est déjà rendu deux fois afin de donner des leçons à un jeune aveugle d'une famille bourgeoise. La voiture ralentit et notre hôtesse s'exclame :

– Vos mentors sont déjà là et la navette aussi. Dépêchez-vous sinon Emelia Robards nous passera devant.

Emelia Robards est l'hôtesse du District 5 et l'ennemie publique numéro 1 de la nôtre. En sortant de la voiture, je sens une main saisir la mienne. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille : il s'agit de celle de Kiet.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire doucement alors que nous avançons jusqu'à un escalier métallique. Kiet me guide admirablement et le contact de sa main me rassure dans ce moment de chamboulement. Nous grimpons dans la prochaine navette malgré les protestations de Miss Robards qui se met à insulter copieusement notre hôtesse. Lorsque la porte se renferme sur nos deux mentors et que le funiculaire s'élance, Kiet et moi nous éclatons de rire.

* * *

_**Blue Kap, District 4 – L'Histoire, 16 ans**_

Emelia Robards peste contre le District 6 qui vient tout juste de filer sous son nez en piquant la navette qu'elle avait réservée. Ma mentor me pousse à l'intérieur de la nôtre, m'empêchant d'observer de plus près les tributs du District 7.

Lateefah Galloway ferme la porte derrière elle dès que notre hôte a fini de s'installer. La navette démarre et nous nous retrouvons au-dessus du Capitole. Je me cramponne à mon siège. J'ignorais que j'avais le vertige... Lateefah Galloway nous observe tous les deux, mon partenaire de District et moi, et a un rire dépourvu d'humour :

– Je dois avouer ma chère Blue que ton petit numéro à la Cérémonie de la Moisson a intrigué pas mal de téléspectateurs. Quelle fabuleuse mise en scène. Tu es sûre que tu ne viens pas du District 12 ? Ils ont d'excellents comédiens là-bas, à ce qu'il paraît.

Mon partenaire de District – dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom – me lance un regard inquiet, comme si Lateefah allait me sauter au cou pour m'égorger dans la minute qui suit. Elle le pourrait très bien. Elle a la force de nous descendre tous les deux, l'hôte avec, à la seule force de ses mains. Je soutiens son regard d'acier.

– Vous ne m'impressionnez pas, dis-je d'un ton inflexible.

Mon hôte semble alarmé et retient son souffle. Lateefah Galloway se penche vers moi et susurre :

– Tu devrais, ma douce. Si tu crois que tu ne me dois pas un minimum de respect. Je te ferai dire que l'arène n'est absolument rien comparé au travail de mentor. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point les gens du Capitole me paraissent chaque année de plus en plus vains et stupides. Je vais devoir les côtoyer des semaines durant afin de dénicher des sponsors avides de reconnaissance. Tout ça pour qui ? Pour toi... et pour toi aussi, ajoute-t-elle en détaillant mon partenaire de District.

Ce dernier ne semble avoir aucun atout particulier : C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux noisette. Mais il ne rivalise pas par la carrure ou le charisme avec le tribut du District 3 qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure sur la passerelle.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es portée volontaire pour ton District ? me demande Lateefah.

Sa question me déstabilise un moment, mais je me souviens qu'elle aussi elle s'était portée volontaire pour ses jeux et que dans sa logique cela est gage de courage et de force. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

Moi, je suis lâche. Si j'ai accepté d'être tribut des 12ème Hunger Games du Capitole, c'est parce que le cours de ma vie m'échappait. C'est con mais mon père m'a imposé des fiançailles avec un type du District 6 ayant réussi dans les affaires. Je ne voulais pas de ça... tout s'est embrouillé dans ma tête le jour de la Moisson.

– J'ai toujours voulu participer aux Hunger Games.

Notre mentor sait que je mens, mais elle esquisse un sourire dérangeant et dirige son attention sur mon partenaire de District.

– Et si on parlait un peu stratégie avant d'arriver dans notre résidence, vous en pensez quoi ?

– C-C'est une excellente idée, balbutie notre hôte comme si Lateefah attendait son consentement.

– Vous préférez être conseillés ensemble ou séparément ?

Mon partenaire se tourne vers moi et je lis dans ses yeux une interrogation muette. Il n'a pas l'air méchant, pourtant, je préfèrerais ne pas trop entretenir d'espoirs chez lui. Il ne semble pas très fort ou même déterminé à gagner. Il me faut un socle sur lequel me reposer, et non pas un type qui sait à peine se battre.

– Ensemble, pour l'instant, je déclare. Nous reverrons notre stratégie à la suite du stage d'entraînement. Mais... je dois avouer que je ne connais pas ton nom.

– Je m'appelle Gabi Fedjmar, répond-il. On était dans le même club de gymnastique quand on était tout gamin.

– Oh, parce que vous faites de la gymnastique ? s'intéresse Lateefah Galloway. Les juges sont très friands des numéros de souplesse.

– J'en serais bien incapable, informe Gabi. J'ai arrêté à mes huit ans. Mais il paraît que Blue est absolument formidable. C'est mon frère qui me l'a raconté.

Je ne me souviens absolument pas de lui et ça me dérange. Je fronce des sourcils et m'exclame :

– Tu es le frère d'Ulrich, c'est bien ça ?

Il acquiesce.

Ulrich est un très beau garçon. Quelque part je regrette qu'il soit trop vieux pour les Moissons. J'aurais aimé me tenir contre lui dans l'arène, après une journée pluvieuse... L'hôte se gratte la gorge et recentre la conversation sur les jeux :

– Il serait bon qu'on connaisse vos forces afin d'adopter... enfin, vous voyez...

– Je suis rapide en plus d'être souple, j'informe.

– Et toi ? demande dédaigneusement Lateefah en se tournant vers Gabi. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

– Je ne pense pas en avoir un talent particulier...

– Eh bien, tu vas devoir trouver rapidement. Regardez, nous approchons.

En effet, le funiculaire descend progressivement et nous frôlons les toits somptueux du District 13. Le palais de la Présidente brille de mille feux. Nous le dépassons pour atterrir sur une passerelle en métal semblable à celle que nous avons prise tout à l'heure.

Par la fenêtre, je vois les deux tributs du 3 se rendre dans une seconde voiture qui les emmènera sûrement vers le Village des Tributs. Ces deux-là semblent plutôt bien préparés aux Jeux. Je devrais sans doute tenter de les approcher durant le stage d'entraînement pour former une alliance. Tant pis si mon partenaire est trop stupide pour se débrouiller tout seul. Alors que mon regard suit la voiture transportant l'équipe du troisième District, Lateefah m'observe. Elle doit se douter de ce que je prépare.

Gabi descend avant moi puis grimpe à bord de la voiture, alors qu'une foule de curieux hurlent nos noms. Le trajet est très court. Les portes du Village des Tributs sont hautes d'au moins cinq mètres et épaisses. Une muraille encercle le complexe composé d'un grand gymnase, d'une piscine et d'une tour de douze étages, je suppose.

Lateefah Galloway sort du véhicule avant même qu'il ne s'arrête complètement et marche vers l'entrée d'un pas conquérant. Ça se sent qu'elle y a ses repères, ses habitudes. Et bizarrement, au lieu de me réconforter, ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Dans le hall nous croisons l'équipe du District 1. Le garçon noir nous scrute comme si nous étions déjà là-bas, dans l'arène, que nous n'étions que des proies à sa merci. Gabi fuit son regard et se précipite pratiquement vers l'ascenseur alors que Lateefah appuie sur le bouton numéro 4.

– Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui. J'aime son attitude.


	3. Regards croisés

**Posté le :** 12 Janvier 2013. _Gagner ou mourir ? Qu'est-ce que j'y perds à vivre, alors ?_

* * *

**Note : **Sur mon groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley » j'ai mis à disposition un document avec une description de tous les tributs de ces 12ème Hunger Games du Capitole. Pour ce chapitre, quatre nouveaux tributs à découvrir (et d'autres mentionnés) ! _N'oubliez à la fin du chapitre de voter pour celui que vous appréciez le plus_ afin de lui assurer de bonnes chances de survie une fois dans l'arène (c'est un vote par chapitre) ! J'ai inclus dans mon histoire des nouveautés quant à l'organisation des Jeux et j'espère que vous y serez sensibles. Je me suis arrêtée à la rédaction du bain de sang afin de récolter vos voix. Pour l'instant, vos favoris sont Opale Swensea (District 6) et Djiena Ukiq (District 3) et Blue Kap (District 4). Les filles ont l'air d'avoir obtenu vos grâces !

**n. b. : **Je sais que cela en a perturbé quelques uns de ne pas avoir les tributs dans l'ordre (c'est-à-dire du District 1 au 12), mais je trouvais ça plus... intéressant dirons-nous, de ne pas savoir sur qui on va tomber d'un chapitre à un autre.

**EDIT :** Le personnage de Fay Pandorre a été créé par WoR, celui de Trinity Meleen par Aeringue, Enris Kawel par mon amie Delphine J et Eriu Weinblatt par Maela.

Je remercie ma tendre et douce bêta _Elbereth des Neiges_.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Nyannach : _Oui, c'est vrai que cette histoire change pas mal de ce à quoi j'avais l'habitude jusqu'ici. Mais tant mieux ! Ça me fait une bonne transition pour passer à autre chose. Les personnages de « Rédemption » sont vraiment intéressants à utiliser et je ne m'ennuie jamais de la rédaction d'une scène à une autre. Bien sûr, ça prendra un peu de temps pour tous les connaître et les différencier, mais je suis certaine que ça arrivera bientôt. Je ferai de temps à autre des petits récapitulatifs en-tête de chapitre pour qu'on ne s'y perde pas (surtout lorsque le moment des scores sera venu). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les deux autres ! _

Guest3 : _J'avais pensé à l'idée des Jeux du Capitole dès la fin de ma lecture du Tome 3. Ensuite, cette idée s'est renforcée lorsque j'ai discuté avec une autre auteur qui avait le même projet, puis ça s'est concrétisé. Par contre, ta review s'est coupée lorsque tu l'as envoyé donc je ne peux te répondre que sur la partie que j'ai reçue : Oui, Nestine est une fille très gentille, pacifique et altruiste. Ça peut effectivement lui jouer des tours une fois dans l'arène, mais peut-être un peu avant. Je n'en dis pas plus, tu le découvriras lors des prochains chapitres publiés._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Regards croisés**

.

.

.

_**Piam Linj, 29 ans, styliste **_

Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle, la plupart des autres stylistes sélectionnés sont déjà installés autour de la large table ronde. Je tire une chaise et me retrouve coincée entre Zappoto – un couturier très connu et massif dont les bourrelets dépassent de chaque côté de son siège – et Filine, un styliste qui s'occupe habituellement du District 7. Ely Warner arrive le dernier.

Je le salue d'un hochement de tête alors que la Haute-Juge, Aurora Dawn réclame notre attention. Elle porte un élégant tailleur et je reconnais aussitôt la griffe de Cinna – une de ses dernières créations. Une boule se crée dans ma gorge alors que mes mains deviennent moites d'appréhension.

Je ne cesse de penser à mon petit frère qui a été sélectionné lors de la Moisson. Il faut absolument que je sois sa styliste.

Auprès de Dawn se trouve Pertinax, le créateur du biome de l'arène et originaire de l'ancien District 13. Il sait comment utiliser la technologie de pointe à des fins... mmh, disons « amusante ». Depuis qu'il s'occupe des Hunger Games, les tributs ont le droit à des décors absolument époustouflants et d'une richesse débordante (encore faut-il s'y repérer). Pertinax a un sens du détail qui frôle la folie. S'il est là aujourd'hui, c'est sans doute pour divulguer des éléments concernant le thème de l'arène.

– Bienvenue à toutes et à tous, prononce Aurora Dawn d'un sourire mielleux. Je vous ai convoqués afin que nous puissions décider de qui s'occupera de tel ou tel District. J'imagine que vous avez tous vu les différentes Moissons de la journée d'hier.

– Pas moi, soupire Zappoto, ne quittant pour rien au monde son ton condescendant. J'étais très occupé à ranger mon appartement. Qui sont les plus beaux Districts de cette année ?

La Haute-Juge soupire et appuie sur un bouton de sa télécommande. Vingt-quatre visages d'enfants et d'adolescents jaillissent en hologramme au centre de la table, dont celui de mon frère. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour lui au moment crucial où son nom a été tiré, mais je compte me rattraper.

Je sais que la bataille sera dure pour obtenir le District 6. Après tout, l'apparition de la petite aveugle a fait sensation et on ne parle que d'elle dans le Capitole. Les autres voudront forcément s'en occuper, et Kiet se retrouvera dans l'ombre en obtenant moins de sponsors.

Sa réussite dépend de moi aujourd'hui. Je suis attentive aux explications de Mrs Dawn qui met en évidence le visage de la tribut du District 1. Celui-ci tourne lentement sur lui-même et nous fixe de ses yeux gris quasi translucides. Même si elle est jolie, personne n'a l'air particulièrement intéressé par le District 1 jusqu'au moment où le portrait numérisé de son partenaire de District surgit à son tour.

Noatak Oromy est bien connu par ici, et une styliste se mord la lèvre inférieure. C'est vrai qu'il est beau et me rappelle un petit quelque chose de Cinna. Mais que vaudra-t-il une fois dans l'arène ? Plusieurs stylistes se déchirent pour obtenir le District 1 et finalement, il revient à Reddi – la plus ancienne d'entre nous qui était déjà là pour la Seconde Expiation.

Les Districts 2, 3, et 5 suscitent moins de discussion, car chaque styliste semble avoir ses propres affinités avec les spécialisations de ces zones. Filine a l'air particulièrement excité à l'idée de s'occuper du District 4. Quand vient celui du 6, une espèce d'anxiété me submerge, mais je tente de garder les idées claires.

Je débats avec Aurora Dawn, Zappoto et une autre styliste dont j'ai oublié le nom pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que ne vienne un tirage au sort. L'avenir de mon frère en dépend. La Haute-Juge nous tend un sac de velours où se trouvent trois boules de différente couleur : celui ou celle qui aura pioché la rouge obtiendra le District 6.

Et malheureusement, lorsque je tire la mienne, elle est bleue. Zappoto, triomphant, s'occupera d'habiller Kiet et la petite aveugle. Je suis hors de moi lorsqu'on me confie le District 9, mais tente de conserver les apparences avec cet habituel masque d'impassibilité.

* * *

_**Trinity Meleen, District 9 – La haute couture, 17 ans**_

Je me réveille en douceur. Ma chambre au Village des Tributs est décorée avec soin et le lit est très confortable. Je pourrais y rester pour toujours. J'attache mes cheveux mi-longs avec un élastique et arrange ma frange avant de me diriger d'un pas lent jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Une fois douchée et habillée avec un des ensembles beige se trouvant dans ma commode, je pars rejoindre mon partenaire de District dans le salon.

Séleucos n'a que douze ans, mais semble particulièrement vif d'esprit. Hier, dans le funiculaire nous avons passé tout le trajet à discuter. Notre hôtesse nous a informés qu'il y aurait à notre étage des vidéos des onze premiers Jeux du Capitole à notre disposition.

Nous nous étions promis de les regarder ensemble afin de discuter de la meilleure stratégie à adopter une fois dans l'arène. Implicitement, nous sommes déjà alliés. Très vite, Séleucos s'est confié et nous a expliqué avoir un grand nombre de connaissances en matière de survie. Séleucos est assis sur le sofa doré du salon, feuilletant un magazine. Il le brandit, le sourire radieux et s'exclame :

– Ils parlent de nous !

Séleucos me le tend. Sur la double page se trouvent différents portraits ou scènes de la Moisson surplombés par le titre « _Une Moisson prometteuse _». Séleucos semble le connaître déjà par coeur, mais se délecte de m'entendre le lire à voix haute :

– Les douzièmes Jeux du Capitole sont bien partis pour être absolument fabuleux. Entre surprises et coups d'éclat durant la Moisson, nous pouvons être certains que les téléspectateurs se lanceront dans les paris à cœur joie. Alors que certains tributs semblent avoir déjà conquis le cœur du public, d'autres se devront de faire leur preuve lors du stage d'entraînement et de la mythique interview à Caesar Flickerman. Une vive émotion a été suscitée lors de la Moisson de la petite Opale Swensea, aveugle depuis l'âge d'un an (voir encadré numéro 3) ainsi que des frères et sœurs Ada et Axl Petrillus. Wren Keene, leur mentor et gagnant des trente-cinquièmes Hunger Games, nous a confié très tard dans la soirée sa forte désapprobation à l'idée de les faire entrer dans l'arène. Mais la Haute-Juge a été intraitable sur le règlement : hors de question d'organiser une nouvelle Moisson pour le District 7. D'autres en revanche, partent très sereins dans cette nouvelle aventure à l'instar de Blue Kap, tribut du District 4 s'étant portée volontaire. Peu connue de ses voisins, on la décrit comme une fille plutôt discrète et n'ayant absolument pas le profil d'une combattante. Pourtant, nous émettons une certaine réserve à ce sujet puisque les Jeux nous offrent chaque année bien des coups d'éclat... Quelques Districts ont pour leur part un gros avantage physique tels que Enris Kawel (voir encadré numéro 5) ou Ferroh Sverre. Ces deux-là semblent être des colosses de muscles et nombre de sponsors ont déjà hâte d'assister à leur confrontation dans l'arène. Celle-ci semble avoir été installée près de l'ancien District 12 de Panem dans le secret le plus complet. Peut-être que Fay Pandorre, alias Caspia, pourra nous éclairer grâce à son fameux troisième œil. Le fait que Caspia – personnage éminent du Capitole – soit sélectionnée pour les Jeux a créé un véritable remous de part et d'autre de la cité. Nous la savons débrouillarde, mais fera-t-elle le poids contre la redoutable Djiena Ukiq, le charmeur Vulphy Leek ou la mystérieuse Trinity Meleen ? Ce sont des questions de taille à se poser à ce stade de l'aventure et les commentaires vont déjà bon train. Nous avons hâte de connaître les résultats des prestations des tributs lors du stage d'entraînement : Est-ce que les plus jeunes, comme Séleucos Avandit, nous épateront par leur score ? Serons-nous déçus de celui Noatak Oromy ou d'Enris Kawel ? Aurons-nous le droit à de belles révélations qui chambouleront l'échiquier déjà mis en place selon les suppositions des spécialistes ? Nous le saurons seulement dans quelques jours. Laissons à nos admirables tributs se reposer avant de s'élancer vers les dangers de l'arène.

Je repose le magazine et contemple une photographie de Séleucos et moi en train de nous serrer la main, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai qu'on a l'air bien sur ce cliché. Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que celui du District 10 où la fille a les yeux rougis de larmes et le garçon tourne le dos à la scène. Séleucos poursuit :

– Les mentors sont allés chercher nos tenues pour le dîner de présentation avec la Présidente et la Haute-Juge.

– J'avais complètement oublié ce stupide dîner.

Depuis quelques années, une sorte de tradition s'était mise en place : les tributs mangeaient tous ensemble avec Coin et Aurora Dawn. Nos mentors et nos hôtes n'auront pas accès à la soirée. J'imagine que c'est pour pouvoir juger les tributs à part, sans qu'ils ne puissent se sortir d'une situation complexe sans l'aide de ces derniers.

Je me demande si Séleucos a déjà pensé à une bonne manière de se présenter lors du dîner. En arrivant au Village des Tributs nous avons croisé ceux du 8 dans le hall alors qu'ils attendaient leur ascenseur. Le garçon faisait constamment son intéressant et j'étais bien contente que lui et son équipe s'en aillent rapidement.

– Au dîner, ça serait peut-être l'occasion d'approcher d'autres tributs, je prononce d'un ton résigné. Pas une fille... je ne m'entends pas très bien avec elles. Il nous faudrait un mec plutôt fort. Genre... (Je feuillette le magazine et pointe du doigt le portrait d'un des tributs) Ferroh Sverre, du District 11. Il a l'air plus sympathique que le garçon du 1 en tout cas.

Séleucos acquiesce et découpe les photos soigneusement avec une paire de ciseaux laissée ici par l'hôte hier soir, lorsqu'un fil de son costume dépassait. Il les plie et les range dans un petit carnet.

– On notera ici tout ce qu'il y a savoir d'eux à partir de maintenant. Comme ça, dans l'arène on ne sera pas complètement pris au dépourvu.

On commence à griffonner différents éléments alors qu'on grignote notre petit-déjeuner. Nous sommes seuls dans l'étage et je préfère que cela reste ainsi un long moment. Nos mentors me mettent incroyablement mal à l'aise.

L'écriture de Séleucos est encore enfantine, mais il sait exactement quoi noter. Je mords dans une pomme verte alors que je le vois inscrire quelques mots à propos du District 12 dont nous avons du mal à cerner les tributs.

* * *

_**Fay Pandorre, District 12 – Le théâtre, 18 ans**_

Après le petit déjeuner, je suis directement retournée dans ma chambre. J'ai décidé de fuir la présence de Katniss Everdeen jusqu'à l'arène. J'étais loin de me douter qu'elle serait notre mentor cette année. Tout chez elle m'exaspère au plus haut point.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit et repense au moment où j'ai décidé de me porter volontaire pour les Jeux. Ça doit bien faire rire tout le monde que la célèbre Fay Pandorre, leur jolie petite Caspia, soit tribut de son District. La situation à la maison devenait trop étouffante. Je voulais devenir vraiment indépendante et m'enrôler était une bonne façon de me libérer. C'était stupide, en y repensant.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, bien décidée à faire la sieste jusqu'au prochain repas. Le Geai Moqueur et Haymitch sont partis à une réunion des mentors d'après ce que j'ai compris. La Haute-Juge leur dira qui seront nos stylistes et quelques autres informations à propos du stage d'entraînement qui commencera demain matin.

Je sais qu'une fois dans l'arène, ça sera difficile pour moi de m'en sortir : après tout, j'ai horreur du sang, je serai certainement incapable d'attaquer qui que ce soit, et j'ai toujours vécu comme une vraie petite princesse.

Ma seule chance réside dans mon immense pouvoir de persuasion ainsi que ma célébrité. Je serais bien tentée de former une alliance, mais mon partenaire de District est aussi insondable qu'une eau trouble. C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je ne parviens pas à me faire une idée précise de quelqu'un.

Il faut que je me trouve un allié fiable rapidement, et de préférence, qui ait entendu parler de mes dons de médium. Peut-être sera-t-il suffisamment crétin pour y croire et me faire confiance aveuglément ? Ça m'a l'air pas mal en fait comme stratégie... simuler des visions dans l'arène, ça sera très drôle à mettre en scène. Je dois miser sur mon talent de comédienne.

Une porte dans le couloir claque : ça doit être mon partenaire de District qui rejoint sa piaule. Je ferme les yeux qui me renvoient l'image de mes parents complètement sous le choc après la Moisson.

Ils ne savaient même plus quoi dire une fois dans l'Hôtel de Ville. C'était absolument jouissif. Hypo et Crite – les surnoms dont j'ai affublé mes horribles géniteurs – devront pour la première fois se débrouiller seuls, sans leur poule aux œufs d'or. Dès que je sortirai d'ici, je dirai à tout le monde quel genre de parents ils ont été et je les foutrai hors de chez moi. Oui, chez moi. Parce que c'est sur mon fric qu'ils s'asseyent depuis des années.

Spirit aussi est venue me voir à l'Hôtel de Ville et j'aurais préféré qu'elle évite. C'est toujours difficile de voir sa meilleure amie retenir ses larmes parce qu'on a agi sous impulsivité. J'espère que tout ira bien pour elle... Spirit me manque déjà.

Les murs ont beau être colorés, je sais que tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste illusion. Ce qui me fait peur, ce n'est pas l'arène... c'est plutôt le dîner de tout à l'heure avec la Présidente Coin.

* * *

_**Gabi Fedjmar, District 4 – L'Histoire, 17 ans**_

Je tourne nerveusement mon pendentif entre mes doigts. C'est le souvenir de mon District que m'a apporté Ulrich à l'Hôtel de Ville. Il a dit que ça me porterait chance. Papa et Maman n'ont pas été capables de rester bien longtemps avec moi. Ils avaient l'air d'être sur le point s'évanouir. Svena et Jezmyne les consoleront à ma place, comme elles ont toujours su le faire.

Je replace mon pendentif autour de mon cou, car ça a l'air d'agacer ma partenaire de District qui m'envoie depuis un moment des oeillades presque agressives. Blue et moi nous nous sommes à peine adressés la parole. Je crois qu'elle attend que je fasse mes preuves lors du stage d'entraînement. J'ai déjà prévu de m'essayer à l'arc étant donné que mes chances de vaincre un tribut lors d'un combat rapproché sont très minces.

Dans le salon, la télévision est allumée et présente la quotidienne des Jeux. Caesar Flickerman semble d'excellente humeur et commente la Cérémonie de la Moisson. Cela me permet de me faire une idée un peu plus précise des autres tributs, mais aussi – et peut-être surtout – de l'impression que j'ai pu faire aux sponsors et à Panem.

Bizarrement, je trouve que je passe très bien à la télé. J'ai eu raison de me coiffer avec soin ce matin-là. Au moins, je n'ai pas l'air négligé comme Ferroh Sverre qui vient du District 11. Il a l'air d'être un tribut redoutable. Je me promets mentalement de l'éviter une fois dans l'arène.

Je sais que ce qui me sauvera là-bas c'est sans aucun doute ma force tranquille, la façon que j'ai de prendre du recul par rapport aux choses. Je ne suis pas de nature à foncer tête baissée.

Ma partenaire de District en revanche, n'est pas aussi tempérée que moi et il est facile de lire en elle. Je sais qu'elle a une bien piètre opinion de moi, mais dans un sens, c'est volontaire : je la sens capable de me trahir à la première occasion. Si j'ai la possibilité durant le stage d'entraînement de me faire des alliés, j'accepterai. Mais je ne pense pas avoir la moindre chance d'attirer qui que ce soit.

Blue augmente le volume de la télévision alors que les tributs du District 3 passent pour la seconde fois à l'écran. Au vu de son air particulièrement intéressé, je suis sûr qu'elle va tenter de les approcher ce soir lors du dîner avec la Présidente Coin. D'ailleurs, Lateefah n'est toujours pas revenue de la réunion. Je me demande qui nous aurons pour styliste cette année.

Lorsqu'on passe à la Moisson de Noatak Oromy, je sens que je commence à rougir. Je suis bien content que Blue soit trop captivée par l'émission pour m'accorder la moindre attention. Depuis que nous l'avons croisé hier dans le hall, je n'arrête pas de penser à son regard... il a l'air si... triste ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Je dirai plutôt seul. Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air très commode. Y'a qu'à voir la façon dont il fusille du regard le caméraman lors de sa Moisson. Je me demande quelle réputation il a dans son District pour qu'on insiste autant sur son portrait à la télévision.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Lateefah Galloway arrive avec deux housses à la main. Elle les jette pratiquement sur le canapé d'angle et Blue se précipite pour en ouvrir une.

– Ce sont nos tenues pour ce soir ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle sort de la housse noire une belle robe d'un vert pastel lumineux soulignée par une ceinture dorée à la boucle forgée en forme de 4.

– Toutes les filles auront la même tenue, grogne notre mentor tandis que Blue sort d'un sac à accessoire un serre-tête. Et vous aurez pour styliste Filine qui a déjà commencé à travailler sur ses tenues avec ses assistants.

Lateefah se laisse tomber dans un large fauteuil puis se masse les tempes. Je vais lui servir un verre d'eau fraîche qu'elle accepte en me regardant étrangement.

– Vous avez parlé de quoi alors ? s'empresse de demander Blue.

– On a un peu parlé de nos tributs, de comment vous acceptiez la nouvelle. Ils nous ont donné l'heure et le lieu du dîner de ce soir aussi. Mais on a surtout parlé du stage d'entraînement et des différents ateliers qu'ils proposeraient cette année. Et il y a eu quelques mots à propos de l'arène.

* * *

_**Enris Kawel, District 3 – La végétation, 15 ans**_

– J'espère que vous allez être heureux, car d'après ce qu'on nous a dit tout à l'heure, vous avez toutes vos chances de vous illustrer à l'intérieur de l'arène, nous confie notre mentor les yeux brillants. Enfin, à condition que vous ne mouriez pas dans le bain de sang.

– Aucune chance, prononce Djiena d'un ton résolu. Nous sommes là pour gagner.

Sa réponse a l'air d'enchanter notre mentor qui nous tend à chacun une housse contenant nos costumes pour le dîner de ce soir. J'ai une petite appréhension en le voyant. C'est vraiment éloigné de mon style vestimentaire habituel. Je suis plutôt jean large et pull informe que chemise cintrée et pantalon de gentleman, ce qui est assez cocasse pour un habitant du Capitole.

Djiena, pour sa part, ne se formalise pas de sa tenue et la laisse de côté. Depuis que je la connais, je suis constamment étonné du calme et de la concentration dont elle fait preuve. Notre mentor – Eriu Weinblatt – observe chacune de nos réactions. Je sais que c'est ainsi qu'elle agit. Lors de ses Jeux, elle avait été d'une discrétion à toute épreuve et avait ainsi réussi à empoisonner tous les tributs avec qui elle était en alliance la veille du banquet. Je crois bien que c'était un des Hunger Games les plus rapides de l'histoire. Elle m'offre un sourire indulgent en voyant ma mine déconfite tout en mettant un peu de désordre dans ses cheveux châtains coupés très courts. Notre mentor continue :

– Nous avons également passé ensemble en revenue les différents tributs et j'ai déjà des victimes toutes désignées pour le bain de sang.

Elle sort d'une pochette des photos de tous les candidats prises le jour de la Moisson.

– Tenez, voici Opale Swensea, la petite aveugle. Facile à abattre puisqu'elle ne vous verra pas l'approcher. Nestine Weltersmith a l'air plutôt faible également et à cause de ses rondeurs, elle ne pourra pas courir bien longtemps dans l'arène.

Je me souviens alors que durant les 7ème Jeux du Capitole, un petit garçon obèse s'était retrouvé pourchassé de longues minutes durant par un groupe de tributs enragés qui l'ont décapité puis dépecé en direct. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner alors que Djiena saisit la photo de la petite Nestine.

– J'ai mangé chez son père un jour, lâche-t-elle. Il a un restaurant sur une des grandes avenues du 10. C'est un endroit très agréable et ça a l'air d'être une gentille famille. Dommage pour eux.

– Il y a aussi Lana Wypool, la tribut du 2. Son mentor n'a pas l'air très confiant en ses chances de survie alors... soit c'est un coup de bluff, soit elle n'a aucun talent particulier. Comme Gabi Fedjmar du District 4. Selon Lateefah Galloway il ne tiendra pas une journée dans l'arène ! Je me suis toujours fiée à son instinct. Lateefah a du flair en ce qui concerne les tributs des Hunger Games. Elle ne se trompe jamais. Ethan James du 12 aussi a l'air d'être une cible aisée. Selon Katniss Everdeen, il serait en proie à de véritables crises d'angoisse et autres sautes d'humeur... Hier soir, je crois que des Muets l'ont mis sous tranquilisant. En bref, une vraie bombe à retardement pour l'arène. Je pense qu'il se tuera lui-même stupidement, donc il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi s'en faire.

Nous étalons leurs photos sur la table basse et réfléchissons un moment en silence. Lequel sera le plus facile à éliminer près de la corne d'abondance ? Sans doute l'aveugle, ou le gars du 12.

– Vous avez décidé, alors ?

– De quoi ? je demande en levant le nez vers ma mentor.

– Djiena et toi vous allez être alliés une fois dans l'arène ou vous préférez être conseillés séparément ? poursuit Eriu.

– Séparément, confirme Djiena. C'est vrai qu'on s'aime bien, mais... on préfère mener notre propre barque.

– D'accord... comme vous voudrez.

Eriu a l'air légèrement déçue et je ne vois pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle pense qu'on forme un superbe tandem, qu'on devrait faire équipe afin de mieux s'en sortir. Je change de sujet en la questionnant à propos du stage d'entraînement :

– Ah oui, le stage. Il y aura vingt ateliers cette année : c'est trois de plus que l'année dernière.

Djiena récupère la liste qu'elle nous tend et nous lisons :

_Autodéfense_

_Aiguille et poison_

_Boxe_

_Camouflage_

_Couteau et poignard_

_Epée et sabre_

_Escalade_

_Fléau_

_Fronde_

_Hache_

_Lancé de poids_

_Lutte_

_Massue_

_Mine_

_Nage_

_Piège et nœud_

_Rapidité_

_Souplesse_

_Survie_

_Tir à l'arc_

– Mine ? relit Djiena, incrédule. Il y aura des _mines _dans l'arène ?

Notre mentor hausse des épaules, conservant son petit air mystérieux habituel.

– Pour ma part, je vous conseillerais de vous concentrer sur deux ou trois ateliers plutôt que de tous les faire sans rien retenir. Plusieurs tributs font cette erreur chaque année en espérant pouvoir parler avec d'autres durant ce laps de temps. Ne faites pas forcément ce dans quoi vous vous sentez plus à l'aise. Je vous conseillerais plutôt d'aller vers les ateliers survie et nage. C'est très rare qu'ils proposent la nage et ce n'est pas sans raison.

Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il y aura beaucoup d'eau dans l'arène ? Je sais à peine nager et je me sens tout à coup très angoissé à l'idée de traverser une étendue sans en connaître la fin...

– Bon, les gamins, vous devriez aller vous reposer avant ce soir. Le dîner avec la Présidente Coin risque de ne pas être de tout repos et je ne pourrais pas vous aider d'ici.


	4. Un plat qui se mange froid

**Posté le : **16 Janvier 2013. _Secrètement, les habitants de Panem adorent les Jeux, mais ça leur coûterait de l'avouer._

* * *

**Note : **Ah, reprise des cours ! Heureusement que j'ai pensé à beaucoup écrire pendant les vacances (pendant les trajets pour se rendre de tel à tel endroit) et donc j'ai un paquet de chapitres déjà prêts juste pour vous. Si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions, vous pouvez m'en faire part. Je peux toujours essayer (j'ai bien dit « essayer » de les inclure).

• **_Merci d'avoir participé au sponsoring. N'oubliez pas de continuer à voter pour votre tribut favori ! _**Prochain chapitre : début du stage d'entraînement. Après le chapitre spécial repas, je mettrai en ligne un petit guide des différents tributs des Jeux avec des informations biographiques. Vous n'aurez qu'à attendre quelques heures. Il serait très bien que vous votiez pour un tribut d'ici peu, car je suis déjà en train de rédiger ce qu'il se passe dans l'arène... Vous pouvez bien sûr voter pour un tribut différent d'un chapitre à un autre. Bonne lecture à vous,** D. Would.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Clove32 : _Je te remercie pour tes compliments et ton bon point a bien été enregistré ! Comme je l'ai précisé dans le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction, le Capitole a été redécoupé en treize districts administratifs. Il n'y a pas de frontière entre eux et les habitants peuvent y circuler librement. Toutefois, chaque a sa propre spécialisation. Tu as demandé pour le 3 et le 4 s'occupant respectivement de la végétation et de l'histoire. J'imagine que tu dois t'interroger sur ce qu'on y fait en particulier là-bas. Le Capitole étant une ville parfaitement urbaine et organisée, il lui faut un petit coin de verdure à entretenir, un peu comme Central Park à New York. Dans mon esprit, les habitants du District végétation travaillent principalement pour les parcs, lacs, musées botaniques, réserves, etc. de la cité. Par exemple, les parents de Enris Kawel – dont on a eu le point de vue au chapitre précédent – sont fleuristes. On trouve dans le District 3 tout ce que les habitants du Capitole ont pu fantasmé de la nature, de comment ils l'imaginaient, etc. Ce District est peuplé de maisons très printanières et poétiques. En ce qui concerne le District 4 réservé à l'Histoire, c'est un endroit un peu particulier qui conserve la mémoire de Panem. On y conserve les traces d'anciennes civilisations et de la Révolte également. Ce District forme de grands enseignants qui s'occupent de l'éducation de tous les Districts. En clair, c'est le centre culturel de la ville. J'espère avoir un peu éclairé tes interrogations sur ma vision du nouveau Capitole. _

Guest : _Je suis heureuse que Lateefah te plaise, bien que ce ne soit pas mon personnage à la base. On m'a demandé comment elle avait gagné ses jeux et d'autres informations sur elle et je pense les intégrer au fur et à mesure. Malheureusement, dans ce chapitre il n'y aura ni mentors ni hôtes. Mais je te rassure, car tu feras la connaissance de quatre nouveaux tributs, bien que certains déjà mentionnés plus tôt. Sinon, j'aime bien le personnage de Nestine même si c'est assez compliqué pour elle d'être dans les Hunger Games. Idem pour Opale mais pour des raisons un peu plus évidentes. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents !_

Elodie D. : _Je suis très fière de t'avoir « intronisée » dans le fandom Hunger Games qui regorge d'histoires très bien rédigées en anglais comme en français (encore faut-il les trouver). J'espère que j'arriverai à te faire comprendre un peu l'organisation de ce monde qui t'est un peu inconnu pour l'instant (mais j'apporte des précisions au cours des chapitres et parfois dans mes réponses aux reviews). J'espère que les prochains chapitres t'emballeront toujours autant. _

Solene : _Je te remercie de tes compliments et de suivre cette histoire qui m'inspire beaucoup. À très vite pour la suite (déjà rédigée et embarquant nos chers tributs dans leur petit stage d'entraînement)._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Un plat qui se mange froid**

.

.

.

_**Ada Petrillus, District 7 – Les jeux, 12 ans**_

Mon hôtesse m'aide à fermer la boucle de ma ceinture. Celle-ci forme le numéro de mon District et est entrelacée de petits motifs rappelant les Jeux tant appréciés au Capitole.

Un coiffeur est venu tout à l'heure s'occuper de ma longue chevelure auburn. Il est désormais dans la chambre d'Axl depuis une bonne demi-heure avec notre mentor. Celui-ci est vraiment exceptionnel : toujours patient, à l'écoute et respectueux. Il ne nous force jamais à faire ce qu'on ne veut pas. D'ailleurs, Wren Keene – le grand gagnant des trente-cinquièmes Hunger Games – nous a donné pas mal de conseils pour cette soirée. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieuse.

– Tu verras, tout ira bien, me réconforte mon hôtesse. Ton frère et toi serez exceptionnels, j'en suis certaine.

On toque à la porte et un Muet apparaît. C'est l'heure. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je ressemble vraiment à une toute petite fille. Bien plus encore que la tribut du District 6.

Wren et Axl sont déjà dans le salon. J'étouffe un rire en le voyant dans son costume sombre, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et une raie sur le côté. Ça ne lui va pas du tout. Notre hôtesse nous met côte à côte et fait une photo de nous.

– Vous êtes trop adorables, dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de son polaroïd.

Elle secoue le carré cartonné devant son visage fardé et nous pousse pratiquement vers la sortie. Le Muet nous attend devant les portes de l'ascenseur et la pression monte. Axl glisse sa main dans la mienne. Il n'a que deux ans de plus que moi, pourtant je me sens en sécurité ainsi.

Wren presse l'épaule d'Axl et nous souhaite une dernière fois bonne chance puis les portes se referment. En descendant, nous voyons les lumières du Capitole et je me demande ce que les habitants pensent du fait qu'un frère et une sœur soient tous les deux tributs dans les mêmes Hunger Games...

– Wren a dit que nous ne serions pas côte à côte au dîner, prononce Axl. Ils nous ont mélangés. Je pense qu'ils font exprès pour qu'on puisse déjà jauger nos... ennemis mortels. Certains en profiteront peut-être pour parler alliance.

Je déglutis. Axl a décidé qu'il ne serait pas bon pour nous de s'allier avec un autre tribut. Je lui avais bien proposé la fille du District 10, qui a l'air d'avoir bon cœur mais Axl refuse. Il pense qu'elle ne ferait que nous retarder. Je lisse les plis de ma robe alors que l'ascenseur nous indique que nous sommes arrivés au rez-de-chaussée.

Le Muet nous emmène vers un couloir au plafond haut débouchant sur une salle somptueuse. La Haute-Juge et la Présidente Coin nous attendent à l'entrée. La Présidente m'impressionne de par sa stature. Ses yeux gris et pâles semblent scruter le moindre pas de travers.

J'ai froid dans le dos en pensant que c'est à cause de cette femme que je me tiens là aujourd'hui. C'est elle qui a voulu ses Hunger Games du Capitole. Et désormais, elle veut jauger d'elle-même les tributs dont elle aura à faire les prochaines semaines... Pas un seul sourire – pas même factice – n'orne son visage lorsque Axl et moi arrivons à sa hauteur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des élans de colère contre elle. J'aimerai – ne serait-ce qu'un instant – avoir la force de la mettre à terre, de lui faire mordre la poussière. Pourtant, il faut que je paraisse sympathique et docile comme le bon tribut que je dois être. Axl leur sert la main et je l'imite.

– Bienvenue et joyeux Hunger Games, prononce la Présidente.

– Merci, Madame, je murmure en effectuant une pitoyable révérence. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Axl me tire vers l'intérieur où plusieurs autres tributs sont déjà arrivés, mais il manque encore pas mal de monde. Axl fait discrètement le tour de la longue table et nous remarquons que nos places sont très éloignées l'une de l'autre.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ta lèche-botte ? grince Axl une fois éloignés de l'entrée. Cette bonne femme veut notre peau !

– C'est la Présidente. Elle peut toujours nous aider dans l'arène si on lui montre un peu de respect.

– T'es complètement malade.

Axl me foudroie du regard et s'éloigne en de grandes enjambées vers le buffet où la tribut du District 1 et celle du 2 discutent avec animation. Finalement, cette dernière se tourne vers moi et dit :

* * *

_**Lana Wypool, District 2 – L'or et les diamants, 13 ans**_

– Alors, ça ne va plus entre ton frère et toi ?

Ada Petrillus semble surprise de ma question. Elle hésite une seconde puis me tend la main :

– Ada.

– Je sais.

Elle me regarde, un peu interloquée. Comment ici pourrait-on ne pas se souvenir d'elle ? D'accord ce n'est pas le tribut le plus intéressant de cette année, et de loin, mais c'est tellement rare d'avoir des frères et sœurs dans la même Moisson qu'on ne peut qu'y prêter attention.

– Ecoute, je commence en marchant vers la fontaine de soda, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu rejoignes notre alliance. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un projet pour l'instant mais...

Je me tais alors que son frère Axl se tourne vers nous, soupçonneux. Je me place dos à lui et finit d'un trait, à voix basse :

– Nous sommes plusieurs filles dans le même cas que toi. Nous savons que nous sommes plutôt faibles par rapport à certains garçons d'autres Districts. Mais je suis sûre qu'on peut les éliminer en formant la plus grande alliance jamais connue dans les Hunger Games. C'est l'idée de Evannah, à la base... La fille du District 5.

Je la désigne du menton et Ada se tourne légèrement. Evannah parle en de grands gestes avec Gwendolyne que j'ai abandonnée. J'espère qu'elle arrivera à la convaincre.

– C-C'est un peu rapide, non ? murmure Ada. Je veux dire, quand est-ce que vous vous êtes croisées pour discuter de tout ça ?

– Hier après-midi. Pendant que les mentors et hôtes étaient à la réunion, on s'est retrouvées dans un coin au cinquième étage. Nestine est déjà avec nous.

Ada semble clairement impressionnée et en proie à un grand dilemme. Elle doit bien se douter qu'on représente une chance évidente de s'en sortir dans l'arène. Lui en parler maintenant était la bonne solution, comme ça, elle pourra y cogiter durant le stage d'entraînement et nous donner au plus vite sa réponse.

Je ne lui dis pas que notre objectif est d'éliminer tous les garçons, y compris son frère. Ça risquerait de l'effrayer. Evannah m'a assuré qu'on pouvait lui faire croire qu'ils pourraient venir tous les deux dans notre alliance et qu'on trouverait bien un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

– Il y a qui d'autre ? demande-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Je veux dire, hormis Evannah, Nestine et toi.

– Peut-être la fille du 1, Gwendolyne. On a aussi essayé avec Trinity Meleen du District 9 mais elle a refusé. Elle dit être plus à l'aise avec les garçons. Ce qui est étrange lorsqu'on sait que Vulphy fait partie de l'alliance. Il est le seul mec mais on a accepté simplement parce qu'il nous a entendues en parler à Seven, sa partenaire de District.

Je me souviens avoir été marquée par la Moisson de Vulphy Leek. Je crois que ça a beaucoup fait rire les gens de Panem de voir un tribut vociférer que quelqu'un se désigne expressément à sa place. Il a l'air d'être un curieux personnage.

Dans tous les cas, ça m'étonnerait à peine que quelqu'un se charge de lui lors du bain de sang. De toute manière, nous n'avons plus le choix. Au moins, il fera une superbe distraction en cas d'attaque. Ada semble très partagée. Je n'insiste pas plus et m'éloigne.

– Réfléchis-y bien.

Je rejoins Nestine qui discute poliment avec Seven et Vulphy. Il y a plus discret tout de même... maintenant, tout le monde doit savoir que nous formons une alliance !

Je regarde autour de moi et me rends compte que soit tous les tributs s'entendent à merveille, soit tout le monde a déjà entrepris sa petite course aux alliés. Nestine est toute boudinée dans sa robe mais sa maquilleuse a fait un travail admirable. Elle est à peine reconnaissable sous les coups de pinceau.

– Alors, demande Vulphy de son habituelle voix traînante, ça a donné quoi avec Ada ?

– Rien de concluant pour l'instant. Je la laisse réfléchir. Quand elle se rendra compte que tout le monde a déjà une alliance solide, elle changera peut-être d'avis.

Les tributs du District 11 arrivent en dernier et deux Muets ferment les lourdes portes de la salle de réception. Ça y est, tout le monde est là. Je jette un coup d'œil aux tributs du District 9, un peu déçue que la fille n'ait pas voulu nous rejoindre. Elle a l'air très proche de son partenaire en tout cas.

Les tributs du 1 – Gwendolyne et Noatak – se tiennent pour leur part le plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre. Le gars a l'air d'être un grand solitaire. Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot.

La fille du District 4 (je crois qu'elle s'appelle Blue) papote avec Fay Pandorre, ce qui nous énerve tous au plus haut point, car nous aurions aimé l'avoir dans notre alliance. Evannah est déjà résignée à abandonner mais Vulphy ne l'entend pas de cette façon. Il compte déjà l'approcher demain, au stage d'entraînement.

Si nous avons Caspia de notre côté, cela sera un atout de taille. Après tout, c'est une fille très appréciée dans le Capitole. Depuis qu'elle a l'âge de cinq ans nous la voyons régulièrement à la télévision faire des prédictions à des gens tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Elle obtiendra sans aucun doute un nombre colossal de sponsors.

La Présidente Coin frappe deux fois dans ses mains et la musique de fond s'arrête aussitôt en même temps que les bavardages.

– Bienvenue à tous, tributs des 12ème Jeux du Capitole. Je suis heureuse d'enfin vous rencontrer. Prenez donc place à celle que nous vous avons attribuée.

Nous nous approchons tous de la table. Je suis assise entre le garçon du District 4 et Vulphy. Pourtant, ce dernier a l'air de prendre toute la place. En face de lui se tient Noatak qui a l'air de lutter avec lui-même pour ne pas tout de suite lui arracher la tête afin qu'il se taise.

Des Muets nous apportent des serviettes chaudes afin de nous laver les mains, et le premier plat est aussitôt annoncé. Nestine saute de joie lorsqu'elle aperçoit un plateau de fruits de mer et se sert généreusement. Son partenaire de District – assis à la droite de la petite aveugle – lui lance un regard de profond mépris. Evannah glousse de rire et je cache mon sourire derrière ma serviette.

Durant tout le dîner, la Présidente nous demande des choses sur nos Districts et nos familles. J'apprends ainsi que la styliste du District 9 est également la sœur de Kiet Linj, le tribut du 6, que Ferroh Sverre a déjà consulté Caspia pour lui lire l'avenir, et que Cyl Vasdanci – le partenaire de Evannah – rêvait de devenir mathématicien.

La Haute-Juge ne prononce pas un mot de tout le dîner. C'est à peine si on la remarque. Je crois qu'elle note tous les détails de notre attitude afin de mieux pouvoir nous briser une fois dans l'arène. Je réfléchis à ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire lorsque la Présidente me questionne sur ma famille, mais Vulphy me coupe une nouvelle fois la parole.

* * *

_**Vulphy Leek, District 8 – La technologie, 17 ans**_

Tous les tributs sont d'un ennui mortel. On dirait qu'ils se sont passé le mot... La Présidente Coin se gratte la gorge et déclare :

– J'espère que vous vous sentez prêts demain à entamer votre première journée d'entraînement. N'oubliez pas que certains extraits seront filmés par le dispositif du Village et retransmis en direct dans l'émission de Caesar. Les téléspectateurs sont de plus en plus friands et intrusifs en ce qui concerne les Hunger Games.

Depuis les premiers Hunger Games du Capitole, les habitants de Panem pouvaient en effet assister à cette période obscure qu'était la phase d'entraînement et ainsi voir les alliances se former. C'était un plus pour les sponsors qui pouvaient se regrouper d'avance afin d'envoyer des ressources à leur équipe favorite.

J'espère que _Vulphy et ses Amazones_ récolteront beaucoup de bons points. Lana n'est pas trop d'accord avec cette appellation, je la vois grogner à chaque fois mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'utiliser, juste pour la faire enrager. Je tourne ma tête sur le côté et je vois le garçon du District 12 se parler à lui-même. Petit être stupide et lamentable. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ethan ?

– Tentez d'être le plus naturel possible, continue la Présidente Coin en coupant sa viande.

Je me souviens alors que les gens originaires de son District avaient pour habitude de rationner la nourriture, de ne jamais la gaspiller ou de manger au-dessus de leurs besoins. Je repose alors la seconde portion de purée que je m'apprêtais à prendre et je crois apercevoir un bref hochement de tête de sa part.

En revanche, Nestine et le colosse du 3 ne se privent pas pour en avaler le plus possible. Et je réalise avec effarement – bien trop tard à mon goût – que tout ceci n'était qu'un test de passage.

Le dîner avec la Présidente et la Haute-Juge... tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade pour tester notre résistance à la faim. Ce n'est pas par hasard si juste devant moi se trouve un délicieux homard, qui est mon plat favori. Comme ce n'est pas un hasard si Nestine reconnaît tous les plats devant elle.

Je lance un bref regard à Lana qui semble avoir déjà terminé. Je suis écœuré tout à coup... La Présidente Coin et Aurora Dawn sont en ce moment même en train de nous engraisser. J'ai envie d'hurler à Nestine d'arrêter de se goinfrer mais elle ne semble plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Je suis certain qu'une fois dans l'arène ils vont la confronter à sa gourmandise d'une façon ou d'une autre afin de pouvoir mieux se moquer d'elle... Est-ce que je dois l'en avertir ? Nous sommes alliés après tout ? Mais avant d'être alliés, nous sommes rivaux... Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui donner une légère avance dans ses Jeux.

En face de moi, Séleucos Avandit – un petit rejeton qui mourra certainement lors du bain de sang – n'a mangé qu'une minuscule portion de riz. Je crois que c'est celui qui a le moins mangé parmi tous les autres tributs : soit il a compris ce petit manège bien avant nous, soit il a un appétit d'oiseau.

Pourtant, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un de l'intelligence de Fay Pandorre soit stupidement tombé dans le panneau. Elle doit sans doute n'en avoir rien à faire de cette épreuve sur la gourmandise dans l'arène. Elle ne pense qu'à l'instant présent. Le repas se termine dans le même silence inconfortable qu'au début.

Néanmoins, je suis certain que la Présidente et la Haute-Juge ont pu apprendre de nous tout ce dont elles avaient besoin. J'imagine qu'ils ont actionné les caméras dans la pièce et vont les faire analyser par un collège de psychologues afin de mieux appréhender les épreuves dans l'arène.

Je tends la main vers Seven lorsqu'on nous congédie, bien décidé à mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie.

* * *

_**Lugo Dash, District 10 – La gastronomie, 13 ans**_

La Présidente et la Haute-Juge nous ont gavés comme des porcs prêts à l'abattoir.

Nestine et moi nous attendons le prochain ascenseur tandis que les tributs du 1 disparaissent. Dans le couloir, il n'y a plus que nous ainsi que deux Muets en escorte. Ici, on surveille nos moindres faits et gestes. Et si je n'adresse pas la parole à ma partenaire de District, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien à dire, c'est simplement parce qu'elle m'horripile.

Tout chez elle me donne envie de m'arracher les cheveux, de la frapper et de la voir morte pour qu'elle cesse enfin. D'accord, elle n'est pas aussi agaçante que certaines nanas qui ne font que piailler... et elle n'a pas l'air idiote. Non, rien de tout ça. Ça doit être sa façon d'être.

Au moins ce soir j'ai eu la preuve qu'elle s'est faite des amis pour former une alliance. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. J'en aurais certainement la confirmation demain lors du premier jour d'entraînement. Je suis anxieux à l'idée d'aborder les futurs ateliers. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

Nous entrons flanqués par les deux Muets. Pour passer le temps, je décide de passer en revue les différents ateliers afin de choisir dans quel domaine il sera préférable que je m'illustre.

Il serait bon que j'acquière quelques bases en matière d'autodéfense et d'escalade. Pourtant, la nage a vraiment retenu mon attention. Je ne me débrouille pas très bien dans l'eau et savoir qu'il y en aura dans l'arène ne me rassure pas vraiment. J'aurais aussi besoin de m'attaquer à quelques leçons de camouflage ainsi que de survie. Je demanderai à mon instructeur quelques astuces pour désinfecter et soigner une blessure.

En plus de ça, il me faut une arme : le plus facile à trouver sera un couteau. Oui... un couteau. Un bon couteau dans le dos de Nestine. Parce qu'après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid...


	5. Guide sur les tributs

**GUIDE SUR LES TRIBUTS DES DOUZIÈMES JEUX DU CAPITOLE**

.

.

.

Voici un petit guide de ma fanfiction Hunger Games qui pourra vous aider au fil de votre lecture. Ceci a pour but de mieux vous faire connaître les personnages avant même leur entrée dans l'intrigue pour que vous puissiez mieux répartir vos votes. Je trouvais que le faire juste après le dîner avec la Présidente était un moment pertinent. Je sais que jusqu'alors, les quatre premiers chapitres étaient plutôt centrés sur certains personnages, mais les autres arriveront par la suite, promis !

******n. b. : **Je me suis aidée des fiches qu'on m'a envoyées, mais aussi de celles que j'avais créé depuis un bout de temps. Je ferai les disclaimer au fur et à mesure de leur apparition « officielle » dans la fanfiction. Un paragraphe correspond à un tribut. Ils sont rangés du District 1 au 12.

* * *

_****__**District 1 : La musique**_

**• ********Gwendolyne Borsworth, 16 ans : **

Gwen a toujours été une fille plutôt solitaire, passant plus de temps à écrire ses chansons qu'à jouer avec les autres enfants, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Zlata et Jon. Si ce n'est que grâce à eux qu'elle a surmonté le décès de sa mère lors de la Rébellion. La mort de Zlata lors des Jeux précédents l'a plongée encore plus profondément dans son mutisme et sa haine mortelle à l'encontre de la Présidente Coin. Elle a depuis concentré tous ses efforts sur l'aide à apporter à Jon, rendu fou par la mort de son unique amour. Si aux yeux du monde elle paraît désormais glaciale et distante, devant les quelques proches qui lui restent il lui arrive parfois encore de montrer le fort sens de l'humour qu'elle possédait, ainsi que sa grande sensibilité lorsque - de plus en plus rarement - elle se risque à faire écouter ses dernières compositions.

**• ********Noatak Oromy, 18 ans : **

Plutôt solitaire. Dédaigneux. Méprisant quant aux habitudes des gens du Capitole, car il comprend que le bonheur ne réside pas dans le confort matériel. Il pense détenir une vérité que les autres n'ont pas. Il est très cartésien et n'a pas grandement le sens de l'humour. Noatak anime une rage sans vergogne envers la Présidente Coin qui a décidé d'ostraciser son père après la chute du clan Snow. Il pense qu'elle aurait pu être plus clémente avec lui puisqu'enrôlé dans un système déjà bien corrompu. Noatak, en perdant sa maison et sa fortune, a également été privé de jeux très petits. Il ne garde qu'un vague souvenir du luxe et s'est rapidement adapté à la nouvelle situation. Noatak a été intronisé à la prostitution juvénile par sa mère afin de trouver une nouvelle source de revenue. C'est à l'âge de treize ans qu'il rencontre sa première cliente : la meilleure amie de sa mère. Hilare à la suite de piètre performance, elle n'y mettra pas le prix. La cliente sera ensuite arrêtée par les Febris (police issue de la guérilla). Noatak éprouvera un insidieux plaisir à la voir emporter dans la prison du District Treize. Noatak n'a jamais réussi à s'attacher à qui que ce soit, et encore moins dans une relation avec une femme (fortement perturbé par elles), développant une forme aiguë de misogynie. Il ne supporte plus le contact des femmes, ne serait-ce que pour bavarder.

* * *

**__****District 2 : L'or et les diamants**

**• ********Lana Wypool, 13 ans : **

C'est une fille assez mâture en général et qui arrive à se faire une idée très précise de ses interlocuteurs. Elle est patiente, à l'écoute et très pertinente dans ses propos malgré son jeune âge. Elle a une ouverture d'esprit remarquable qui la rapproche de son partenaire de District Hason. Tous les deux entretiennent une réelle complicité même s'ils ne le montrent pas aux autres. Lana vient d'une famille où il n'y a que des filles (c'est la quatrième) et son père est frustré de ne pas avoir de fils. Lana - pendant une partie de sa vie - s'est comportée comme un vrai petit garçon afin de combler ce manque. Elle a fini par réaliser que c'était une fille (et sans doute une très jolie). Elle n'a pas de souvenirs particuliers de la Rébellion puisqu'elle n'avait qu'un an et personne n'en est mort dans son entourage.

**• ********Hason Xaphin, 15 ans : **

C'est un garçon qui aime se faire discret. Très intelligent et calculateur, il analyse son territoire et ses adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante, qui joue en sa faveur la plupart du temps. Il est très doué pour le mensonge et pour simuler certaines émotions afin d'en tirer profit. Il peut se montrer tout à fait cruel et dénué de toute compassion avec la plupart des gens, même s'il ne laisse apercevoir ce trait de caractère qu'en dernier recours. Parfois impulsif, il n'hésiterait pas à se mettre consciemment en danger pour parvenir à ses fins. Émotionnellement instable, peut tout à fait induire en erreur son interlocuteur. Mais son instabilité peut aussi être sa plus grande faiblesse. Son père quitte le domicile familial peu après son septième anniversaire, sans donner d'explications. Il en souffre directement pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ses dix ans où il se referme de plus en plus sur lui-même et commence à nourrir de la véritable haine envers sa mère et le reste des personnes avec qui il est en contact. Dès ses douze ans, commence l'écriture où il retranscrit chacune de ses pensées, et de ses constatations sur son District, sa famille, et les personnes qui l'entourent. Hason rencontre une fille de son âge qu'il commence à apprécier, sans savoir pour quelle raison. A quatorze ans, il commence à développer des pulsions et des idées noires.

* * *

**__****District 3 : La végétation **

**• ********Djiena Ukiq, 14 ans :**

Djiena a pratiqué depuis son plus jeune âge le sport, en particulier le judo et taïkewndo. Elle est donc redoutable au corps à corps puisqu'elle sait comment détourner le poids de son adversaire. Elle vient d'une famille aisée du Capitole (aisée, dans le sens plus que d'autres) et on lui a toujours inculqué la rigueur, l'honneur et l'acharnement à travers une éducation très stricte. Elle n'a jamais eu de petit copain et le regrette un peu puisqu'elle entre dans les Hunger Games et ses chances de s'en sortir sont plutôt minces, même si elle y croit de toutes ses forces. Elle est très maline, mais a tendance à surestimer ses capacités comparées à d'autres tributs. Djiena aime montrer qu'elle sait faire les choses, qu'elle est la meilleure dans une discipline, car pour elle cela est gage de reconnaissance.

**• ********Enris Kawel, 15 ans : **

Du genre silencieux, qui fait les choses dans son coin, ne parle pas aux gens, ne répond que s'il en a envie. Il n'est pas méchant, mais plutôt renfermé sur lui-même. Mais quand on lui fait des blagues il sourit. Bref il fait ours, mais il est sympa si on le cherche. Il a vécu un profond traumatisme il y a quelques années de cela, étant enfant. Avec un de ses amis, il est tombé dans un puit et ce dernier est mort sur le coup. Il est resté coincé dans ce puit à côté du cadavre de longues heures avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de leur disparition. Il a depuis développé une peur atroce de l'eau et ne parvient pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité. En contrepartie, il a développé un côté très sportif favorisé par sa croissance phénoménale qui lui permet déjà pour son jeune âge d'arborer une certaine carrure. Après la Moisson, il cherche constamment le contact de Djiena - sa partenaire de District - et aurait aimé former une alliance avec elle, mais celle-ci est très indépendante.

* * *

**__****District 4 : L'histoire **

**• ********Blue Kap, 16 ans : **

Blue est une personne de nature assez discrète. Pas qu'elle soit timide, mais elle préfère rester en retrait pour laisser les autres agir. Elle a une assez haute opinion d'elle-même, mais comparée à d'autres Blue sait le cacher. Elle a pratiqué la gymnastique depuis l'âge de cinq ans et a donc des facilités aux exercices de souplesse. Blue court rapidement et est réfléchie. Pourtant, elle n'aura pas peur d'attaquer des tributs de forces égales voire supérieures, une fois dans l'arène, car elle adore les challenges. Elle s'est portée volontaire aux Hunger Games pour éviter le mariage arrangé convenu entre sa famille et un jeune homme du District 6 (Les Banques) ayant réussi dans les affaires. Blue veut s'émanciper par la victoire et montrer qu'une femme peut exister autrement que par une union "réussite".

**• ********Gabi Fedjmar, 17 ans : **

Gabi est de nature plutôt enjouée et optimiste. Il voit toujours le bon côté de chaque individu et apprécie d'aider autrui. Mais Gabi peut être ferme lorsqu'il prend une décision. Il se fit à son intuition et celle-ci s'avère assez souvent juste. Gabi est un rescapé de la Rébellion. En effet, des rebelles avaient voulu l'égorger sous les yeux de son père afin d'obtenir une information concernant le palais présidentiel. Il s'en sort parce que son père a supplié de l'épargner. Depuis la famille Fedjmar ne se sépare sous aucun prétexte, de crainte de perdre l'un de ses membres. Gabi a un grand frère de 19 ans (Ulrich), et deux petites sœurs (Svena, 12 ans et Jezmyne, 14 ans). Ils sont très solidaires. Ce sont des gens plutôt loyaux qui supportent tant bien que mal le changement de régime. Mr Fedjmar est au chômage depuis trois ans et fait des petits boulots ci et là pour soutenir sa famille. Sa femme, elle, fait des heures de ménage chez les familles aristocrates du Capitole ce qui change de son ancien statut de bourgeoise.

* * *

**__****District 5 : L'architecture **

**• ********Evannah Abilgaard : **

Eva est une personne plutôt introvertie. Silencieuse, attentive, observatrice. Absolument pas humble pour deux sous, il ne faut pas s'y tromper. C'est quelqu'un de relativement snob et de très – très – égoïste. Si Eva se tait, c'est parce qu'elle n'estime pas vraiment les gens dignes de partager ses pensées. Elle les trouve trop frivoles ou trop égocentriques (ça lui va bien de dire ça…), et donc, ils ne l'intéressent pas. Sauf s'ils peuvent l'aider, bien sûr : Eva a le sens des priorités, ce qui peut se traduire par "moi d'abord". Mais c'est aussi une gamine un peu effrayée, voire même terrorisée, par ce qui la dépasse et ce qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler. Du coup, si elle en a l'opportunité, elle sera davantage suiveuse que solitaire. À condition que le chef lui prête une oreille attentive : Eva déteste être snobée (Note : Evannah s'appelait originellement « Demetria », mais j'ai dû changer son prénom pour des raisons d'écriture).

**• ********Cyl Vasdanci, 16 ans :**

Cyl est un garçon plutôt banal. Son père est architecte travaillant pour les anciens Districts de Panem en vue d'un plan de ré-urbanisation massive puisque la plupart des locaux ont été soit détruits durant la Révolte, soit sont obsolètes. Cyl a pour ambition de devenir mathématicien s'il remporte les Hunger Games. Il a une petite amie du nom de Karry avec qui il sort depuis un an maintenant. Elle compte sur lui pour revenir même si elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être anxieuse. Cyl n'est pas particulièrement sportif et compte sur le stage d'entraînement pour apprendre les bases d'autodéfense et le maniement d'une arme. Au Village des Tributs, ils se rapprochent d'autres garçons en une amitié tacite. Même si aucune alliance n'est convenue entre eux, une sorte de respect mutuel se développe.

* * *

**__****District 6 : Les banques **

**• ********Opale Swensea, 12 ans :**

Opale est de nature plutôt patiente. Elle aime apprendre les choses. Elle déteste le District 6 pour son bruit permanent. En effet, Opale vit près de la place de la Bourse et c'est souvent un brouhaha constant. Elle apprécie par contre l'ordre qui règne dans les rues ce qui est rassurant pour elle, car aveugle. Elle ne se souvient donc pas avoir déjà vu, car elle a perdu ce sens lors de la Révolte à cause d'un bombardement ; blessure irréversible, même pour la technologie du Capitole. Sa mère est d'ailleurs été tué sur le coup lors du bombardement. On a toujours été là pour veiller sur Opale (d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne), mais elle veut faire ses preuves dans l'arène et prouver que son handicap ne l'empêchera pas de se rendre loin dans l'arène.

**• ********Kiet Linj, 16 ans : **

Kiet est de nature plutôt enjouée, mais il s'agit en réalité d'un masque afin de combler le profond malaise qui entoure les murs de la maison familiale. Il est plutôt un bon élève à l'école et aurait espéré devenir banquier du Capitole, comme le fut son père (Paroj). Mais avec la Rébellion et la prise de pouvoir des District de Panem, Kiet n'est plus certain de savoir grand-chose du monde que le Capitole lui a présenté dans ses manuels scolaires et remet ainsi ses connaissances en doute. De nature aventurier, plutôt calme, altruiste et généreux, Kiet semble un bon élément pour former une alliance. Mais il se désespère d'être un garçon plutôt moyen pour son âge. Sa rencontre avec Thom marque les souvenirs les plus heureux de sa vie. Leur complicité est telle que Thom demande à être volontaire, mais Kiet ne le laisse pas faire. Kiet – à l'instar de Piam - est profondément marqué par l'agression qu'a subi Wanit (prononcer « Vanité ») par le Président Snow. Celui-ci aurait ordonné qu'il devienne Muet suite à une des erreurs de calcul de son père dans les comptes du Capitole. Wanit a été choisi au détriment de Piam. En effet, le Président Snow avait ordonné à son équipe de rendre muet le premier fils de la famille Linj. Étant donné que Piam était à l'époque déjà en pleine transformation et ressemblait à une jeune femme, l'équipe a emmené Wanit plutôt qu'elle. Kiet, à l'époque encore tout petit, se souvient des hommes de main du Président Snow et avait eu peur de ne plus jamais revoir son grand-frère. Depuis, Kiet se tient très éloigné des Pacificateurs.

* * *

**__****District 7 : Les jeux**

**• ********Ada Petrillus, 12 ans :**

Ada est une fillette qui a toujours été assez silencieuse et observatrice. Mais elle ne sait pas du tout comment mettre ses atouts à profit. Elle s'est considérablement renfermée d'année en année : ceci peut s'expliquer parce qu'elle a eu un père violent et dépressif depuis la mort de sa mère. C'est la cadette de la famille et est relativement responsable pour son jeune âge. Elle tente d'aider son grand frère en s'occupant des plus petits (La famille Petrillus compte pas moins de huit enfants), mais elle met plus de désordre qu'autre chose. Le fait d'être constamment ailleurs ou déconnectée de la réalité lui fait faire par mal d'erreurs ridicules et facilement évitables. Ada fait rapidement confiance aux autres, non pas par pure naïveté, mais parce qu'elle se complait dans l'idée qu'autrui puisse la protéger et lui vouloir du bien. Elle manque cruellement d'affection et de confiance en elle-même et regrette de ne pas avoir connu davantage sa mère. Dès ses douze ans, elle est obligée de prendre des tessera afin d'aider son père et c'est ce qui l'amène à être sélectionnée lors de la Moisson à l'instar de son frère.

**• ********Axl Petrillus, 14 ans : **

Axl est quelqu'un de très têtu, borné et méfiant. Mais ce n'est pas pour des mauvaises raisons : plutôt malchanceux dans la vie, il a dû faire face à des épreuves très difficiles en étant tout petit. Cela l'a construit, mais en même temps brisé, car il n'a pas pu vivre son enfance. Il subit l'oppression de son père, le fait d'être l'aîné d'une famille nombreuse très pauvre depuis la Révolte et fait de son mieux pour apporter des ressources chez lui. Les Petrillus vivent depuis plusieurs années des tickets de rationnement et des aides de l'état. Ils font partie des plus malchanceux de la Révolte et, si l'école n'était pas gratuite, seraient déscolarisés depuis longtemps... Ainsi, Axl n'a pas de réel souvenir du luxe dans lequel il a baigné étant tout petit et est émerveillé par les structures du Village des Tributs ainsi que la nourriture qu'on y propose. Toutefois, il ne le montre à personne et tente d'avoir l'air le plus « capitolien » possible.

* * *

**__****District 8 : La technologie **

**• ********Seven Glodith, 15 ans : **

Seven est originaire du District 12 (Le théâtre), mais a déménagé avec sa famille dans le 8 où sa mère a trouvé un emploi de créatrice de jeux vidéos. Elle s'occupe de recréer les Hunger Games virtuels où le joueur peut contrôler un tribut de son choix. Presque tous les Hunger Games jusqu'à ce jour y sont répertoriés et de nombreux jeunes en raffolent. Seven, pour sa part, n'aime pas trop l'idée de graver le souvenir de la mort de centaines d'enfants dans un jeu vidéo. Pourtant, c'est ce qui la fait vivre. Seven est fille unique et sa mère l'élève seule par choix (Elle est née de don du sperme et sa mère ne se voit pas en couple avec qui que ce soit). Seven trouve cela particulièrement ironique d'être enfermé dans l'arène que sa mère reconstituera un an plus tard pour la sortie d'un nouveau jeu vidéo. Elle regrette de ne pas y avoir été plus attentive pour apprendre des choses des Hunger Games. Seven n'a jamais pratiqué de sport, mais a tout de même quelques prédispositions. Elle est bien décidée à s'en sortir en restant elle-même jusqu'au bout.

**• ********Vulphy Leek, 17 ans : **

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Vulphy est un séducteur. Petit déjà, il s'exerce auprès des fillettes de son école. Il est couvé par sa mère et adore être le centre de toutes les attentions, sachant comme s'y prendre pour y parvenir. Vulphy adore les longs débats où il s'en sort vainqueur cela l'horripile d'avoir tort sur un sujet. Il déteste les mendiants. Il adore la boutique de jeux vidéos où se trouve des reproductions des Hunger Games avec pour personnages les anciens tributs. Un de ses Hunger Games favoris était celui avec Lateefah Galloway et il est déçu de ne pas l'avoir comme mentor. Vulphy n'a qu'un vague souvenir de son père puisque celui-ci est mort alors qu'il était tout petit (cinq ans). Mais il garde d'excellents souvenirs de ses jeunes années en compagnie de sa mère et de sa sœur. Il n'a pas conscience qu'à cause de ses caprices à répétition, celle-ci ait fait le choix de s'éloigner, car elle ne le supportait plus. Vulphy a une petite amie du nom de Ysel qui l'admire également et lui fait confiance pour être grand vainqueur des 12éme jeux.

* * *

**__****District 9 : La haute couture **

**• ********Trinity Meleen, 17 ans :**

Elle a un beau corps qu'elle sait utiliser, elle sait se mettre en avant pour séduire, elle est manipulatrice. Elle connaît des manières rapides de tuer, mais ne les a jamais vraiment mis en pratique. Elle pratique la boxe en secret. Elle a un frère jumeau qui lui ressemble beaucoup, Kazh, son aîné, qu'elle adore et qui la surprotègent. Ils sont très liés. Son père adoptif, Achentor, physique asiatique, plus petit que ses enfants adoptifs, bruns, assez négligés, mais véritable papa-poule. Il était le meilleur ami de la mère de Trinity et Kazh et elle lui a confié ses enfants avant de disparaître. Trinity ne peut s'empêcher de protéger les autres de par son passif, mais c'est également une farouche combattante qui sait de quelle manière utiliser ses atouts. Elle se rapproche dès les débuts des 12ème Hunger Games de son partenaire de District, Séleucos.

**• ********Séleucos Avandit, 12 ans : **

Séleucos est un petit génie. Il a été diagnostiqué à ses huit ans et abuse parfois de son intellect hors du commun. Il est enfant unique et apprécie la solitude, les moments de silence et de réflexion. Il lit beaucoup, mais ne prend pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire. Pour sa Moisson, bien que Séleucos soit sous le choc, il tente de rester le plus rationnel possible et d'optimiser ses chances afin de gagner les Jeux. Il pense sérieusement avoir des chances de remporter cette compétition. Malgré sa petite taille, son jeune âge et son incompétence manifeste en maniement d'armes, Séleucos a d'autres cartes mains et il est prêt à les abattre au bon moment. Séleucos a toujours vécu dans une sorte de petit cocon, encensé par sa famille, car on sait que c'est un être « précieux ». Ses parents le laissent faire un peu tout ce qu'il veut et quand il veut (quitte à se mettre en danger). De fait, Séleucos a une assez haute opinion de lui-même, bien qu'il sache le cacher.

* * *

**__****District 10 : La gastronomie **

**• ********Nestine Weltersmith, 13 ans : **

Nestine a éclaté en sanglots en appelant sa mère et en lui suppliant de la ramener à la maison. Ses cris déchirants font d'ailleurs penser celui d'un porcelet qu'on emmène à l'abattoir. En revoyant sa réaction à la télévision, Nestine se promet de faire de son mieux pour s'en sortir dans l'arène même si elle est certaine d'attirer que très peu de sponsors. Elle cache son embonpoint sous des vêtements amples de couleur violette la plupart du temps. Elle est assez coquette et aime être à la mode. Elle s'en veut de se vanter de sa garde-robe auprès d'amies moins chanceuses, dont leur famille ont perdu leur fortune durant la Rébellion. Son père est un grand chef cuisinier de son District et a même servi le Président Snow lui-même. Nestine a très peu confiance en elle, mais s'applique à rassembler le plus de chances de survie pour les Jeux. Elle est sympathique, assez crédule, mais a un fort sens de l'honneur. Elle sait chasser puisque son père le lui a enseigné.

**• ********Lugo Dash, 13 ans :**

Lugo est un garçon plutôt difficile et colérique. Il change souvent d'humeur et peut passer d'une rage intense à un profond désarroi en quelques minutes. Ce trouble émotionnel est principalement dû à l'incompréhension qui entoure sa personne. Il se sent vraiment à part et n'arrive pas à se faire entendre ou même à dire ce qu'il ressent réellement. Lugo est en réalité un précoce qui s'ennuie en classe et ne trouve d'intérêt pour rien. Il traduit son mal-être en étant violent envers sa famille depuis plusieurs années, quitte à tabasser sa petite soeur. Le jour de la Moisson, ses parents ne viennent pas lui dire au revoir à l'Hôtel de Ville et même s'il ne veut pas craquer ou le montrer, au fond ça lui fait terriblement mal. Il décide alors de déporter toute sa frustration sur Nestine, sa partenaire de District et ainsi se défouler sur elle. Durant le stage d'entraînement, il sera particulièrement intéressé par les mines et pensera à une stratégie à mettre en place. Mais Lugo sera alors pris de doutes au fil des jours.

* * *

**__****District 11 : L'écriture et les arts picturaux **

**• ********Gwalenn Habaster, 13 ans : **

Elle est misanthrope, détestant les autres, elle se renferme sur elle-même, mais elle aime bien sa famille, se disant qu'elle est obligée de les fréquenter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, donc autant bien les aimer. Elle est assez lyrique, poétique et a confiance en elle. Elle voit comme sa famille d'abord le bon coté mais sans être aveugle et reste assez terre à terre. La bibliothèque dans laquelle son père travaillait a brûlé quand elle était jeune et elle était à l'intérieur. Elle n'a pas été blessée, mais ce souvenir l'a marqué intensément. Elle a une vie plutôt normale, banale même, sans enfance malheureuse, grand drame… Gwalenn a une famille « normale », deux parents qui s'aiment bien, qui adorent leurs enfants, une éducation un peu laxiste. Ils prennent la vie du bon côté et sont particulièrement optimistes, même concernant les jeux. Ils s'appellent Dranted et Drantiz, se ressemblent assez et sont fiers de cela, se comportant souvent comme deux frères et sœurs. Elle a un petit frère Nay, très gentil, de huit ans, assez simplet, inconscient et se comportant comme ses parents.

**• ********Ferroh Sverre, 18 ans : **

La première chose qu'il faut savoir de Ferroh, c'est qu'il souffre d'insensibilité congénitale à la douleur, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne ressent aucune forme de douleur physique. Après avoir vécu protégé toute sa vie dans sa famille, quand il s'est enfin séparé d'eux il s'est permis de vivre réellement. Il fonce tête première, aime relever des défis et faire des trucs stupides. Il est plutôt pacifiste et n'apprécie pas de se battre, mais quand il est question de son honneur, il n'hésite pas. Sa philosophie est qu'on n'a qu'une seule vie et qu'on doit la vivre à fond. Il est un grand optimiste, semble toujours de bonne humeur. Il déteste s'autoanalyser, et le moins il réfléchit, le mieux c'est selon lui. Il est plutôt tête en l'air d'ailleurs. Pas idiot, c'est il n'est certainement pas du genre à observer les gens avec grande attention ou à établir une stratégie à l'avance. Quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, il est du genre à chialer beaucoup, mais il peut redevenir de bonne humeur pour un rien. Ferroh a fugué de chez lui quand il avait 14 ans, incapable de supporté la cage dorée dans laquelle il vivait. À cause de sa maladie, ses parents contrôlaient absolument tout ce qu'il faisait. Ça partait de bonnes intentions, mais Ferroh suffoquait et il a finalement décidé de quitter sa famille. Il vivait avec eux dans le District 4. À partir de là, il s'est retrouvé dans le District 11, où il s'est mis à squatter avec d'autres jeunes différents immeubles, évitant les autorités autant que possible pour ne pas être ramené dans sa famille, devant apprendre à se défendre quand nécessaire, à voler parfois, etc. Il est finalement tombé sur un groupe de jeunes artistes vaguement révolutionnaires à 15 ans, qui l'ont accueilli dans leur rang et leur maison (une commune, en gros). C'est là qu'il a développé sa passion des tatouages.

* * *

**__****District 12 : Le théâtre**

**• ********Fay Pandorre (Caspia), 18 ans :**

Fay a deux personnalités. Son personnage de scène, Caspia, qu'elle doit jouer en présence de tous sauf ses parents et son amie Spirit, et sa personnalité normale en tant que Fay. Car depuis toute petite, elle se fait passer pour une médium. Elle est calme et réservée, plutôt pessimiste et sarcastique, avec un humour noir. Elle parle peu, semble presque ne pas avoir de personnalité aux yeux des autres. Il n'y a qu'avec son amie qu'elle partage toutes ses pensées En tant que Caspia, elle est excentrique, exubérante. Pendant ses spectacles et séances de voyance, elle va bouger énormément, faire des gestes dramatiques, hurler ou pleurer. Bref, elle donne tout un spectacle, mais qui étonnamment ne fait pas du tout ridicule grâce à son talent d'actrice. Elle fera parfois semblant de communiquer avec des animaux, ou même des objets inanimés. En réalité, elle se contentera d'observer la personne visée pour remarquer le moindre détail pouvant lui donner des informations afin de faire son numéro. C'est une personnalité éminente du Capitole et a été dès son plus jeune âge exposé aux caméras. Tout le monde la connaît. Elle se porte volontaire pour échapper à cette vie contrôlée par les médias et ses parents.

**• ********Ethan James, 17 ans :**

Ethan n'a que très peu de souvenirs de son enfance, comme il ne saisit jamais vraiment le présent. Il a des difficultés à différencier ce qu'il a vécu de ce qu'il a imaginé, quand le contexte est proche de la réalité. Il n'a jamais eu d'amis, non pas parce qu'il en est incapable, Ethan est quelqu'un d'apprécié, mais parce qu'il n'a jamais trouvé une personne à qui il sentait pouvoir réellement faire confiance. Il écoute beaucoup, et regarde avec précision le monde qui l'entoure. Ces petits détails dont personne ne semble faire attention. Il aime, lors de trajets qu'il fait plusieurs fois, chercher le petit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors. Syle et Rohr, sa mère et son père, cinquante ans, sont deux Comédiens du District qui ont connu leur heure de gloire dans un vaudeville qui fit fureur, mais qui dû être rapidement interrompu alors que la grossesse d'Ethan connaissait de sérieuses complications. Ethan se sent coupable de ça. Il est un peu négligé par sa fratrie, car on ne le comprend pas. Afin de combler la solitude, il développe un personnage imaginaire qui le dévore petit à petit et intervient à sa place. De fait, il lui arrive assez régulièrement de parler tout seul. Cette personnalité représente tout ce que Ethan n'a jamais osé dire ou faire de sa vie et elle prend petit à petit le dessus lors des Hunger Games.


	6. Autour des ateliers

**Posté le : **19 Janvier 2013. _I love you Finnick._

* * *

**Note : **Je tenais à vous informer que je m'arrêtais au chapitre 24 pour cette histoire. Je commence tout juste à rédiger le chapitre 17 correspondant au second jour dans l'arène. Il est donc de plus en plus important de rassembler vos votes. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant et que vous avez hâte de découvrir tous les tributs. Je sais que certains monopolisent un peu la parole, dirons-nous, mais tout est calculé. Je vous promets en tout cas que d'ici le bain de sang, chacun aura le droit à deux pov (oui, je me suis amusée à remplir un tableau par souci d'égalité). Le rythme de publication dépend aussi de vous. Bref, chers sponsors, vous avez le pouvoir. Joyeux Hunger Games !

**n. b. :** Le nom de Aurora Dawn n'est pas de moi, mais de WoR puisqu'elle a baptisé le personnage. Une de ses lectrices en avait déjà fait la remarque dans "Survivre" et j'avais complètement oublié. WoR ne lit pas de fanfictions Harry Potter – contrairement à moi (et je n'ai jamais lu « Les Portes » non plus) – donc il s'agit d'un pur hasard. Et vu que j'écris sur les Jeux du Capitole, comme elle, je voulais garder une certaine continuité dans les personnages, d'où ma réutilisation de Aurora Dawn.

• **_WoR fait également une fic sur les Jeux du Capitole nommée « Châtiés » dont je suis la correctrice. _**C'est une histoire qui s'annonce déjà purement géniale et s'inscrit dans la lignée de « Survivre ». Contrairement à mon histoire, « Châtiés » est beaucoup plus détaillée et présente tous les stades de l'histoire du point de vue de tous les personnages. Si vous aimez avoir une fanfiction très complète et bien écrite, je vous la conseille ! Et n'oubliez pas de la reviewer, ça encourage.

Je vous remercie chaleureusement de vos commentaires depuis la dernière fois. Ils m'ont encouragé à écrire la suite. Bonne lecture, **D. Would**.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Nyannach : _Oui, Fay est un personnage sacrément intéressant et je le dois à WoR. Je ne peux rien te dire de ce qu'il se produira dans l'arène. J'en suis à la rédaction du second jour (grâce à vos votes, j'ai pu déterminer un peu plus aisément qui je sauverai ou non du bain de sang). Quant au test sur la nourriture, il prendra certainement son sens une fois dans l'arène..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Autour des ateliers**

_**Noatak Oromy, District 1 – La musique, 18 ans**_

Je me suis levé très tôt ce matin pour le premier jour d'entraînement. Étrangement, je suis assez impatient de commencer. Ça me permettra de penser à autre chose que cette folle pression médiatique qui m'entoure. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a même des caméras dans ma douche et je me sens... sale... mis à nu, comme toutes les fois où je dois séduire ces cougars du Capitole.

Dans la cuisine, la table est déjà installée pour le petit-déjeuner : je suis sans cesse épaté par l'efficacité et la discrétion des Muets. Je suis le seul debout apparemment. Ni les mentors, ni l'hôtesse ne semblent décidés à se montrer. Je profite de ce moment de calme pour faire le vide dans ma tête : dans quelques jours, je serai dans l'arène des douzièmes Hunger Games du Capitole. J'imagine déjà ce que me dirait ma mère « _Ne me fais surtout pas honte_. » Et dire qu'elle n'a même pas pris la peine de venir pour ma dernière Moisson...

Je mords dans un toast beurré, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne suis pas habitué à un tel train de vie : la nourriture, le mobilier, les vêtements... tout ça est éloigné de ce que je suis. Heureusement que ça ne sera que très bref.

Hier soir en rentrant, nos mentors nous ont donné deux bracelets électroniques dont on ne devait se séparer sous aucun prétexte. Ils nous donnent ainsi nos emplois du temps. L'entraînement commence à huit heures précises et ma partenaire de District n'est toujours pas levée. J'hésite à la réveiller, mais depuis quand sommes-nous amis ? L'écran bleu de mon bracelet clignote, m'indiquant qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une demi-heure pour me préparer.

J'enfile mes tennis déposés dans l'entrée ainsi que mon sweat noir portant au dos le chiffre 1. Je n'attends pas qu'il soit huit heures pour descendre dans la salle d'entraînement. Un Muet est déjà dans les couloirs et semble surpris de me voir. Il m'accompagne jusqu'aux doubles portes du gymnase. Je pensais être le premier arrivé, mais je vois les deux tributs du District 9 en train de discuter avec animation.

La fille semble plutôt forte, mais elle ne fera sans doute pas le poids contre moi une fois dans l'arène ; quant au garçon, il a l'air quasiment inoffensif. Mais voilà, nous sommes dans les Hunger Games et il serait stupide de ma part de me fonder sur les apparences ou les scores qu'ils tireront de ces jours d'entraînement. Je les salue d'un bref hochement de tête avant de m'aventurer du côté de la piscine.

Un Muet me suit à quelques mètres de distance. Ils ont sûrement peur que je fasse une connerie ou un truc dans ce goût-là. La première chose que je ferai sera cet atelier. Je sais plutôt bien nager, mais j'aurais besoin d'un entraînement assez intensif pour me remettre à niveau. Je sens qu'il y aura de nombreuses courses-poursuite dans l'eau cette année... autant y être bien préparé.

Un instructeur met en place des flotteurs pour délimiter les couloirs de la piscine olympique et me fait un petit clin d'œil. Je m'éloigne et me dirige cette fois vers l'atelier des nœuds qui exerce une folle emprise sur moi. Ça pourrait être très utile pour induire en erreur les autres tributs. Je me penche vers une instructrice qui rassemble des cordes de différentes tailles et matières.

– Bonjour, lance-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu voudrais faire cet atelier ?

– Je fais juste un tour comme ça, je réponds. Mais je pense d'abord me consacrer à la nage.

Elle me sourit et ressert l'élastique de sa queue de cheval.

– Passe quand tu veux, mon grand.

L'instructrice semble plutôt sympathique. Je me demande si elle saura se montrer suffisamment pédagogue pour que je retienne quelque chose. Une bonne connaissance des nœuds et pièges de bases pourrait m'épargner bien des situations difficiles. J'avais déjà pensé à en installer un ou deux à côté des endroits où je dormirai, au cas où... Le camouflage aussi semble être un excellent atelier. Je ne pense pas que face aux autres tributs la force brute suffira.

Ils passeront beaucoup plus de temps à se cacher qu'à s'affronter, autant avoir une bonne couverture pour les débusquer puis les éliminer. Je suis tout à coup envieux des talents de Peeta Mellark pour la peinture. Son camouflage dans les soixante-quatorzièmes Jeux avait été époustouflant. Je peux toujours essayer d'apprendre comment me coller des feuilles dessus sans qu'elles ne tombent.

En revanche, l'atelier réservé aux aiguilles et poison, le tir à l'arc ou encore celui des mines ne m'intéressent absolument pas : j'y perdrais beaucoup de temps à apprendre des choses que je maîtriserais à peine. La grande horloge du gymnase indique déjà huit heures moins le quart. Il me faudrait également m'imposer au combat rapproché afin d'effrayer les autres tributs. Je sais que je suis rapide, plutôt discret, que je sais nager et manier comme personne les sabres jumeaux. Je suis donc un bon tribut.

Deux instructeurs nous rassemblent au centre de la piste alors qu'ils manquent encore quelques retardataires après avoir fait l'appel. Ma partenaire est sans doute encore profondément endormie... Je laisse échapper un discret soupir et croise le regard du garçon du District 4. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à toujours m'observer en se croyant discret ? Je me déplace légèrement et me retrouve près de la tribut du District 8, Seven si j'ai bien retenu.

L'instructrice nous demande d'abord de nous échauffer en faisant deux tours de stade pendant qu'elle ira chercher les retardataires. Nous nous mettons alors à courir. Je maintiens une allure plutôt stable en tête de fil, puis soudain, la tribut du District 3 me dépasse à toute vitesse.

* * *

_**Djiena Ukiq, District 3 – La végétation, 14 ans**_

Je m'élance sur la piste et cours comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sais que nos entraînements sont filmés et retranscris en direct dans le show de Caesar, autant être la plus brillante possible afin d'attirer des sponsors.

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule : le garçon du 1 ne prend pas la peine de piquer une accélération. Peut-être me trouve-t-il puérile de tout donner sur un simple échauffement. C'est peut-être le cas après tout... Sur le couloir de gauche, Vulphy Leek se donne beaucoup de mal pour suivre ma cadence, mais je reste imbattable, sauf à la dernière boucle où Blue Kap nous écrase à plate couture. Elle est vraiment très rapide.

En nous voyant essoufflés, les instructeurs esquissent un sourire satisfait et nous passons aux étirements. Blue s'illustre une fois de plus dans ce domaine en nous montrant son degré de souplesse. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être envieuse. Je m'occupe de mes genoux lorsque je vois que Nestine vient tout juste de terminer son second tour de stade.

Derrière elle se trouvent les deux tributs du 6 : le garçon tient par la main sa partenaire de District aveugle qui trottine à ses côtés. C'est bien beau d'essayer de l'entraîner, mais elle n'a strictement aucune chance. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à notre hauteur, l'instructrice est déjà passée aux étirements des jambes. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû autant me donner sans m'être un minimum préparée : j'aurais pu stupidement m'infliger un claquage ou me tordre la cheville... Mais je n'ai pas pu résister – une fois de plus – à l'appel d'être la première.

Enris – mon partenaire de District – semble m'avoir laissé une place à ses côtés, mais je l'ignore. Je ne veux pas me rapprocher de lui, et ainsi m'y attacher. Ça sera trop dur dans l'arène pour le tuer. Je ne suis pas venue là pour me faire des amis. Il m'a bien proposé de former une alliance, mais Enris ne me rassure pas de par son physique. Il est tellement grand et massif qu'un simple geste de sa part pourrait m'écrabouiller sur place.

Non, ce que je préfère, c'est marcher aux côtés de quelqu'un ayant des forces à peu près proportionnelles aux miennes. Comme ça, en cas de trahison, j'aurais toujours une chance de m'en sortir. Parmi les vingt-quatre tributs, je ne vois personne qui puisse correspondre à mes critères. De plus, nous sommes à un stade trop précoce du stage d'entraînement pour me faire une idée claire de mes adversaires.

Depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans le gymnase, tout le monde se jauge en chien de faïence et je sais que mon petit numéro de vitesse de tout à l'heure a éveillé la curiosité de plus d'un. J'espère ainsi m'attirer les faveurs d'une alliance forte qui s'est formée à mon insu. Hier soir, au dîner organisé par la Présidente, j'ai entendu Vulphy parler distinctement d'un groupe de nombreux autres tributs.

Au début, c'est vrai que j'ai été très inquiète, mais lorsque j'ai connu l'identité des dits tributs, j'ai de suite été rassurée : Nestine Weltersmith ? Ils auraient pu trouver mieux. Ils vont sans doute l'utiliser comme bouclier. Dans tous les cas, ce sera uniquement un troupeau de faibles qui, s'il n'est pas éliminé lors du bain de sang, le sera par la suite à cause des dures lois de l'arène.

En revanche, alors que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Vulphy le Magnifique, une autre alliance s'est concrétisée autour du buffet. Les deux tributs du 9, c'est-à-dire Trinity Meleen et Séleucos Avandit, ont réussi à convaincre le gars du 11 de les rejoindre. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Ferroh.

Trinity a l'air d'être raisonnablement forte : il n'y a qu'à voir sa musculature discrète jouant avec ses courbes très féminines. D'accord, elle n'a pas le corps le plus superbe de toutes les tributs filles, mais je pense qu'elle peut facilement séduire Panem de ses cheveux légèrement roux, ses yeux bleus dilatés par on ne sait quel artifice, et sa peau très pâle jouant avec les reflets du soleil.

Subitement, Trinity se retourne et intercepte mon regard. Je la vois souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de son partenaire de District qui acquiesce discrètement avant de se focaliser sur les paroles de l'instructeur en chef.

* * *

_**Séleucos Avandit, District 9 – La haute couture, 12 ans**_

La fille du 3 nous observe depuis tout à l'heure.

C'était pareil la nuit dernière, au dîner. Je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Veut-elle nous impressionner ? Nous mettre en garde ? Est-elle jalouse de notre entente ? Ou désire-t-elle plus que tout rejoindre notre alliance ?

C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance d'avoir Trinity comme partenaire de District. Je me suis rendu compte que tout le monde voulait l'avoir dans son alliance. Vulphy lui a carrément fait du charme à la sortie des ascenseurs pour savoir si elle voulait les rejoindre, et hier soir Fay Pandorre elle-même lui a adressé la parole en lui faisant miroiter une prometteuse alliance avec deux autres tributs. Je ne sais pas encore de qui il s'agit.

L'alliance formée par Fay est très discrète. J'avais bien suggéré à Trinity de faire semblant de les rejoindre, mais elle a de suite refusé. Je crois qu'elle a un fort sens de l'honneur et que mentir la dégoûte, même pour un jeu.

En rentrant du repas de la Présidente Coin, Trinity et moi avons passé une bonne heure dans sa chambre à griffonner les informations que nous avions retenues sur les autres tributs dans le petit carnet. Quelques pages restent intactes et ça commence à m'énerver. Je dois admettre que certains tributs sont très difficiles à cerner ou se donnent énormément de mal pour ne pas paraître lisses.

Je me demande alors si les vingt-deux autres tributs font comme nous et tiennent une sorte de cahier de bord. Si oui, que pensent-ils de moi ? Je n'ai que douze ans et un physique plutôt ingrat, mes cheveux courts et légèrement frisés me confondent avec cet enfant acteur très célèbre dans le Capitole pour son addictologie notoire à certains paradis artificiels. Les autres tributs doivent sans doute me penser inoffensif.

Pourtant, Fay est loin d'être dupe. Elle a rapidement cerné Trinity qui, comme elle, aspire à gagner par tous les moyens possibles. Trinity ne serait pas aussi proche de moi si elle n'en avait rien à tirer. Elle n'est pas comme le gars du District 6 qui s'occupe de sa petite aveugle. Trinity sait que je détiens une science insoupçonnée et très utile une fois dans l'arène. Je serai son pilier. Et tant que j'arriverai à satisfaire ses demandes, elle ne m'éliminera pas.

C'est un grand coup de poker, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut qu'elle se rende compte à quel point je peux être indispensable. Pour cela, il faut d'abord que j'obtienne une note excellente à l'issu du stage d'entraînement.

L'instructeur en chef s'avance de plusieurs pas, les mains derrière le dos et les jambes légèrement écartées. Il nous regarde un très long moment durant lequel le silence est plus que pesant.

– Bien, prononce-t-il finalement, vous êtes les nouveaux tributs de ces douzièmes Hunger Games du Capitole...

Trinity et moi échangeons un regard dédaigneux. Nous nous sommes découverts un point commun : nous n'aimons pas les personnes tournant constamment autour du pot. L'instructeur en chef jauge nos attitudes.

– Comme vos mentors vous l'ont probablement dit – et si ce n'est pas le cas sachez d'ores et déjà que ce sont de pitoyables mentors – nous vous proposons cette année vingt ateliers différents les uns des autres. Dans chaque atelier vous aurez sept modules allant du simple au plus compliqué. Essayez d'abord d'ajuster votre niveau en fonction de cela, puis... vous grimperez dans les échelons. Les instructeurs (il décrit d'un large cercle de la main une vingtaine d'individus portant les mêmes survêtements de sport que lui) sont là pour vous aider du mieux possible. Vous pouvez vous entraîner avec eux, leur poser des questions uniquement... et je dis bien _uniquement_ à propos de ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Vous gérerez votre temps exactement comme vous l'entendez, car nous ne sommes pas là pour vous courir après (son regard s'attarde sur la fille du 1, Gwendolyne, qui a été la dernière arrivée). _Vous_ êtes tributs pour les Hunger Games. Moi, je rentre à la maison chaque soir pour rejoindre ma femme et mes enfants jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, et croyez-moi qu'elle sera longue...

Je déglutis et lance un coup d'œil à Ferroh qui semble solennel, alors que dans son dos il n'arrête pas de triturer ses doigts. Autour de nous, tout le monde semble prendre très au sérieux les propos de l'instructeur en chef, sauf Vulphy qui s'évertue à amuser sa petite cour de pintades gloussantes. L'instructeur en chef lui tourne le dos et poursuit :

– Vous pouvez vous essayer à tous les ateliers, comme à un seul ou... aucun si vous avez une bien haute opinion de vous-mêmes. Il y a un amoncellement de tapis très confortables sur lesquels on peut siester en paix et personne ne vous dérangera. Dans la porte du fond, il y a des toilettes et des douches. Si vous avez besoin de vous y rendre, il vous suffira de lever la main et un Muet vous y accompagnera.

Lugo Dash – le tribut du District 10 – fait une remarque désobligeante qui fait sourire Ferroh. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, mais je crois savoir de quoi il est question. Trinity lève les yeux au ciel.

– Vous êtes là pour apprendre le plus de choses possible avant votre entrée dans l'arène. C'est une sorte de formation éclair sur ce que doit être un survivant. Une fois dans le vif de l'action, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. Évidemment, vous apprendrez sur le terrain de nombreuses choses – et parfois à vos dépends, mais il est préférable... je vous l'assure... d'être au courant des périls auxquels vous serez confrontés. Vous pouvez communiquer avec les autres tributs, mais en aucun cas leur faire du mal, les insulter ou tenter de les impressionner en pointant des armes vers eux. La Présidente Coin vous veut entiers pour l'arène...

Un instructeur laisse échapper un ricanement et je crois me souvenir de lui. Je suis presque certain qu'une année il a été mentor des septièmes Jeux du Capitole... Après, je ne me rappelle plus de ses Hunger Games mais je suis absolument certain qu'il y a participé. L'instructeur en chef déplie une feuille qu'il avait rangée dans la poche intérieure de son blouson et déclare :

– Nous vous proposons cette année la nage, et ça sera avec moi dans la piscine olympique. Pour le reste, j'épinglerai la feuille sur le panneau d'affichage. N'oubliez pas que quelques extraits de vos entraînements seront retransmis dans l'émission de Caesar Flickerman, et qu'à l'issue de votre stage, vous passerez devant les juges pour vous illustrer dans un domaine. Ah oui, les Muets sonneront la cloche lorsque ce sera l'heure des repas. Mmh, je crois avoir tout dit... Puisse le sort vous être favorable, les enfants.

Il y a une première sonnerie annonçant le début officiel du stage d'entraînement. Trinity et moi nous nous regardons un bref moment avant de décider de nous séparer. Ainsi, nous serons plus efficaces pour récolter des informations.

* * *

_**Blue Kap, District 4 – L'histoire, 16 ans**_

Tandis que l'instructeur en chef s'éloigne vers la piscine olympique d'un pas tranquille, j'hésite à le suivre. Je me demande s'il est préférable que je fasse piscine maintenant ou plus tard. Je reste finalement sur la piste principale où un instructeur donne des leçons en course de rapidité et d'obstacles.

Djiena Ukiq semble dans son élément et l'instructeur la prend régulièrement comme exemple. À côté de moi, il y a Kiet Linj – le garçon du District 6 – qui semble très concentré. Il se gratte régulièrement le menton, comme pris dans d'affreux dilemmes. J'ai envie de le secouer, de lui dire qu'il ne s'agit que de course et pas d'un déminage de bombe !

En parlant de bombes, Lugo Dash et Ethan James sont tous les deux à cet atelier, écoutant l'instructeur le plus jeune qui leur explique à l'aide d'une baguette un schéma d'un circuit électrique. Lugo Dash s'amuse avec deux fils un moment, semblant prendre ça à la rigolade.

Un coup de sifflet retentit et je sais que c'est à mon tour : j'accélère, évite quelques plots, une haie en plastique, et un mannequin brandissant une menaçante épée en bois recouverte d'aluminium. Kiet, quoique moins rapide que moi, semble très efficace et évite les obstacles avec une aisance dont je suis presque jalouse.

Au bout de la piste, je le vois discuter avec Djiena un court laps de temps. Elle lui jette un coup intrigué avant de reprendre la course. Plus loin, je vois un groupe de sept personnes rejoindre l'instructeur en chef vers les cabines. Ils en ressortent cinq minutes plus tard en maillot de bain. De là où je suis, je ne peux pas bien voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Je serai curieuse de savoir s'ils se débrouillent tous bien en nage, ou s'il y en a qui affrontent leur peur pour la première fois...

La petite aveugle est au stand de survie où son instructrice lui indique comment reconnaître certaines plantes simplement au toucher ou à l'odorat. Je crois que cet atelier s'avèrera très utile, mais j'ai décidé d'aller le voir en dernier. Les frères et sœurs Petrillus sont au mur d'escalade. Je me demande si dans l'arène il y aura des reliefs, ou, comme une autre année, tout sera souterrain.

Je tourne la tête et aperçois Gabi s'approcher de l'atelier de survie et parler à la petite aveugle. Celle-ci semble se détendre et ils essaient à tour de rôle de distinguer plusieurs espèces de plantes comestibles.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque j'estime avoir suffisamment couru, je rejoins l'atelier des couteaux et poignards. Je sais que ce sont les armes les plus courantes dans l'arène et Lateefah Galloway nous a bien prévenus qu'il était important qu'on sache comment s'en servir. Mon partenaire de District n'écoute pas ses conseils et continue de s'attarder à l'atelier de survie. S'il croit pouvoir rester dans l'arène simplement en ramassant des fleurs, il est vraiment mal barré...

Evannah Abilgaard – la tribut du District 5 – est là depuis le début. Elle manie le couteau avec un peu de facilité, mais rien d'exceptionnel. Elle doit certainement avoir des prédispositions. Des prédispositions à tuer ? Je retiens un sourire alors que notre instructrice nous montre comment parer une attaque de base.

Nestine Weltersmith s'approche de notre atelier avec prudence, puis repart aussitôt, comme si elle avait peur que ces objets tranchants ne lui soient personnellement destinés. Je lui lance un regard goguenard, alors qu'elle fuit vers l'atelier de survie où Gabi apprend désormais comment allumer un feu discret. Quelques personnes de l'atelier nage reviennent trempés et se ruent presque jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Une fois sec, ils se dispatchent dans les divers ateliers. Je vois ainsi Trinity Meleen s'essayer à la hache sans grande conviction avant de rejoindre Ferroh Sverre à la lutte. Ils discutent un trop long moment pour que cela paraisse simplement cordial, puis entament chacun un duel avec un instructeur.

Je jette un regard à la grosse horloge et remarque qu'il est déjà bientôt midi. Et dire que ce crétin de Gabi n'a fait que de se prélasser à l'atelier de survie. Sait-il que nous n'avons que trois jours pour assimiler le plus de choses possible ?

La cloche sonne et deux Muets nous attendent aux portes d'entrée du complexe sportif pour le déjeuner. Je remarque du coin de l'œil que Noatak Oromy vient tout juste de sortir de la piscine. Il se sèche les cheveux en écoutant d'une oreille très attentive les propos de l'instructeur en chef...

.

.

.

• **_Le sponsoring continue ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre tribut favori à la fin de ce chapitre._** Grâce à vos votes, j'ai pu envoyer le premier parachute dans l'arène. Je me suis arrêtée à 8 voix. Désormais, il m'en faudra 10 pour envoyer le prochain parachute au tribut de votre choix. J'espère que le guide des tributs que j'ai posté vous a aidé à y voir un peu plus clair. Le document ne sera pas updaté avec des informations supplémentaires, car il faut penser aux lecteurs qui arriveront bien plus tard. De fait, les éléments futurs seront postés à la fin du chapitre, comme ici.

Bonus : Les personnes répondant juste à cette question auront le droit à deux points pour leur tribut préféré. Selon vous, quel score les juges attribueront à Blue suite à sa performance ?


	7. Les jeux d'alliance

**Posté le : **22 Janvier 2013._ Il neige !_

* * *

**Note : **Eh oui, encore un chapitre en si peu de temps ! Étant donné que j'ai commencé à poster cette histoire en ayant rédigé tout ce qu'il se passerait avant l'arène, j'ai quand même pas mal de chapitres déjà prêts. Toujours grâce à vos votes, je peux prendre la température en ce qui concerne vos tributs favoris et mieux les faire évoluer dans les Hunger Games. Je vous remercie pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire. Je vous embrasse, **D. **

**n. b. :** A la question bonus du chapitre précédent _ManoirMalfoys_ et _SnowNeige_ ont répondu juste. Vous disposez donc de trois points pour le ou les tributs de ton choix. Il faudra juste me dire à qui vous les donnez via review à la fin du chapitre.

**EDIT :** Le personnage de Ferroh Sverre m'a été confié par Wor, celui de Evannah Abilgaard (originellement « Demetria ») par Ywena et celui de Ethan James par Jimmy.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Les jeux d'alliance**

_**Ferroh Sverre, District 11 – L'écriture et les arts picturaux, 18 ans**_

Je rejoins Séleucos et Trinity lors du déjeuner. Ils m'ont dit qu'il était désormais inutile de nous cacher car les autres semblaient déjà au courant en ce qui concerne notre alliance.

Nos portions de nourriture sont sciemment mesurées en fonction de nos besoins énergétiques. Trinity et moi, qui nous sommes rendus à la piscine en première heure, avons le droit à plus de féculents que Séleucos qui n'a que des légumes verts. J'imagine qu'il a sans doute passé son temps à des activités beaucoup plus cérébrales que la nage.

Je suis content de les avoir trouvés comme alliés car ils ont l'air plutôt fiables. J'ignore si une fois dans l'arène, nous accueillerons un quatrième membre à notre équipe, mais pour l'instant, je trouve ça parfait ainsi. Trinity trempe un morceau de pain dans sa sauce aux cèpes, apparemment conquise par le plat.

– Je crois savoir qui seront les alliés de Fay Pandorre, murmure Séleucos en se penchant vers nous.

Il lance un regard éloquent à Blue Kap, installée à une table seule, puis le colosse du District 3, Enris Kawel, qui discute avec sa partenaire de District. Rien ne les lie tous les trois, hormis peut-être le fait que Fay a parlé à Blue le soir dernier. Mais ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Pourtant, je fais confiance en Séleucos dont les déductions se sont toujours avérées justes jusqu'à présent.

Trinity mâche bruyamment son morceau de pain et je me demande si les caméras du Capitole sont en ce moment braquées sur nous. Je lève stupidement la tête vers divers recoins de la pièce en espérant voir un objectif. Je m'admets vaincu alors que l'instructrice des nœuds passe près de nous avec son plateau. Elle aussi a le droit à la ration de légumes verts.

Ce matin, mon mentor m'a averti que les différentes moissons seraient une nouvelle fois retransmises à la télévision. J'aurais donc la chance de pouvoir observer avec plus d'attention les réactions de mes rivaux. Lors de sa Moisson, Trinity était pétrifiée et regardait partout autour d'elle. Je pouvais sentir, même à travers l'écran, son affolement, comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir à tout moment.

Néanmoins, elle s'est laissée dignement guider jusqu'à l'estrade où son hôte l'attendait. Je n'ai pas vu celle de Séleucos, ni la mienne. J'imagine qu'ils ne passent régulièrement que les tributs qui leur semblent les plus intéressants.

Dans ce cas, la petite aveugle du 6 bat tous les records, talonnée de près par Blue Kap et Fay Pandorre – toutes deux volontaires, et enfin Noatak Oromy qui le doit sans doute à sa belle gueule. Je me demande si c'est un signe qu'ils auront plus de sponsors que les autres...

Demain soir aura lieu la grande Cérémonie où nous nous baladerons sur des chars devant tout le Capitole. Mon ventre se tord d'appréhension. J'ai peur d'être ridicule dans la tenue que m'aura confectionnée mon styliste. Je replace un de mes anneaux à mon oreille que j'ai failli perdre au fond de la piscine olympique puis m'attaque au dessert : c'est un délicieux fondant au caramel.

C'est vrai qu'ils nous soignent en tant que tribut. Je suis frustré de ne plus pouvoir me goinfrer comme la veille. La nourriture me manquera dans l'arène...

– À quoi tu penses ? demande Trinity avec un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

– Je me disais que ça serait dur de se nourrir dans l'arène.

– M'en parle pas, grogne-t-elle.

– Je me demande à quoi ressemblera l'arène cette année, ajoute Séleucos. Si y'aura des mutations effrayantes, ou des animaux complètement ordinaires comme lors des vingt-neuvièmes Jeux...

– Je pense qu'ils nous confronteront à des horreurs dignes de ce nom. C'est la seule chose dont je suis absolument certaine, répond Trinity. Au moins, on sera pas seuls.

Elle lance un regard équivoque et Séleucos et moi nous nous tournons vers le garçon du District 12 qui joue avec sa nourriture en se marmonnant des choses, éloigné de tous.

* * *

_**Ethan James, District 12 – Le théâtre, 17 ans**_

J'aime pas les Hunger Games. C'est toujours la même chose. Des gamins qui crèvent. Je me demande si ma famille me regarde en ce moment. _Bien sûr que non, crétin. Ils ne te regardent pas. Tu ne comptes pas pour eux. Meurs dans l'arène, ils le fêteront avec les autres Districts de Panem._

Que pense Luth de moi ? de mon parcours ? Il est le seul sur qui je peux réellement compter. Il a toujours été là pour moi. _Il ne joue que la comédie, tu le sais bien depuis le temps, non ? C'est un co-mé-dien. Comme tes parents, comme tous ces gens du 12 qui te regardent de travers. Tu te crois plus authentique qu'eux sans doute ? Non. Tu es strictement identique. Si tu veux t'en sortir dans les jeux, il faut que tu sois différent... que tu me laisses sortir de ta tête._

Je lève le nez de mon assiette et remarque le regard curieux que me portent les deux tributs du District 9 et celui du 11. Peut-être que si je leur montre à quel point je peux être utile, ils m'accepteront dans leur alliance. J'aimerais beaucoup être ami avec eux... En fait, créer des liens d'amitié dans les Hunger Games est sans doute ma dernière chance d'être normal, de faire tout comme un garçon de mon âge.

Je ne veux plus être guidé par cette voix dans ma tête. Elle devient trop dangereuse et je ne sais même pas à qui en parler. Au début, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour combler la solitude. Mais je me suis retrouvé pris dans mon propre piège. Luth aurait tellement honte de moi. Il doit me penser fou.

Pourtant, je lis dans le regard de la fille du 9 une once de pitié, comme une faille dans laquelle s'engouffrer. Je prends mon plateau et m'approche précautionneusement de leur table. J'arrive même à ignorer la voix dans mon crâne qui me hurle de faire demi-tour. Le môme de douze ans se décale et me laisse passer.

– Bonjour. Moi, c'est Ethan.

Le gars du 11 hésite un moment avant de serrer la main que je lui tends par-dessus la table. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir comment agir.

– Je m'appelle Ferroh Sverre, finit-il par dire.

Je le détaille un long moment : Il a des cheveux teints gris et courts, assez ébouriffés. Ses yeux sont d'un rouge bourgogne. Sa peau est parcourue de tatouages de formes tribales noirs, gris, bleu marine.

Celui allant de son front à son œil me déstabilise un moment. _Encore un de ses crétins croyant être doués en art pictural. _J'étouffe un grognement. Trinity me tend une cruche d'eau. Trinity. Oui, voilà, c'est ça son nom ! Je la trouve amicale sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

– J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je formule au bout d'un long silence inconfortable.

– Non, pas du tout, prononce un peu trop rapidement son partenaire de District.

Je sais que c'est faux, que je les dérange, qu'ils ne m'ont jamais invité implicitement à leur table. _De toute manière, qui voudrait être ton ami ? Ethan, tu n'es qu'un garçon banal et sans aucun intérêt. Ils savent que tu vas mourir au bain de sang... _Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles et me mets à gémir.

– Hey, ça va ? demande Trinity en passant une main dans mon dos.

_Regarde comment elle s'adresse à toi. Elle t'imagine déjà sous terre dévoré par les vers. Tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte pour elle. _Je retiens mes larmes et enfouis ma tête entre mes bras. J'entends Trinity appeler un instructeur qui accourt vers notre table.

Il m'emmène quelque part et je sais... je sais que si je veux gagner les Hunger Games, il faut que je laisse ma faiblesse au placard pour laisser _IL _briller sous les feux de la rampe.

* * *

_**Kiet Linj, District 6 – Les banques, 16 ans**_

Un instructeur emmène un tribut à l'infirmerie. De ma place, je n'ai pas très bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que la fille du District 9 ait été odieuse avec lui. Elle doit sans doute s'imaginer très importante pour faire pleurer les autres.

Je cherche du regard Opale. Elle discute joyeusement avec le garçon du District 4. Ils ont passé toute leur matinée ensemble à l'atelier de survie. Je devrais sans doute m'y rendre après le déjeuner... Opale ne s'en sort pas très bien, mais tout à l'heure, elle a insisté pour que nous fassions notre entraînement séparément. Je crois qu'elle espère que je gagne pour nous deux.

Hier soir, en rentrant du dîner avec la Présidente, Opale m'a confié qu'elle ne voulait pas que je prenne de risques pour elle une fois dans l'arène, qu'elle se débrouillerait elle-même pour s'éloigner de la corne d'abondance. Je sais qu'elle n'y arrivera pas. C'est tout simplement impossible. Mais je lui ai promis et je ne brise jamais des promesses.

Un Muet sonne la cloche de la fin du déjeuner. Nous nous levons et déposons nos plateaux dans des casiers portant les numéros de nos Districts. Devant ceux-ci se trouve une instructrice qui vérifie si on a bien tout mangé. Elle jette un œil aux plateaux et renvoie Seven Glodith terminer ses légumes.

Pour nous autres, nous reprenons nos ateliers, sauf piscine qui a été interdite d'accès après l'heure des repas. Je m'oriente vers l'atelier survie où Cyl Vasdanci apprend comment rationner de la nourriture. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et écoute les conseils de l'instructrice.

On passe ensuite à la construction d'un abri en cas de forte pluie. Elle nous donne des astuces pour bien l'orienter en fonction des vents et le rendre mobile ou détachable. Je sursaute légèrement en remarquant que depuis un bon moment déjà, Noatak Oromy est juste derrière moi, les bras croisés.

À la seconde heure, nous passons à l'orientation en milieu hostile. Nous avons différentes rubriques à lire, comme le repérage grâce aux étoiles ou à l'orientation du soleil. Ensuite, notre instructrice nous apprend à nous servir d'une boussole, mais elle passe rapidement dessus car elle est peu certaine que nous ayons la chance d'en avoir une une fois dans l'arène.

Aux alentours de quatorze heures et quart, je cherche Opale des yeux et ne la vois nulle part. Je dois faire deux fois le tour du gymnase pour entendre un rire discret provenant de l'atelier de camouflage. Je me penche, et là surgit Opale entièrement couverte de verdure. J'avoue être clairement impressionné et contemple son déguisement.

– C'est vraiment très réussi !

– C'est Gabi qui me l'a fait.

Elle se tourne et là, le garçon du 4 surgit près d'un rocher, la peau et les cheveux recouverts d'une terre argileuse imitation pierre. Si Opale ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était là, je ne l'aurais jamais vu.

– Tu veux qu'on te montre ce qu'on a appris ? propose Opale d'un ton guilleret.

J'hoche de la tête. Alors que son nouvel ami peint le contour de mes yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver absolument insouciants. On croirait qu'ils s'amusent, que cet atelier n'est qu'un stand de kermesse où la pire chose qui puisse leur arriver est d'avoir un gros sac de friandises.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je suis méconnaissable. Notre instructeur semble particulièrement fier de Gabi qui rougit sous ses compliments. Nous levons finalement la main et deux Muets nous escortent jusqu'aux douches.

Une fois lavés, Gabi, Opale et moi nous nous rendons jusqu'à l'atelier réservé aux nœuds. Là, Nestine et Noatak Oromy s'essayent à différentes techniques. D'après leur exercice, je dirai qu'ils se situent aux modules 3 pour l'instant. Autant s'activer pour les rattraper.

Seven Glodith et Evannah Albigaard se joignent à nous et nous recevons de la part de l'instructeur cinq boîtes du module 1. Je profite de ce moment pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie des autres tributs. Nestine nous confie que son père avait obtenu plusieurs autorisations pour chasser dans les alentours du Capitole. Il capturait son propre gibier pour son restaurant.

Je me rappelle alors que Papa, Maman, Wanit, et moi nous nous y étions déjà rendus plusieurs années auparavant. Évidemment, je n'étais qu'un enfant et n'en ait que des souvenirs très vagues. Mais je sais que c'était le soir où Piam nous a présenté Cinna, le styliste dont elle est follement tombée amoureuse.

– Tu connais Cinna ? glapit Seven en croisant maladroitement son nœud. L'école de mode dans laquelle je veux me rendre porte son nom !

– Oui, c'était le petit-ami de ma grande sœur. D'ailleurs, elle a été choisie pour être styliste pour les Jeux cette année. Je me demande bien quel District elle a eu car ce n'est pas le mien, malheureusement.

– Elle doit être très douée, poursuit Seven. J'aimerais beaucoup être styliste... ou mannequin si on ne me reconnaît aucun talent.

– Et moi, ajoute Opale d'un ton léger, j'aimerais bien pouvoir voir ce que je porterai lors de la Cérémonie.

Gabi rit un bref moment avant de se taire en croisant le regard de Noatak. Il baisse la tête et tend sa boîte du module 1 avant de saisir celle du niveau suivant. Nestine reprend la conversation :

– Oh, et vous savez j'ai un petit frère qui s'appelle Peeta Junior. Vous croyez qu'on verra le vrai Peeta lors de la Cérémonie ?

– Je ne pense pas, minaude Opale. Il doit sans doute être dans son District à surveiller les choses.

– De quelles _choses_ tu parles ? grogne Noatak en lâchant subitement son nœud. Parce que dans l'ancien District 12 il n'y a rien hormis des hectares de poussière, des demeures insalubres... et des prisonniers de guerre.

– Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? je réplique, plus par devoir de protection envers Opale que par conviction.

Noatak a un rire méprisant, hésite une seconde à répondre comme s'il jaugeait notre capacité à saisir ce qu'il s'apprête à prononcer :

– Parce que mon père a été envoyé là-bas.

* * *

_**Evannah Abilgaard, District 5 – L'architecture, 15 ans**_

Je jette un bref coup d'œil à Seven qui semble tout à coup affreusement mal à l'aise. Je mettrais ma main à couper que cette scène est retransmise en direct dans l'émission de Caesar. Je commence alors machinalement mes nœuds du troisième module alors que Kiet poursuit tête baissée sur ce sujet glissant :

– Il a fait quoi pour s'y retrouver ?

Pendant un moment, je crois que Noatak ne va pas nous le dire et simplement nous ignorer en changeant d'atelier. Mais contre toutes attentes, il nous explique :

– Ma famille a toujours été très proche du clan Snow. Disons qu'on leur a rendu pas mal de services et eux aussi. Durant la rébellion, ma mère et moi nous avons été séparés de mon père. Il a été emmené au tribunal révolutionnaire. Puisqu'il n'avait tué ou maltraité personne, on lui a laissé la vie sauve. Il a été ostracisé dans l'ancien District 12 pour haute trahison envers le peuple de Panem. (Il marque un temps d'arrêt durant lequel Gabi le dévisage avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux) On nous a alors enlevé notre fortune, nos terres, notre prestige... mais je ne garde qu'un très vague souvenir de notre vie d'avant. J'ai toujours vécu comme un gars normal, sauf que j'ai un nom d'aristocrate.

À le voir, à la façon dont il choisit ses mots avec soin, ça se sent qu'il accapare très peu la parole. Cette tirade doit lui coûter.

– Je crois que tout le monde a un peu payé durant la Révolte, prononce Gabi d'une voix mal assurée. Maintenant, le peuple de Panem désire de nous une sorte de... rédemption.

– Oui, mais... est-ce vraiment à nous de la payer ? fait remarquer Opale. Je veux dire... Je venais à peine de naître lorsque Snow est tombé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à payer pour ce que des gens ont fait bien avant nous et continuent de reproduire sous une autre forme...

– Opale ! s'écrie Gabi comme s'il craignait que le ciel commence à nous tomber sur la tête.

– Quoi ? J'en ai rien à faire que tout Panem entende cette conversation. En réalité, ils _doivent_ l'entendre. Ils _doivent_ savoir ce qu'on pense en tant que tribut. Nous sommes les premiers concernés, n'est-ce pas ? Alors autant qu'on nous donne la parole et je ne me contenterai pas d'une stupide interview devant le Caesar Flickerman's show. La vérité c'est qu'ils vont envoyer vingt-quatre enfants qui ont tous déjà souffert soit du système du Capitole, soit de la rébellion, voire des deux pour leur bon plaisir de vengeance. Et je m'en fiche de me mettre à dos les autorités. Je vais mourir au bain de sang. Rien ne peut m'arriver de pire...

– Ah, tu crois ça, prononce d'une voix dangereuse Noatak. Ils peuvent toujours mettre la main sur ta famille. Qu'est-ce que t'en sais si ce n'est pas déjà fait ?

Je vois Opale pâlir considérablement alors que Kiet tente de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le repousse d'un geste déterminé et répond avec aplomb :

– Ils auront peut-être mon père, mais ils ne m'auront pas moi. J'ai beau ne rien voir, je me demande qui est le plus aveugle d'entre nous.

Opale se lève brusquement et se dirige à l'atelier consacré aux aiguilles et poisons où Trinity Meleen s'entraîne sur un mannequin sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Seven semble toujours aussi mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle attaque le module 2 des nœuds, et je remarque que l'instructrice est anormalement absente. Oui, cette scène était filmée pour les Jeux.

Pris dans un élan narcissique, je me demande si je rends bien à l'écran, si je suis aussi belle que le jour de ma Moisson. Oh, et aussi comment je suis en maillot de bain puisque tout à l'heure j'étais avec les autres dans la piscine. Est-ce que des garçons de Panem ont fantasmé sur mon corps de jeune danseuse ?

Je me fais un rapide chignon et entraîne Seven avec moi vers l'atelier d'escalade. Deux instructeurs nous assurent tandis que nous grimpons. Seven est plus rapide que moi. Pendant la montée, j'espère lui arracher quelques mots à propos de son entente précaire avec Vulphy mais elle n'est pas très loquace, concentrée sur son objectif.

De là-haut, nous avons une vue imprenable sur le restant du gymnase : l'instructeur en chef discute avec deux tributs et en plissant des yeux je distingue les frères et sœurs Petrillus.

* * *

_**Axl Petrillus, District 7 – Les jeux, 14 ans**_

La piscine est toujours fermée. L'instructeur en chef ne veut prendre aucun risque. Ada et moi nous partons alors, résignés, vers l'atelier d'autodéfense où Lana Wypool exécute des mouvements saccadés. Nous nous asseyons sur le tapis en attendant que l'instructrice nous accepte.

À la fin de son exercice, Lana fait un clin d'œil à Ada, signe que sa proposition d'alliance marche toujours. Ada et moi nous en avons parlé à notre mentor, ce matin. Il a avoué être très sceptique.

Wren pense qu'il serait préférable que nous ne nous séparions jamais. C'est mieux pour attendrir les sponsors et plus fiable, car après tout, personne d'autre que moi ne prendra réellement soin d'Ada. Elle est toute petite, fragile, et un rien peut la faire pleurer. Si je laisse les autres tributs l'approcher et profiter de sa naïveté, ils la tueront dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion.

Et à travers Ada, c'est moi qu'ils cherchent à atteindre. Je meurs d'envie de m'expliquer avec Vulphy, que je devine l'investigateur de tout cela, mais il est formellement interdit de « _s'en prendre à un autre tribut de quelque manière que ce soit_ ». Je sais que je ne pourrai pas conserver mon calme face à cet imbécile prétentieux. Je vais donc devoir attendre d'être dans l'arène... si j'ai l'occasion de survivre jusque-là.

Avec Wren, nous n'avons pas encore discuté de toutes les possibilités. La plus simple serait que Ada et moi mourions ou gagnions ensemble, mais dans les deux cas il faudrait un miracle.

Si Ada meurt avant moi, je serai absolument perdu car je me suis fixé pour unique objectif non pas de remporter les Jeux, mais de la protéger. Si je meurs avant Ada, je n'ose imaginer aux prises de quel esprit détraqué elle pourrait se retrouver. Elle est encore tellement influençable... Il faut que je lui fasse promettre de rester sur ses gardes. M'écoutera-t-elle réellement ?

Le garçon du District 2, Hason, et la fille du 11, Gwalenn, discutent un moment près de l'atelier réservé au tir à l'arc alors que Gabi Fedjmar décoche une première flèche qui rate de peu sa cible. Je me concentre sur la leçon d'autodéfense qu'on nous donne à Ada et moi. J'apprends une parade d'esquive, quelques feintes et comment jouer avec le poids de mon adversaire.

Peu de temps après que les Muets aient sonné la dernière cloche de la journée, l'instructeur en chef nous rassemble au centre de la piste principale. Djiena Ukiq dégouline de sueur tandis que d'autres semblent encore frais comme des pinsons.

Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir réellement saisi que d'ici quelques jours, nous serons dans l'arène. Je crois vraiment qu'ils prennent ce stage d'entraînement à la rigolade. Enfin, rira bien qui rira le dernier...

– Je suis plutôt satisfait de cette première journée d'entraînement. Demain, vous n'aurez que la matinée pour poursuivre vos ateliers. Après le déjeuner, vous rejoindrez vos stylistes qui s'occuperont de vous pour la Cérémonie de présentation au peuple de Panem. J'espère de vous distinction, honneur et sagacité. Ce soir avant de dormir, n'oubliez pas d'effectuer de derniers étirements afin d'éviter les courbatures. Ça serait regrettable. Vous pouvez disposer et rejoindre vos mentors et hôtes dans les appartements. Bonne soirée, tributs des douzièmes Hunger Games.

.

.

.

• _**Le sponsoring continue ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre tribut favori à la fin de ce chapitre.**_ Et pour ceux qui ne votent pas, croisez les doigts pour que vos tributs favoris s'en sortent !

Bonus : Les personnes qui arriveront à donner deux réponses justes à cette question auront le droit à un double-point pour leur tribut préféré. Selon vous, quels tributs se retrouveront seuls une fois dans l'arène ?


	8. Les peurs

**Posté :** 26 Janvier 2013._ Oh, sweet Cinna. You turn me kravitz._

* * *

**Note :** Ah, la joie des cours... (soupire). Je suis de plus en plus contente d'avoir pris de l'avance pour cette fic car au moins je ne vous ferai pas attendre. Le plus sadique étant lorsqu'on sera dans l'arène et que les têtes tomberont... Plus que six chapitres avant le bain de sang. Celui-ci est la suite directe du précédent. Mais je vous promets qu'au prochain nous aurons le droit à la fameuse cérémonie sur les chars ! Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer les tenues. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire la suite ! Je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire sur le sixième jour dans l'arène, mais je n'ai toujours pas décidé de qui serait la ou le grand gagnant de cette Douzième Edition des Hunger Games du Capitole... Le choix devient compliqué, croyez-moi. Merci de vos reviews encore une fois et de votre fidélité.

**n. b. :** A la question bonus du chapitre précédent _ManoirMalfoys, SnowNeige _et_ Think-Up _ont répondu juste. Vous disposez donc de trois points pour le ou les tributs de votre choix. Il faudra juste me dire à qui vous les donnez via review à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : Les peurs**

_**Nestine Weltersmith, District 10 – La gastronomie, 13 ans**_

Dans l'ascenseur nous conduisant au dixième étage du Village des Tributs, Lugo est curieusement de bonne humeur. Il a passé sa journée à l'atelier des mines et explosifs. Je ne suis pas rassurée à l'idée qu'un gars comme Lugo puisse détenir des bâtons de dynamite une fois dans l'arène. Mais la Haute-Juge veut certainement du spectaculaire pour ses douzièmes jeux, après tout, c'est un chiffre fétiche.

Le Muet qui nous accompagne nous lance de fréquents coups d'œil, comme s'il espérait nous voir briser le silence. Peut-être que les autres tributs discutent souvent ensemble, mais en ce qui nous concerne, Lugo et moi avons toujours entretenu des rapports glacials depuis son refus obstiné face à ma main tendue.

L'ascenseur s'arrête finalement et les portes s'ouvrent. Lugo sifflote dans le couloir jusqu'à notre appartement. Notre hôtesse et nos mentors sont devant la télévision où Aurora Dawn, la Haute-Juge des Hunger Games, donne une interview à Caesar. Notre mentor augmente le volume afin de couvrir le bruit de notre arrivée.

– … _C'est vrai Caesar que cette année les tributs peinent à s'imposer_, commente la Haute-Juge installée dans un majestueux fauteuil en velours bleu vert. _Ils craignent certainement d'être mal vus ou de... transgresser les règles. La seule qui ait osé taper du poing pour l'instant est Opale Swensea tout à l'heure et nous avons tous vu les images en direct._

– _Oui, Opale est un personnage déjà très aimé du public et ça ne va que crescendo. Hier encore, son père a reçu plus d'une centaine de courriers de fans venant de tout Panem. J'en ai ici un petit extrait_.

Je m'assieds près de notre hôtesse alors que Caesar décachette soigneusement une petite enveloppe rose recouverte d'encre scintillante.

– _Chère Opale_, lit-il d'un ton pompeux, _nous admirons ta force et ton courage dans ces douzièmes Jeux du Capitole. Mon petit frère te trouve très jolie et dit que tu seras la grande gagnante. Ici, dans l'ancien District 4 de Panem, nous croyons en toi. Papa a pêché un énorme saumon, la fois dernière. On en a sacrifié une partie pour te porter chance. Je suis certaine que tu arriveras à t'en sortir malgré ton handicap. Tu es la plus forte. Signé, Jamna Otkins_.

Le public applaudit poliment et la Haute-Juge esquisse un sourire. Si Opale meurt lors du bain de sang, elle aura beaucoup de souci à se faire, j'imagine. Il n'est pas bien vu qu'un tribut très apprécié disparaisse dès le début des Jeux. Tant qu'Opale est aimée, elle sera en quelque sorte protégée par l'arène.

– Ils ont passé des images de l'entraînement ? demande tout à coup Lugo.

– Il y en a eu, répond notre hôtesse. Mais ici, les images sont brouillées par l'antenne pour que vous ne puissiez pas avoir accès à tout le contenu de l'émission.

Caesar et Aurora Dawn discutent un bon moment de la relation ambigüe entre les deux tributs du District 6 avant de s'intéresser aux alliances. Un grésillement insupportable emplit la pièce puis le nouvel emblème de Panem enflamme l'écran pendant de longues minutes.

C'était sans doute de cela dont voulait parler notre hôtesse. Je me sens légèrement poisseuse et me lève pour me rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain. Alors que je quitte le salon, l'émission reprend et j'entends clairement la Haute-Juge prononcer d'un ton moqueur :

– _Aucun d'entre eux n'est aussi brillant que les anciens Carrières, pour l'instant. Toutefois, je parierais largement plus sur la petite aveugle que sur notre chère amie obèse Nestine Weltersmith._

Des rires provenant de la télévision montent par salves. Les rires du Capitole et de Panem me couvrant de ridicule.

* * *

_**Cyl Vasdanci, District 5 – L'architecture, 16 ans**_

À la remarque d'Aurora Dawn, je jauge la réaction de Evannah. Elle aussi a envie de rire, pourtant je ne trouve pas ça drôle. J'espère juste que la fille du 10 n'en entendra jamais parler. Y'a de quoi tomber en dépression nerveuse d'apprendre qu'on est considéré comme le boulet des Jeux... J'allume une cigarette alors que notre mentor me jette un regard désapprobateur. J'en ai rien à foutre.

Je suis sur les nerfs depuis la Moisson, et savoir que la Cérémonie en char approche à grands pas me rend de plus en plus nerveux. J'aimerais bien faire un saut dans le temps et ne pas devoir assister à ça. Peut-être que les gens des anciens Districts doivent penser que se faire relooker par un styliste a quelque chose de moins angoissant pour nous – enfants du Capitole – que pour eux.

Mais voilà, ici nous n'aimons pas tous ça, se faire passer au scanner et tripoter par des dizaines de petites mains. Evannah est pour sa part toute excitée à l'idée de voir la tenue qu'elle portera. Elle m'a aussi clairement fait comprendre que je ne devais sous aucun prétexte lui faire honte. La télévision grésille à nouveau et notre mentor l'éteint. Elle nous demande comment s'est passée notre première journée d'entraînement.

– Je me suis focalisé sur les ateliers d'autodéfense et lancer de poids. Je pense que je vais présenter ça pour l'évaluation. C'est l'activité où je me sens le plus à l'aise.

– Et toi Evannah ?

– J'avais pensé présenter un numéro de souplesse. Mais Blue Kap fera la même chose et puisqu'elle est dans le District juste avant le nôtre, j'ai peur que ça ne soit répétitif pour les juges. Du coup, je pencherais plutôt pour les couteaux. J'ai essayé d'en planter dans un mannequin. Ça n'a rien donné de très concluant... j'imagine qu'avec un peu d'entraînement...

– Oui. Demain matin je veux que tu restes à cet atelier et essaie d'au moins viser le ventre : c'est le plus efficace, s'empresse d'ajouter notre mentor.

Son bracelet électronique clignote. Elle soupire.

– L'instructeur en chef nous appelle pour faire un bilan avec nous. La table a déjà été mise par les Muets pour le repas de ce soir. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai.

– Où est Emelia ? demande Evannah après avoir regardé autour d'elle.

C'est vrai : notre hôtesse n'est pas là.

– Elle a été appelée par votre styliste afin de vérifier qu'il respectait bien le thème de votre District. Enfin, je n'en sais pas plus. Ne traînez pas, surtout. Allez dormir tôt : c'est important. Demain vous avez une journée chargée.

Elle enfile son blouson et disparaît, suivie par un Muet qui attendait derrière la porte d'entrée. Evannah hausse des épaules, rallume la télévision après avoir saisi un bol rempli de bonbons. Nous grignotons côte à côte alors que l'interview de la Haute-Juge continue :

– _J'ai hâte de voir les candidats dans notre nouvelle arène_, dit-elle. _Nous leur avons préparé des épreuves de taille et j'espère qu'ils seront attentifs aux informations que leur donneront les instructeurs durant le stage._

– _Il y a eu quelques fuites concernant l'arène depuis quelques jours, comme le fait qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'eau. Pouvons-nous avoir quelques petites informations exclusives _? mendie presque Caesar d'un sourire malicieux.

Aurora Dawn croise et décroise les jambes, se donnant un air important et déclare :

– _Nous avons installé l'arène dans l'ancien District 12 de Panem. C'était l'endroit où il y avait le plus d'espace vierge. Nos équipes ont travaillé nuit et jour sans relâche pendant un an. Nous avons récupéré des pièces de certaines arènes précédentes comme la dernière Expiation ou les Quatrièmes Jeux du Capitole. Mais tout le reste est absolument inédit. Avec les autres juges, il a été difficile de trouver des idées afin de renouveler le concept pour qu'il ne s'essouffle pas. Et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que la chose qui pourrait le plus effrayer et déstabiliser nos jeunes tributs est bel et bien..._

Subitement, la télé grésille et s'éteint d'elle-même. Evannah appuie sur plusieurs boutons, mais rien à faire. Je m'étire en souriant.

– Ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai de toute manière, je lance.

– Oui. Mais quelque chose m'énerve.

Je tourne la tête vers elle.

– Opale est la favorite du public et je ne suis pas d'accord.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?

– J'en sais rien... inventer une histoire... prétendre que je suis tombée folle amoureuse de toi et que j'attends peut-être ton bébé parce qu'on a couché ensemble ici, au Village des Tributs.

J'éclate de rire. Cette fille est complètement tarée.

– J'ai déjà une petite amie, Evannah. Et si je ne meurs pas pendant les Jeux, crois-moi qu'elle va mettre fin à mes jours dès que je reviendrai chez moi.

Je me lève et pars vers la salle à manger où des mets plus succulents les uns que les autres nous attendent.

– Viens manger, ça va être froid.

* * *

_**Seven Glodith, District 8 – La technologie, 15 ans**_

Notre hôtesse me tend le plat de spaghetti. Comme d'habitude, Vulphy parle sans s'arrêter. Ce soir, il nous fait l'honneur de nous raconter l'historique complet de ses conquêtes et je suis surprise d'entendre le nom de deux de mes amies.

C'est vrai que Vulphy est assez beau, mais c'est gâché par son caractère, sa façon de toujours se mettre en avant en écrasant les autres. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'en fera pas les frais une fois dans l'arène...

Notre hôtesse nous congédie dans nos chambres respectives à la fin du repas. Je prends une longue douche afin de souffler un bon coup. Au moins un endroit où je peux être tranquille, penser à autre chose que ces fichus jeux qui approchent à grands pas, et le manque de mes proches.

Je ferme les robinets et sors de la cabine. Je me fige et manque de déraper sur le carrelage lorsque je vois Vulphy torse nu qui se brosse les dents. Je cherche à tâtons ma serviette, mais c'est trop tard, il a déjà tout vu si on considère son sourire goguenard. Il crache dans le lavabo et dit :

– Oh, t'en fais pas... je verrai bien plus que ça quand on sera tous les deux dans l'arène.

Je ne l'écoute pas et prends mes affaires. Je me rue pratiquement vers la sortie. Je ferme la porte de ma chambre, mais Vulphy fait barrage. Il me regarde de haut en bas et je remarque pour la première fois que ses yeux sont d'un jaune étincelant.

– Tu sais, j'ai bien remarqué que tu m'évitais, prononce-t-il. Pourtant faudra faire avec quand les Jeux auront commencé. Je ne veux pas perdre et toi non plus, et nos côtes de popularité ne sont pas ce qu'elles devraient être. On a très peu de temps avant l'interview de Caesar pour faire nos preuves. Le dernier jour d'entraînement sera trop tard. Les dés seront déjà jetés. Donc je te propose un marché : demain soir, lors de la Cérémonie nous ne savons pas quelle tenue nous porterons. Chaque année notre District porte des créations toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres et ça ne nous aidera pas à sortir du lot.

– Vas droit au but, je grince en tentant de fermer la porte.

– Demain, je vais t'embrasser devant tout le Capitole lorsque nous serons sur les chars et...

– HORS DE QUESTION !

– Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Seven. J'y ai bien réfléchi et c'est le seul moyen pour s'en sortir un peu plus longtemps sans l'aide de sponsor. Il faut que l'arène soit clémente avec nous, et par conséquent, séduire les juges. Je t'embrasserai demain et tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas me repousser. Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit, je m'occupe de tout.

– Oh, et je suis censé faire ta potiche inerte combien de temps ? Dix secondes ? Crève !

– PARCE QUE TU VOIS UNE MEILLEURE SOLUTION ?

– OUI, RESTER NOUS-MÊMES !

Des bruits de pas retentissent et notre hôtesse semble toute affolée de nous voir crier ainsi. Vulphy me fusille du regard et subitement, se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser comme on ne m'a encore jamais embrassée de ma vie. Je me déteste d'avoir apprécié ce baiser. Lorsqu'il s'écarte, notre hôtesse nous regarde avec de gros yeux ahuris.

– C'est simplement ça que je te demande, Seven, prononce-t-il dédaigneusement. Si tu as envie de mourir une fois là-bas, c'est ton problème. Mais tu ne m'enterreras pas vivant avec toi.

Il fait volte-face et rejoint sa chambre. Je suis estomaquée. L'hôtesse m'invite à m'assoir sur mon lit et sort pour moi mon pyjama.

– Ca va aller ? dit-elle d'une voix inquiète. S'il te fait peur, je peux demander à un Muet à ce qu'on l'emmène au treizième étage.

Le treizième étage était un endroit réservé aux tributs problématiques que l'on devait à tout prix enfermer avant les Jeux.

– Il ne me fait pas peur, vous savez. C'est juste qu'il... qu'il est tout ce que je déteste chez quelqu'un. C'est mon partenaire de District, mon allié, et maintenant il veut que je mente à tout Panem ainsi qu'à ma famille sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

– Bienvenue ma chérie dans les Hunger Games.

Elle se lève et quitte la pièce après avoir refermé la porte. Je m'habille et me loge sous la couverture réchauffée automatiquement. À peine ai-je fermé les yeux, que je m'endors aussitôt.

* * *

_**Enris Kawel, District 3 – La végétation, 15 ans**_

Le lendemain matin est difficile.

J'ai oublié de m'étirer comme l'a conseillé l'instructeur en chef la veille. Résultat, j'ai des courbatures partout. Djiena et moi prenons rapidement notre petit déjeuner et nous nous rendons directement au gymnase.

Hier soir, nous sommes directement allés nous coucher sans essayer de discuter. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé lui demander si – comme j'ai cru le deviner – elle fera alliance avec Kiet Linj dans l'arène. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ne m'en veut pas d'avoir rejoint Blue et Fay. Comme la dernière fois, d'autres tributs ont eu la même idée que nous et sont déjà devant les portes. Celles-ci s'ouvrent aux alentours de sept heures quarante.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Djiena s'éloigne et marche sans réel but précis. Je me demande ce qu'elle doit penser. Je ne sais rien encore de sa famille, ses amis, de l'univers qu'elle a laissé derrière elle dans le District 3. La veille, Blue m'a demandé comment je m'étais faite la cicatrice que j'avais au visage. Je lui ai dit être tombé, tout petit. J'ai omis de lui dire que c'était dans un puits et que l'autre gamin qui était avec moi est mort sur le coup. Je ne me voyais pas lui raconter ça, alors que cet endroit est truffé de caméras et de micros.

Je passe devant l'atelier des mines et explosifs où le gamin du 10 semble attendre son instructeur avec impatience. Sa partenaire de District, elle, se fait toute petite et personne ne l'approche hormis deux filles qui ont l'air sympathique. C'est vrai que la remarque de la Haute-Juge à son égard était plutôt dure à encaisser. Mais elle peut toujours lui prouver qu'elle avait tort en sortant indemne du bain de sang.

Cette nuit, je n'ai pas dormi. Mais au lieu de songer à la Cérémonie sur les chars, j'avais mes pensées orientées vers les premières minutes dans l'arène où je devrais sans doute tuer d'autres tributs. Pour l'instant, je m'en sens complètement incapable. Pas que je les apprécie, mais je me vois mal me salir les mains. Selon notre mentor, Eriu Weinblatt, je serai un des favoris des jeux par ma force. Pourtant, il y a ce_ truc _qui me retient.

Peut-être qu'une fois dans le feu de l'action je me débarrasserai de mes questions. Cette peur me colle à la peau. J'ai peur de mourir. J'ai peur de tuer. J'ai peur qu'on se moque de moi dans Panem. J'ai peur que ma famille ne me reconnaisse plus. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir me débrouiller dans l'arène.

C'est un mélange de tout. Je pense que – comme beaucoup d'autres – ma technique de combat sera l'esquive. La Haute-Juge ne sera pas très contente et nous forcera à nous rencontrer, et donc à nous battre. Que ferai-je à ce moment-là ?

Un coup de sifflet retentit.

L'instructeur en chef est là et nous dit bonjour. Il précise que les difficultés sont censées augmenter en cette matinée d'entraînement et que nous avons quatre heures devant nous. L'après-midi, nous irons rejoindre nos stylistes pour nous préparer à la cérémonie. Il quitte enfin la piste principale pour se diriger vers la piscine. Pour ma part, j'évite soigneusement l'atelier nage.

J'ai vraiment une peur atroce de l'eau depuis mon traumatisme. Je me souviens du sang poisseux de mon copain qui se mélangeait avec l'eau stagnante. Combien de temps je suis resté à côté de lui, en train de flotter à la surface ? Combien d'heures a-t-il fallu pour qu'on se rende compte de notre disparition ? Quand je vois Noatak Oromy plonger la tête la première pour faire quelques brasses, je l'envie. Il a l'air d'être à l'aise dans tellement de domaines... Cela doit être dû au fait qu'il ne se pose que très peu de barrières.

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers l'atelier de lancer de poids où Cyl s'essaie à différentes techniques. Je lui serre la main avant de commencer. J'aime bien Cyl. C'est vrai qu'il est très discret, mais ça a l'air d'être un gars bien. Pas comme ce connard du 8 ou le gars bizarre du 12 qui est parti hier midi à l'infirmerie.

D'ailleurs, il est là, à l'atelier des nœuds et se marmonne une fois de plus des choses tout seul. Ils devraient le mettre sous sédatif. Il a perdu les pédales, faut croire.

Lana Wypool me demande si elle peut passer devant moi dans la file de lancer de poids. Je lui cède ma place et en profite pour observer plus longuement le comportement suspect du tribut 12. Il tente de défaire son nœud, mais il ne cède pas. Il le mord brutalement et l'arrache avec une espèce de mélange de sauvagerie et de maladresse. Fay m'avait prévenu qu'il était très étrange.

Elle m'a dit aussi qu'il ne parlait même pas à leurs mentors et que les affaires de stratégie ne l'intéressaient guère. De toute façon, les mentors du 12 sont de gros incapables : selon Fay, ils passent tellement de temps à se disputer qu'ils perdent de vue l'essentiel. Geai Moqueur ou pas, apparemment, n'est pas mentor qui veut.

* * *

_**Lana Wypool, District 2 – L'or et les diamants, 13 ans**_

Ma technique de lancer de poids est pitoyable. J'abandonne. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai eu aucun déclic dans le moindre atelier. Ça commence à me préoccuper. Je passe devant le stand de tir où Gabi plante une flèche dans le second cercle le plus à l'extérieur. Au moins, lui, a progressé depuis hier. Un peu déprimée, je m'assieds à l'atelier de camouflage en soufflant.

Pendant près de deux longues heures j'essaie de retenir les différentes techniques de l'instructeur, mais on finit par se rendre compte que je fais une vilaine réaction cutanée à l'argile. Je retiens des larmes de fatigue et décide de finalement aller dormir sur la pile de tapis près des vestiaires.

Foutus Hunger Games.

Une sonnerie me réveille en sursaut. La grosse horloge indique midi. Les vingt-trois autres tributs quittent les ateliers pour les étages. Hason et moi regagnons nos appartements où un repas copieux nous attend. Nous échangeons à propos de cette matinée d'entraînement et je m'en veux d'avoir été contre-productive.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter, claironne notre hôtesse. Dépêchez-vous de manger vous avez rendez-vous avec votre styliste.

Nous nous exécutons. Nous enfilons de nouvelles tenues et quittons le Village des Tributs. À l'extérieur, douze voitures aux vitres teintées nous attendent. Nous grimpons dans l'une d'elle et celle-ci démarre aussitôt. Nous traversons rapidement le noyau du Capitole pour nous retrouver dans le District 9, dédié à la Haute couture. Sur un immeuble, il y a une gigantesque pancarte accrochée aux balcons : « VIVE TRINITY ET SELEUCOS ! ».

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur en me disant que, même si c'est aussi ma ville, je ne suis plus chez moi partout. La Rébellion nous a divisé, nous qui étions si unis. Je me demande si mes parents aussi ont peint une banderole pour moi, ou s'ils préfèrent la sobriété d'un prédeuil.

La voiture ralentit et nous arrivons dans un complexe en verre. Notre hôtesse semble surexcitée. Nous entrons à l'intérieur et constatons que quelques stylistes sont venus nous accueillir. Hason et moi nous dirigeons vers la porte numéro 2, avec une appréhension croissante.

Ce soir, nous serons transfigurés par nos tenues et le maquillage.

Ce soir, nous serons présentés à tout Panem dans des vêtements radieux, tels des pharaons d'antan inhumés dans leur sarcophage.

.

.

.

• _**Le sponsoring continue ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre tribut favori à la fin de ce chapitre.**_ Et pour ceux qui ne votent pas, croisez les doigts pour que vos tributs favoris s'en sortent !

Bonus : Les personnes qui arriveront à donner deux réponses justes à cette question auront le droit à un double-point pour leur tribut préféré. Selon vous, quels tributs se disputeront lors de la Cérémonie ? (donner deux noms)


	9. Bonsoir, Panem

**Posté le : **29 Janvier 2013. _Sur les chars..._

* * *

**Note : **Un énorme MERCI pour toutes vos reviews depuis le début de cette aventure. Je sais que vous avez vraiment hâte de vous rendre dans l'arène et j'y ai prévu de nombreuses surprises... Ce chapitre est dédié à la Cérémonie sur les chars, et le suivant sera sur l'avant-dernier jour d'entraînement. Après quoi, tout ira très vite avec l'interview, le décompte et le bain de sang ! Pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas détaillé toutes les tenues (même si j'adore la mode, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et ça aurait occupé des paragraphes pour rien, je préfère de loin écrire sur l'arène !). J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. Bonne lecture, **D. **

**n. b. : **A la question bonus du chapitre précédent _Think-Up _a répondu juste. Tu disposes donc de trois points pour le ou les tributs de ton choix. Il faudra juste me dire à qui tu les donnes via review à la fin du chapitre !

**EDIT : **Le personnage de Gwendolyne Borsworth m'a été confié par Elbereth des Neiges. Quant à l'équipe de préparation du District 9, vous risquez de la retrouver dans la fanfiction de WoR, Châtiés !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Bonsoir, Panem**

_**Trinity Meleen, District 9 – La haute couture, 17 ans**_

Dès que nous arrivons dans la salle de préparation, Séleucos et moi sommes séparés. Il est pris en main par un assistant nommé Soj, à ce que j'ai compris. Celui-ci a les cheveux violets, piquetés d'éclats blancs, et un nez refait qui m'évoque un bec d'oiseau.

Mon assistante, pour sa part, est très enjouée et tactile – ce qui m'agace, alors que nous venons tout juste de commencer. Elle m'installe sur une table en acier froid et j'ai l'impression d'être à la morgue. Elle passe une loupe au-dessus de ma figure, redessine le contour de mes sourcils, s'occupe de me limer les ongles et de purifier ma peau.

– Je suis surprise chaque année de voir que les tributs du Capitole sont beaucoup plus propres que ceux qu'on avait avant. Si tu avais vu les pauvres miséreux qui ont pu défiler par ici...

Je ne sais quoi répondre et la laisse me laver les cheveux avec délicatesse et révérence. Les siens sont couleur framboise et nattés en une sorte de bretzel où des branches de cerisier sont plantées ci et là. Lorsqu'elle me voit la dévisager, mon assistante reprend :

– C'est un petit souvenir de l'ancien District 11 de Panem. J'ai eu la chance d'obtenir une autorisation pour me rendre jusque là-bas afin d'installer une nouvelle boutique de mode. Je trouve le District 11 fabuleusement exotique.

Elle chantonne en continuant de me laver les cheveux et ça me fait un bien fou.

– Vous faites ce métier depuis combien de temps ? Je veux dire... assistante pour les Hunger Games.

– Mmh, laisse-moi réfléchir... peut-être une vingtaine d'années. J'ai d'ailleurs relooké Finnick Odair lors de la dernière Expiation, se vante-t-elle. Oh, et au fait mon cœur : moi c'est Loumia.

Lorsque mes cheveux sont lavés, séchés et peignés, Loumia m'emmène dans une autre salle et referme la porte derrière elle en me laissant là, sans la moindre explication.

– Voici donc notre chère Trinity Meleen, prononce une voix suave et féminine. Approchez, jeune fille. J'ai envie de voir ce que vous valez.

J'avance précautionneusement. J'imagine que c'est elle ma styliste.

– Je m'appelle Piam Linj.

Je me souviens alors des bruits qui courraient en salle d'entraînement, comme quoi la sœur de Kiet Linj était styliste pour les Hunger Games cette année. C'était donc vrai. Elle me serre la main et je la détaille comme elle doit sans doute le faire avec moi en ce moment.

Piam a les yeux soulignés d'un trait d'eye-liner doré. Ceux-ci sont marron et en amande. Son regard ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion, ce qui me déstabilise légèrement. Ses longs cheveux raides teints couleur bleu nuit tombent au creux de ses hanches, marquant une taille svelte, mais aux contours avantageux. Piam sait de quelle manière se mettre en valeur.

Sa robe noire révèle au niveau du bassin un carré de peau marqué par un tatouage. C'est sûrement une des plus belles jeunes femmes de la haute société du Capitole.

– Piam..., je répète plus pour moi-même.

– C'est cela. Vous voulez bien vous installer ?

– Où est Séleucos ?

– Entre de très bonnes mains. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tenez-vous droite...

Elle tourne autour de moi et je me sens disséquée, mise à nue. Je pensais que ça serait beaucoup plus facile que cela. Pour décompresser, je décide de parler et la première chose qui me vient en tête c'est :

– C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte... Vous êtes la dernière petite amie de Cinna ?

Elle lève un regard étrange vers moi puis esquisse un sourire.

– A ce que je vois, mon petit frère ne sait toujours pas tenir sa langue.

– Il en a parlé au stage d'entraînement, c'est vrai. Vous n'avez pas vu ce passage à la télévision ?

– J'ai éteins la télévision depuis le début des Jeux, comme chaque année. Vos mains, s'il vous plaît.

Elle les inspecte et je crois qu'elle ne fait pas très confiance au travail de Loumia pour être aussi scrupuleuse. Après tout, on n'est jamais mieux servie que par soi-même.

– Vous auriez voulu vous occuper de lui, j'imagine... de votre frère.

– Oui, c'est vrai. J'aurais préféré habiller Kiet et sa partenaire de District. Les jeux sont faits : inutile de revenir là-dessus. Je m'occuperai de vous non pas pour ma carrière, Miss Meleen, mais plutôt comme si vous étiez un membre de ma famille vous rendant dans l'arène. J'espère juste que le styliste s'occupant de Kiet fera de même.

– Vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire. Tout le monde a l'air très emballé à propos du District 6 cette année. Le styliste sera forcément inspiré.

J'essaie de lui lancer un sourire, mais c'est plutôt une sorte de grimace. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte d'empathie.

Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la couture, et j'ai également un frère. Je me demande comment je réagirais si Kazh se retrouvait dans l'arène et que j'étais la couturière pour un autre District. M'en voudrait-il d'avoir pris un engagement allant contre son propre bénéfice ? Je déglutis avec difficulté et chasse cette idée de mon esprit.

– Et toi, tu as un petit ami ? me demande Piam alors qu'elle note quelque chose dans un calepin.

– Non, pas vraiment... Disons que je n'ai jamais eu le temps pour ce genre de choses.

– Alors ne tombe pas amoureuse dans l'arène, mon cœur. C'est la pire chose qui puisse t'arriver. Viens, nous allons passer à l'habillage.

* * *

_**Gwendolyn Borsworth, District 1 – La musique, 16 ans**_

Reddi et son assistante contemplent leur travail avec des yeux émerveillés.

Je porte une sorte de sari gris perle en soie et en dentelle. J'ai l'impression d'être une véritable poupée en porcelaine tandis que j'admire mon reflet. Elles ont réussi à gommer ma maigreur et mon maquillage donne l'illusion que mon nez est intact. Il a été brisé durant la Rébellion, mais j'ai décidé de le garder ainsi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ma styliste a bien essayé de me convaincre de me faire opérer rapidement avant la Cérémonie, mais j'ai refusé.

Je suis mieux ainsi. Naturelle. Mes longs cheveux bruns sont rassemblés en un chignon épais décoré de notes de musique en cristal formant une tiare. Elles ont aussi saupoudré ma peau de paillettes argentées.

– Absolument divine, commente Reddi.

Je me tourne devant le miroir. Je constate qu'au creux de mes hanches, les assistants m'ont tatoué deux clefs de Fa à l'encre argentée. D'un côté, je suis révoltée qu'ils m'aient fait ça, mais d'un autre je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça très esthétique. Au pire, si je suis gagnante des douzièmes Hunger Games, je pourrai toujours me les faire enlever.

Reddi accroche près de mon sein droit une broche représentant une guitare – emblème de notre District. Papa serait sans doute fier que je porte nos couleurs, même en cette occasion. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la mort prématurée et traumatisante de Zlata – ma meilleure amie – lors des précédents Jeux.

Je crois que c'est pour ça que je me suis évanouie lors de ma Moisson. J'avais peur que tout ne recommence avec moi. C'était horrible comme situation. Tout n'est pas encore très clair dans ma tête. Je ne suis même pas certaine de vouloir gagner. Pourtant, quand je me vois dans le miroir, je me dis que fuir la compagnie des autres tributs n'était peut-être pas la solution, craindre que mon partenaire de District me rompe le cou au moindre mot prononcé l'était également.

– N'oubliez pas de sourire sur les chars ! prévient la styliste.

Je me retourne et aperçois Noatak dans un costume gris cendre simple, mais redoutablement efficace. Il porte en dessous un tee-shirt avec un vinyle imprimé dessus – le rétro étant revenu à la mode de manière fracassante ces derniers temps au Capitole. Il s'approche de moi et murmure :

– Tu es magnifique.

Je sais que c'est sincère et ça me fait rougir. Je ne réponds rien. Je lui lance tout de même un sourire reconnaissant alors que deux Muets nous attendent pour nous conduire jusqu'aux chars. Derrière moi, une traîne de pluie argentée glisse sur le sol. Notre équipe de préparation semble émue quand elle nous voit partir.

Dans l'ascenseur, Noatak et moi nous semblons tous les deux anxieux. Les portes se rouvrent sur une espèce de hangar où se trouvent douze chars tirés par des chevaux de différentes races. Les Muets nous emmènent vers celui le plus à droite portant le numéro 1 en or forgé.

Noatak m'aide à grimper et j'essaie d'ignorer les regards persistants des autres tributs sur nous. J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre. À côté, Lana Wypool et son partenaire de District chuchotent entre eux. Lana a une robe style Empire en mousseline dorée. Elle est resplendissante, mais son styliste n'a pas mis autant de soin que le mien dans sa tenue. Derrière moi, j'entends une dispute éclater.

– Ne te retourne pas, grogne Noatak. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Quelques clairons sont sonnés et nous entendons distinctement la voix du chauffeur de salle annoncer la présentation des vingt-quatre nouveaux tributs. Je suffoque.

– Tiens-moi, je murmure d'une voix brisée. Tiens-moi sinon je vais tomber.

Noatak a juste le temps de placer son bras autour de ma taille avant que les portes du hangar ne s'ouvrent.

* * *

_**Vulphy Leek, District 8 – La technologie, 17 ans**_

Je plisse les yeux, aveuglé par les lumières du cirque. Le char du District 1 s'ébranle et avance au trot. Celui de Lana et Hason les suit à quelques mètres de distance. Je la vois se tourner vers nous et lancer un petit sourire victorieux.

Ça y'est, les jeux commencent.

Je ressers le nœud de ma cravate et regarde les tributs du 3 s'en aller à leur tour. Leur styliste a joué à fond sur la carte de la végétation : Enris Kawel est torse nu. Sur celui-ci se trouve les symboles liés aux autres éléments, descendant jusqu'au niveau du nombril où est noué un pagne fait de diverses plantes. Sa partenaire de District s'en sort mieux avec une robe très courte, faite en feuilles de bananier, une ceinture en cuir afin de souligner le tout. Je remarque qu'ils sont pieds nus.

Leur char s'élance et je les vois faire des signes de mains de part et autres des gradins. Ceux du District 4 rassemblent moins d'effort pour se vendre, mais reçoivent un tonnerre d'applaudissements. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, mais le public semble maintenant les adorer. Je suis subitement angoissé en pensant que ma prochaine prise de risque sera soit couronnée de succès, soit fera un affreux flop.

Je resserre mes mains autour du char et détaille Seven dans sa fantastique robe-écran numérique. Celle-ci est noire opaque, mais de temps à autre, des lignes de code vert fluo y défilent. De loin, ça doit sans doute ressembler à une guirlande de Noël, mais si la caméra fait un gros plan sur nous au moment propice, nous serons vus comme un couple extraordinaire.

Devant nous, ceux du 5 sont déjà acclamés par tout le Capitole. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir leur tenue, car trop occupé à me moquer de la dispute entre les frères et sœurs Petrillus. Ces derniers sont juste devant nous et se regardent à peine, à croire que quelque chose s'est brisé ces dernières minutes.

Ça serait peut-être une bonne occasion d'en profiter demain pour rallier Ada à nous. J'aimerais le chuchoter à Seven mais celle-ci semble curieusement absente. Le char numéro 6 pénètre dans le cirque et la foule semble en délire lorsque les deux tributs – aux tenues blanches immaculées propulsant des pièces d'or par diverses poches – se tiennent la main.

Nos chevaux commencent à avancer et j'essaie de faire comprendre à Seven de se rapprocher. Elle se laisse faire et je simule une discussion avec elle, espérant que personne ne tentera de lire sur mes lèvres le tas d'ânerie que je débite. Je ne regarde qu'elle. Ça doit marcher. Nous n'avons plus que quelques secondes.

Juste avant que le chauffeur de salle nous annonce, je m'approche du visage de Seven et capture ses lèvres. Je suis surpris de la voir rendre mon baiser avec douceur et fragilité. J'avais oublié qu'elle était originaire du 12, qu'elle avait pris des cours de théâtre... Je lui souris, triomphant, et espère que Panem n'a pas loupé une miette de notre démonstration d'affection.

Le public nous acclame et scande nos noms. Je fais un signe de main à un groupe de femmes dans les gradins et embrasse ensuite Seven sur la joue. Notre char ralentit et nous nous retrouvons au milieu de la ligne, face à la tribune de la Présidente. Je lève le nez vers le grand écran et vois Fay Pandorre et Ethan James être acclamés à leur tour, avec toutefois plus de retenue dans les applaudissements. Ils portent les costumes de Cyrano et Roxane et je dois avouer que ça leur va bien. Toutefois, leur styliste n'a fait aucun effort particulier si l'on considère les tenus du 11, entièrement faites en hologramme. C'est une sorte de projection bleuté activée par un collier et en-dessous, j'imagine qu'ils sont entièrement nus.

Quand le char du 12 s'immobilise, le visage poudré de Fay est remplacé à l'écran par l'emblème de notre pays. C'est alors que débute le court-métrage des Moissons retraçant l'histoire de Panem depuis la Rébellion.

À côté de nous, Trinity Meleen et Séleucos Avandit semblent concentrés. Leurs tenues fonctionnent en miroir, mais sont tout à fait banales. Ce n'est que lorsque les lumières s'éteignent qu'elles prennent toute leur signification. On ne voit qu'eux, les motifs de leurs costumes retraçant des épisodes chers au cœur des rebelles. Les spectateurs poussent des soupirs admiratifs alors que la voix froide et neutre du film s'élève dans le cirque :

_Treize Districts se sont rebellés contre l'oppression du Capitole._

_Une douzaine d'années se sont écoulées depuis la grande victoire des rebelles._

_Onze ministres ont été nommés à la tête du nouveau gouvernement._

_Dix jurisconsultes servent d'émissaires dans tout Panem._

_De neufs monuments aux morts ont été dressés dans notre cher pays,_

[_remplaçant alors ceux dévastés. _

_Huit cent mille morts ont été dénombrés et honorés._

_Septembre de l'année zéro signa le renouvellement : _

_Si les premiers temps furent difficiles, le Geai Moqueur s'est chargé de_

_ceinturer les esprits les plus échauffés voulant conduire le monde de paix à notre perte._

_Quand vint le jour anniversaire des combats, il fut décidé que_

_Deux enfants de chaque District du Capitole seraient alors offerts en tant que tributs_

_en guise de rédemption pour le règne autoritaire écoulé._

_Et à la fin, il n'en restera plus qu'un._

_Joyeux Hunger Games,_

_Et puisse le sort vous être favorable._

La maxime est suivie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Je me joins à eux, tachant d'être irréprochable sous l'œil scrutateur des caméras. Dans la tribune présidentielle, Mrs Coin se lève, une feuille à la main, et nous toise de là-haut.

* * *

_**Gabi Fedjmar, District 4 – L'Histoire, 17 ans**_

Blue ne cesse de rajuster sa toge romaine et cela me déconcentre alors que la Présidente s'apprête à donner un discours. Elle porte une espèce d'armure frappée du sigle du Geai Moqueur sur la poitrine.

Le micro émet un léger sifflement puis sa voix résonne dans le cirque alors que le silence absolu me terrorise. Je jette des regards inquiets aux autres chars, mais ils ont tous le regard levé vers elle. Je les imite.

– Bonsoir, Panem, prononce la Présidente Coin. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à cette Cérémonie de présentation des tributs pour ces douzièmes Hunger Games du Capitole. Cette année, la Moisson a été très engageante et de nombreux pronostics ont été faits. Je connais l'excitation et l'attente autour de ces Jeux. Les équipes – allant des stylistes, instructeurs, juges, techniciens, stagiaires, assistants aux simples Muets volontaires – ont travaillé sans relâche pour nous fournir cette année un spectacle éblouissant. J'ai hier visité moi-même l'arène de ces Jeux et j'ai été agréablement surprise par l'acharnement qu'a mis à la tâche notre Haute-Juge Aurora Dawn. Alliances, trahisons, moments forts sont au rendez-vous comme chaque année. Ce qui fera la différence reste aux mains de nos tributs qui sont, comme l'a dit l'un d'entre eux il y a quelques jours, gages de rédemption.

Les regards de Blue et d'autres convergent vers moi. Je me mets à rougir.

– Cette rédemption est la dette qu'a accumulée le Capitole envers les anciens Districts de Panem. Pour qu'ils se souviennent que pendant que ses habitants festoyaient et n'avaient à se soucier de rien, des enfants partaient à la mine ou au champ à des kilomètres d'ici. Cet héritage lourd peut être remis en cause et paraîtra à bien des égards injuste... mais puisque ce sont les êtres humains qui font les lois, celles-ci sont toujours sujettes aux critiques. En tant que Présidente, j'ai dans l'espoir que notre population se reconnaît davantage dans cet ordre que dans le précédent. Ces jeux sont une tradition que nous nous évertuons à poursuivre afin de faire perdurer l'unité entre les Districts, anciens comme nouveaux. Je déclare ainsi officiellement les douzièmes Hunger Games ouverts !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'élève dans le cirque et je me joins à eux. Sur l'écran géant, j'aperçois Vulphy avec un sourire resplendissant. Il doit se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau. Les chars font demi-tour et nous atteignons le hangar. Lorsque les portes se referment, je me permets de souffler un peu.

Nos équipes de préparation nous ramènent dans les étages où nous nous débarrassons des créations. Une fois démaquillés, deux Muets nous escortent jusqu'aux voitures et l'un d'entre eux fait le chemin avec nous. J'imagine que notre hôte ainsi que Lateefah Galloway resteront ici toute la nuit afin de dénicher des sponsors. Prions pour que j'en ai au moins un.

Je commence tout juste à m'endormir quand le mur d'enceinte du Village des Tributs se dresse devant nous.


	10. Les Hunger Games nous rendent aveugle

**Posté le : **2 Février 2013. _Joyful._

* * *

**Note : **Merci du fond du cœur pour vos reviews. Étant donné que je n'y ai pas encore répondu (la merde des cours plus un projet d'écriture en parallèle), je vais me faire pardonner en postant deux chapitres aujourd'hui (celui-ci et l'autre qui suit sur les épreuves). Bon, j'avoue que je poste aussi parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux puisque l'article premir du mariage pour tous a été adopté en France. Bref, je suis d'humeur excellente et je veux la faire partager. Tous vos points ont bien été pré-enregistrés pour la suite des évènements ! Bonne lecture à tous, **D. **

**EDIT : **Le personnage d'Hason Xaphin m'a été confié par Anger-lola.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : Les Hunger Games nous rendent aveugle**

_**Hason Xaphin, District 2 – L'or et les diamants, 15 ans**_

C'est l'avant-dernier jour d'entraînement.

Demain matin aura lieu l'examen devant les juges. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieux. Lana et moi savons que nous sommes loin d'être les favoris de la compétition, alors nos scores sont importants afin de nous faire enfin remarquer.

À l'instar d'Evannah, j'ai passé quasiment tout le stage d'entraînement à l'atelier réservé aux couteaux, poignards et autres objets tranchants. J'ai décidé que demain je présenterai mes connaissances en matière de manipulation du trident.

Dans l'arène, c'est vrai qu'il n'y en aura probablement pas, mais si l'épreuve est filmée – et ça sera sûrement le cas -, je peux séduire des sponsors si je leur montre que je sais comment m'y prendre. J'ai beaucoup regardé Finnick Odair lors de ses Hunger Games. Je dois dire que ce sont de loin mes favoris.

C'est vrai qu'entre voir quelque chose à la télé et le reproduire il y a une marge de taille, pourtant j'ai réussi à maîtriser le dernier module de l'activité trident en l'espace de pratiquement deux jours. Plutôt un exploit, non ? J'imagine que les sponsors ont dû douter de moi parce que je n'ai pas une musculature développée comme celle du tribut 3.

Je vais prendre plaisir à leur prouver qu'ils ont eu tort jusqu'ici, qu'ils ont parié sur le mauvais poulain. Je m'élance avec mon trident et le plante à divers points vitaux de mon mannequin qui s'allume à chaque dégât que je lui inflige.

– Eh bien, commente mon instructeur, plutôt pas mal je dois dire.

Mon mannequin a la tête déchiquetée, ne retenant au corps que par un fil électrique. Je m'essuie la figure et ferme un moment les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Trinity Meleen et Séleucos Avandit me dévisagent un long moment avant de se rendre à l'atelier boxe.

– Je crois que je suis prêt pour demain, je dis à mon instructeur qui rassemble les diverses pièces du mannequin.

– Je crois aussi. Tu devrais poser ce trident pour la journée et... aller voir du côté des ateliers survie et autodéfense.

Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord. J'aurais aimé m'entraîner davantage au trident. J'aime beaucoup cette arme, peut-être même plus que les lames de coudes qu'utilise Gwendolyne Borsworth. Je dépose mon trident près des autres objets tranchants et me dirige d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'aux ateliers réservés aux faibles. Là, Opale Swensea papote tranquillement avec la fille du District 10, la grosse Nestine. Je crois qu'elles parlent de leurs pères respectifs. J'émets un sifflement dédaigneux. La famille... quelle vaste arnaque.

Mon père a quitté la maison lorsque je n'avais que sept ans. Il nous a laissé ma mère, mon frère et moi sans la moindre explication. Je crois, en y repensant, qu'il avait des ennuis avec la Présidente Coin. On le soupçonnait de blanchiment d'argent durant le règne de cet affreux Snow. Il a préféré filer. Aujourd'hui, on ne sait pas où il peut bien se trouver. Peut-être même a-t-il réussi à quitter Panem...

Je me demande alors si nos Hunger Games sont rediffusés dans des pays étrangers dont nous ne savons absolument rien à l'heure qu'il est. Y a-t-il des Hunger Games ailleurs ou sommes-nous les seuls à nous entredéchirer la gueule ?

Je m'assieds finalement devant l'instructrice de survie qui m'indique comment recoudre grossièrement une blessure après l'avoir désinfectée. J'applique ses conseils sur un mannequin et le temps s'écoule sans que je ne puisse y penser. Je ne crains pas l'épreuve de demain ni l'interview de Caesar ou les dangers de l'arène. Ce qui me fait peur c'est de me retrouver absolument seul du début à la fin, et d'ainsi perdre l'esprit. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours détesté la solitude alors que – paradoxalement – je fuis le contact des autres.

Pour le bain de sang, il est préférable que je sois seul, mais si l'occasion se présente quelques jours plus tard de former une alliance et de profiter d'un tribut aisément manipulable, je le ferai sans hésiter. J'ai bien observé les autres, mais la seule alliée dont je ne voudrais sous aucun prétexte est bel et bien Fay Pandorre.

* * *

_**Fay Pandorre, District 12 – Le théâtre, 18 ans**_

J'essaie de grimper sur le mur d'escalade mais je dois admettre que j'ai le vertige. Je crie à l'instructeur de me faire redescendre et il s'exécute aussitôt. J'espère que cette séquence n'était pas retransmise en direct dans le show de Caesar. Que penseraient les gens de mon District ?

Je détache le mousqueton et remets la corde à Cyl Vasdanci qui fait la queue derrière moi depuis une dizaine de minutes. Je défais l'élastique maintenant mes longs cheveux blancs en une queue de cheval. Je les préfère lâche, même si une fois dans l'arène, il serait mieux de les garder bien attachés.

Je lève le bras et un Muet m'accompagne jusqu'aux douches. Je quitte le gymnase et décide de souffler un moment, seule. Le petit déjeuner a été une vraie catastrophe : Haymitch et Katniss Everdeen en sont presque venus aux mains pour savoir quelle stratégie était la meilleure.

Dans un sens, je redoute l'arène car mes chances de survie y seront très minces, mais dans un autre, j'ai hâte d'y entrer pour abandonner ces deux-là, sans oublier mon partenaire de District. Je crois que cette année, il n'y aura pas de gagnant pour le 12... Je retiens mes larmes. Je suis à fleur de peau. Je ne vois plus clair et ai l'impression que le monde se fout de moi.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me porter volontaire pour les Hunger Games ? J'imagine que Spirit doit m'en vouloir à mort. Je souris. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là alors que j'ai tant besoin d'elle ? Non, je dis n'importe quoi : heureusement qu'elle n'est pas avec moi. Je n'ai qu'à espérer que ma célébrité dans le Capitole me sauve.

Pourtant, hier durant la Cérémonie, on m'a clairement volé la vedette. Les gens m'aiment moins que ceux du 1, Vulphy ou la petite aveugle. Que dois-je faire pour changer la donne ? Peut-être faut-il que j'écoute le conseil que m'a donné Seven l'autre jour : rester moi-même. Mais qui suis-je réellement au fond ? Qui est Fay Pandorre ?

Jamais au cours de ma vie on ne m'a laissé le choix d'aller où je voulais me rendre, de réfléchir par mes propres moyens, de fréquenter les personnes que je voulais. On m'a volé mon enfance, mes pensées, mon identité.

Et maintenant, je la cherche alors que d'ici quelques jours, je pourrai me faire tuer à tout moment. Aurais-je le temps de me découvrir d'ici là ? Aurais-je, moi aussi, le droit à de joyeux Hunger Games ? J'essuie les larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux. Putain, je chiale comme une gamine...

Mais, merde ! Je suis une gamine. Je ris et sanglote à la fois. Fay Pandorre pleure et ça fait du bien. Sois toi-même, Fay. Redresse les épaules et affronte-les. Montre à Panem qui tu es... sans doute que j'ai sans doute déçu jusqu'ici car j'ai laissé Caspia au placard.

Caspia, mon personnage de scène. Si je la fais sortir, tout le monde n'aura d'yeux que pour moi. Mais si je fais ça... si je laisse Caspia agir à ma place, elle aura dévoré Fay et tout ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un de si particulier. Je me lève, bois un peu d'eau après avoir changé de tee-shirt.

En quittant les vestiaires, je croise le regard interrogateur de Ferroh Sverre. Je lui lance un sourire désarmant bien qu'ayant toujours les yeux rougis, et me dirige d'un pas léger vers l'atelier d'autodéfense.

* * *

_**Ferroh Sverre, District 11 – L'écriture et les arts picturaux, 18 ans**_

– Hey, Ferroh, tu nous écoutes ? prononce Trinity.

Je lâche du regard la fille du 12 qui enfile des gants de protection un peu plus loin. Je tourne la tête vers Trinity qui feuillette un livre théorique sur le maniement de l'épée.

Séleucos, elle et moi sommes assis là depuis deux minutes et je me suis rapidement rendu compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un prétexte pour discuter stratégie. Séleucos a un petit carnet avec lui et semble impatient de m'en divulguer le contenu.

– Ce sont toutes les informations qu'on a pu recueillir sur les autres tributs durant le stage, informe-t-il. J'ai pensé que ça serait utile pour l'arène, pour mieux les cerner.

– Eh beh, je souffle, impressionné.

Séleucos tourne plusieurs pages et commence à lire en un murmure :

– Gwendolyne Borsworth du District 1. Plutôt solitaire, ne parle pas beaucoup et essaie par tous les moyens de se rendre invisible. Semble avoir une peur atroce du feu et des endroits clos. Ne maîtrise pas de grandes techniques au combat, mais est très efficace avec ses lames de coude contre des adversaires plus grands qu'elle.

Séleucos tourne la page avec un petit sourire. Ça se voit qu'il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour savoir tout ça. Mais peut-être l'a-t-il fait au détriment de son propre entraînement. Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

– Tu devrais garder les autres informations pour demain, devant les juges. Je veux dire, Trinity et moi nous savons déjà quel numéro nous allons présenter. Tu peux toujours les impressionner par ton talent de stratège.

– Merci, mais je sais déjà ce que je vais faire pour demain. Et ça n'aura rien à voir avec la stratégie cette fois.

Ce petit force le respect. Je me demande quel score il obtiendra demain.

– Noatak Oromy du District 1. Taciturne et très réfléchi. Meilleur tribut à la nage. Se déplace très silencieusement. A de bonnes connaissances en combat rapproché, mais n'a utilisé aucune arme depuis le début des entraînements. Peut-être cache-t-il son jeu. En tout cas, il faudra s'en méfier...

– Que faites-vous tous les trois ? s'écrie la voix d'une instructrice.

Trinity sursaute et Séleucos a tout juste le temps de ranger son carnet au niveau de sa ceinture, sous son tee-shirt.

– Allez ! Il ne faut pas chômer ! Demain c'est l'épreuve je vous rappelle !

Trinity, Séleucos et moi nous nous dispersons vers différents ateliers. Je m'approche de celui de la hache où Axl Petrillus tente des techniques d'attaque.

Nous sommes plusieurs à le regarder. Je ne connais pas vraiment ce gamin, mais je ne peux que le trouver admirablement brave. Il ne fuit pas ses responsabilités et s'entraîne pour deux. Il n'a pas l'air de se préoccuper des alliances ou des promesses que font miroiter certains.

Depuis le début, il est resté sur la même directive : protéger le plus longtemps sa petite sœur lors des Jeux. C'est dommage qu'ils se soient disputés hier soir près des chars. Je pense que moi aussi j'aurais protégé ma sœur si j'en avais eu une.

Je suis fils unique et mes parents m'ont couvé jusqu'à l'étouffement pendant des années... alors j'ai fui. J'ai quitté ma maison, mon confort, ma cage dorée, mes parents... pour me retrouver ailleurs, dans un monde instable, changeant et libre. Je vis en communauté avec d'autres jeunes sans-abris, comme moi, qui ont fait le choix de s'abroger des lois du Capitole.

Mais le Capitole m'a rattrapé. Je suis tribut pour les Hunger Games.

* * *

_**Ada Petrillus, District 7 – Les jeux, 12 ans**_

Je regarde de loin Axl qui semble avoir trouvé ses repères à la hache.

J'espère qu'une fois près de la corne d'abondance, nous aurons l'occasion d'en trouver une. Je suis pour ma part à l'atelier d'escalade où j'essaie de rester suspendue à une paroi rocheuse. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas très bien ce que je fais et l'instructrice n'a pas l'air de prendre la formation très au sérieux. Je redescends du mur d'escalade. Je m'en veux de m'en être pris à Axl la nuit dernière.

Je sais bien qu'il tente de me protéger à sa façon, mais ça devient trop. Il ne se rend même pas compte que Vulphy, Seven, Lana, Nestine et Evannah veulent qu'on rejoigne leur alliance. Ça serait dommage de ne pas répondre positivement à leur demande. Surtout que si nous ne sommes pas avec eux, nous sommes contre eux.

J'ai peur qu'Axl ne soit aveuglé par sa paranoïa. Je m'assieds dans un coin et attends qu'il termine son atelier à la hache. Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je lui dise qu'il a plus de chance que moi de gagner, qu'il doit peut-être penser à m'abandonner...

– Alors, demande un instructeur particulièrement effrayant, tu comptes préparer quoi pour l'épreuve de demain ?

– E-Escalade, je pense, je réponds toute tremblante.

– Bon courage, petite. Tu en auras besoin.

Il s'éloigne et retourne à son atelier dédié au fléau où Kiet Linj essaie depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes d'abattre une cible, sans succès. La cloche du déjeuner sonne et deux Muets nous emmènent vers le petit restaurant.

Les instructeurs nous distribuent nos plateaux une fois à l'entrée. Aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit à une double ration de pommes de terre et une tranche de rosbeef. Axl s'installe à ma table. Pendant un moment nous nous disons rien.

– Tu sais, dit-il, je ne t'en veux pas de considérer sérieusement l'offre de Vulphy. Mais ce mec... je le sens pas, Ada. Il respire l'hypocrisie. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, même pour une journée. Maman et Papa seraient inquiets de nous voir à côté de lui...

– Mais Seven, elle...

– Seven est avec lui ! Tu les as bien vus s'embrasser, non ?

Je ne réponds pas. Oui, je les ai vus s'embrasser comme tout le monde dans Panem. Mais est-ce que cela veut vraiment dire quelque chose ?

– On doit se concentrer sur nos scores de demain, pour l'instant. Leur offrir une belle prestation est gage de sûreté pour les prochains jours dans l'arène.

– Et comment on fera pour le bain de sang ?

Axl soupire.

– On n'a qu'à espérer que les autres tributs ne fassent pas attention à nous ou ne nous voient pas.

* * *

_**Opale Swensea, District 6 – Les banques, 12 ans**_

Le stage d'entraînement touche à sa fin.

Je suis de plus en plus anxieuse. J'ai bien fait promettre à Kiet et Gabi de ne pas m'aider lors du bain de sang, mais maintenant je le regrette. Et si je n'arrive pas à convenablement me repérer et fonce droit vers un tribut enragé ?

Je termine mon assiette puis retourne avec les autres dans le gymnase. L'ambiance est bien plus fébrile et studieuse qu'au premier jour. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir retenue grand chose de ce qu'ont pu me dire les instructeurs. Gabi passe beaucoup de temps à me réconforter... Je crois que ça le ronge de ne pas pouvoir m'aider. J'espère qu'il ira loin dans les jeux, qu'il ne se fera pas prendre.

Je me contente de rester à l'atelier fronde jusqu'à ce que la journée s'achève. Je pense présenter ça devant les juges. D'accord, je ne vois absolument rien et il faudrait un miracle pour que j'atteigne ma cible, mais j'ai une excellente ouïe. Je pense que si la cible est mobile, je ne la manquerai pas – ou seulement de très peu. Je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

Nous remontons ensuite dans nos appartements où nos mentors et notre hôtesse nous attend. Elle prépare nos tenues pour demain. Je crois qu'elle prend cette affaire de score très au sérieux et veut au moins nous rendre un minimum présentable.

– Tout Panem sera devant sa télévision demain matin. Vous avez intérêt à faire bonne impression. N'oubliez pas de sourire, surtout. C'est très important...

J'acquiesce sans réellement écouter. Je sais qu'elle ne croit pas en mes chances de survie parce que je suis non-voyante. Mais même sans ce sens, je sais que c'est elle qui est obnubilée par le morceau de gloire temporaire qu'on lui promet. Les Hunger Games nous rendent aveugle.


	11. L'épreuve

**Posté le : **2 février 2013.

**Note : **Eh voilà la fameuse épreuve devant les juges. Prochain chapitre : l'interview avec Caesar !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : L'épreuve**

_**Noatak Oromy, District 1 – La musique, 18 ans**_

On y est.

Le fameux passage devant les juges.

Je commence légèrement à perdre mon calme lorsqu'ils appellent Gwendolyne dans la pièce d'à côté. C'est bientôt à moi et tous les autres tributs guettent le moindre de mes mouvements. Je marche en long et en large sans réel but précis. Finalement, un Muet lève un drapeau vert, indiquant que les juges sont prêts à me recevoir. Je prends une grande respiration et me dirige vers la porte qui coulisse lorsque je m'en approche.

Je me retrouve dans une réplique miniature du grand gymnase d'à côté, la piscine incluse. Je me demande combien d'argent Panem consacre chaque année aux Hunger Games. Les sommes doivent être mirobolantes. Je m'approche de la tribune des juges, et des spots lumineux s'activent à chaque pas que je fais. Aurora Dawn est assise au milieu, soufflant un mot à l'oreille de son voisin – un vieil homme particulièrement repoussant. J'ai leur plus grande attention.

– Bonjour, Noatak, prononce Aurora Dawn d'une voix doucereuse. Que vas-tu nous présenter ?

Je m'avance d'un pas et réponds :

– Une démonstration aux sabres.

– Je t'en prie.

Elle me désigne d'un geste de la main l'endroit où se trouvent les armes tranchantes. En regardant de plus près, je me rends compte que les lames de coudes ne sont pas bien rangées. C'est sans doute ce qu'a dû utiliser Gwendolyne lors de sa prestation.

Je m'empare des sabres jumeaux et reviens au centre de la piste. Je les fais tournoyer autour de ma tête puis m'approche du mannequin que je décapite d'un coup précis et avec une aisance que je ne reconnais pas. Je suis en train de le saccager en repensant à toutes les horreurs qu'on m'a fait faire ces dernières années.

– Je crois que ça suffit Mr Oromy, déclare une juge.

_Rejoins-moi dans le lit, Noa. Il est encore chaud. Mon mari ne rentrera que très tard. T'en fais pas. _Je continue à m'acharner sur le mannequin en le pourfendant, le déchiquetant comme s'il venait de me faire du mal.

– CA SUFFIT ! hurle-t-elle en quittant la tribune.

_C'est vrai que tu te débrouilles très bien pour un garçon ton âge. Mes amies m'ont garanti que je ne serais pas déçue. _Le mannequin est désormais à terre, éventré, le boîtier électrique fumant. _Fais-moi plaisir, Noatak. Oui, comme ça... Juste comme ça. _Je tranche les bras du pantin avec fureur puis les plante dans son abdomen.

La juge s'approche de moi et retient vigoureusement mon bras. Je le fais passer par-dessus mon épaule et elle se retrouve au sol, recroquevillée sur lui-même. Elle a l'âge de toutes ces femmes. Je prends mes sabres jumeaux et alors que j'entends une cacophonie monter de la tribune, je lui tranche brusquement la gorge. Je vois ses yeux se révulser alors que ses gros doigts boudinés tentent de panser sa plaie. Personne n'ose m'approcher alors que son sang s'écoule sur le sol.

Je remarque que mon souffle est haletant et que je suis trempé de sueur.

Je jette un regard à la Haute-Juge qui arbore un énorme sourire. Je m'incline et quitte la pièce sous le regard profondément choqué des autres juges. Je me retrouve dans le gymnase où les vingt-deux autres tributs sont assis, trop nerveux pour les entraînements de dernières minutes.

Lorsque je me rue vers les toilettes, Cyl Vasdanci me lance un inquiet. Je vomis, car je comprends qu'à l'intérieur de moi sommeillait depuis longtemps une âme de tueur.

* * *

_**Evannah Abilgaard, District 5 – L'architecture, 15 ans**_

Lana, Hason, Djiena, Enris, Blue et Gabi sont déjà passés. J'attends que le Muet lève un drapeau vert pour pénétrer à mon tour dans la salle d'examen. Je suis aussi stressée – si ce n'est plus – que le jour de ma Moisson.

La salle est dans un désordre relatif, mais ce qui me choque le plus, c'est le mannequin méconnaissable gisant au sol près d'une mare de sang, et la lance enfoncée au centre d'une des cibles... Qui a bien pu faire tout ça ? Sur une autre, il y a quatre flèches plantées avec plus ou moins de précision. Les Juges discutent fébrilement entre eux et remarquent à peine ma présence. Je me racle la gorge et la Haute-Juge lève vers moi un regard impérieux.

– Evannah est parmi nous.

Quelques rires s'élèvent.

– Que vas-tu nous montrer ?

– Eh bien, quelques tours avec un couteau.

Aurora Dawn ne semble déjà pas très convaincue, mais je rassemble mon courage et m'empare d'un couteau. Je montre d'abord la façon dont j'arrive à le tenir, puis à le planter dans une cible. Je rate mon premier coup, et le couteau atterrit dans un tintement insupportable quelques mètres plus loin. Je cours le ramasser et cette fois, réussi à le planter près du cœur de la cible.

– Mmh, ça ira comme ça, déclare la Haute-Juge.

– Je n'ai pas encore f-...

– Tu peux disposer. Sors plutôt de ce côté.

Je reste interloquée un bon moment puis abandonne. Me les mettre à dos serait une très mauvaise idée. En quittant la pièce, je réalise que j'aurai sans doute un piètre score. Un Muet me tend un paquet de biscuits secs tandis qu'un autre me raccompagne jusqu'à mon étage. Là, Emelia Robards ne me laisse pas une seule seconde pour respirer et m'assaille de questions :

– Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Tu penses avoir été comment ? Tu as pu discuter avec les autres tributs de ce qu'ils feraient ? Et Cyl ?

– MAIS BORDEL, FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je me réfugie dans ma chambre et bloque la porte avec une chaise.

* * *

_**Seven Glodith, District 8 – La technologie, 16 ans**_

Je suis dans le salon à discuter avec nos mentors lorsque Vulphy rentre de l'épreuve. Il a l'air exténué. Il se laisse tomber sur le premier fauteuil et déclare :

– C'était moins facile que je ne l'aurais pensé.

– Si tu avais passé plus de temps à t'entraîner, tu ne dirais pas ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer.

Il me lance un regard noir. Je me demande si une fois dans l'arène nous serons crédibles en tant que couple. Et surtout, combien de temps arriverons-nous à tenir avec ce mensonge ?

– Qu'est-ce que t'as présenté, toi ?

Je soupire.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit. À croire que tu ne m'écoutes même pas...

– Ah oui : la nage. Tu t'en es sortie comment ?

– J'ai été légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne niveau vitesse, mais j'ai fait quelques fautes. On verra bien ce soir quelles notes ils nous donneront. Bon, je vais me reposer. Vous m'appelez quand ils passeront nos scores à la télé, d'accord ?

Vulphy ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et entame une discussion animée avec nos mentors pour se prouver qu'il n'a pas été si mauvais que ça. Ah, il a besoin de se rassurer ? C'est curieux. Monsieur n'est plus si sûr de lui apparemment... Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Ça serait drôle, tout de même, si Vulphy avait un des scores les plus bas. Je me glisse sous ma couverture et m'y enroule, comme j'adore le faire. Je m'endors rapidement. Toute la fatigue accumulée ces derniers temps retombe. J'essaie de ni penser à l'arène, ni à l'interview que je devrai donner à Caesar demain soir en direct à la télévision. Je suis réveillée par des tambourinements à la porte.

– Hé, réveille-toi ! Ça va bientôt commencer !

Je me redresse en sursaut, les cheveux en pétard. Je sors de ma chambre et pousse pratiquement Vulphy contre le mur. Dans le salon, la télévision est allumée et le visage rayonnant et malicieux de Caesar nous lance un clin d'oeil.

– _Bonjour, Peuple de Panem. Vous avez assisté comme moi au déroulement des épreuves ce matin. Vous pourrez à la suite de cette émission voter pour vos prestations préférées. Les résultats du public seront divulgués lors de l'interview que je donnerai demain aux vingt-quatre tributs. En attendant, j'ai entre les mains les scores attribués par les juges. Je commencerai par le District 1 pour finir avec le 12._

Il se racle la gorge et alors qu'il s'apprête à commencer, Vulphy prend ma main :

– _Gwendolyne Borsworth obtient la note de 6. Noatak Oromy obtient pour sa part le double, avec le fabuleux score de 12 ! Félicitation mon cher Noatak._

Vulphy et moi nous nous regardons un moment, abasourdis. La dernière personne ayant obtenu un 12 était Katniss Everdeen elle-même.

– _Dans le District 2, Lana Wypool obtient la note de 3..._

Caesar se tait, les sourcils levés très hauts, mais n'a pas l'air d'être très surpris.

– _Hason Xaphin obtient la note de 10. Djiena Ukiq, le score de... 9, tout comme son partenaire Enris Kawel. Le District 3 semble redoutable cette année. Passons au 4 : Blue Kap et Gabi Fedjmar eux aussi ont le même score. Un beau 7 pour tous les deux. Evannah Abilgaard du District 5 obtient un 4. Cyl Vasdanci obtient la note de 5._

Caesar change de fiche, ouvre la bouche et s'apprête à donner les résultats du District 6.

* * *

_**Gwalenn Habaster, District 11 – L'écriture et les arts picturaux, 13 ans**_

Mon partenaire de District continue de regarder la télévision sans même faire attention à moi.

C'est vrai que je suis si discrète que l'on oublie souvent mon existence. Lorsque nos mentors parlent de nous, ils ne s'adressent qu'à Ferroh. Je devrais être vexée, mais pas vraiment. Vaut mieux qu'il endosse les responsabilités. Je me demande si mes parents et Nay sont dans leur salon, à attendre mon score.

Oui, bien sûr qu'ils doivent regarder l'émission. J'espère qu'ils ne se font pas trop de soucis depuis que j'ai été sélectionnée pour les Jeux. Ferroh – plus par pitié que par intérêt – m'a proposé de rejoindre l'alliance qu'il a formée avec les deux tributs du 9. Mais j'ai refusé : je n'aime pas me mêler aux autres. Caesar Flickerman continue de débiter les résultats du stage d'entraînements :

– _Opale Swensea obtient la note de 1, __mes amis__. Quant à Kiet Linj il se distingue avec un 6. Ada Petrillus a le score de 4 et son frère deux points de plus avec un 6. Les juges sont plus généreux avec la prestation de Seven Glodith qui a un 8. Son partenaire de District, Vulphy Leek, est nettement en dessous avec un 5. Passons à nos deux chers tributs du 9 : Trinity Meleen parvient à se distinguer avec un 7 alors que son partenaire et benjamin de la compétition obtient – tenez-vous bien – le score de 10 ! Très belle prestation de Séleucos Avandit. Nestine Weltersmith arrache de justesse un 5 alors que Lugo Dash parvient à s'imposer avec un 8._

Je retiens mon souffle. Nous passons au District 11. Ferroh essuie ses mains sur son jean et semble vouloir rentrer dans la télé.

– _Plus que deux Districts à présent : en ce qui concerne le 11, Gwalenn Habaster s'aligne au niveau de Lana Wypool avec un 3. Ferroh Sverre fait beaucoup mieux avec le score de 10. Et maintenant le District 12. Notre chère Fay Pandorre – ou devrais-je dire Caspia – obtient l'honorable score de 6, et Ethan James celui de 7. Eh voilà, Panem ! Les scores ont enfin été révélés et ils s'affichent en ce moment sur le bandeau rouge en bas de votre écran. N'oubliez pas qu'à partir de maintenant, vous pouvez voter pour votre candidat préféré en envoyant son numéro de district suivi de son prénom. Demain soir, lors de l'interview, je leur ferai part des scores que le public leur a donnés. Après tout, peut-être que vous n'êtes absolument pas d'accord avec les notes des juges. Pour revoir les séquences des épreuves des tributs, il vous suffit de garder votre télé allumée. C'est maintenant !_

Un chant patriotique s'élève dans la pièce, puis l'emblème de Panem dévore le visage de Caesar. J'ai tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de Gwendolyne s'avancer vers la tribune des juges que la télé se met à grésiller puis s'éteint. J'ai eu un 3. Un pitoyable 3.

– Bravo, Ferroh ! s'exclame notre mentor. Si tu n'as pas de sponsors après ça, c'est que le Capitole tourne de travers.

Encore une fois, on m'ignore. Encore une fois, on m'oublie.

* * *

_**Ethan James, District 12 – Le théâtre, 17 ans**_

Haymitch s'amuse à gober des grains de raisin lorsque le silence revient dans la pièce.

– Plutôt pas mal, admet-il. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour se distinguer. D'habitude, on a des 9 ou des 10.

Son ton est lourd de reproches. Fay semble hors d'elle.

– Peut-être parce que d'habitude vous êtes en un peu meilleure forme, fait-elle remarquer.

Haymitch lui renvoie un regard assassin tandis que Katniss Everdeen – le légendaire Geai Moqueur – fait les cent pas derrière nous. Cette femme ne tient pas en place. Elle m'énerve plus que tout, et je crois que c'est la même chose pour Fay.

_Fay n'est qu'une idiote_, gronde la voix dans ma tête. _Une petite idiote qui se croit plus importante que les autres sous prétexte qu'elle est une star dans le 12. Mais dans l'arène, elle verra bien qui sortira vainqueur. Tu es plus fort qu'elle, Ethan. Je suis certain que ça sera amusant de la voir mourir. _Pour faire taire cette voix et ignorer la nouvelle dispute entre nos deux mentors, je saisis un crayon ainsi que du papier et me mets à griffonner quelque chose.

J'ai toujours aimé dessiner. J'essaie de représenter ma famille. Je commence par Luth que j'adore plus que tout. _Est-ce seulement réciproque ? _La pointe de mon crayon s'attarde sur les cheveux en bataille d'Ephias – seul point commun que j'ai avec mon frère aîné. Je finis avec Rydia et mes deux parents lorsque je sursaute en entendant la voix tonitruante de Haymitch exploser :

– ILS AURAIENT CERTAINEMENT EU UNE CHANCE DE S'EN SORTIR SI SEULEMENT TU AVAIS LAISSÉ PEETA FAIRE SON TRAVAIL. NON ! KATNISS EVERDEEN SE MÊLE UNE FOIS DE PLUS DE TOUT !

Je déteste les cris. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles, les yeux affolés et me mets à gémir. _C'est à cause de toi tout ça, Ethan. Peu importe où tu passes, tu sèmes la zizanie autour de toi. Regarde ta famille... Ils sont si malheureux depuis ta naissance. Si tu n'avais jamais été là, tes parents seraient de très célèbres comédiens à l'heure actuelle. Haymitch et Katniss pensent aussi que tu vas disparaître. Je veux te voir perdre... perdre les Hunger Games. Et je te regarderai mourir._

– NON !

Je suis debout, le visage couvert de larmes. Fay me regarde comme si elle avait un étranger devant elle, comme toutes les fois où je fais mes crises. Nos mentors ont arrêté de se disputer. Je recule puis m'enfuis jusque dans ma chambre, mais assez lentement pour entendre Haymitch marmonner qu'il espère que je serai un peu plus normal d'ici demain, à l'interview de Caesar.

.

.

.

_**Score de tous les tributs récapitulés : **_

**1. **Gwendolyne, 6 – Noatak, 12

**2. **Lana, 3 – Hason, 10

**3. **Djiena, 9 – Enris, 9

**4. **Blue, 7 – Gabi, 7

**5. **Evannah, 5 – Cyl, 6

**6. **Opale, 1 – Kiet, 6

**7. **Ada, 4 – Axl, 6

**8.** Seven, 8 – Vulphy, 5

**9. **Trinity, 7 – Séleucos, 10

**10.** Nestine, 5 – Lugo, 8

**11. **Gwalenn, 3 – Ferroh, 10

**12. **Fay, 6 – Ethan, 7

* * *

Bonus : Pour ce chapitre vous avez spécialement le droit de voter double pour _une seule_ personne !


	12. Sous les feux de la rampe

**Posté le : **8 Février 2013. _Dear, Mocking Jay..._

**Note : **Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de certains qui attendaient cette interview avec impatience. Je n'ai pas questionné tous les tributs sinon ce chapitre aurait été trop long à écrire. Je vous souhaite un excellent week-end et une bonne lecture de ce chapitre, **D. Would.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Guest 1 : _Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas retenir le nom des personnages mais j'ai fait un guide que tu peux trouver qui est là spécialement pour que tu puisses situer tout le monde. Si tu n'y parviens toujours pas, je pense que ça se fera petit à petit, au cours de l'intrigue puisqu'ils seront de moins en moins nombreux. _

Guest 2 : _Evidemment, à tous les chapitres un tribut est éligible. Le double-post était pour mettre un peu de joie, yeah-yeah ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

* * *

**EDIT : **Le personnage de Ely Warner m'a été confié par Jimmy.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Sous les feux de la rampe**

_**Séleucos Avandit, District 9 – La haute couture, 12 ans**_

Nous arrivons dans les loges et en coulisse, c'est l'effervescence. Trinity a été emmenée par Soj et Loumia – les deux assistants de notre styliste. Celle-ci m'ordonne de me déshabiller derrière le paravent et sort d'une housse un costume bleu électrique. Bizarrement, j'ai hâte de le porter.

– Je suis certaine que tout se passera parfaitement bien avec Caesar, me lance Piam, ma styliste depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est un homme très agréable, tu verras. Le principal, c'est que tu sois sincère dans les réponses que tu lui donnes. Et puis, tu as eu un excellent score lors du stage. Le public t'aime bien, en plus.

Sans même la voir, je sens une certaine crispation dans son petit discours. Je la sens incroyablement tendue. Je crois savoir pourquoi : son frère Kiet est également tribut pour ces Hunger Games et n'a pas su autant se détacher du lot qu'elle l'aurait sans doute désiré. Je finis de boutonner ma chemise et quitte l'isolement du paravent. J'ai tout juste le temps de voir Piam s'essuyer rapidement les yeux qu'elle se tourne vers moi pour m'offrir un sourire rayonnant.

– Tu seras parfait dans cette tenue.

Elle s'approche et ajuste mon col. Je me sens incroyablement mal à l'aise de savoir que toutes ses pensées sont dirigées vers son frère, et non vers moi. Trinity m'a confié que le soir de la parade, Piam avait dit qu'elle s'occuperait de nous comme des membres de sa propre famille.

– Loumia s'occupera de ton maquillage, d'accord ?

– Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, je veux dire... pour Trinity et moi.

Piam me lance un sourire indulgent. Je m'apprête à continuer lorsque quelqu'un toque discrètement à la porte. Nous nous retournons et je suis capable de reconnaître cette personne entre mille : il s'agit du styliste Cinna. Tandis qu'il s'approche, Piam change instantanément d'attitude.

– Je suis venu m'assurer que tout allait bien, prononce-t-il. Tu sais à quel point ça me coûte de venir ici...

Piam acquiesce.

– Je le sais très bien, Cinna.

Un silence inconfortable se creuse. J'étais trop jeune lors de la Révolte pour tout connaître de l'histoire, mais je sais que Cinna a été laissé pour mort devant le Geai Moqueur lors de la dernière Expiation. On l'a retrouvé peu de temps après la chute de Snow, enfermé dans un de ses horribles laboratoires.

Depuis, Cinna a fondé une école de stylisme très réputée dans le 9. Mais on le voit à peine. Il sort très peu, et s'il le fait c'est toujours en rapport avec son travail. Sa présence m'intrigue : tout le monde sait que c'est un ultra-réfractaire aux Hunger Games du Capitole.

Peut-être que les Jeux ont été la pomme de discorde entre Piam et lui... Il n'a sans doute pas dû supporter que sa petite-amie devienne styliste dans cette organisation, comme il l'a été... J'ai tout à coup l'impression d'être de trop et jette de fréquents coups d'œil vers la porte.

– Tu peux y aller, Séleucos, m'informe Piam. Loumia et Soj doivent avoir fini de s'occuper de ta partenaire.

– Merci encore, je murmure en passant près d'elle.

Je quitte la pièce et jette un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, apercevant alors Cinna l'enlacer.

* * *

_**Axl Petrillus, District 7 – Les jeux, 14 ans**_

Cela va faire près d'un quart d'heure que ma maquilleuse s'acharne à faire disparaître mon acné sous une tonne de fond de teint. À la maison, on n'a pas ce genre de crème à disposition. Papa doit travailler dur pour nous nourrir. On vit un peu « à la mode ancien District », comme aiment le dire les copains de l'école...

Papa était un ingénieur du son pour les Hunger Games, avant. Il a perdu son travail brutalement après la Révolte. Maman n'a pas supporté le changement de statut et de niveau de vie. Elle s'est suicidée dans la salle de bain. Ada l'a retrouvée un matin, dans une mare de sang. C'est pour toutes ces choses que je dois protéger ma soeur, une fois dans l'arène...

Dans le miroir, je vois Ely Warner, notre styliste, s'affairer à donner des indications à ses assistants. Je le regarde faire depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'a aucun talent particulier pour ce métier et qu'il mise un peu tout sur l'au-hasard. Pourtant, Ely fait de nombreux efforts pour paraître sympathique, alors je lui pardonne de nous habiller n'importe comment pour, sans doute, les derniers instants de notre vie.

Je ferme les yeux lorsque la maquilleuse me l'ordonne et me maudis d'avoir laissé Ada prendre des tesserae cette année. Je savais bien que mon nom allait être tiré très tôt (tout du moins, que j'avais largement plus de chance qu'un autre d'être sélectionné), mais pas Ada... pas alors que c'est sa toute première année.

Une voix froide et monocorde nous indique qu'il ne nous reste plus que cinq minutes avant notre entrée sur le plateau. Je me raidis sur mon siège tandis que les derniers coups de pinceaux sont infligés à ma figure toute peinturcolorée.

Je ressemble à une sorte de perroquet tropical dans mon costume et remercie le ciel qu'Ely n'ait pas eu l'idée de me placer un bec au milieu du visage. Un de ses assistants me tire pratiquement vers la sortie, me chausse d'espèce de grosses chaussures compensées et me fait trottiner derrière lui jusqu'à un escalier.

À côté de moi, Ada ne semble mieux mais elle a l'air d'adorer sa robe meringue-rose vaporeuse. Ely nous souhaite bonne chance une dernière fois et nous grimpons les quelques marches, arrivant juste derrière Kiet Linj et Opale Swensea qui se tiennent la main. Je déteste cette habitude qu'ils ont prise. Ils volent à Ada et moi la carte de l'amour fraternel.

– Comment tu te sens ? je lance à ma sœur.

– Un peu stressée, et toi ?

– Pareil.

– Tu sais Axl, une fois dans l'arène... Je pense qu'on devrait reconsidérer l'offre de... de faire une alliance, avec tu-sais-qui.

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle prononce le nom de Vulphy pour le voir courir sur ses lèvres. J'entends d'ailleurs le rire de ce crétin derrière nous et serre les poings.

– Plus que trente secondes ! lance un employé du studio. Tenez-vous prêts !

– Je croyais que c'était une affaire réglée ? je persifle entre mes dents. Vulphy veut juste notre mort. Comme tous les autres !

Ada ne me regarde plus vraiment et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... et si elle m'abandonnait une fois dans l'arène ? Et si elle s'en fiche que je sois son frère ? Qu'elle est aussi opportuniste qu'un autre tribut ? Je ravale la rage qui gronde en moi et me remémore les paroles de Wren, notre mentor.

Il disait que rien ne pouvait être plus affreux que d'être dans les mêmes Jeux qu'une personne qu'on aimait. Je comprends tout à coup que ce n'est pas la perte d'un être cher qui était véritablement douloureuse, mais de se rendre compte que durant tout ce temps, on ne le connaissait qu'à peine...

Le rideau s'ouvre sur une immense salle surpeuplée de spectateurs venus de Panem tout entier qui nous accueillent avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Caesar se lève et je sens mon cœur se serrer lorsque je vois ma petite sœur offrir son sourire le plus étincelant à la caméra. Elle est déjà dans les Hunger Games. Je vois Caesar tendre une main à la fille du District 1, la file de tributs suit et s'installe dans les différents sièges du plateau.

* * *

_**Gwendolyne Borsworth, District 1 – La musique, 16 ans**_

Le jingle de l'émission s'achève et j'étale mon jupon blanc sur mes jambes. Je suis celle ayant la place la plus proche de Caesar pour l'instant. Il a sa main posée sur le dossier de mon fauteuil et les yeux rivés au prompteur affichant les mots « _Bonsoir, Panem _» n'attendant que le signal pour dérouler la suite.

Je me risque à un petit regard en biais vers Noatak qui semble absolument grave dans le costume noir que lui a confectionné Reddi, notre vieille styliste. Je suis même étonnée qu'elle tienne encore sur ses jambes, celle-là.

Les autres tributs portent des créations absolument... mmh... incroyables. Je crois qu'il n'y a que notre styliste et celle du 9 qui aient opté pour la carte de la simplicité. Trinity Meleen porte une robe rouge en décolleté et ses cheveux blonds vénitiens sont relevés en un chignon impeccable lui donnant un air strict. Son partenaire de District, quant à lui, est dans un superbe costard bleu électrique en soie, apparemment.

Pour Opale Sweasea, son couturier (je crois qu'il s'agit de Zappoto) a opté pour la carte de l'innocence. Elle arbore une belle robe blanche avec une traîne d'au moins deux mètres sous un cardigan pelucheux rose pastel. Seules ses énormes lunettes noires mangeant les deux tiers de son visage la fait ressembler à une petite mouche agglutinée sur son siège. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire car c'est vrai qu'elle est adorable...

Kiet Linj, lui, porte un haut-de-forme violet et sa tenue tapageuse en patchwork manque de me faire hurler de rire. Je me focalise à nouveau sur Caesar lorsque je me rends compte qu'il tourne autour de moi, des fiches à la main.

– Bonsoir, Panem et bienvenu à la désormais très célèbre interview des tributs des Hunger Games du Capitole ! Nous sommes en compagnie de nos jeunes candidats qui, comme vous pouvez le constater, se sont mis sur leur 31... tout comme certains membres de notre public.

Des rires se font entendre et Caesar, imperturbable, reprend :

– Nous avons également l'honneur d'avoir parmi nous les équipes de préparation dans le balcon principal ainsi que quelques membres de la famille.

A ces mots, je me tends et plisse des yeux pour apercevoir une figure reconnaissable, et je sens les autres tributs faire de même. Mais les projecteurs nous aveuglent tellement qu'on ne voit rien d'autre qu'une énorme tache blanche devant nous.

– Comme chaque année, je vais commencer par le District 1 pour finir avec le 12. J'en suis sincèrement désolée ma chère Caspia, toi qui a l'habitude d'être sous les feux de la rampe !

Une musique censée être amusante retentit en même temps que de nouveaux rires, et je comprends qu'ils ont été préenregistrés, que les gens assis en contre-bas n'ont pas l'air de s'amuser...

– Bien, formule Caesar en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fiche. Voici notre chère Gwendolyne Borsworth. Bonsoir, Gwendolyne...

– Bonsoir, Monsieur Flickerman.

– Tu peux m'appeler Caesar. Alors, Gwen... Je peux t'appeler Gwen ?

Je hoche de la tête.

– C'est comme ça que tes amis t'appellent dans ton District, n'est-ce pas ?

Caesar a sans doute l'air triste et je sais... je sais qu'il est au courant pour la participation de Zlata. Un portrait de lui est retransmis sur l'écran et j'ai tout à coup l'envie de vomir.

– Zlata, des Huitième Hunger Games. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de ce jeune homme qui s'est... mmh... suicidé au Village des Tributs. Eh bien, c'était le meilleur ami de notre petite Gwen.

La foule pousse un soupire attendrissant et je revois des images de Zlata, déambulant d'ateliers en ateliers tel un fantôme qu'il est désormais. Je réalise que tout ceci n'est qu'une punition de la Présidente Coin qui doit certainement se délecter du spectacle depuis sa tribune. Je ravale mes larmes alors que le portrait de Zlata s'envole en un nuage de pixels pour laisser place au chiffre 1 tournant inlassablement sur lui-même.

– Raconte-nous un peu ta vie dans ton District, formule Caesar de sa voix rassurante.

– Je... J'aime mon District et je veux y retourner à tout prix pour Jon.

– Jon ? Qui est ce Jon ?

– Un autre de mes amis, je réponds avec empressement. Je l'adore plus que tout. Il me donne beaucoup d'idées pour mes chansons.

– Tu écris des chansons ?

– Seulement quelques unes... et j'espère avoir du temps dans l'arène pour fredonner un peu.

Caesar me lance un sourire indulgent, me traitant certainement en ce moment même de petite idiote dans son crâne.

– Tu pourrais nous chanter quelque chose ?

La foule lance des cris d'encouragement et je sais que là réside mon unique chance de récolter quelques sponsors avant notre arrivée dans l'arène, avant que tout ne soit mêlé par le sang. Je ferme les yeux, me donne de petits airs de diva, que je déteste tant mais redoutablement efficaces, et entame le couplet suivant :

– _Viendras-tu, oh, viendras-tu  
Me retrouver au grand arbre  
Et partir avec moi comme je te l'avais demandé.  
Des choses étranges s'y sont vues  
Et moi, j'aurais tant aimé  
Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu_

_Viendras-tu, oh, viendras-tu_  
_Me retrouver au grand arbre_  
_Porter un long collier de chanvre à mes côtés._  
_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues_  
_Et moi, j'aurais tant aimé_  
_Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu._

Je ne dis plus rien, attendant que les applaudissements s'achèvent. Caesar semble légèrement perplexe et dit :

– Pourquoi cette chanson ?

– Parce que... Parce que je sais que Katniss Everdeen adore cette chanson, qu'elle est dans la salle et que cette douzième édition ne peut que lui rendre honneur. C'était... une façon pour moi de la remercier, pour la Rébellion.

Et j'achève mon petit numéro en levant avec hésitation la main afin de former le signe de l'ancien District 12 de Panem. Je sens le regard haineux de Noatak sur ma nuque mais ne m'en formalise pas. Je récolte les applaudissements du public et c'est tout ce que je désirais.

– Gwendolyne, tu as eu un 6 à l'issu du stage d'entraînement par les juges, mais le public a estimé que tu méritais un... 5 ! informe Caesar. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas été très convaincus par ta performance.

Mon bras retombe mollement contre mon bras, comme si je revenais brutalement à la réalité. Caesar répète mon nom, demande des applaudissements et s'avance vers Noatak.

* * *

_**Djiena Ukiq, District 3 – La végétation, 14 ans**_

Les deux premiers Districts ont presque terminé leurs interviews. Sur un écran se trouve un tableau récapitulatif des scores accordés par les juges et par le public. En général, ce dernier a été légèrement plus généreux en ce qui concerne la notation.

Hason Xaphin – un gars malingre et plutôt discret – donne de brèves informations sur sa famille lorsque Caesar lui pose des questions. Mais je le sens fermement décidé à ne rien divulguer qui puisse se retourner contre lui une fois dans l'arène. Sage décision. Je ferai comme lui.

Caesar s'éloigne de Hason et s'approche de mon fauteuil. Je me crispe involontairement. Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à cet homme. Tout le monde l'aime bien dans le Capitole (ou du moins, l'aimais bien... jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de servir pour ces Hunger Games). Mais moi, je le sens faux, dénué de sensibilité et arriviste. J'y peux rien. Je ne peux pas le sentir.

– Bonsoir D-jy-é-nah, prononce-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

– C'est Djiena... Dié-na, on ne prononce pas le « j ».

Et maintenant le voilà qui écorche mon prénom. Un nouveau rire factice s'élève du public et je me rembruni.

– Alors, _Diéna, _on t'appelle « La Dure » dans tout Panem. Nombre de téléspectateurs ont admiré ta force et ta détermination tout au long du stage d'entraînement. Je pense que tu n'auras aucun mal à dégoter certains sponsors.

Une voix s'élève dans le public, le contredisant alors. Caesar éclate de rire et présente une dame, avec un chapeau de vautour sur la tête, comme « l'adorable Maman de Vulphy ». Tiens, elle a l'air aussi charmante que son fils... J'arbore un sourire en coin et lève les yeux au ciel. La famille Leek a l'air d'adorer se mettre sous les feux de la rampe, dis donc. Caesar revient à moi et s'excuse de cette intervention.

– Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, nous revoyons ta Moisson avec ton partenaire de District.

Un petit film s'affiche, remplaçant alors le tableau des scores, et je me vois apparemment très sûre de moi. En tout cas bien plus sûre que je ne l'étais en réalité... Je n'avais jamais eu autant peur de toute ma vie et une partie de moi est satisfaite d'avoir aussi bien réussi à dissimuler mes émotions.

Je me demande si Papa et Maman sont également fiers de mon parcours jusqu'ici, s'ils ont la télé allumé et me regardent en ce moment même... J'espère qu'ils la garderont éteinte dès le début des Jeux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me voient en train de massacrer d'autres tributs. Parce que c'est ce que je compte faire une fois dans l'arène : les tuer un par un.

– Djiena tu as obtenu un 9 de la part des juges et le public a été d'accord avec eux. Ton score, tel celui de Hason et Noatak, demeure inchangé. J'espère que dans un certain sens cela te rassure. À moins que tu espérais plus.

– Je ne vise que l'excellence Caesar, je réponds en fixant droit devant moi.

– Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que je suis la gagnante de ces Hunger Games.

.

.

.

• _**Le sponsoring continue ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre tribut favori à la fin de ce chapitre.**_ Et pour ceux qui ne votent pas, croisez les doigts pour que vos tributs favoris s'en sortent !

Bonus : Les personnes qui arriveront à donner deux réponses justes à cette question auront le droit à un double-point pour leur tribut préféré. Selon vous, quel tribut réussira à obtenir un sac à dos autour de la corne d'abondance ? (donner un nom).

**Post-scriptum :** au prochain chapitre, nous aurons mis déjà un pied dans l'arène... Je vous conseillerai de ne pas lire les reviews des autres (si vous avez l'habitude de le faire) car vous risquerez d'être grandement spoilé sur les morts (et il y en aura lors du bain de sang...). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si vos chouchous succombent rapidement...


	13. Le décompte

**Posté le : **12 Février 2012. En route pour l'arène !

* * *

**Note : **Je sais bien que vous aviez hâte d'entrer dans l'arène et bien la voici ! La fin du chapitre marque la fin du décompte, et donc le début du bain de sang ! Je pense que le suspens sera accru et que vous commencerez à mieux cerner les personnages puisque pas mal succomberont dès les deux prochains chapitres. Aussi, je vais faire un chapitre sur l'équipe de préparation car beaucoup ont l'air de vouloir en savoir plus sur les mentors ou les stylistes. Je me suis vraiment fait plaisir avec ce chapitre qui marquera une courte pause dans le récit. Par contre, j'hésite encore à faire un chapitre sur l'interview aux familles... Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça serait utile, si ça vous intéresse ou pas du tout. Bref, donnez-moi rapidement votre avis pour que je puisse inclure ou non ce chapitre. Sait-on jamais. Je sais que le rythme de postage est plutôt soutenu et que vous accumulez du retard parfois dans votre lecture. Mais bientôt, je pense que vous me remercierez (sourire sadique), parce qu'à certains moments, vous aurez VRAIMENT envie de connaître la suite. Merci pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews et ceux rejoignant l'aventure... Bonne lecture à vous, **D. Would.**

* * *

**POUR Y VOIR PLUS CLAIR. _Score de tous les tributs récapitulés (le score en gras et italique est celui du public !, celui en police ordinaire est celui des juges. Entre parenthèses, vous avez les numéros qu'ils ont choisi) :_**

**1. **Gwendolyne (Lames de coudes), 6 • _**5 **_– Noatak (Sabres jumeaux), 12 • _**12**_

**2. **Lana (Camouflage), 3 • _**3**_ – Hason (Trident), 10 • _**10**_

**3. **Djiena (Boxe), 9 • _**9**_ – Enris (Lance), 9 • _**10**_

**4. **Blue (Souplesse), 7 • _**7**_ – Gabi (Tir à l'arc), 7 • _**7**_

**5. **Evannah (Poignards et couteaux), 5 • _**5**_ – Cyl (Lancer de poids), 6 • _**6**_

**6. **Opale (Fronde), 1 • _**3**_ – Kiet (Fléau et masse), 6 • _**6**_

**7. **Ada (Escalade), 4 • _**2 **_– Axl (Hache), 6 • _**7**_

**8.** Seven (Nage), 8 • _**7**_ – Vulphy (Epée), 5 • _**7**_

**9. **Trinity (Aiguilles et poison), 7 • _**8 **_– Séleucos (Survie et Stratégie), 10 • _**11**_

**10.** Nestine (Pièges), 5 • _**5 **_– Lugo (Mines), 8 _**•**__** 7**_

**11. **Gwalenn (Noeuds), 3 • _**4 **_– Ferroh (Lutte), 10 • _**11**_

**12. **Fay (Autodéfense), 6 • _**8**_ – Ethan (Mines), 7 • _**5**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le décompte**

_**Hason Xaphin, District 2 – L'or et les diamants, 15 ans**_

Lana et moi quittons pour la dernière fois notre appartement du Village des Tributs.

Une voiture nous emmène jusqu'à l'aérogare où nous attend un hovercraft. Dans quelques heures seulement – deux, tout au plus – nous serons dans l'arène et le Capitole nous regardera nous entretuer à la plus grande joie du peuple de Panem. Notre mentor et l'hôtesse sont silencieux : ils doivent sans doute évaluer une dernière fois nos chances de survie.

Lana me lance un sourire plutôt encourageant. Je sais qu'une fois dans l'arène, elle rejoindra Vulphy et ses sbires. Pourtant, même si à l'heure actuelle nous sommes déjà rivaux, je la protégerai – au moins autour de la corne d'abondance.

J'aime beaucoup Lana : elle voit toujours le bon côté des choses et sans elle, mon séjour ici aurait été très ennuyant. Nous voyons derrière les vitres teintées les rues du Capitole, peut-être pour pour peut-être la dernière fois. Les passants lancent sur notre route des bouquets de fleurs blanches.

C'est devenu une tradition ici : le jour où on emmène les tributs jusqu'à l'aérogare, les habitants du Capitole leur adressent un dernier salut, respectant dignement notre sacrifice. Une boule se crée dans ma gorge lorsque j'aperçois dans la foule une femme ressemblant atrocement à ma mère. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas elle. Mais au fond de moi, cette présence – quoique factice – me met du baume au cœur. Elle veillera sur moi de là où elle est.

Je me demande si hier soir, elle a regardé mon interview devant Caesar et ce qu'elle en a pensé. Est-ce que je passais bien à l'écran ou est-ce que j'ai été ridicule ou... complètement sans intérêt ? Notre mentor semble tout aussi songeuse que moi. Elle a l'air de se lasser du spectacle des rues du Capitole et lance de fréquents coups d'œil à son bracelet électronique.

En sortant du Village des Tributs, un Muet nous a enlevé le nôtre avec une espèce de pince. Mon poignet est soulagé mais je m'étais curieusement habitué à l'avoir. Je le caresse distraitement et Lana prononce :

– Pas trop inquiet ?

– Si, un peu.

– Je vais t'avouer que si je n'avais pas vidé ma vessie avant de partir, je serais déjà en train de me faire dessus, murmure Lana avant de rire légèrement. Tiens, regarde : on passe devant notre District.

Nous hissons le cou et apercevons au loin le monument dédié aux morts devant lequel nous passions chaque matin pour nous rendre à l'école. Mon petit frère doit sans doute être dans la cour de récréation où sont rassemblées toutes les classes avant le début des Jeux. Ils nous projettent les Hunger Games là-bas lors des cours d'été.

Chaque mois de Juillet, la Présidente Coin a exigé des enfants du Capitole qu'ils se rendent dans leur classe afin d'en apprendre davantage aux sujets des anciens Districts de Panem. On passe alors vingt-quatre jours durant lesquels nous devons en apprendre le plus possible sur ce monde à portée de mains que nous connaissons à peine.

Lana et moi avons passé la plupart de notre scolarité ensemble. Nous avions des amis communs mais nous n'avons jamais pris la peine de nous adresser réellement la parole. Lana était beaucoup plus petite que moi. Enfin, deux ans quand on est encore gamin, c'est la mer à boire.

Le jour de la Moisson, j'ai été étrangement soulagé et nerveux à l'idée que cela soit quelqu'un que je connaisse. Lana a été mon socle, mon repère, le souvenir vivant de mon District. Maman avait été trop abattue pour me rendre visite à l'Hôtel de Ville. Il n'y a que quelques camarades de classe qui sont venus me voir.

Lana a eu autant de chance que moi : elle n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi ses parents avaient refusé d'aller lui dire au revoir. Elle fait semblant que ça ne la dérange pas, mais je vois tout le contraire dans ses yeux tristes alors que nous dépassons les frontières connues du Capitole. Je me retourne et vois plusieurs voitures identiques à la nôtre former une file bien nette jusqu'à l'aérogare.

Celui-ci est délimité par un haut grillage acéré. Des Pacificateurs le surveillent étroitement et notre mentor doit montrer son bracelet à l'entrée pour qu'on nous laisse passer. Trois hovercrafts nous attendent, leurs gigantesques hélices pour l'instant encore à l'arrêt. Notre hôtesse nous dépêche de sortir. Un Pacificateur lui indique alors de nous rendre jusqu'au second hovercraft avec les Districts du 1, 3 et 4.

* * *

_**Cyl Vasdanci, District 5 – L'architecture, 16 ans**_

Le Pacificateur me pousse vers un hovercraft et les hélices commencent à se mettre en route. Je tiens la main d'Evannah alors que ses cheveux volent autour de son visage. Nous sommes suivis de peu par les tributs du 6, 7 et le 8. Lorsque Vulphy Leek entre le dernier, la porte de l'hovercraft se renferme. Un Muet nous indique des sièges tous disposés en cercle autour d'un grand tableau de contrôle.

Je suis entre mon hôtesse et Kiet Linj. Je me demande si dans l'arène aussi, nous serons positionnés selon l'ordre de nos Districts ou au hasard. Enfin, il n'y a jamais de hasard dans les Hunger Games. Tout arrive pour une raison bien précise.

À mes côtés, Evannah semble plongée dans ses pensées. Quelques Pacificateurs déambulent dans l'hovercraft, arme à la main. Est-ce que des tributs se sont déjà insurgés lors du voyage ? Peuvent-ils tirer à balle réelle ou se contentent-ils de nous immobiliser ? Quel drame ça serait si un tribut mourrait avant l'entrée dans l'arène, tout de même.

À ma grande surprise, je remarque que l'instructeur en chef de notre stage d'entraînement est ici également. Il n'a toutefois plus cet air dur d'il y a quelques jours. Il nous observe avec un peu de pitié et de compassion. Je me souviens alors de ce qu'il a dit le premier jour : « _Vous êtes tributs pour les Hunger Games. Moi, je rentre à la maison chaque soir pour rejoindre ma femme et mes enfants jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, et croyez-moi qu'elle sera longue_... ». Je suis mortifié à l'idée que mon existence puisse brutalement se terminer dans un endroit absolument inconnu, loin de ma famille et des gens que j'aime, et ça sous les yeux de Panem tout entier.

Kiet Linj se fredonne une mélodie qui m'est curieusement reconnaissable... C'est l'ancien hymne du Capitole ! Nous le chantions tous les matins à l'école, avant l'arrivée des professeurs. Nous étions rassemblés dans la cour principale et au-dessus du grand clocher se trouvait un portrait peint du Président Snow, le visage rayonnant et entouré d'enfants joufflus et blonds. J'aimais beaucoup cette peinture : pas qu'elle représente réellement la population du Capitole, mais de ma maison je la voyais en ouvrant les fenêtres de la cuisine.

J'aurais bien aimé connaître Snow : dans mon entourage, on en parle toujours en plus grand bien. Alors, quand les Rebelles ont saccagé cette fresque dans mon école il y a de ça des années, je l'ai vécu comme une sorte de... viol. Je n'arriverai pas bien à mettre un mot là-dessus, mais c'était comme si toutes mes certitudes, tout mon héritage partait en fumée à cause de la folie de certains.

Mon école était l'endroit que j'aimais le plus au monde. Notre instituteur – lors de la Révolte – nous avait tous emmenés dans la petite réserve de la cantine. Je venais tout juste d'avoir quatre ans. Je me souviens juste des cris au-dessus de nous, alors que les Rebelles enragés marchaient dans l'école. Si notre instituteur n'avait pas eu le bon sens de nous cacher de leur vue, nous serions certainement morts, comme beaucoup d'autres. Personne ne parle du massacre de l'école du Président Snow dans le District 5. Très peu en ont entendu parler.

Et quand bien même... quand bien même quelqu'un oserait en parler, on le traiterait de menteur. Parce que les Rebelles n'ont apporté que le bonheur avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Je serre dans ma main mon souvenir de District. C'est un médaillon doré, et quand on l'ouvre, la mélodie de mon enfance retentit. C'est une petite berceuse rassurante. C'est Maman qui me l'a apporté à l'Hôtel de Ville. Elle me la chantait quand j'avais peur, quand tout allait de travers, quand j'avais besoin d'elle. Et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais. Dans l'hovercraft, le silence se creuse tout autour de nous.

J'ignore combien de temps on reste là, à attendre. Je vois juste Seven Glodith s'endormir, comme si c'était un trajet sans risque. Je sens que nous perdons en altitude. De là où je suis, je peux voir la cime des arbres frôler l'appareil.

Nous atterrissons au milieu d'une forêt et là, des Muets nous bandent les yeux, sauf pour Opale. Je suis dans le noir le plus complet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils font ça, ou plutôt... je me demande ce qu'ils ne veulent pas que l'on voie se trouvant tout autour de l'arène. Quelqu'un pose ma main sur l'épaule d'un autre tribut et nous ordonne de ne quitter la file sous aucun prétexte. Nos pas résonnent un moment sur la coque de l'hovercraft alors que nous descendons une légère pente.

Quand le bruit disparaît, je sais que nous sommes sur la terre ferme. Nous marchons une minute à peine dans ce que j'imagine être un bâtiment, puis on saisit brutalement mon col et me pousse à l'intérieur d'une pièce.

* * *

_**Lugo Dash, District 10 – La gastronomie, 13 ans**_

– _Vous pouvez enlever votre bandeau, tribut_, formule une voix froide provenant d'un des haut-parleurs.

Je m'exécute. Je suis dans une salle d'un blanc aveuglant où se trouve uniquement un tube plastifié.

– Tu as peur ?

Je sursaute violemment en entendant la voix de mon mentor. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était là. Il a un sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il jubilait déjà de me voir entrer dans ce traquenard. Je prends une grande inspiration et ne lui accorde pas même un regard.

– Moi aussi j'avais peur quand je suis entré dans les Hunger Games, dit-il d'une voix amusée.

– Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne m'atteindra.

Il a un petit rire sournois et je regrette tout à coup que ce ne soit pas notre hôtesse qui soit venue ici. Sans doute est-elle avec Nestine : elles se sont toujours très bien entendues toutes les deux. Je m'étire une dernière fois et, sans demander mon reste, entre dans le tube. Autant que j'y entre de mon plein gré la tête haute plutôt que d'offrir le plaisir à mon mentor de devoir m'y traîner. Je lui tourne le dos : Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Mes amis avaient raison : les mentors du 10 sont chaque année très heureux de voir leurs tributs mourir. Le soir de la Cérémonie, ils n'ont même pas dû se casser la tête à nous trouver des sponsors à Nestine et à moi. On ne peut compter que sur nous-mêmes. Ça ajoute un peu de piquant aux Jeux.

Si je reçois un parachute, ça sera seulement grâce à moi, ma gloire personnelle, et personne d'autre ne pourra s'en vanter. Je fais le bilan de ce que je peux regretter de ma vie d'avant. La liste est longue de plein de choses plus futiles les unes que les autres, comme un livre dont je ne connaîtrai probablement jamais la fin, ou le fait que je ne saurai pas si ma grande cousine Jodhy attend une fille ou un garçon. Je fais volte-face et croise le regard goguenard de mon mentor. Je le toise un bon moment avant de prononcer :

– Vous savez, vous n'arriverez jamais à m'atteindre. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir ou pas, et je crois que ce n'est pas le plus important dans l'histoire. C'est de savoir qu'il y a quelques années... quand vous étiez ici, à ma place, en tant que tribut, vous avez maudit autant que moi le Capitole. Vous vous êtes peut-être promis de vous venger. Et la seule façon originale que vous ayez trouvé, c'est de vous porter volontaire en tant que mentor pour regarder d'autres enfants mourir. Vous n'en n'avez pas eu assez dans l'arène ? Vous arrivez à dormir lorsque vous rentrez chez vous ? Je n'ai rien demandé, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas choisi mon lieu de naissance ni ma famille. Je n'ai pas choisi de participer à ces Jeux, mais vous si. Vous dépensez votre énergie à faire du mal autour de vous. Vous êtes un véritable assassin.

Mon mentor, le visage déformé par la rage, tape de toutes ses forces contre le tube et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Qu'il essaie de m'attraper pour voir. J'éclate de rire et continue :

– Ce n'est pas une existence que vous avez là... c'est de la survie. Je peux comprendre que vous me détestiez, mais pas Nestine. Elle, c'est une gentille fille de notre District. Elle ne mérite pas que vous la précipitiez à sa perte.

C'est la première fois que je dis quelque chose de plutôt positif à son sujet. L'angoisse me fait délirer.

– L'année prochaine, d'autres tributs arriveront et j'espère au plus profond de moi-même qu'ils vous égorgeront dans votre sommeil au Village des Tributs. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire avec vous. Vous vous cachez derrière la haine et de plus grands esprits que vous, pour imposer votre petite loi. Vous n'êtes qu'une raclure de la société.

– Si tu sors de l'arène, JE TE TUE ! vocifère mon mentor en tapant de plus belle contre le tube.

Sa voix me parvient légèrement étouffée, comme si j'avais la tête sous l'eau. Je souris de plus belle, approche mon visage du sien et dis :

– Vous avez peut-être gagné vos Jeux, mais regardez ce qu'ils ont fait de vous. Si c'est ça la victoire, je la laisse à d'autres. Il ne reste plus qu'une solution pour vous et moi...

– _Début du décompte activé_, lance la voix depuis les haut-parleurs.

– Le suicide, je murmure.

* * *

_**Gwalenn Hebaster, District 11 – L'écriture et les arts picturaux, 13 ans**_

Yaran Solervik, mon mentor, me pousse légèrement vers le tube plastifié qui me propulsera d'ici quelques secondes dans l'arène. J'ai peur et je sais que ce qu'il a dit dans l'hovercraft – comme quoi tout irait bien – n'est valable que pour Ferroh. Mon partenaire de District est dans une autre salle avec notre second mentor. Je me demande comment il se sent en ce moment même. Est-il sur le point de s'évanouir, comme moi ? ou est-il résolu d'en finir en écrasant les autres tributs ? Le regard sombre de Yaran me scrute, attentif au moindre de mes mouvements.

– _Début du décompte activé_, déclare une voix froide et féminine. _60... 59... 58... 57... 56..._

J'aimerais lui demander un dernier conseil sur la meilleure façon de m'en sortir dans les Hunger Games, mais je crois que tout a été dit. Et puis Yaran n'est pas très bavard. Il n'aurait sans doute qu'approuvé en de vagues grognements.

– … _51... 50... 49... 48..._

Je m'approche du tube et entre à l'intérieur, docilement. Est-ce qu'ailleurs, des tributs opposent une résistance ? Est-ce que derrière cette vitre teintée se trouve une patrouille de Febris prête à me faire entrer de force dans l'arène si je fais machine arrière. Yaran a l'air profondément triste, comme s'il ne me verrait plus jamais. Je lui souris en retour, car je sais que même s'il ne m'aime pas, il a toujours haï cette tradition des Jeux du Capitole. Et ça me suffit. Ça me suffit pour savoir que Yaran est quelqu'un de bien.

– … _34... 33... 32... 31...30..._

La vitre du tube se referme et j'ai subitement l'horrible impression d'être prise au piège tel un animal traqué. Je vais essayer de m'en sortir, de m'éloigner le plus possible de cette fichue corne et de remporter les Jeux. Je n'ai plus d'autres choix de toute évidence. C'est moi ou eux.

– … _22... 21... 20... 19..._

Yaran me fixe, les mains derrière le dos, puis baisse les yeux alors que nous entrons dans les dix dernières secondes. Je sais que Yaran, lors de ses Jeux, était comme moi : un tribut oublié de tous et négligé. Pourtant, il est là aujourd'hui ! Je lui parle ! J'ai donc une chance. Oui, j'en ai une.

– … _7... 6... 5..._

Je tape de toutes mes forces contre les parois du tube, espérant qu'il relève la tête. Je lui crie sans doute mes derniers mots. Je lui crie ma rage, mes peurs, mes doutes. Mais mon mentor ne relève pas la tête. Il fixe le sol et je réalise... je réalise de plein fouet que pas une seule seconde il n'a cru en moi.

– ._..0._

Une sorte de pression me fait sursauter et j'ai envie de m'agripper quelque part, mais rien ne me retient. La plateforme circulaire s'élève et en un rien de temps, je me retrouve sur un socle planté sur une passerelle en acier. Devant moi se tient la fameuse corne d'abondance où des armes et des sacs à dos n'attendent que nous, à quelques mètres. Les plateformes voisines sont occupées par Evannah Abilgaard et Ethan James.

Mais ce n'est pas leur présence que je crains le plus. C'est la mer. La passerelle en acier est montée sur des pilotis plantés à quelques dizaines de mètres du rivage. Sous nous, une mer déchainée nous attend. Il faudra sauter et nager pour s'en sortir, avoir les bons réflexes, choisir le moment propice. Au sommet de la corne d'abondance, une grande horloge retransmet un nouveau décompte. _10._

Je vois dans les yeux de mes adversaires tant d'expressions mêlées. _9. _Une vague gigantesque s'abat sur la corne d'abondance et fait glisser deux sacs tout près des frères et sœurs Petrellius. Ils doivent être bénis des Dieux, ou les Jeux leurs sont favorables. _8._ Je tente de réfléchir de manière cohérente : près de Noatak Oromy se tient une belle corde. Ça serait parfait si je mettais la main dessus. Parfait, mais incroyablement risqué.

_7. _Séleucos Avandit jauge la hauteur de la passerelle : cela doit bien faire trois ou quatre mètres. Le garçon du 3 semble incroyablement anxieux._ 6._ Je me demande si son alliance avec Fay sera prometteuse. _5. _Fay a les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval très serrés mais cela reste tout de même joli. Je ne serais pas très étonnée si son styliste était derrière tout ça. C'est lui qui a dû l'accompagner jusqu'aux tubes.

_4. _Au-delà de la mer se trouve une sorte de presqu'île densément recouverte d'arbres tropicaux. Il y a également des reliefs bordant la plage. Là-dessus, on doit avoir un bon angle de tir. _3. _Quand le décompte sera fini, je sauterai de ma plateforme et prendrai un sac avant de sauter dans l'eau. Oui, c'est ça. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. _2._ De toute façon... BOUM.

Une explosion retentit sur ma droite. Je n'ai pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'une pluie de sang ruisselle sur ma figure et qu'une main atterrit mollement juste à mes pieds. Je pousse un hurlement strident, essaie de la repousser, deviens absolument hystérique.

Je tremble, crie à l'aide tandis que la voix froide de l'arène annonce un nouveau décompte car un tribut ne l'a pas respecté. Je sanglote comme un bébé, recroquevillée sur ma plateforme tout en me balançant d'avant en arrière. J'ai les yeux brouillés par les larmes alors que la main, détachée de son corps, me nargue avec un filament de tendon. _10. _Je maudis ces putains de Hunger Games. _9. _Je pousse un hurlement de rage.

J'insulte le Capitole, la Présidente Coin, la Rébellion. Je leur vomis ma rage, ma déperdition. _8. _Je les accuse de tous les maux et je m'en fous que tout Panem voie ça. _7. _Je m'en fous qu'on me traite de folle et que les juges deviennent complètement enragés et bien décidés à me faire taire. Je m'en fous de tout. Je veux sortir de là. Je m'agenouille sur ma plateforme et me remets à pleurer._ 6._

Sur ma gauche, une voix masculine que je ne connais pas me gronde de me taire. Je crois que c'est le garçon du District 12. Je pleure encore plus fort et lui crie d'aller se faire foutre, que s'il n'est pas content, il n'a qu'à venir me chercher._ 5. _La mer gronde de plus belle en dessous de nous.

En fixant le sol, je remarque qu'il est composé d'un grillage étroit._ 4. _C'est par là que tombe le sang de la première victime des Hunger Games. Il colore l'eau d'une teinte rosée et je me répugne à l'idée de devoir sauter, tout à coup. _3. _Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Je crois que finalement, cet endroit aura ma peau.

_2. _La houle nous balaie, comme si elle essayait de me faire glisser de ma passerelle. Non, ce n'est pas si : la houle – enfin, les juges – veulent vraiment que je tombe, que je perde. Je me les suis mis à dos à l'instant. Ils vont me le faire payer tout à l'heure_. 1._

Et alors que je perds espoir en mes chances de survie, la voix de Ferroh me parvient de l'autre bout du cercle. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il dit puisque les remous de la mer m'empêchent de tout comprendre. Mais je suis pratiquement certaine que sa bouche se referme sur le mot « Courage ». Alors je me relève, j'essuie le sang qui a giflé sur ma joue. _0._

Je me redresse et me souhaite de Joyeux Hunger Games.

.

.

.

• _**Le sponsoring continue ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre tribut favori à la fin de ce chapitre.**_ Et pour ceux qui ne votent pas, croisez les doigts pour que vos tributs favoris s'en sortent ! J'approche désormais dans la rédaction du Banquet qui sera _très _spécial.

Bonus : Selon vous, quel tribut – malgré son score élevé – succombera au bain de sang ? (donner un seul nom)

.

Pour la question bonus du chapitre précédent : _Think-Up_ et _ManoirMalfoys_ ont répondu juste. Vous avez donc un double point pour le ou les tributs de votre choix.

.

.

**Info :** A la fin des chapitres suivants, vous aurez toujours un résumé sur les morts de la journée. DONC, ne faites plus glisser votre curseur à la fin si vous aviez la mauvaise habitude de le faire sinon vous risquez de savoir qui est mort sans même connaître les circonstances et donc de passer à côté du stress horrible des Hunger Games. Evidemment, moins il y aura de personnages, plus les points de vue seront longs !


	14. Le Bain de Sang

**Posté le : **15 Février 2013._ Blood. I want blood. _

**Note : **Je sais, vous attendiez ce bain de sang avec une impatience grandissante. Eh bien, nous y voilà. ENFIN. Donc pour ceux qui avaient du mal à retenir qui était qui, la tâche vous sera facilité ! J'espère juste que ce début de bain de sang sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Le chapitre prochain sera sur la fin du jour 1. Priez pour vos personnages préférés. Avant toute chose, je sais que vous aviez voté pour vos personnages préférés jusqu'ici et j'enregistre réellement les votes. MAIS, une fois mort, ces votes ne seront plus effectifs. Il faudra donc changer de fusil d'épaule. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews : elles sont absolument géniales et ça m'encourage pour rédiger la suite même si je n'ai plus vraiment le temps du répondre (studies, duh). Bise, **D Would**.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le bain de sang**

**Jour 1**

_**Djiena Ukiq, District 3 – La végétation, 14 ans**_

Dès que le décompte est terminé, je saute de ma plateforme et me rue vers la corne d'abondance. Je prends rapidement un sac à dos, évitant de justesse de me retrouver nez à nez avec Noatak Oromy. C'est vrai qu'il serait stupide de ne pas s'attarder ici car la corne a l'air d'être difficile d'accès, mais je préfère me mettre en sécurité pour l'instant.

Je ne réfléchis pas et me jette aussitôt à l'eau. La passerelle est bien plus haute que prévue. Je remarque que devant moi se trouvent plusieurs tributs n'ayant même pas pris la peine de prendre un sac. Ils nagent comme des fous jusqu'à la rive entourés de l'écume qu'ils provoquent. Nulle ne songe à en attaquer un autre dans l'eau, comme des rats tentant désespérément de remonter à la surface lors d'une inondation d'égouts.

J'ignore combien de personnes se trouvent encore près de la corne d'abondance, mais la bataille doit faire rage. J'utilise mon sac comme flotteur et commence à nager lorsqu'un corps tombe en un grand _splash !_, à un mètre de moi. Je suis éclaboussée de sang et d'eau.

Prise de panique, je me mets à trembler et m'approche du cadavre qui commence à couler. C'est Lana Wypool, la fille du District 2. Elle a un poignard enfoncé dans le thorax. Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole... mais je me souviens de sa douceur, de son tact.

Un coup de canon retentit et je décide de déloger l'arme de son corps pour m'en servir plus tard. Dès lors, son cadavre se met lentement à couler et je nage le plus vite possible jusqu'à la rive. Le courant est vraiment fort, comme si les juges nous incitaient à rester davantage dans cette mer houleuse en provoquant une sorte d'affrontement.

Sur ma droite, Enris Kawel, semble boire la tasse. Il se débat dans l'eau tout en hurlant : « BLUE ! FAY ! AIDEZ-MOI ! A L'AIDE ! ». Ces dernières arrivent derrière lui et tentent de le raisonner mais ce gros balourd ne leur inflige que des coups au hasard, ne distinguant ni amis ni ennemis.

Il doit avoir une peur monstrueuse de l'eau. Il donne un magistral coup de poing à Fay qui se retrouve sonnée et Blue crie quelque chose à son tour, mais dans la cacophonie du moment je n'entends pas très bien. Je m'aperçois que je fais du surplace depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque la fille du District 8 file à toute allure sous mes yeux. Près de la passerelle, Blue extirpe le corps de Fay hors de l'eau et abandonne à son sort Enris, son supposé allié.

Au vue des mouvements qu'il fait, je ne comprends pas comment il peut réussir à se maintenir à la surface. Subitement, je suis prise de panique lorsque Noatak Oromy nage à une vitesse incroyable vers moi. Je glapis de terreur et me remets à nager de plus belle, décidée à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi.

* * *

_**Noatak Oromy, District 1 – La musique, 18 ans**_

Je suis depuis quelques secondes seulement de la fille du District 3 qui a réussi à m'échapper à la corne d'abondance. À cause d'elle, j'ai tué quelqu'un d'autre par accident. Je crois que c'est Cyl, le gars sympa du 5.

Comme un requin, je me lance à sa poursuite. Djiena avance le plus rapidement possible mais le courant l'affaiblit. Elle ne s'est pas entraînée aussi bien que moi dans la piscine du Village des Tributs. Par contre, j'ai vu durant le stage qu'elle était très rapide sur la terre ferme. Hors de question que je lui laisse une nouvelle occasion de s'en sortir.

Je continue de progresser lorsque j'entends des cris sur le côté. Quelque chose en moi est interpellé et je m'arrête quelques secondes. Là-bas, près des pilotis de la corne d'abondance se trouve Enris Kawel qui semble sur le point de se noyer.

Mais en plissant les yeux, je remarque qu'il s'appuie sur la petite aveugle et qu'elle est submergée sous l'eau depuis un bon moment.

Je reste là, indécis : ils vont mourir tous les deux et ça serait une bonne chose pour moi, mais d'un autre côté... qui voudrait mourir de cette façon ? Tant pis, qu'ils crèvent. Ça fera une paire de tributs de moins à vaincre.

Les cris de la fille du 6 m'assourdissent. Un flash me parcourt et je repense à la popularité incontestable d'Opale Swensea au Capitole. Si je la sauve maintenant, les gens m'adoreront et les juges seront plus indulgents avec moi. Ils ne voudront pas la laisser mourir maintenant, alors que c'est un tribut choyé.

Djiena a presque atteint le rivage. Désormais, c'est trop tard : elle s'enfoncera bientôt dans la forêt et mes chances de l'anéantir disparaissent.

Je m'approche à la nage d'Enris et hurle :

– LÂCHE-LA !

Mais ses yeux révulsés, ses gestes imprécis et sa panique le dévorent tout entier. J'attrape le bras d'Opale qui semble désormais inconsciente mais le gars du 3 ne veut pas la lâcher. Je lui donne un coup de coude dans la figure, pourtant il continue de s'appuyer sur elle. Brusquement, il m'attrape de ses gros bras velus et je me retrouve étranglé, la tête sous l'eau, à l'instar d'Opale. Je tente de le griffer pour qu'il lâche prise, mais rien à faire.

Je réussi à tirer de mon étui un des sabres que j'ai attrapés à la corne d'abondance et lui tranche brusquement les poignets puis la gorge, comme je l'ai fait quelques jours plus tôt avec la juge. L'eau devient rouge tout autour de nous et j'attrape le corps inconscient d'Opale avant de nager avec elle jusqu'à la rive. J'ai une sorte de point de côté qui me lance le flanc.

Je n'aurais pas dû la sauver, même si ma « bonne » action est retransmise dans tout Panem et que les gens m'envoient des dons... je n'aurais pas dû. Je me suis épuisé pour rien car cette petite est déjà morte de toute manière avec sa cécité. Je la dépose sur le sable sans ménagement car après tout, c'est ainsi qu'on doit la traiter : comme un tribut ordinaire. Sinon, elle mourra.

Sur la plage, il n'y a personne d'autres que nous pour l'instant.

Je pourrais attendre ici et en tuer deux ou trois dès leur arrivée mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de force à cause du combat autour de la corne d'abondance, celui dans l'eau et la course à la nage. Il serait plus prudent de trouver une cachette, de vérifier ce que j'ai dans mon sac et de me reposer. Je jette un regard autour de moi, m'assure qu'Opale n'est pas dans un endroit trop voyant puis me redresse.

– La prochaine fois qu'on se recroise dans l'arène, je te tue.

Je tousse et recrache un peu d'eau au passage. Elle a les yeux ouverts et semble respirer tout doucement. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendue, ni même si elle sait de qui il s'agit. Mais je m'éloigne déjà vers la forêt tropicale en courant à toute vitesse.

* * *

_**Opale Swensea, District 6 – Les banques, 12 ans**_

Le garçon du 1 m'a sauvée. Que se passe-t-il dans sa tête ? Où est la logique là-dedans ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissée à mon sort ? Je balaie ces questions de mon esprit et tente de réfléchir de manière cohérente. Mon mentor pense qu'il me faudrait un support comme repère. Je sens l'odeur du bois... Il y a des arbres pas loin, donc une possibilité d'attraper une branche pour m'en servir comme bâton.

Je sens la mer lécher ma silhouette alanguie sur la plage. Encore sonnée, j'essaie d'écouter ce qu'il se passe autour. Plusieurs tributs ne sont pas loin. Je me mets à genoux, les mains dans le sable, et avance le plus vite possible à quatre pattes.

Je grelotte de froid et quand le sable se fait plus rare, je me redresse et m'accroche au tronc d'un arbre. J'avance précautionneusement, me laissant guider par les odeurs de la forêt tropicale. J'entends un nouveau coup de canon et je me pétrifie. Qui est mort ? Je tremble de terreur en repensant aux bruits d'horreurs autour de la corne d'abondance. Après l'explosion d'un des tributs, tout est allé si vite... Comment ferai-je cette nuit pour savoir qui est mort puisque les portraits sont affichés dans le ciel ? Comment pourrai-je savoir si mes amis vont bien ?

Je m'enfonce dans le décor de l'arène et tente de me repérer grâce aux bruits des animaux... de simples animaux ou encore des mutations génétiques ? Je prends mon courage à deux mains et avance précautionneusement, les bras devant moi.

Lorsque j'arrive près d'un arbre au tronc gigantesque, je tire sur une branche et la brise. Je la touche rapidement et crois reconnaître un type de bois souvent utilisé dans la décoration au Capitole...

Je souffle, et me laisse tomber au sol. Où se cacher ? Je réfléchis un long moment avant de reprendre ma route : le mieux serait dans un arbre mais le souci, c'est que je ne pourrai jamais voir si je suis réellement dissimulée de la vue des autres ou non.

Un bruit de feuillage attire mon attention. Je resserre ma prise autour de mon bâton en tournant dans tous les sens. Ce n'est pas le bruit que ferait un animal... Je n'ose demander qui est là de peur d'attirer l'attention d'un tribut qui passerait par là simplement par hasard. Ce serait stupide de révéler ma position alors que, pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt une bonne étoile au-dessus de ma tête.

Les caméras doivent certainement être braquées sur moi si ce sont des tributs : ils doivent s'attendre à une rencontre imminente. Ce sont peut-être mes derniers instants... J'espère que mon père ne regarde pas ça. Il doit être fou d'inquiétude.

J'entends une voix s'élever et m'approche le plus silencieusement possible. Je crois reconnaître la voix de Fay Pandorre. Pourtant, celle-ci a l'air pâteuse, un peu comme si elle avait la bouche remplie de quelque chose... sans doute du sang.

– Ils ont eu Enris, lance-t-elle, apparemment très inquiète. On ne peut plus compter que sur nous deux.

– Pourquoi ce crétin ne nous a-t-il pas dit avoir peur de l'eau ? lance son alliée qui doit être Blue, la fille du 4. On aurait pu aviser dès le stage d'entraînement.

– J'en sais rien, admet Fay. Il devait sûrement en avoir honte... Viens par là, je crois qu'il y a un endroit où on pourrait continuer. En tout cas, ce chemin a l'air plus sûr que celui de tout à l'heure.

Je les entends s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que le silence relatif de la jungle revienne. Je regrette tellement que Kiet et Gabi ne soient pas là.

* * *

_**Blue Kap, District 4 – L'histoire, 16 ans**_

Fay a l'air abattue par la mort d'Enris. À peine entrées dans les Jeux, nous avons déjà perdu un allié de taille. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'il disparaîtrait au bain de sang. Je comptais beaucoup sur ses muscles pour la suite des évènements.

J'avais tout calculé pour que l'on soit un trio redoutable... pourtant, rien ne s'est produit comme prévu. Par exemple, je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver seule avec Fay. Selon mes calculs, elle aurait dû mourir avant Enris. J'avais bien pensé à la laisser se noyer avec lui, mais il aurait été stupide de supprimer de suite un de mes pions avant même notre entrée dans les Jeux.

Fay est couverte de gloire et j'espère bien qu'une parcelle va rejaillir sur moi au cours des Hunger Games.

– Tu saignes.

– Ouais, dit-elle, et ça risque de devenir une habitude ces prochains jours.

– Apparemment, Enris n'y est pas allé de main morte.

Fay me foudroie du regard et je retiens un léger rire.

– Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire ce jeu de mot vaseux. Paix à son âme, à ce bon vieux Enris, dis-je en enjambant une énorme souche d'arbre.

– Tu t'en fous qu'il soit mort ?

– C'était mon allié tout autant que je le tien, j'te ferai dire... mais j'ai pas envie de rentrer dans le mélodrame. Il devait mourir, non ? C'est le jeu.

Fay déplace quelques branches et admet :

– C'est vrai, mais ça a été si... brutal.

– On a essayé de l'aider, mais y'avait rien à faire. Je t'assure. Là, on doit penser à notre survie avec une cachette avant qu'on tombe sur d'autres tributs. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a juste à côté puisqu'on est tous partis dans la même direction... Tiens, on va essayer de continuer par là-bas.

Je pointe du doigt une sorte de chemin sinueux où la végétation semble moins dense. Je sursaute de terreur lorsqu'un minuscule singe vient se poser sur mon épaule pour ensuite se suspendre à mon sac à dos.

– Bordel, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un de si près !

– Tu n'es jamais allée au zoo du District 7 ? me demande Fay en chassant le singe.

– Tu plaisantes ? Mes parents sont du genre à rester enfermés chez eux une bonne semaine entière.

Nous reprenons notre marche en tentant cette fois de faire moins de bruit. Nous regardons partout autour de nous, les sens en alerte. Le décor de l'arène a l'air particulièrement hostile. Plus nous nous enfonçons, plus il fait chaud et lourd.

– Je crois que si le singe nous est littéralement tombé dessus, ce n'est pas par hasard, lance Fay au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche. Il a dû sentir la nourriture.

– Quoi ? Tu penses qu'on a de la bouffe dans les sacs ?

– Un seul moyen de le vérifier. Regarde, ici ça semble être une bonne cachette.

Nous nous arrêtons devant une espèce de gigantesque baobab dont l'enchevêtrement de racines laisse découvrir une planque souterraine, de quoi loger un gros ours à peine. On sera sans doute à l'étroit à l'intérieur, mais pour un premier jour, avec toute la fatigue, Fay et moi nous ne trouverons certainement pas mieux.

– Je vais chercher des branches pour dissimuler un peu l'entrée, propose Fay.

– Je me demande où tu trouves l'énergie de faire encore tout ça.

– Depuis que j'ai cinq ans, raconte-t-elle, mes parents me baladent de studio en studio, et de studio en théâtre pour gagner de l'argent. J'ai l'habitude de faire plein de choses sans m'arrêter. J'ai enduré la fatigue plus d'un million de fois.

Lorsque nous avons rassemblé assez de branchages, nous nous glissons dans le trou et ouvrons nos sacs à dos. Le mien contient des pansements de plusieurs tailles, du baume, un flacon de désinfectant, un sachet contenant vingt-quatre crackers et un minuscule couteau. Celui de Fay aussi contient du baume. Mais pour le reste, il n'est composé que de deux tranches de viandes séchées, un blouson de rechange, un peu de ficelle et une espèce de montre.

– Fais voir.

Fay la garde longtemps entre ses doigts puis me la passe.

– Ca ressemble aux bracelets qu'on nous avait donnés au Village des Tributs, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas de bouton. Peut-être que ça s'actionne avec la voix.

– Hors de question qu'on allume cette chose, rétorque Fay. Imagine que les autres tributs en aient un aussi et que ça les conduise directement à nous.

– Non, c'est impossible. Si tout le monde en avait un, j'en aurais aussi eu un dans mon sac à dos... et c'est pas le cas.

Fay a l'air sceptique mais reprend tout de même la montre.

– Je n'ai pas confiance, c'est tout.

– Si c'est dans nos sacs, ce n'est pas dangereux. C'est censé être un kit de survie, pas une bombe à retardement !

Mon alliée lève les yeux au ciel et explique en choisissant soigneusement ses mots :

– Blue, nous sommes dans les Douzièmes Hunger Games du Capitole et ils sont censés être spéciaux, à mon avis.

– Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le chiffre 12 ?

– Il y a eu de nombreux changements dans l'organisation cette année, je ne pense pas que ça soit pour rien. Et tu as vu la passerelle de la corne d'abondance ? Elle ressemble à celle de la dernière Expiation !

* * *

_**Ferroh Sverre, District 11 – L'écriture et les arts picturaux, 18 ans**_

La passerelle est pratiquement vide, désormais. Tous les tributs survivants se sont enfoncés dans la forêt tropicale. La corne d'abondance est plantée au milieu de la mer, à quelques dizaines de mètres du rivage. Je la contourne et regarde à l'aide de jumelles ce qu'il se passe sur la plage : il n'y a personne.

– Du nouveau ? lance Trinity par-dessus mon épaule.

– Toujours rien pour l'instant. Ils sont sans doute partis se cacher.

– Qu'ils restent dans cette jungle pourrie, nous on garde la corne.

Son ton féroce laisse présager qu'elle est de très mauvaise humeur. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas bien supporté que je lance des encouragements à Gwalenn, ma partenaire de District. J'espère que Séleucos et elle ne l'ont pas interprété comme une forme de trahison.

Ils sont d'ailleurs en train de jeter les derniers corps à l'eau afin que l'hovercraft les récupère plus tard sans nous déranger. Ce fut très dur de lancer Cyl à la mer, mais il le fallait. Je dépose les jumelles sur une des caisses et ouvre au hasard un sac à dos, espérant y trouver de quoi manger.

– Non, s'écrie Trinity. Il faut qu'on rationne !

J'émets un petit rire et lui arrache le sac des mains.

– De un, tu n'es pas ma mère, et de deux, nous sommes les maîtres de la corne d'abondance. Et comme son nom l'indique, à moins d'une catastrophe, nous ne manquerons de rien.

– Et si comme tous les autres on doit la quitter cette foutue corne ? rétorque-t-elle.

– Ils avaient prévu que des gens restent, élude Séleucos en sortant de la corne. À l'intérieur il y a quatre sacs de couchage et une lampe. Les juges devaient s'attendre à ce que des tributs prennent l'ascendant lors du bain de sang et s'installent ici.

Trinity me dévisage une seconde puis lâche :

– Bon, très bien. Dévore tout sur ton passage mais tu ne viendras pas pleurer sur mon épaule quand les mots « Jeux de la Faim » prendront tous leur sens.

Elle ramasse une épée ensanglantée et entreprend de la nettoyer pour la ranger avec le reste de notre arsenal. Je m'assieds sur une des caisses et partage un des paquets de crackers avec Séleucos. En lui jetant un regard rapide en biais je me rends compte à quel point il est minuscule. Je dois bien faire deux fois sa taille.

– Trinity a l'air de m'en vouloir...

– Oh, t'en fais pas, ça ira sans doute mieux demain après avoir dormi un peu, répond-il. Elle est juste à cran. Voir un mec exploser juste sous ses yeux n'est pas une expérience particulièrement plaisante, j'imagine.

– Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

– Non, j'étais à la gauche de Noatak. La corne bouchait la vue.

– Mmh, et d'ailleurs, comment tu as fait pour échapper à ses griffes ?

– Les pilotis, explique-t-il entre deux bouchées. J'ai fait semblant de sauter et je me suis en réalité accroché aux pilotis pendant le temps du bain de sang, puis je suis remonté.

– Trinity pensait qu'on t'avait eu lors de l'attaque. La frayeur que tu lui as faite !

– Ouais, peut-être...

Séleucos est tout à coup pensif. Je me demande comment cela se fait qu'il soit aussi intelligent pour son âge, ce qu'il faisait dans sa vie avant les Jeux... et le reste. Je continue de grignoter quand je crois apercevoir des formes sur le rivage. J'attrape mes jumelles et regarde dedans : sur la plage Axl Petrillus porte sa petite sœur qui semble avoir une blessure à la tête.

– Ce sont les tributs du 7, prépare-toi à les accueillir.

Séleucos prend les jumelles et déclare :

– Mais la fille est blessée ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils nous fassent ?

– Le frère doit sans doute vouloir cacher sa sœur un moment pas très loin pour revenir à la corne d'abondance.

– C'est de la folie ! s'écrie Trinity en attrapant tout de même un grand couteau recourbé. S'il pense pouvoir nous voler la corne d'abondance aussi facilement, il se trompe !

– Je pense qu'il est là pour récupérer de quoi la soigner, j'avance sans être trop sûr de moi. On n'a qu'à se cacher à l'intérieur de la corne, le laisser venir et le... le tuer quand il sera là.

– D'accord, lance Séleucos en essayant de grimper.

– Attends, je vais t'aider, dit Trinity en emportant un couteau supplémentaire qu'elle cache dans sa botte. Ferroh, prend les jumelles. On pourra le surveiller de l'intérieur.

J'acquiesce et finis par les rejoindre. Nous restons là, tapis, et j'observe ce qu'il se passe sur la plage tout en le leur commentant :

– Il vient de cacher sa petite sœur derrière un gros rocher à l'abri des récifs. Il s'avance vers la mer... C'est bon il est dans l'eau... Attendez, il fait demi-tour.

– Quoi ?! s'exclame Séleucos. Pourquoi ? Vite, regarde !

– Putain, y'a le gars du 12... Ethan ! Il s'approche de la fille et elle a l'air complètement dans les vappes.

Trinity s'empare des jumelles et murmure :

– Bon sang...

.

.

.

• _**Le sponsoring continue ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre tribut favori à la fin de ce chapitre.**_ Et pour ceux qui ne votent pas, croisez les doigts pour que vos tributs favoris s'en sortent !

_Thinks-up _a bien répondu à la question bonus du chapitre précédent : tu as deux points pour ce chapitre !


	15. Les visages dans le ciel

**Posté le : **20 Février 2013. _Bientôt mon anniversaire, yeah, yeah. _

**Note : **Ouais, le chapitre du bain de sang était court et ne révélait pas vraiment tout ce qu'il se passait (mais dans le bouquin Hunger Games non plus on n'a pas une grosse idée de ce qu'il se passe pour chacun). J'ai gardé un peu de mystère sur l'identité des morts et les conditions des décès pour ce chapitre et les précédents. J'ai envie que les meurtriers y cogitent de temps à autres. Et puis je trouve ça fun de ne pas tout savoir, d'être dans le flou comme les tributs. Bon, après c'est un pris parti. Je n'ai pas donné aussi le nom des morts puisque la première journée dans l'arène n'est pas encore finie ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos adorables reviews, **D**.

**post-scriptum :** Pour l'instant, plus de votes jusqu'au Banquet (je me suis arrêtée dans la rédaction juste un peu avant).

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : Les visages dans le ciel**

.

.

.

_**Axl Petrillus, District 7 – Les Jeux, 14 ans**_

Je cours le plus vite possible afin de rejoindre la terre ferme, mes gestes ralentis par les flux et reflux de la mer. Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que le tribut du District 12 approche le corps inanimé d'Ada. Je pousse un véritable hurlement, espérant alors l'effrayer.

Pourtant, je sais que tout cela est vain, qu'il ne s'en ira pas au moindre bruit alarmant. J'ai été stupide de l'avoir emmenée ici. Vraiment stupide. Je n'ai même pas d'arme pour nous protéger. Tout ce que j'avais espéré, c'est qu'on ne nous voit pas et que la corne d'abondance soit abandonnée.

Elle a l'air absolument vide, et nous avons été plutôt chanceux jusqu'à présent... mais il a fallu que ce mec se ramène. J'attrape un bout de bois échoué sur la plage et me rue vers lui, bien décidé à l'assommer ou même à en finir.

– RECULE !

Le gars du District 12 pousse un grognement quasi animal et se redresse de toute sa splendeur. J'avais oublié qu'il était aussi grand. Je tremble légèrement avant de resserrer ma prise autour de mon arme primaire. Je la balance dans tous les sens, espérant qu'il recule. Mais le tribut ne bouge pas, apparemment intrigué.

– On peut devenir ami ? demande-t-il.

Un peu désorienté, je cesse tout mouvement quelques secondes puis je répète en braquant mon bout de bois vers lui :

– Ami ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, mon vieux ? On est dans les Hunger Games ! Il n'y a pas d'amitié qui compte. DEGAGE DE LA.

– Je veux devenir ton ami, insiste-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas.

– Hors de question ! C'est Vulphy qui t'envoie, c'est ça ? Vous n'aurez pas Ada dans votre foutue alliance. Je sais que vous la tuerez à la première occasion !

– Non, moi, je suis gentil.

– Ouais, c'est ça. Et moi je suis la Présidente Coin !

J'essaie d'avoir l'air le plus menaçant possible et tente de le repousser mais mon morceau de bois – bien que très épais – ne semble pas lui faire peur. Je dois sans doute avoir l'air ridicule. Tant pis, ceci est mon unique défense, autant ne pas l'abandonner.

– Je cherche un ami, dit-il tout doucement. Tu sais où je pourrais en trouver ici ?

– Pas de ce côté en tout cas, je rugis en essayant une nouvelle fois de l'assommer.

Je sens alors que son attitude change, que son regard se durcit, et il prononce d'une voix caverneuse :

– Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'éliminer.

Subitement, il bondit sur moi et me couvre de coups à l'aide de ses poings. Il m'arrache le bout de bois des mains et me frappe avec.

Ma main se renferme sur du sable et je lui en jette une poignée à la figure. Le tribut du District 12 pousse un cri de rage et au lieu de lâcher prise, ses doigts se renferment avec plus de force encore autour de mon cou. Il cogne ma tête contre le sol, m'inflige un coup de poing et je ne suis plus rien que douleur.

Je sens le bout de bois s'abattre sur plusieurs endroits de mon corps et ma bouche se remplit rapidement de sang. J'en recrache une bonne partie à côté de moi tandis que je le sens s'éloigner. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et le vois une nouvelle fois s'approcher d'Ada qui semble toujours endormie.

Le tribut la tire vers lui par les jambes, puis la soulève de terre pour la balancer sur son épaule. Je veux hurler, mais ma bouche pâteuse m'en empêche. Je brûle d'envie de me lever mais mon corps brisé ne répond plus à mes ordres. Je veux le tuer, mais ma conscience m'enferme dans des inhibitions.

Alors, lentement – comme si le Capitole s'amusait à passer cette scène au ralenti – je vois Ada disparaître dans la forêt tropicale avec ce grand malade tandis que je suis toujours allongé sur la plage.

Je suffoque un long moment et ne comprends pas pourquoi j'éprouve tant de mal à respirer. Je vois de moins en moins bien et je suis pris de violents tremblements. Il faut que je me lève... Il faut que j'aille secourir Ada. Elle a besoin de moi. Je suis son grand frère. Je suis censé la protéger... la protéger...

* * *

_**Seven Glodith, District 8 – La technologie, 15 ans**_

Lorsqu'un nouveau coup de canon retentit, je me laisse tomber sur le sol et éclate en sanglots. C'est trop, je ne pourrai jamais affronter tout ça. Je me mords tout de même les lèvres afin de ne pas faire trop de bruits tandis qu'une main passe dans mon dos. Je lève le regard et tombe sur le visage de Nestine qui m'offre un sourire encourageant.

– On doit se mettre à l'abri... Plus tard, on aura tout le temps de pleurer, murmure-t-elle.

J'acquiesce et me relève. Vulphy et Evannah attendent sur le côté, discutant apparemment entre eux. Je ramasse les deux sacs à dos que Lana a réussi à attraper autour de la corne d'abondance au péril de sa vie... Si j'ai accepté d'entrer dans cette alliance, c'était d'abord pour elle, parce que je l'aimais bien. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, à quoi je vais bien pouvoir me raccrocher ?

– Nous devrions continuer vers le nord-est, indique Vulphy d'un ton pompeux en consultant la boussole trouvée dans son sac à dos.

Aucune d'entre nous n'ose contredire ses ordres, bien trop assommées par les évènements du bain de sang et l'entrée dans l'arène. Nous déambulons en file indienne depuis un moment déjà. J'ai remarqué que Vulphy n'est jamais le premier à ouvrir la marche, et se contente de laisser Evannah ou moi le faire.

Cette fois, c'est Eva qui coupe les lianes nous barrant la route à l'aide de son grand couteau. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, tous les quatre trop préoccupés par la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher. Ici, les arbres sont hauts d'au moins huit mètres pour les plus petits. Des oiseaux multicolores volent de branches en branches et j'ai l'impression d'être observée, traquée même...

Un bruissement de feuilles attire mon attention, puis je rattrape les autres, mettant cela sur le compte de la paranoïa. Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de laisser Vulphy nous rejoindre...

Avec son comportement négligent lors du stage d'entraînement, tout le monde pense que s'il n'a pas pris la peine de s'exercer, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est particulièrement redoutable et que son score pitoyable n'est qu'une stratégie. J'ai entendu Hason en parler à Cyl près du stand de tir à l'arc.

Ils s'imaginent tous que Vulphy est un tribut incroyablement fort et doté d'une aisance au combat sans précédent. Peut-être même que le Capitole et Panem tout entier le pensent. Mais mon équipe de préparation et moi, nous savons ce qu'il en est réellement : Vulphy n'est qu'un lâche sans talent particulier.

C'est un danger que de se tenir à ses côtés... C'est un peu comme si je m'amusais à couver une bombe. Je ne nous donne pas trois jours avant qu'un tribut courageux fonce tête basse vers nous afin de descendre Vulphy. Il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse et que les gens voit son portrait dans le ciel. Oui, c'est la meilleure solution : tant qu'il est avec nous, les autres n'hésiteront pas à nous tuer pour avoir la tête de notre « chef ».

Il est dès à présent nécessaire d'écarter cette menace, qu'on ne vienne pas à l'idée de nous déranger alors que les Jeux viennent à peine de commencer. Mais comment faire ? J'ai – par faiblesse – accepté de l'embrasser lors de la parade et confirmé notre relation lors de l'interview de Caesar.

Je ne peux pas le tuer de mes propres mains car cela serait une trahison provoquant les foudres du public et des sponsors, qui se sentiront sans aucun doute dupés... et je ne peux pas non plus le laisser s'aventurer en toute connaissance de cause vers une menace sans le mettre en garde ou le protéger.

C'est mon rôle d' « amoureuse éperdue ». Ce qu'il faudrait... c'est que Vulphy tombe gravement malade et meure de façon tragique, qu'il tombe dans un piège ou que les tributs voulant l'abattre ne s'intéressent pas à nous ou nous laissent fuir... Mais même dans ce cas de figure, l' « amoureuse » que je suis est censée rester à ses côtés. M'en voudra-t-on d'abandonner Vulphy dans un moment aussi critique ?

Nous contournons un énorme rocher au milieu d'une clairière et Nestine nous indique qu'il serait préférable qu'on s'aventure du côté où la mousse pousse. C'est la seule de notre équipe ayant de vagues connaissances en survie, et je regrette de ne pas avoir été plus attentive aux propos tenus par notre instructrice lors du stage.

Vulphy laisse Nestine passer devant lui et nous arrivons peu de temps après dans une sorte de vallée rocailleuse. Evannah fait bien attention à ne glisser sur aucune pierre et s'exclame :

– Regardez !

Nous tournons la tête et voyons une espèce de fente taillée dans la roche. Evannah se précipite vers elle et jette un regard à l'intérieur.

– C'est une grotte !

Evannah et Vulphy se faufilent à l'intérieur. Nestine les suit avec un peu plus de mal à cause de son embonpoint, et je ferme la marche. La grotte est haute d'environ deux mètres et large comme la salle de bain du Village des Tributs. Cela peut aisément nous servir de base de campement.

– On devrait sans doute cacher l'entrée et y déposer des pièges pour capturer des animaux ou nous avertir de l'arrivée d'autres tributs, suggère Nestine.

– Mmh, plus tard, grogne Vulphy en déposant contre la paroi en pierre son épée. Là, je suis crevé.

– Je pense que Nestine a raison, rétorque Evannah. On devrait au moins cacher l'entrée. Si moi j'ai pu la voir, n'importe qui d'autre le peut.

– Bon, eh bien, on n'a qu'à s'occuper de cacher l'entrée pendant que Nestine s'occupe des pièges, je propose.

– Très bien, cède Vulphy. Mais moi, je bouge pas d'ici.

Je me retiens de faire une remarque acerbe et Nestine, Evannah et moi quittons la grotte avec quelques armes afin de nous protéger en cas d'attaque.

* * *

_**Kiet Linj, District 6 – Les banques, 16 ans**_

Cela doit faire des heures que je tourne en rond dans cette stupide forêt. Je m'assieds sur une souche d'arbre et ouvre mon sac à dos où me nargue ma gourde en acier désespérément vide. Il faut que je trouve de l'eau, et vite. Je m'essuie le front : ici, il fait terriblement chaud.

Je crois avoir atteint par hasard le cœur de l'arène. J'étais si affolé après le bain de sang, que j'ai couru dans tous les sens en espérant trouver un abri quelque part. Je suis toujours autant à découvert, mais au moins, je suis loin. Enfin, j'imagine...

Je souffle un moment, puis décide de reprendre la marche. Même en levant la tête vers la cime des arbres, le soleil est à peine visible. Je ne sais pas du tout quelle heure il peut être. C'est dommage qu'une espèce de grosse horloge ne s'affiche pas de temps à autre. On manque cruellement de repères et je pense que c'est ce qui va le plus me déstabiliser.

Tout à coup, j'ai une sorte de flash me remontant il y a quelques jours à peine, au Village des Tributs : « _Nous avons installé l'arène dans l'ancien District 12 de Panem_, disait la Haute-Juge Aurora Dawn lors de son interview accordée à Caesar_. C'était l'endroit où il y avait le plus d'espace vierge. Nos équipes ont travaillé nuit et jour sans relâche pendant un an. Nous avons récupéré des pièces de certaines arènes comme la dernière Expiation ou les Quatrièmes Jeux du Capitole. Mais tout le reste est absolument inédit. Avec les autres juges, il a été difficile de trouver des idées afin de renouveler le concept pour qu'il ne s'essouffle pas. Et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que la chose qui pourrait le plus effrayer et déstabiliser nos jeunes tributs est bel et bien... _»

– La nature, je souffle en réalisant tout à coup.

Je regarde tout autour de moi et pense que les juges nous ont admirablement bien cernés : aucun d'entre nous – peut-être pas même ceux issus du District spécialisé dans la végétation – ne connaît la nature. Au Capitole, on nous a coupé l'accès aux réserves naturelles se trouvant à l'extérieur de la ville depuis la Révolte. Tout ce que nous avons, c'est le zoo du District 7 qui est presque obsolète.

La structure tombe en ruine et la plupart des animaux sont emmenés régulièrement ailleurs. La seule chose qui puisse nous laisser voir un coin de verdure, sont les parcs disséminés ci et là dans le Capitole, ou les autorisations de sortie du territoire délivrées par les Frebris. Je ne suis ni allé au zoo, ni sorti du Capitole de toute ma vie.

Les seuls arbres dont je connais les noms sont ceux de mon jardin, et encore. Cette arène, de par son caractère inconnu, est d'autant plus effrayante. Peut-être bien que les spectateurs se disent que c'est une aubaine, qu'il y a certainement un tas de ressources tout autour de nous, mais encore faudrait-il les voir et les reconnaître...

Toute mon existence, les aliments ont été broyés, coupés, fris, colorés avant d'atterrir dans mon assiette. Je serais bien incapable de distinguer un kiwi d'une courgette tant ce genre de détails me passaient par-dessus la tête.

Tout en marchant, je me creuse les méninges afin de rassembler les informations délivrées par l'instructrice lors du stage d'entraînement. « _Dans l'arène, si celle-ci est dans un environnement naturel, vous trouverez de la nourriture et de l'eau en suivant les mouvements des animaux. C'est le meilleur détecteur de ressources qui puisse exister. Mais, ne vous fiez pas au goût ! Ce qui peut vous sembler écœurant au palais est en réalité un aliment riche en lipide ou en potassium._ »

Je lève le nez vers le ciel obscurci par les branchages et suit le vol d'un oiseau en trottinant. Il vole à tire-d'aile et je regrette de ne pas avoir mis la main sur une fronde à la corne d'abondance. La course dure bien cinq longues minutes avant que le volatile ne s'arrête sur un arbre et en creuse le tronc avec son bec afin de se nourrir d'un liquide poisseux.

J'arrache l'écorce à l'aide de mon poignard et renifle le liquide, qui dégage une légère odeur sucrée. On dirait du miel, ou quelque chose comme ça... Je passe ma main dessus et la porte à mes lèvres, d'abord avec prudence, puis avec gourmandise. Quand j'ai fini de manger, j'essaie de retenir la forme et les caractéristiques de l'arbre pour le cas où j'en recroiserais de semblables plus tard.

Ce truc était délicieux mais m'a donné encore plus soif. Je repars en quête d'un point d'eau et marche sans réellement savoir vers où aller. J'imagine que les caméras du Capitole doivent filmer autre chose de plus intéressant.

Je me demande ce que font les autres tributs en ce moment... surtout Opale. Je n'aurais pas dû l'abandonner comme elle me l'avait demandé. J'aurais dû uniquement me fier à mon instinct. C'était mal de la laisser livrée à elle-même. Toutefois, même si j'ai envie de la retrouver, je m'en tiens à ma promesse.

Brusquement, une forme surgit devant moi et je ressers mon poignard dans ma main. Je reconnais un corps humain et je suis affolé. Je ne me sens pas prêt pour un affrontement... C'est malin, Kiet. Il y a pas cinq secondes tu te plaignais de ne pas avoir les objectifs braqués sur toi, bah maintenant tu peux être sûr qu'ils le sont. La personne se redresse et je reconnais aussitôt...

– Djiena ? C'est bien toi ?

– Ouais, c'est moi, répond-elle au bout d'un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le coin ? C'est dangereux !

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de ce côté ?

– Un tribut déchaîné. C'est Hason, le gars du District 2. Il me poursuit depuis une heure ! J'ai réussi à me cacher et il est passé devant moi, mais j'crois qu'il est encore dans le coin. On devrait s'en aller.

– On ?

– Oui, parce que tu as une meilleure idée ? À part rester ici, attendre qu'il revienne sur ses pas et te retrouve, je veux dire ?

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et lance :

– Bien, allons-y.

Djiena me suit et je ne me pose pas la question de savoir si elle aussi a une arme, s'il s'agit d'une ruse pour m'atteindre ou encore si elle a déjà tué quelqu'un. Je lui fais une confiance aveugle car c'est tout ce qu'il me reste en ce moment de déroute absolue.

– Et toi, tu faisais quoi dans les parages ?

– Je cherchais de l'eau.

– Très bien. Moi aussi j'en cherche. Ça nous fait déjà un point commun.

* * *

_**Gabi Fedjmar, District 4 – L'Histoire, 17 ans**_

Grimper sur ce relief était à la base une bonne idée. Sauf que je ne m'imaginais pas une seule seconde que de là, je ne verrais absolument rien de l'arène. La vue est bouchée par la végétation dense et je ne peux pas cerner une zone d'eau même en plissant les yeux.

Tant pis, je redescendrai demain après m'être reposé. Je ne suis pas dans l'urgence : dans mon sac à dos se trouvait deux bouteilles déjà remplies ainsi que deux tranches de viande séchée et un paquet de crackers.

J'ai mis la main sur le sac nourriture, à ce que je vois. Aucune arme secondaire, aucun pansement ou petit guide de secours. Ça risque de me manquer... Je dépose l'arc et le carquois que j'ai réussi à arracher à la corne d'abondance. C'est vraiment pas mal pour un début. Je m'en suis mieux sorti que ce que j'avais imaginé.

J'ai vu que des tributs n'avaient eux-mêmes pas pris la peine de prendre un sac. De vrais kamikazes. La corne d'abondance est loin, difficile d'accès, et si on s'aventure jusqu'à elle, qui nous dit que d'autres tributs n'y sont pas déjà cachés et n'attendent que de nous bondir dessus.

Je frissonne d'horreur et décide d'enlever mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon complètement trempés à cause de la course à la nage. En revenant de la plage, j'ai pris garde à me déplacer rapidement, mais de laisser le moins de trace possible pour que l'on ne puisse remonter jusqu'à moi. Malgré moi, j'éternue et plaque ma main contre ma bouche. C'est ce genre d'erreurs qui peuvent me coûter cher si un tribut se balade dans le coin.

Pourtant, ici, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de risque : entre les blessés, ceux qui avaient déjà le vertige sur le mur d'escalade du centre, et ceux trop peureux ou complètement perdus, je ne pense pas que beaucoup penseront à se cacher dans les montagnes.

Je décide de ne pas manger maintenant. Tant pis si j'ai l'estomac vide. J'ai encore quelques réserves du Village des Tributs. Il ne faut pas que je fasse l'erreur de ne pas rationner mes ressources ou de ne pas les diversifier. Il faut que je dorme, et demain seulement je grignoterai quelque chose avant d'aller chercher des plantes ou fruits comestibles. Une chance qu'Opale et moi ayons été très longtemps aux ateliers de survie.

Je me demande si Blue a réussi à trouver de la nourriture, si elle est à l'aise dans cette arène « naturelle » et si elle se moquerait encore de mes choix.

Elle doit sans doute être avec ses deux alliés du District 3. Je ne connais pas grand-chose de ses plans, pourtant, mon intuition me dit qu'elle pourrait aller très loin dans le jeu par ses seuls atouts. Je serre dans ma main mon pendentif et ferme les yeux en espérant pouvoir m'endormir rapidement.

J'essaie d'ignorer les images provenant du bain de sang... de la manière dont Noatak a éventré Cyl pour le simple crime de s'être tenu sur son chemin, du couteau de Trinity s'enfonçant dans le ventre de la pauvre Lana... Je me souviens très nettement l'avoir vue tomber dans l'eau peu avant moi.

Où se trouvent les corps en ce moment ? Comment les récupèrent-ils s'ils sont dans la mer ? Je ferme les yeux et doucement, mon esprit bascule dans un rêve peuplé de mort-vivant plongés dans une eau glacée et trouble...

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par les premières notes de l'hymne de Panem. L'ancien emblème s'embrase pour laisser place au symbole du geai moqueur.

Dès lors, le premier portrait apparaît et je suis surpris de connaître le prénom de toutes les victimes du bain de sang : Gwendolyne – Lana – Enris – Cyl – Axl – Lugo et Gwalenn. Sept morts. C'est une bonne moyenne pour les Jeux du Capitole. En général, il n'y a que quatre ou cinq perdants le premier jour des Hunger Games.

Je suis subitement soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas le visage d'Opale parmi les victimes : au moins, elle est encore là, quelque part. Mais elle doit être angoissée car elle n'a aucun moyen de vérifier si Kiet et moi sommes en vie. Elle, elle ne voit pas les visages dans le ciel.

* * *

_**Bilan**_

_**Morts à la fin du premier jour des Hunger Games**_

Gwendolyne Borsworth, District 1 – La musique, 16 ans

Lana Wypool, District 2 – L'or et les diamants, 13 ans

Enris Kawel, District 3 – La végétation, 15 ans

Cyl Vasdanci, District 5 – l'architecture, 16 ans

Axl Petrillus, District 7 – Les jeux, 14 ans

Lugo Dash, District 10 – La gastronomie, 13 ans

Gwalenn Habaster, District 11 – L'écriture et les arts picturaux, 13 ans

.

.

.

_**Alliances et duos au premier jour des Hunger Games**_

_Première alliance : _Trinity Meleen (District 9), Séleucos Avandit (District 9) et Ferroh Sverre (District 11)

_Seconde alliance :_ Vulphy Leek (District 8), Seven Glodith (District 8), Nestine Weltersmith (District 10) Evannah Abilgaard (District 5)

_Troisième alliance : _Blue Kap (District 4) et Fay Pandorre (District 12)

_Duo : _Ethan James (District 12) et Ada Petrillus (District 7)

_Duo : _Kiet Linj (District 6) et Djiena Ukiq (District 3)

_**n. b. : **_Les personnages ne faisant parti d'aucune alliance sont évidemment seul dans l'arène. La différence entre duo et alliance, c'est qu'une alliance est décidée par les deux partis et a pour but de gagner la compétition, tandis qu'un duo se fait de façon informelle et peut se briser à tout moment.


	16. L'équipe de préparation

**Posté le : **27 Février 2013. _Merci pour tout votre soutien._

**Note : **Bon, je sais que le bain de sang était fouilli MAIS je l'adore comme ça et je ne le changerai sous aucun prétexte car c'est cette atmosphère de désordre que je voulais mettre en avant. Là, ce chapitre marque une pause dans le récit parce qu'on aura le point de vue de l'équipe de préparation voyant les images à la télé ! Ils auront donc plus de recul par rapport à ce qu'il se passe, se feront des réflexions etc. Et il y aura certaines réponses à vos questions telle que « qui a explosé sur la plateforme, bon sang ! ». Au prochain chapitre, on retourne dans l'arène et je vous promets des petites mise en scène terrible, niark niark niark. Bisou et bonne lecture, **D Would**.

**EDIT :** Les personnages de Lateefah et Wren m'ont été confié par WoR, Kimberleah par SnowNeige, Eriu par Maela. Merci pour vos participations !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : L'équipe de préparation**

_**Lateefah Galloway, mentor du District 4**_

Je mastique bruyamment mon chewing-gum alors que la salle se remplit progressivement des mentors des Douzièmes Jeux et de quelques-uns des éditions précédentes. La plupart sont fébriles à l'idée de voir l'émission commencer car nous aurons enfin les images tant attendues de la première journée dans l'arène.

Un décret oblige à ce que les Hunger Games soient diffusés en différé et non en direct depuis la bavure de Seneca Crane, en cédant au caprice de notre joli Geai Moqueur. Je me demande pourquoi la Présidente Coin ne l'a pas abrogé. Craint-elle de voir les étincelles d'une nouvelle révolution apparaître aux yeux de tous ?

Sans doute. L'équilibre ne tient qu'à un fil et le souvenir de la Révolte est trop vif dans les esprits. J'ai donc dû supporter toute la journée les piaillements incessants de l'hôte me poussant à me rendre en quête de sponsors. Je m'y refuse tant que j'ignore si mes tributs ont survécu au bain de sang. Ce serait de l'énergie inutilement gaspillée et je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Angelo – le mentor légendairement jeune du District 2 – se fraie un chemin entre les jambes de Wren et Eriu en pleine conversation animée. Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur alors qu'un Muet accourt déposer un coussin en soie sous son royal postérieur. Ce petit a pris la grosse tête en gagnant ses Hunger Games l'année dernière.

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver drôle dans sa façon d'être. Angelo jette un regard à l'horloge au-dessus du grand écran panoramique puis celui-ci clignote pour enfin s'allumer. Le bruit des discussions perd en ampleur pour ne devenir que murmures puis silence.

Notre nouvel emblème apparaît et Emelia Robards – cette abominable hypocrite du Capitole – applaudit en criant les louanges de notre Présidente. Le texte officiel apparaît sur l'écran noir, s'écrivant au fur et à mesure en lettres enflammées :

_**Treize Districts se sont rebellés contre l'oppression du Capitole.**_

_Une douzaine d'années s'est écoulée depuis la grande victoire des rebelles._

_Onze ministres ont été nommés à la tête du nouveau gouvernement._

_Dix jurisconsultes servent d'émissaires dans tout Panem._

_De neufs monuments aux morts ont été dressés dans notre cher pays,_

[_remplaçant alors ceux dévastés._

_Huit cent mille morts ont été dénombrés et honorés._

_Septembre de l'année zéro signa le renouvellement :_

_Si les premiers temps furent difficiles, le Geai Moqueur s'est chargé de_

_ceinturer les esprits les plus échauffés voulant conduire le monde de paix à notre perte._

_Quand vint le jour anniversaire des combats, il fut décidé que_

_Deux enfants de chaque District du Capitole seraient alors offerts en tant que tributs_

_en guise de rédemption pour le règne autoritaire écoulé._

_Et à la fin, il n'en restera plus qu'un._

_Joyeux Hunger Games,_

_Et puisse le sort vous être favorable._

Je lance un regard moqueur à Wren et me souviens de la consigne que j'avais laissé à Blue : me faire le plaisir de tuer ses tributs. J'espère que les petits Petrillus ne feront pas long feu.

C'est toujours un plaisir de voir l'assassin de ma sœur se détruire à petit feu à cause des Jeux. Je voue à Wren une haine sans pareille au point que j'ai souhaité, un soir, faire partie d'une nouvelle Expiation avec les anciens gagnants. Juste pour avoir un prétexte afin de le buter, comme il a buté Eta...

Wren ignore mon regard assassin et part s'assoir sur un des fauteuils de l'autre côté de la salle alors que les dernières notes de l'hymne sont remplacées par un triomphe d'applaudissement provenant de la télévision. Caesar Flickerman descend les marches lumineuses de son plateau et s'incline devant les téléspectateurs en faisant des signes de main ci et là.

Toujours aussi radieux malgré la vieillesse, ce gars-là. J'attrape un verre de gin tonic que me tend un des Muets et le savoure tandis que Caesar prend place dans son fauteuil.

– _Eh bien ! _s'exclame-t-il, apparemment fou de joie de reprendre son émission. _Bienvenue à toutes et à tous qui regardez en ce moment notre chaîne. J'imagine que vous trépignez d'impatience d'avoir les images de nos vingt-quatre nouveaux tributs de cette Douzième édition. Mais avant ça, regardons plutôt ce kaléidoscope d'images provenant de leur stage d'entraînement. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous suivez la quotidienne afin d'en savoir davantage sur nos candidats. Certains se sont distingués par leur score ou leur personnalité et parfois même les deux ! Mais je vous garantis des changements et de nombreuses surprises dès le décompte. Nous allons voir cette première journée ensemble par séquences d'une vingtaine de minutes chacune. Ça laissera sans doute assez de temps à Monsieur pour vider sa vessie, et à Madame pour échanger avec ses amies durant la publicité. J'imagine que les paris vont bon train ! Vous voulez sans doute que les Hunger Games commencent, non ?_

– _OUI ! _hurle la foule formant une marée compacte de curieux en tout genre.

Le caméraman glisse l'objectif sur eux et je reconnais aussitôt des personnes des anciens Districts de Panem à leurs vêtements, beaucoup moins délurés que ceux du Capitole. L'image revient à Caesar offrant toujours ce sourire impeccable et étincelant. Je pose mes avant-bras sur mes genoux, attendant fébrilement le début du décompte.

– _Alors c'est parti !_ s'écrie Caesar en claquant des doigts.

Tous les écrans du plateau remplacent le symbole du Geai Moqueur par celles des vingt-quatre tributs dans les tubes, peu avant l'entrée dans l'arène. Katniss Everdeen semble imperturbable mais je remarque son malaise croissant. C'est sa première année en tant que mentor. Elle aura sur la conscience la mort de ses petits protégés s'ils échouent lamentablement.

À sa place, je n'aurais même pas perdu mon temps à coacher cette petite garce prétentieuse de Fay Pandorre. Lorsqu'on l'aperçoit, le publique hurle son pseudonyme à plein poumons, soit heureux de reconnaître enfin quelqu'un, soit satisfait de voir une célébrité du Capitole sur le point de mourir.

Le début du décompte laisse strictement de marbre Angelo qui avale depuis tout à l'heure des friandises en chantonnant un tube très à la mode dans le Capitole.

Je me souviens qu'il avait gagné ses Jeux en attendrissant un gars du District 12 qui avait perdu son petit frère à la suite d'une longue maladie. Profitant de la faille, Angelo avait été un bon comédien jusqu'au bout, laissant ce parfait crétin abattre les autres tributs sans qu'il n'ait à bouger le petit doigt.

Le moment où le tribut 12 s'était rendu compte qu'Angelo avait empoisonné sa nourriture fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles j'adore les Hunger Games. Cet instant fugace où l'être humain, en pleine déroute, est frappé d'horreur en découvrant le véritable visage de la personne à laquelle il faisait confiance... Les vingt-quatre tributs sont désormais sur leur plateforme, et je constate avec joie que l'arène est plantée dans un décor tropical.

Dans mon dos, j'entends quelqu'un grogner « _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Non, pas ça ! _» et mon sourire s'élargit. On passe rapidement sur Gabi, mais Blue retient davantage l'œil de la caméra de par sa beauté et son regard solennel. J'espère qu'elle rentrera au bercail. Elle a la trempe d'une gagnante, de ce que j'ai pu en voir.

– Alors Lateefah, susurre Eriu en se penchant vers moi, tu paries toujours que ton petit Gabi ne tiendra pas une journée dans l'arène ?

– Bien sûr, Weinblatt. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis toujours partante pour jouer.

Je sors de ma poche un lourd sac de pièces. J'aurais imaginé que le mentor du 10 se lancerait également dans des paris, mais il est dans ses pensées depuis son retour de l'arène. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot à l'heure du déjeuner. Je remarque très vite les changements d'attitude et je crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Pour le sortir de son mutisme, je lance :

– Et je parie le double que Nestine Weltersmith et le petit gars du 12 mourront dans le bain de sang. Quelqu'un mise avec moi ?

Angelo lance dédaigneusement quelques pièces valant une misère mais quelques-uns se montrent plus généreux.

– Wren ? Tu veux pas parier quelque chose ? je provoque en faisant tinter mon sac de pièces. Parce que je ne pense pas que ton tribut aura la même chance que toi cette année, tu vois.

– Il s'en sortira, dit-il d'un air un peu trop confiant pour paraître naturel.

Haymitch débarque dans la salle, empestant l'alcool, se laisse tomber sur le sofa juste à côté du mien et biberonne tranquillement une flasque dégageant une odeur forte.

– Alors, vieux loup... Tu t'es remis à ta petite addiction ? Ça t'a pas suffi ta désintox du côté de chez Coin ?

Haymitch m'adresse un geste grossier et je fais claquer mon chewing-gum contre mon palais. Les secondes s'écoulent et sur la corne d'abondance, les tributs semblent tous plus ou moins affolés. Puis, tout à coup, le garçon du 10 – Lugo Dash – s'avance d'un pas et sa plateforme explose, le réduisant en une bouillie giclant sur le verre de la caméra. Je sursaute et lâche une poignée de pièce, éberluée par ce qui vient de se produire.

– Il vient de se faire sauter ! braille Kimberleah Whitless, la vieille hôtesse du District 11, comme si nous ne venions pas tous de le voir.

Haymitch rend le contenu de son dîner sur le tapis persan de la salle et Reddi – la styliste du District 1 – l'éloigne en essayant de le débarbouiller. Je suis absolument médusée par ce qui vient de se produire, mais ce n'est rien comparé au désarroi dans lequel semblent être plongés les autres tributs, et particulièrement Gwalenn Habaster.

Celle-ci conspue un long moment et je crois que certaines de ses paroles ont été coupées au montage. Elle ne fait pas partie des favoris de la compétition – plaçant Vulphy Leek et Hason Xaphin a sa tête – mais j'espère presque qu'elle va survivre pour voir de quelle façon elle surmontera le choc. Quand le second décompte s'achève, les tributs se précipitent pour une bonne moitié directement dans l'eau, et l'autre sur la corne d'abondance.

Autour de celle-ci, la bataille est sanglante. Hason Xaphin tue à coup d'épée Gwalenn Habaster, tandis que Trinity Meleen plante une dague dans le ventre de Lana Wypool. Lorsque l'émission repasse le moment de sa mort au ralenti, Angelo – son mentor – continue de mâchouiller tranquillement son bonbon et arbore un air légèrement ennuyé.

Fou de rage à la suite de la mort de sa partenaire, Hason se jette sur Trinity qui pare deux de ses coups avant de tomber à la renverse sur une des caisses se trouvant à l'entrée de la corne d'abondance...

* * *

_**Kimberleah Whitless, hôtesse du District 11**_

C'est alors que Ferroh surgit de nulle part et s'interpose entre le fou du District 2 et son alliée. J'en aurais presque poussé un soupir de soulagement si je n'avais pas été son hôtesse. Mais voilà, le souci c'est qu'il a laissé cette satanée Trinity tuer sa partenaire de District. D'accord, ce sont les Hunger Games, mais n'avait-il pas – quelques instants plus tôt – crié des encouragements à Gwalenn ?

Je serre fort les poings, mes ongles manucurés s'enfonçant dans ma paume. À mes côtés, Lateefah semble prendre son pied, davantage encore lorsque Noatak Oromy transperce Cyl d'un de ses sabres. Peu après, il décide de quitter la corne d'abondance et se lance à la poursuite de Djiena Ukiq dans l'eau. Je suis choquée de le voir également éliminer Enris Kawel mais d'un autre côté, heureuse qu'Opale ne meure pas trop rapidement dans ses Jeux.

Secrètement, j'ai envie qu'elle aille loin dans la compétition... Je pense que si elle meurt, je vais pleurer un très long moment en voyant la rediff de l'émission. Ça fait déjà des dizaines d'années que je suis hôtesse pour les Hunger Games, mais jamais je ne m'étais autant attachée à un tribut, et encore moins celui d'une autre équipe.

Je remonte les manches de mon chandail rose poudré et regarde, avec une espèce d'anxiété, la caméra suivre Djiena dans la forêt tandis que Hason Xaphin décide de la poursuivre. Les images reviennent un bref instant sur la corne d'abondance où Séleucos Avandit remonte les pilotis tant bien que mal pour se hisser sur le socle en acier chromé.

– Il a de la ressource, commente inutilement son mentor. Au moins, il n'est pas mort dans le bain de sang.

– La journée n'est pas finie, commente Eriu, apparemment d'humeur massacrante depuis la noyade de son tribut. Il peut encore lui arriver quelque chose.

Je souffle. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Eriu d'être de si mauvaise foi : la perte de son tribut doit vraiment l'affecter. Sans compter que Djiena a l'air en mauvaise posture avec Hason à ses trousses. Supportera-t-elle le choc si elle les perdait tous les deux le premier jour de la compétition ?

Dans un coin, Piam est blottie dans les bras de Cinna qui lui murmure des paroles rassurantes. Depuis le bain de sang, on n'a eu que très peu d'images de son petit frère. Elle doit être angoissée de le perdre d'une minute à l'autre... surtout qu'elle apprendra son décès en décalage puisqu'on ne reçoit les images que le soir-même.

Cinna la serre encore plus fort contre lui, au moment où on montre Kiet parcourir la forêt, à quelques mètres à peine de Fay Pandorre et Blue Kap.

– Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclame Lateefah en se levant. Je lui avais dit de s'occuper des frères et sœurs ! Elle fout quoi, là ?

– Elle suit sa propre voie, prononce Katniss avec un petit sourire narquois. Tu devras t'y faire. Il n'est pas rare que les tributs n'en fassent qu'à leur tête.

Katniss envoie un léger clin d'œil à Haymitch, apparemment remis de ses nausées, qui lui lance un sourire mi-indulgent, mi-complice. Ah ? Ils ne font plus la tête ces deux-là ? Je me focalise à nouveau sur l'écran plat quand la séquence se termine par le petit jingle insupportable de l'émission de Caesar. La foule crie sa frustration et Lateefah donne un coup de pied à la table basse.

– Foutues publicités, grogne-t-elle.

– Les gens doivent bien se faire du fric, marmonne Angelo en s'étirant. Vous croyez qu'il y aura d'autres morts après ça ?

– Mmh, je ne pense pas, assure la mentor du 9. Ça tourne toujours autour de quatre victimes au bain de sang pour les Jeux du Capitole. Bon, je vais aller fumer une clope en attendant que le show reprenne...

Et alors qu'elle se lève, Piam éclate en sanglot, le visage entre les mains. Nous sommes plusieurs à être décontenancés face à son attitude. Toute personne connaissant Piam sait qu'elle n'est pas du genre à pleurnicher pour un rien ou même à montrer ses émotions. C'est pourquoi je suis stupéfaite de la voir craquer devant nous, sans aucune retenue.

Haymitch lui tapote maladroitement le dos et Cinna semble en proie à un véritable dilemme. J'ai entendu Katniss lui dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée de l'emmener ici, mais Piam semblait résolue à apprendre ce que devenait son frère de ses propres yeux plutôt que par les ragots du Capitole. Je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas allée voir l'émission avec le restant de sa famille, dans le District 6.

Je lui tends un mouchoir avec un petit sourire peiné, tandis que Cinna lui caresse les cheveux. On dirait que ses deux-là ont remis le couvert. Je me sers du vin blanc tandis qu'un nouveau spot publicitaire illumine le visage blafard de Wren Keene.

Je lève mon verre dans sa direction mais je n'obtiens aucune réaction de sa part. Par la fenêtre, des écrans géants baignent le Capitole des dernières images des Hunger Games. Le visage furieux et volontaire de Noatak toise un long moment la coupole de la Rédemption avant d'être remplacé par celui complètement terrifié de Seven Glodith. Eriu me rejoins et semble toujours aussi en colère.

– Il ne méritait pas de mourir, grogne-t-elle.

Je sais qu'elle parle d'Enris, son tribut. Je soupire et réponds :

– Qui le mérite vraiment dans les Hunger Games ?

* * *

_**Eriu Weinblatt, mentor du District 3**_

Je me souviens alors de mes Jeux, de tous les actes ignobles que j'ai dû commettre afin de les remporter... En entrant dans l'arène, pas une seule seconde je n'avais imaginé pouvoir gagner. Si les autres tributs de mon alliance sont morts, c'est bien parce que je paraissais inoffensive, comme Angelo. Lorsqu'on sort vainqueur des Hunger Games, cela n'est pas sans prix.

Il nous faut affronter le regard des gens qu'on aime, les voir nous mépriser, nous rejeter, nous dévisager... tout cela parce qu'on a voulu – sans doute un peu plus fort que les autres – rester en vie. Il faut couper les ponts avec pas mal d'autres personnes, dont des membres de sa famille. Un gagnant des Hunger Games – bien qu'officiellement couvert de gloire – est craint par tout le monde, autant qu'adulé.

À quoi cela sert-il de gagner, si c'est pour être condamné à revivre inlassablement la même torture en tant que mentor, être hanté par les visages de ses victimes et avoir le poids de la perte de son innocence sur les épaules ? Oh, bien évidemment, certains le vivent bien mieux que d'autres : on n'a qu'à prendre Lateefah et Haymitch, deux parfaits opposés.

Alors que Lateefah se porte chaque année volontaire pour voir des gamins crever à la télé, Haymitch, lui, est un alcoolique invétéré. Katniss, pour sa part, est traversée d'éclairs de folie chronique, quant à son fiancé Peeta ce sont des hallucinations. Nous ne sommes pas tous égaux face aux Hunger Games, que cela soit pour le physique ou le mental.

Je sais bien qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul grand gagnant, mais à chaque fois... dès que je perds un tribut, j'ai cette sensation au fond de moi... cette sensation d'avoir failli à mon devoir. Ce soir, après l'émission, je rentrerai tête basse dans le District 3 du Capitole où la famille désormais endeuillée des Kawel attend le corps de leur fils pour ses funérailles. Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas su le guider comme l'indiquait ma mission.

– Tu n'es qu'une incapable, Eriu Weinblatt, je grommelle.

Kimberleah ne répond rien et je préfère. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle me balance à la figure un de ses discours grandiloquents sur l'équilibre du régime reposant sur les Hunger Games et la triste fatalité du sort de vingt-trois tributs. À croire que le gagnant a de la chance dans toute cette histoire... N'a-t-elle pas côtoyé suffisamment de mentors pour se rendre compte que tout ceci n'est qu'un odieux mensonge ?

Même si nous parions odieusement afin de détendre l'atmosphère, nous savons que c'est une ambiance factice. C'est une façon pour nous de nous épauler dans cette épreuve. Parce que... d'une certaine manière, même si nous ne connaissons les gamins que depuis quelques jours, nous perdons nous aussi un membre de notre famille. Et la liste commence à être horriblement longue.

– L'émission reprend, prononce doucement Cinna en nous approchant.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, comme pour chasser le froid qui s'empare de moi. Cinna pose sa main sur mon épaule et prononce :

– Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Enris. Ça avait l'air d'être un bon gamin.

* * *

_**Cinna, styliste de Katniss Everdeen lors des 74 et 75ème Hunger Games**_

Eriu rejoint la salle de projection, accablée. Elle s'assoit lentement auprès d'Haymitch qui lui propose de boire un peu. Tandis que dans les rues de Panem ce premier soir de compétition est une occasion de faire la fête, nous autre, nous sommes absolument abattus.

Intérieurement, je déplore le manque de fougue qu'a mis Katniss à s'opposer aux Jeux du Capitole. Mais à l'issus de la Révolte, elle avait tellement de pertes à essuyer que je ne lui en ai pas voulu. Le Geai Moqueur en a trop fait. Il s'essouffle dans sa course folle. Je m'installe sur l'accoudoir du sofa qu'elle occupe tandis que le visage de Caesar occupe un bon tiers de l'écran.

J'écoute à peine ce qu'il raconte sur la première séquence et, quand le show reprend, je suis tenté de détourner les yeux lorsque je vois Trinity Meleen et son partenaire de District faire tomber dans la mer agitée les cadavres du bain de sang. Lateefah tapote machinalement sur la table basse tandis que Piam revient de la pièce d'à côté en sanglotant. Elle est inconsolable depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

Pourtant, Filine – le styliste du 7 – m'a garanti qu'elle avait déjà été comme ça lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé ma mort. Ça avait créé une onde de choc chez tout le monde lorsque Snow a fait croire à ma disparition. Maintenant, on essaie de laisser ça derrière nous bien que cet épisode ait failli détruire notre relation. Je tiens énormément à Piam, assez pour la soutenir à travers cette nouvelle épreuve, en tout cas.

Enfin, les caméras s'intéressent à Kiet qui rencontre par hasard la tribut restante du District 3. Quand ils se retrouvent face à face, Piam et Eriu se lancent un regard en biais. Kiet et Djiena finissent par repartir ensemble, sains et saufs.

– Elle est passée où la petite aveugle ? demande un des mentors du 10.

Comme si on répondait à ses souhaits, on voit alors Opale Swensea se trouver une pitoyable cachette dans un tronc d'arbre et grelotter de froid à cause de ses vêtements trempés. Si quelqu'un passe dans le coin, il la verra à coup sûr. Pour l'instant, les autres tributs sont occupés dans d'autres coins de l'arène et nous voyons Noatak se construire un abri dans les arbres.

– Ingénieux, le petit. Plein de ressources, déclare Lateefah comme si elle regrettait de ne pas le compter parmi ses protégés.

Je m'approche de Piam qui se mouche pour la énième fois en quelques minutes à peine.

– Tu tiens le coup ? je murmure.

– J'essaie.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre, comme pour lui dire que je serai toujours là pour elle. Nous restons blottis l'un contre l'autre un long moment, ne portant qu'une attention lointaine à la télévision sauf lorsque Kiet y apparaît brièvement. Une autre coupure publicitaire interrompt le show et quelques personnes semblent perdre patience.

– T-Tu crois qu'il peut gagner ? finit par dire Piam en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Sois sincère, s'il te plaît.

– Est-ce que je sais faire autre chose qu'être sincère ?

Je dégage son visage d'une de ses mèches de cheveux et tente de lui sourire même si mes entrailles se tordent :

– Kiet trouvera une solution pour s'en sortir. Et... puisque ni ta famille ni toi ne peuvent le sponsoriser, sache que je vais le faire. Je vais tenter de lui faire parvenir quelque chose dans l'arène.

– Tu ferais ça ? s'exclame Piam. Je te rembourserai, Cinna. Je te le promets.

– Ne sois pas stupide, Kiet fait un peu partie de ma belle-famille, non ?

Je l'embrasse, cette fois sur la bouche et me lève pour prendre un café. La nuit s'annonce terriblement longue.

* * *

_**Wren Keene, mentor du District 7**_

Quand Cinna passe derrière moi avec son café, l'odeur de sa boisson m'enveloppe un court instant, me donnant l'envie subite de rentrer chez moi et d'oublier ce cauchemar.

Sur l'écran, je vois le garçon du District 12 s'approcher d'Ada, assommée à cause d'une sérieuse blessure à la tête. Je me fige et jette un regard affolé à Katniss qui semble tout autant déroutée que moi. Lateefah ordonne au téléviseur d'augmenter le volume alors qu'Axl s'approche en courant de sa petite sœur, un bâton à la main.

Même dans cette situation catastrophique, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement brave. Je rajuste mon cache-œil et me concentre sur l'action. Axl est en très mauvaise posture et Lateefah se fait une joie de le souligner. Tous les moyens sont bons pour me déstabiliser, me rabaisser ou me faire mordre la poussière. Alors que le garçon du 12 demande à Axl à être son ami, Haymitch grogne, couvrant le bruit de la télé :

– Ethan est un taré fini ! Croyez-moi. Il est bizarre cet enfant... vraiment bizarre.

Sa prédiction ne tarde pas à se réaliser alors qu'Ethan bondit sur Axl, et je rugis de révolte en le voyant le massacrer à mains nues. Je tombe à genoux face à mon impuissance et regarde Axl rendre son dernier souffle, puis un coup de canon éclate.

Dans mon dos, Lateefah jubile et – comme si j'étais un autre homme – je lui saute à la gorge et tente de l'étrangler. Emelia Robards pousse un petit cri strident alors que Lateefah et moi nous nous battons comme si nous étions également dans l'arène. Lateefah, bien plus jeune que moi et ayant plus d'entraînement, parvient sans aucun mal à me maîtriser et me faire tomber à la renverse. Je suis à bout de souffle et Cinna se tient devant Piam qui nous observe, des larmes aux yeux.

– VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS RESPECTER LA MORT DE CES ENFANTS ? vocifère-t-elle. POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE VOUS RAMENIEZ TOUJOURS TOUT A VOUS ?

Piam quitte en de grandes enjambées la salle de projection où les deux mentors du District 6 se chuchotent des choses à l'oreille depuis tout à l'heure. Haymitch m'aide à me redresser et je lance un regard noir à Lateefah qui me toise de toute sa splendeur.

– Alors, Wren... on n'y voit plus très clair ?

Je suis prêt à lui bondir une nouvelle fois dessus mais Katniss s'interpose et nous tentons de revenir au calme. À l'écran, nous voyons Ethan traverser une partie de la forêt tropicale avec Ada sur ses épaules.

– Mais où est-ce qu'il l'emmène comme ça ? fait remarquer Eriu en le voyant progresser dans le décor hostile. Pourquoi il l'a enlevée ?

– Je vous avais bien dit que ce gamin était taré, ajoute Haymitch en serrant contre lui sa bouteille de whisky. Il a perdu la boule avec le choc du bain de sang. Il devient encore plus instable qu'avant...

– Avant ? note Lateefah. Parce qu'il vous a déjà fait le coup ?

Je tremble d'anxiété en me disant que Ada est désormais blessée et entre les mains d'un psychopathe. Je passe une main sur ma figure et Cinna tente de me rassurer :

– Il cherche un ami. Je ne pense pas qu'il lui fera de mal tant qu'elle jouera le jeu.

– Encore faut-il que cette petite idiote le comprenne, rétorque Lateefah en époussetant sa veste.

Des bruits se font entendre au fond de la salle et les deux mentors du District 6 se lèvent.

– Où allez-vous ? demande Katniss.

– On a reçu un appel d'un sponsor. Il est d'accord pour envoyer un parachute à Opale Swensea.

.

.

.

Pour l'instant, je n'ai toujours AUCUNE idée de qui sera le gagnant ou la gagnante de ces Hunger Games. Avez-vous des tributs préférés pour l'instant ? (ça ne changera pas ma décision finale une fois prise mais ça m'intéresse ^^)


	17. La nature profonde

**Posté : **5 Mars 2013.

**Note : **Enfin, la suite du jour 1 et le début du jour 2. Je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de reviews entre temps. Je remercie chaleureusement chacun d'entre vous, et particulièrement _Zod'a Quatique_. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre avec plusieurs point de vue de nos tributs favoris. Bonne lecture à vous. Je vous envoie du love, **D**.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : La nature profonde**

_**Opale Swensea, District 6 – Les banques, 12 ans**_

J'entends la pluie tomber sur les feuilles depuis maintenant de longues minutes. Cette averse envoyée par les juges n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée : je n'ai déjà pas eu le temps de sécher mes vêtements depuis la fuite de la corne d'abondance, et me voilà une nouvelle fois trempée.

Je me mords le dos de la main pour ne pas éternuer trop fort où cas où un tribut se baladerait dans le coin. J'ai caché mon corps avec deux grosses feuilles. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas suffisant pour passer inaperçue, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux avec ma cécité.

Tout à l'heure, on a passé les visages dans le ciel. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir qui est mort au bain de sang. Je ne fais que prier pour que Kiet et Gabi soient sains et saufs. En tout cas, il y a eu – si je ne me trompe pas – sept coups de canon. Je suis seule, terrifiée, dans un endroit où je n'ai aucun repère, ni allié. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi consciente de la fin... du point de non-retour.

Je sais bien que je ne pourrai pas rester dans ce tronc d'arbre indéfiniment, que les juges me confronteront aux périls de l'arène. Pourtant, ça ne peut m'empêcher d'avoir une peur atroce. Je tends la main et plie légèrement une feuille avant de l'approcher de ma bouche afin d'y recueillir un peu d'eau. Il n'y a seulement que quelques gouttes et je regrette de ne pas avoir une gourde vide que j'aurais pu déposer au sol afin d'en obtenir davantage.

J'ai été stupide de croire que j'arriverai à survivre sans attraper le moindre sac à dos. Je me souviens juste qu'autour de la corne d'abondance, Gabi m'a hurlé de sauter et que j'ai senti l'odeur de la mer. Puis, une fois dans l'eau, sa main a quitté la mienne et je me suis retrouvée emprisonnée sous le colosse du District 3.

Puis il y a eu Noatak et la plage. Je me demande s'il est loin de moi désormais... Dans quel sens est-il parti ? Quelle est sa stratégie pour le restant des Jeux ? S'il m'a épargnée aujourd'hui, peut-il le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je commence silencieusement à pleurer tandis que mes cheveux se mouillent d'eau de pluie. J'essuie mon nez avec la manche de mon blouson et essaie de trouver une position confortable pour m'endormir.

C'est alors qu'un petit bruit attire mon attention et un objet lourd tombe sur mes genoux. Je le tâte. C'est une sorte de sphère métallisée. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise : un parachute ! Quelqu'un m'envoie un parachute !

Je pourrai pousser un cri de joie mais je me retiens de justesse. J'ouvre en toute discrétion le contenu de la sphère. De celle-ci s'échappe une odeur de bouillon de viande et d'autre chose... Je crois que c'est du riz.

Une cuillère creuse y est intégrée et je mange goulument, sans même mesurer le luxe dans lequel je baigne en ce moment. Il y a quelques lamelles de viande et je les savoure tandis que la pluie continue de tomber à verse.

Tout à coup, je pense à rincer le fond de la sphère avec l'eau de pluie, puis la laisse se remplir d'elle-même. Tant pis, je dormirai les mains tendues. Et lorsque le bol sera rempli, je le refermerai avec le couvercle et ça me fera une réserve d'eau. J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour rien s'il pleut. Les juges nous donnent de l'eau avant qu'on en manque cruellement.

* * *

_**Hason Xaphin, District 2 – L'or et les diamants, 15 ans**_

La pluie a effacé les traces de Djiena que je piste à travers la forêt tropicale depuis maintenant une après-midi entière. Le chemin qu'elle a emprunté est désormais impraticable et les glissements de boue ne m'engagent guère. Je suis déjà tombé à plusieurs reprises et mes vêtements sont complètement sales. Je ne peux même pas voir à plus de cinq mètres devant moi. Je rage intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir la suivre.

C'est un coup des juges, à coup sûr. Ils veulent qu'on s'arrête pour la journée. Avec sept morts le premier jour, il y en a eu suffisamment. Très bien, je vais me trouver un abri et espérer que la pluie cesse très tôt le matin, et ainsi reprendre ma traque. Je commence à grimper à un arbre et m'attache à une branche en m'appuyant contre le tronc central.

Alors que je rabats ma capuche, je repense au bain de sang et plus particulièrement à la manière dont Lana est morte. D'un côté, je suis tenté de tuer Djiena car elle représente une menace sérieuse, mais d'un autre, je veux pouvoir m'occuper de Trinity afin de venger ma partenaire de District.

Qui choisir en premier lieu ? Certainement Djiena. Maintenant que je suis ici, il est plus simple de continuer dans la forêt plutôt que de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la plage. Je me demande si ma mère regarde ce que je fais en ce moment, si elle veille sur moi lors de l'émission de nuit. Que pense Angelo de mon avancée ? Est-il en ce moment en train de me trouver un sponsor ?

J'en aurais bien besoin : à la corne d'abondance, il n'y avait aucun trident et c'est l'unique arme que je maîtrise. J'ai bien réussi à attraper un couteau, mais ce n'est pas suffisant si je veux pouvoir me défendre contre des tributs sérieux.

Tant pis, je trouverai de quoi m'armer. Avec un couteau, je peux tout faire : même me fabriquer des armes artisanales... J'avais vu Enris bricoler une lance à partir d'un bambou lors du stage d'entraînement à l'atelier de survie. Je pense m'en inspirer.

Je n'ai pas de sac à dos, par contre. J'ai juste réussi à attraper ce couteau qui a glissé des mains de cette pauvre Nestine. Je devrais sans doute la remercier, d'ailleurs. Un sourire en coin orne mon visage un bref instant alors que je croise les bras.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je me mets à rêver éveillé tandis que l'arène est plongée dans une nuit noire humide. Je pense au jour où la voix de la Haute-Juge envahira le biome et m'annoncera que je suis le grand gagnant des Hunger Games, que tout est fini, que je rentre chez moi. Alors, la Présidente Coin m'accordera un vœu.

Étant donné que la plupart des tributs des Jeux du Capitole sont déjà riches, ils n'ont pas besoin d'argent comme dans les anciens Hunger Games. Ils demandent d'autres choses. Une année, la gagnante avait demandé à ce que ses parents soient libérés de prison tandis qu'une autre, un gars avait réclamé à quitter Panem à tout jamais. Il y a deux ans, un mec avait demandé à être cloné. Angelo, lui, a demandé à ne plus jamais manquer de rien.

C'est vrai que nous venons à peine d'entrer dans les Jeux, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Qu'est-ce que moi je demanderai à la Présidente Coin lorsque je sortirai d'ici ? La fortune ? Non ça serait trop facile. À ce que mes proches gardent la santé ? À ne pas avoir à être mentor ? À avoir ma propre salle d'entraînement ? À ne jamais avoir à travailler ?

Le champ semble infini et j'ai l'amère impression que mes suggestions sont pour l'instant futiles comparé à ce que je pourrai _réellement_ exiger. La pluie continue de tomber en rafale et mes yeux se ferment sans que je m'en rende compte...

* * *

**Jour 2**

_**Evannah Abilgaard, District 5 – L'architecture, 15 ans**_

L'aube se lève sur l'arène et les oiseaux piaillent tout autour de l'entrée de notre caverne. C'est moi qui ai occupé le dernier tour de garde, mon poignard caché sous ma veste. Vulphy s'est endormi à quelques mètres de moi, la tête sur son sac à dos.

Nestine, elle, se contente de faire semblant. Je ne la sens pas rassurée. Elle doit craindre qu'on la trahisse et décide de la tuer durant la nuit, ce qui est tout à fait probable. Quand Seven semble parfaitement éveillée, elle m'accorde un sourire après s'être frotté machinalement le visage comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

– Comment tu te sens depuis hier ? je prononce plus histoire de combler le silence pesant que par intérêt.

– Toujours aussi... chamboulée. Lana me manque. Et toi ?

– A peu près pareil.

Vulphy baille ostensiblement, ne pouvant pas plus longtemps faire semblant de dormir. Nestine sort un paquet de crackers et nous en tend un chacun puis le remet aussitôt dans un des sacs à dos, afin de nous éviter plus de tentation. Je mords dans mon biscuit salé avec amertume, regrettant les plats copieux de chez moi.

Je laisse Seven et Nestine faire la conversation. Vulphy ne dit rien et ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il a l'air maussade. Peut-être que le District 8 lui manque et qu'il réalise progressivement ce que signifie que d'être tribut pour les Hunger Games.

– Je vais aller vérifier le piège que j'ai déposé hier après-midi, lance Nestine après quelques minutes. Peut-être qu'une bestiole s'y est coincée.

Seven semble tout à coup emballée par l'idée et décide de l'accompagner. Lorsqu'elles sont parties, Vulphy et moi restons un long moment sans ne rien dire avant que je ne me décide à briser la glace :

– Toujours autant perturbé par la mort de Gwalenn ?

Vulphy hausse des épaules. Indirectement, c'est lui qui l'a tuée en la poussant sur le côté afin de sauter le premier dans l'eau. La pauvre Gwalenn s'est retrouvée empalée sur le couteau de Hason durant le bain de sang.

J'ignore s'il se sent réellement coupable ou s'il s'offre un genre. J'opterais plutôt pour le second aspect. C'est bien le style de Vulphy que de conserver les faux semblants. Celui-ci ouvre le sac à dos de Nestine et prend un cracker supplémentaire.

– Bah quoi ? dit-il en voyant mon regard sévère. Cette grosse a assez de réserve et c'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici...

– Oui mais ce sont ses crackers. C'est elle qui les a trouvés et qui décide de partager avec nous.

– En échange de quoi nous lui offrons la sécurité.

– Si tu le dis, mais pour l'instant tu n'as pas fait grand-chose pour t'illustrer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Rien, je prononce d'un ton plus brusque que je ne l'aurais voulu.

– Tu sais quelque chose et tu ne veux pas m'en parler c'est ça ?

Je feins de me battre en un furieux dilemme et simule une moue partagée. Vulphy mord à l'hameçon à merveille. Je veux éveiller en lui des soupçons afin qu'il se range de mon côté et « rompe » avec Seven. Le fait qu'ils soient en couple leur attire bien trop de sponsors pour que je sois un tribut intéressant. Il est donc nécessaire que Seven perde sa confiance immédiatement :

– Seven veut se débarrasser de toi, je lâche.

– Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! Elle ne ferait pas une chose comme ça. Je suis son...

– Son _quoi _Vulphy ?

Il se lève brusquement, la main sur son épée puis sort brusquement de la caverne. Interloquée, il me faut une bonne poignée de secondes pour réaliser qu'il est parti. Je me lève et le suis précipitamment à travers les hautes herbes de la forêt...

* * *

_**Nestine Weltersmith, District 10 – La gastronomie, 13 ans**_

La présence de Seven me rassure. Même si le piège est vide, elle a insisté pour rester un peu plus longtemps pour « discuter ». Je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais bien qu'elle tente une manœuvre, mais quoi ? Je m'assieds sur une souche d'arbre et l'écoute me murmurer des choses à propos du flagrant déséquilibre de notre alliance.

– Va droit au but, je souffle.

– Vulphy est un danger pour nous. Pour Evannah, toi et moi. S'il reste à nos côtés, on va nous attaquer et nous pourchasser à travers l'arène.

– T-Tu crois ?

– Bien sûr que oui ! Tu penses sincèrement que des gens comme Blue, Hason ou Noatak resteront les bras croisés en attendant qu'on meure de soif ?

Je reste indécise puis dis :

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

– Il... Il faut qu'on tue Vulphy.

– Pas si je te tue en premier, vocifère une voix masculine.

J'écarquille les yeux et pousse un cri lorsque j'aperçois Vulphy brandir son épée au-dessus de Seven. Celle-ci n'a pas le temps d'esquiver le moindre geste que sa tête est tranchée et roule sur le côté. Un coup de canon retentit tandis que du sang dégouline abondamment de son cou.

Je hurle à plein poumons alors que les yeux morts de Seven me fixent, mais Evannah plaque ses mains contre ma bouche. Je me débats comme une furie tandis que Vulphy, le regard rendu fou, m'observe et je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans les parages et ainsi devenir sa prochaine victime.

Je tombe par terre, les mains dans le sang de Seven, puis cours à travers la forêt tout en continuant de hurler. Je sens derrière moi qu'Evannah me poursuit mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps avec eux.

Seven avait raison : ils ne sont pas fiables. Il ne fallait pas intégrer Vulphy dans notre alliance. Il fallait uniquement rester entre filles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je cours ainsi, mais j'ai maintenant arrêté de crier car mes poumons n'en n'ont plus la force.

Mais je continue de pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je m'écroule finalement dans une sorte de clairière, à la merci du moindre tribut malveillant et continue de sangloter, les mains et les avant-bras couverts de sang. Je tremble un long moment et essuie mon visage de mes larmes tout en étalant des traces rouges sur mes joues.

Je me sens terriblement sale. Je me souviens alors de ce que Papa m'avait dit à propos des alliances à l'Hôtel de Ville : « _Et surtout, n'oublie pas que même les tributs qui te semblent gentils sont là pour gagner. Ils n'hésiteront pas à t'éliminer si tu leur __fais __trop confiance. Une alliance c'est bien pour débuter dans les Hunger Games, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle dure trop longtemps sinon_... » Sinon tu mourras de leurs mains.

Je me remets à pleurer, me fichant que quelqu'un me trouve dans cet endroit et décide de m'assassiner. Je ne crois plus en rien. Je suis perdue. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à me battre ou être confrontée à ce genre d'horreurs. Je veux que Vulphy meure pour avoir commis un acte aussi ignoble juste par paranoïa.

À cause de lui, j'ai perdu bien plus qu'un sac à dos rempli, un refuge ou une alliance prometteuse. J'ai perdu une amie.

* * *

_**Fay Pandorre, District 12 – Le théâtre, 18 ans**_

Blue dort encore dans notre cachette et j'ai décidé d'inspecter les alentours afin de trouver un peu de fruits comestibles. Je ne m'éloigne pas trop de « chez nous » en cas de problème et ratisse un périmètre d'environ une vingtaine de mètres.

J'arrive à récolter quelques mûres sauvages que je dépose au fond d'un sachet de coton que j'ai préalablement vidé, mais je l'ai lâché en entendant un coup de canon.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je me précipite vers notre trou et me penche afin de vérifier que Blue est encore là, paisiblement endormie. Je soupire de soulagement et m'adosse à un tronc d'arbre afin de déguster ma part de mûres tout en laissant le soleil dorer ma peau. Même l'été au Capitole il ne fait pas aussi chaud. Si je n'étais pas dans les Hunger Games, je trouverais presque ça plaisant.

– Celle-là elle est pour toi, Spirit, je dis en m'adressant à une caméra, espérant être filmée.

J'écrase une mûre entre mes dents et laisse le goût envahir mon palais. Je fredonne une chanson enfantine puis décide d'aller chercher quelques nouveaux aliments. Peut-être que quelques plantes feront l'affaire...

Je me demande qui est mort tout à l'heure. Sans doute la petite aveugle, ou la fille du District 7. Je dois avouer avoir été très surprise de voir le visage de son frère dans le ciel hier soir. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il meure si tôt dans l'aventure ? Et qui l'a tué ? Je me baisse pour ramasser quelques feuilles de menthe quand quelque chose de froid se pose contre ma gorge.

– A ta place, susurre une voix, je me mettrai très lentement debout sans faire un geste brusque.

Je me fige en reconnaissant la voix de Noatak. Je m'exécute en douceur et me retourne pour lui faire face. Bizarrement, il a l'air en pleine forme, comme si le fait d'être dans une arène n'entamait en rien son morale. Il pointe sur moi un de ses sabres jumeaux, tenant le second dans sa main droite.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Noa ? je lance d'une voix détendue. Tu t'es perdu en chemin ? Tu cherchais à t'échapper de l'arène pour rejoindre ton père chez les bannis ? C'est la porte d'à côté, il paraît.

Un sourire ravageur défigure son visage et ça le rend encore plus beau. Je me demande comment il fait pour se déplacer si silencieusement. J'aurais dû davantage observer les autres concurrents lors du stage d'entraînement plutôt que de me préoccuper de trouver des alliés.

– Pas avec moi, ma petite Caspia, d'accord ? Je sais très bien ce que t'essaies de faire.

– Ah oui et quoi ?

– Tu penses qu'en me faisant parler tu gagneras suffisamment de temps pour me déstabiliser, avoir l'ascendant et que je ne vois pas Blue débarquer par derrière. Mais sache que j'ai pris mes dispositions.

– T-Tu l'as tuée ?

– Non, il n'y a pas eu de second coup de canon aujourd'hui, à ce que je sache. Enfin, pas encore... Mais je sais que Blue – bien que très rapide – fait un bruit de phacochère en marchant. Je vous suis à la trace depuis hier soir. C'est fou ce que vous pouvez ne pas être discrètes en pensant que la pluie couvre vos voix.

– Tu ne dormais pas hier soir ?

– J'ai dormi hier après-midi. Je préfère chasser le tribut la nuit. C'est beaucoup plus productif, vois-tu.

– Maintenant tu as ton petit moment de gloire en braquant un de tes sabres sur Caspia. Et après, Noa ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Je croyais que tu aimais le challenge.

– Mmh, t'en fais pas pour moi. J'adore le challenge, c'est vrai, mais tu n'en représentes pas un. Je m'occuperai de Blue plus tard. Elle, au moins, est plus intéressante.

Je me mords les lèvres puis lui crache à la figure avant d'essayer de lui asséner un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe.

– Fay, tente de rester fair-play, d'accord ? dit-il en évinçant ma parade. Je pensais que tu verrais ta mort venir puisque tu es voyante.

Soudain, je sens la lame de son sabre s'enfoncer dans mon ventre et je glapis de douleur. Alors, Noatak s'approche de mon visage et murmure :

– Allez ma belle, souris pour la caméra.

Il retire aussi brusquement son sabre et je m'effondre au sol, inerte.

.

.

.

Merci pour tout. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews. J'ai énormément de boulot avec l'université et je n'ai pas de vacances jusqu'à cet été. J'aimerai bien avoir du temps pour écrire, passer une journée à ne faire que ça. Mais même dans ces cas-là, je dois aussi avancer mes autres fics. En tout cas, j'ai encore des chapitres de côté, rassurez-vous.

.

.

.

_**Morts à la fin du premier jour des Hunger Games**_

Seven Glodith, District 8 – La technologie, 15 ans

Fay Pandorre, District 12 – Le théâtre, 18 ans


	18. Le piège

**Posté le : **11 Mars 2013. _Il pleut. Heureusement qu'on n'est pas dans l'arène, dis donc._

**Note :** Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! Désormais, j'en suis à la rédaction du banquet (j'avais fait une pause afin de comptabiliser vos points et me laisser le temps de faire autre choses etc). Donc je voulais vous remercier du temps que vous avez pris pour lire mon chapitre et déposer des reviews. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir. La fin de ce chapitre ouvre sur une nouvelle perspective (vous comprendrez rapidement de quoi je parle). À ce stade de l'aventure, il reste – je crois – quinze tributs. J'espère que vos favoris n'ont pas encore fait les frais de ma plume acérée... Le prochain chapitre n'est malheureusement pas encore corrigé donc il faudra attendre. Pour le reste, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : Le piège**

_**Ada Petrillus, District 7 – Les jeux, 12 ans**_

C'est le bruit d'un coup de canon qui me réveille. J'ai la tête lourde et la bouche pâteuse. En papillonnant des yeux, je distingue les contours de feuillages très denses tout autour de moi. Ma vision est floue et je ne sais pas où je me trouve en ce moment. Il fait particulièrement chaud et je me demande si je fais aussi de la fièvre. Je tente de me redresser mais quelqu'un m'en empêche :

– Shht, tout doucement, Ada. Tu risquerais de te faire mal.

Ce n'est pas la voix d'Axl et je commence à paniquer.

– Qui est là ? Où est mon frère ?

– Il n'est pas là. C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi à partir de maintenant.

– Où est-il ? OU EST-IL ?

Des élans de panique font trembler mes mains et peu à peu, je reconnais le visage d'Ethan James, le tribut du District 12. Le feuillage sous lequel nous sommes cachés ombrage légèrement sa figure et il s'avance à quatre pattes vers moi et m'offre un sourire désarmant.

– Tu n'as plus à t'en faire maintenant. Je suis ton ami. Je suis là pour toi.

– Q-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

– Il est mort et je t'ai sauvée.

Incrédule, je reste un bon moment silencieuse et contemple tout autour de moi. Non, ce n'est pas possible... Axl ne peut pas être parti. Je sanglote et deux bras m'enlacent tout doucement.

– Je suis là, Ada. Tu n'as strictement rien à craindre. Je suis ton ami.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas tuée ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien ?

– Je ne suis pas méchant, moi. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?

Chamboulée, je le regarde comme si c'était la première fois. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver avec lui une fois dans l'arène. Les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer comme ça.

– Axl est mort en voulant te sauver des griffes d'autres tributs, poursuit Ethan. Ils l'ont attaqué aux alentours de la corne d'abondance tandis qu'il cherchait un remède pour ta tête. Je suis allé te chercher un médicament. Je l'ai trouvé dans le sac à dos d'un tribut dans une grotte. Ils étaient partis en quête de nourriture et je me suis infiltré dans leur cachette pendant que Vulphy et le reste étaient partis. Tu vois, Ada... J'ai pris tous ces risques pour toi.

Je ne souffle mot, ne sachant que dire ni à quoi m'attendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pense obtenir de moi ? Ça ne peut pas être sans raison si je suis ici.

– Qui a tué Axl ? je demande, des trémolos dans la voix.

– L'alliance formée par Ferroh, Trinity et Séleucos. Ils sont vraiment sans pitié ces trois-là.

Quelques larmes roulent le long de mes joues tandis qu'Ethan m'offre un peu d'eau à boire. Pendant un long moment, je me contente de me balancer d'avant en arrière en gémissant le nom de mon frère désormais perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni où aller et Ethan a l'air d'être un bon allié pour l'instant. Et il sait sans doute où se trouvent Lana, Seven, Nestine et les autres ! Je suis sûre que si je reviens vers elles, l'alliance marchera toujours. Elles m'accepteront dans l'équipe.

– D'autres personnes sont mortes à part mon frère ?

– Ne pense pas à ça... l'important, c'est de savoir que nous sommes tous les deux sains et saufs.

– J'ai besoin de savoir, Ethan. S'il te plaît.

Ethan joue avec une brindille et prononce :

– Aujourd'hui, il y a déjà eu deux coups de canon. Pour le reste, je sais qu'il y a eu sept victimes le premier jour, par contre je ne regarde pas les visages dans le ciel. Je trouve ça déprimant.

– Mais... Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de qui est en vie, non ?

– Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? prononce-t-il, tout à coup suspicieux.

– Pour rien... Je trouve ça juste déstabilisant de ne rien savoir. Et... Je... Je veux retrouver Axl.

– Il est mort, Ada. Et rien ne pourra le faire revenir.

Je baisse les yeux, dévastée par la nouvelle qui a du mal à s'imprégner en moi. Je me remets à sangloter et Ethan me berce dans ses bras et je me rendors aussitôt.

Plus tard, alors que la nuit tombe, j'entends l'hymne de Panem s'élever dans l'arène et j'imagine que les visages des victimes de la journée s'affichent à la vue de tous. Prostrée, je n'ai pas le courage de me pencher pour regarder. Je ne veux plus rien voir. Je veux rester ici le plus longtemps possible, cachée.

À côté de moi, j'entends Ethan se marmonner des choses depuis un long moment et il est question de nourriture. Moi aussi je commence à avoir vraiment faim. Je déplore qu'Ethan n'ait rien pris à la corne d'abondance et que je sois trop sonnée pour me souvenir où Axl et moi avons laissé nos sacs à dos. Subitement mon ventre gargouille.

– Je n'ai rien à manger pour l'instant, chuchote Ethan. Mais demain, je te promets qu'on ira chasser tous les deux, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce lentement et il m'offre un grand sourire.

– Dors bien. Je m'occupe de tout. Tu es mon amie, je ne veux pas que tu aies à manquer de quoi que ce soit... même ici.

Des questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je n'ai pas les idées claires. Pourtant, au contact d'Ethan, le deuil d'Axl semble moins douloureux à faire... J'ai peut-être une chance de m'en sortir grâce à lui. J'ignore au nom de quoi nous sommes devenus amis, mais je n'ai que lui à qui me raccrocher. Je trouve difficilement le sommeil et pleure encore un long moment mon grand frère, espérant que demain sera un autre jour.

**Jour 3**

Ethan secoue mon épaule tout doucement et je finis par me lever.

– Bien dormi ? lance-t-il avec entrain.

Au vu de ma mine décomposée, il se rattrape :

– Oh, désolé pour ton frère...

Je continue de rester la tête basse et remarque que celle-ci est entourée d'un épais bandage.

– C'est un cadeau des sponsors, élude-t-il. Ils t'ont envoyé un parachute durant la nuit. Il y avait un mot avec.

Ethan me tend un morceau de papier que je déchiffre :

_Axl n'ayant pu profiter de ses bons points accumulés, nous vous transmettons grâce à cela ce cadeau qui pourra – on l'espère – panser votre blessure du corps mais aussi celle du cœur._

Je plie le morceau de papier et le range dans une des poches de mon blouson.

– Alors, que fait-on maintenant ?

– Eh bien, aller manger !

– Tu as déjà trouvé de la nourriture ? je demande complètement ahurie.

– Oui, et ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

Ethan m'offre un sourire énigmatique et me tend la main. Nous sortons d'un épais buisson et je regrette de ne pas avoir la moindre arme, même infime, pour nous protéger. Nous avançons pendant une bonne minute main dans la main avant que je ne la lâche. Ethan me regarde en biais, froissé par ma distance soudaine et marche devant moi.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est comme nourriture ?

– Tu vas voir, chuchote-t-il. C'est sûrement délicieux en tout cas.

– Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un piège des juges ?

– Non, pas ça. Fais-moi confiance.

Brusquement, il s'accroupit et je l'imite. Nous sommes devant un gigantesque arbre noueux et je ne vois pas très bien ce que nous sommes censé attendre. Puis, je vois Opale arriver avec quelques branches d'arbre dans les bras.

– On attend qu'elle s'en aille pour voler sa nourriture ? je murmure.

Ethan me lance un regard goguenard et lance :

– Non, c'est _elle_ la nourriture.

Aussitôt, il bondit hors de sa cachette et se retrouve nez à nez avec Opale qui se crispe en l'entendant venir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire mais décide de suivre Ethan, peu certaine de ses intentions. Opale brandit une branche devant elle et s'écrie :

– Qui est là ?

Ethan tourne autour d'elle à une distance mesurée et mes pas trompent l'oreille d'Opale. Ne sachant d'où vient réellement la menace, elle se tourne dans tous les sens complètement apeurée et Ethan lui arrache sa branche des mains avec une facilité pitoyable.

– Laissez-moi ! hurle-t-elle.

– Ethan, prends ce qu'elle a et on s'en va, je supplie.

Opale tourne la tête vers ma direction et glapit :

– Ada, s'il te plaît, aide-moi !

Mais Ethan resserre davantage sa prise et, d'un coup sec, lui brise la nuque. Un coup de canon retentit et je suis tétanisée. Ethan dépose tout doucement le corps d'Opale sur le sol et je m'approche, les mains tremblantes.

– Ethan... Ethan, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas de nourriture sur elle. Il... Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

Ethan ne bouge pas et contemple sa victime d'un air carnassier.

– On va l'emmener dans notre cachette, aller voler un couteau dans la grotte de Vulphy quand il sortira, et puis on la découpera et...

– TU L'EMMENERAS NULLE PART ! vocifère une voix.

Je me retourne et aperçois l'autre tribut du District 6.

* * *

_**Djiena Ukiq, District 3 – La végétation, 14 ans**_

Kiet respire bruyamment, tenant dans sa main son long poignard. Le garçon fou du District 12 se relève en douceur, comme appréhendant la réaction d'une bête furieuse. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas d'armes mais je me sens prête à attaquer à tout moment.

La gamine qui est de l'autre côté, Ada si mes souvenirs sont bons, est avec lui. Elle a laissé cet enfoiré tuer de sang froid la petite aveugle. Alors Ada ne vaut sans doute pas mieux que lui. C'est vrai que je ne connais strictement rien d'Opale, mais ce type l'a littéralement abattue sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Kiet s'avance vers lui et s'arrête à cinq mètres environ.

– Tu ne la toucheras pas, prononce-t-il distinctement. Même si je dois te tuer à mains nues.

Je jette un regard en biais à Kiet. Hier soir encore on parlait de notre impossibilité à assassiner d'autres tributs. La mort d'Opale aurait-elle changé la donne ? Pendant de longues secondes, Ada, Kiet, Ethan et moi nous nous regardons. Je mesure nos chances de nous sortir de ce combat alors que le corps d'Opale gît entre nous.

Ada sera facilement manipulable, mais Ethan... Ce mec est complètement instable. Je ne sais pas si Kiet fera le poids contre lui. Toutefois, avec beaucoup de courage, il s'élance vers lui et tente de transpercer son thorax de coups de poignards. Ada glapit de terreur et court vers la forêt sans un regard en arrière pour Ethan.

– ADA ! crie le gars du 12 en tentant de repousser les assauts de Kiet.

Je m'approche de lui et inflige un magistral coup de pied au visage, puis dans les côtes. Kiet se retrouve à califourchon sur lui et plante son poignard dans son avant-bras, ouvrant alors une plaie béante. Ethan le repousse en un hurlement de rage et je me vautre sur lui afin de lui asséner d'autres coups de poings. Il me gifle en retour et je roule sur le côté.

Le temps de me relever, Ethan prend la fuite à la suite d'Ada et je m'apprête à le suivre quand j'entends une plainte déchirante. Derrière moi, Kiet est agenouillé près d'Opale, les mains couvertes de sang. Il hoquète régulièrement en répétant le nom de sa partenaire de District. Lentement, je m'installe à ses côtés et passe ma main dans son dos.

– Elle est tranquille maintenant, je dis tout doucement.

Kiet se réfugie dans mes bras et pleure. C'est la première fois de toute ma vie qu'un garçon pleure devant moi. Même à l'école primaire je n'en n'avais encore jamais vu. Je ramasse le poignard qu'il a fait tomber dans la bataille et le lui rend.

– On finira par le retrouver. Je te le promets. Avec sa blessure, il devra forcément s'arrêter pour se soigner...

– J-J'avais promis à Opale de la protéger, de lui venir en aide... mais je suis arrivé trop tard.

– Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Kiet. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Ce sont les Hunger Games.

– Et ce taré allait la bouffer ! crie-t-il.

– Je t'en prie, Kiet, moins fort... On ne sait pas qui rôde autour. On a déjà eu assez de mal à semer Hason.

Il serre les poings, laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues.

– J'aurais voulu briser ma promesse pour une fois et rester avec elle. Si... Si je l'avais fait, elle serait sans doute encore là.

Le corps d'Opale semble presque endormi alors qu'un duo de perroquets se pose sur une branche, en nous regardant d'un œil curieux.

– Tu sais... j'avais une petite sœur avant. Elle est morte quand elle était tout bébé. Le médecin disait qu'elle n'avait pas la force de survivre. Elle était vraiment très jolie et Maman m'avait dit que s'il se passait quelque chose, elle m'appellerait. Alors je suis partie à l'école comme tous les autres jours. Mais quand je suis revenue... il était aussi trop tard. Kaya est partie, comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. Parfois, le soir, je m'imagine ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir en grandissant, si elle m'aurait un peu ressemblé. C'est pour ça que j'essaie de toujours être la plus forte et la meilleure en tout. J'me dis que peut-être, elle me regarde d'en haut et que malgré tout elle a besoin d'un repère, d'une grande sœur.

– Tu t'en es voulu ?

Je hoche de la tête en fermant les paupières d'Opale.

– Oui, je m'en suis voulu, et peut-être même qu'encore aujourd'hui je traîne ça. Pourtant, en grandissant j'ai appris qu'il était inutile de se faire du mal quand on n'y était pour rien. Kaya ne voudrait pas me voir triste et Opale ne le voudrait sans doute pas pour toi. Elle t'aimait énormément, ça se voyait. Tout le monde le voyait. Elle aurait aimé que tu ailles loin dans les Jeux. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas voulu de ton aide au bain de sang, non ? Les choses n'arrivent jamais par hasard. Crois-moi, tu ne l'as jamais laissée tomber. Tu l'as sauvée.

Je serre la main de Kiet dans la mienne et il semble se détendre légèrement. Je dépose un baiser sur le front d'Opale et il m'imite.

– J'aurais aimé veiller sur elle, prononce-t-il d'une voix cassée.

– On ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps. Viens, allons-nous en.

Kiet marque une légère hésitation et tourne le dos à Opale qui, dans cette étroite clairière, sera bientôt récupérée par un des hovercrafts du Capitole.

* * *

_**Vulphy Leek, District 8 – La technologie, 17 ans**_

Evannah est étrangement silencieuse depuis que j'ai tué Seven, provoquant alors la fuite de Nestine. À cause de moi, tous nos espoirs d'alliance tombent en ruine. Sur la paroi de la grotte trône mon épée toujours ensanglantée. Sa vue me dérange mais ne me révulse pas au point de m'en servir de temps à autre pour des tâches quotidiennes.

Je pense que mentalement, je m'étais mieux préparé à l'idée de tuer que je ne l'aurais soupçonné. Toutefois, le regard d'Evannah reflète un certain nombre de questions que je préfère pour l'instant chasser de mon esprit.

– Tu peux le dire, tu sais.

– De quoi ?

– Que je suis un monstre.

– Tu n'es pas un monstre, Vulphy.

Curieusement soulagé par sa réponse, je me détends avant de reprendre :

– Le fait que je décapite notre alliée sous tes yeux ne t'a pas choqué ?

– Si, un peu. Mais elle devait mourir et la trahison fait partie des Hunger Games.

– Alors c'est quoi qui te rend si perplexe ?

– J'ai vérifié le contenu des sacs à dos tout à l'heure, et il manque des choses, répond-t-elle.

– Me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai rien volé.

– On nous a volés, mais je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Je ne t'ai pas lâché des yeux depuis notre retour de la forêt... Quoi ? Ne sois pas étonné, j'ai le droit de me méfier d'un mec qui se prend pour la Grande Faucheuse dès qu'il est contrarié !

Je grimace.

– Tu crois que c'est un animal qui s'amuse à entrer ici ?

– Ça serait bien naïf de penser ça, rétorque Evannah. Pourquoi un animal nous piquerait des médicaments, hein ?

Tout à coup, je me redresse et me dirige avec elle vers le fond de la grotte où se trouvaient les sacs de Nestine qu'elle a abandonné ici.

– J'ai bien vérifié et ça a disparu. Quelqu'un connaît notre repère.

– Qui ? Et quand est-ce que cette personne a pu venir jusqu'ici sans qu'on ne le remarque ?

– Peu importe qui c'est mais nous ne sommes plus en sécurité en restant là.

– Tu crois que c'est quand nous sommes tous les deux partis pour rejoindre les autres dans la forêt ?

– Je ne vois pas d'autre moment où nous ayons laissé la grotte sans surveillance, élude Evannah en transvasant le contenu d'un des sacs à dos de Nestine dans le sien. Aide-moi à tout rassembler. Il faut qu'on parte de là. Ça devient trop dangereux.

Je ne m'oppose en rien et ouvre, avec une drôle d'émotion, le sac de Seven que je vide dans le mien. Lorsque tout est prêt, je saisi mon épée et Evannah son couteau, et nous quittons la grotte. Dehors, le soleil est très haut dans le ciel et j'imagine qu'il est environ midi.

J'aimerais manger quelque chose mais Eva prétend qu'il faut surveiller nos ressources. Je sors la boussole et indique une direction un peu au hasard, à l'opposé de l'endroit où est censée se trouver la plage. Nous marchons pendant un très long moment avant de faire une pause.

Le fait de ne pas trouver d'eau commence à peser. Evannah et moi nous n'en parlons pas, mais le manque commence à se faire ressentir. Ni elle ni moi n'avons pensé à récolter l'eau de pluie durant l'orage et je me sens tout à coup très stupide. Je sors d'une des poches latérales un cracker et le scinde en deux.

– Je ne peux plus avancer sans rien dans le ventre.

Evannah l'accepte sans broncher. Je pense qu'elle préfère que ce soit moi qui craque en premier plutôt qu'elle. Nous mangeons en silence et je me dis que je ne sais rien de cette fille, de son passé ou de ses intentions.

– Dis-moi, tu étais proche de ton partenaire de District ? je lance alors qu'on reprend la route.

– Cyl ? C'était un garçon bien, sans plus. C'est vrai qu'on s'entendait bien mais... j'en avais un peu marre qu'Emelia Robards, notre hôtesse, ainsi que nos mentors n'aient d'yeux que pour lui. Il était sympa mais je crois que ça l'aurait flingué toute cette gentillesse.

Je ris légèrement.

– Et toi, tu étais proche de ta partenaire ?

– Mmh, vu comment ça s'est fini, je crois qu'on peut dire que notre relation n'était pas au beau fixe, je plaisante.

À ma plus grande surprise, Evannah glousse légèrement et je l'aide à gravir un énorme monticule de terre.

– Tu faisais quoi dans ton District ?

– J'étais en école de danse, répond-elle. Le matin je suivais les cours comme tous les autres et l'après-midi j'étais sur scène. Je m'entraînais dans le District 12, au grand Opéra. D'ailleurs, normalement en septembre il y a un spectacle. J'étais censée avoir le premier rôle mais j'imagine qu'une pimbêche a désormais ma place.

Elle m'offre un sourire désarmant et je coupe les lianes avec mon épée.

– Tu es déjà allé dans le 12, toi ?

– Moi ? Non, jamais. Ma mère n'aime pas trop cette zone. Elle préfère de loin notre District ou le 2. Je n'ai jamais vraiment bougé de ma vie alors que c'était la porte d'à côté. Tout ce que je connais du District 12 c'est la grande arche de l'Inspiration que je vois depuis une fenêtre de mon lycée. En tout cas, si un jour...

Je me tais. Un bruit attire mon attention. Evannah et moi nous nous faisons volte-face. Nous tombons nez-à-nez avec Ada Petrillus, apparemment blessée à la tête et morte de peur...

– Ah, eh bien maintenant on sait où est passé notre pharmacie, fait remarquer sarcastiquement Evannah. Tu veux quoi, la petite fouineuse ? Réponds avant que je te massacre !

Ada tremble et balbutie :

– Je... Je voudrais rejoindre votre alliance, si ça tient toujours.

Un sourire carnassier s'étend sur les lèvres d'Evannah et nous nous consultons rapidement du regard avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se hisser à notre hauteur.

* * *

_**Blue Kap, District 4 – L'histoire, 16 ans**_

Je me sens épiée. Le contenu de mon sac à dos – celui de Fay et du mien – produit un petit bruit métallique qui me fait sursauter. L'assassin de Fay rôde toujours. C'est pour ça que son corps est encore au même endroit. J'évite soigneusement de le regarder, sa vue m'insupportant, puis je crie :

– Montre-toi !

Un bruissement me parvient et je me retourne juste à temps pour voir Noatak Oromy apparaître. Je le jauge un bon moment et jette un bref regard à ses sabres jumeaux encore couverts de sang. Je serre les poings et me mets en position de défense, bien décidée à en finir.

– Je ne te laisserai pas me tuer facilement, je rugis.

– Je sais, répond-il d'un air serein. Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin.

– Pourquoi tu l'as touché ? Elle ne t'a rien fait !

– Oh, pour l'amour du ciel Blue... ne sois pas hypocrite. Toi aussi tu pensais à la tuer, non ? Elle n'était qu'un des vingt-trois obstacles entre toi et la victoire, non ?

Je me mords les lèvres et tente d'anticiper sa première attaque.

– Et maintenant tu me veux moi, c'est ça ? Tu as beau avoir toute la force du monde, Noatak, je suis bien plus rapide et maline que toi. Je suis la gagnante des Douzièmes Hunger Games.

– Ah vraiment ?

Nous tournons l'un et l'autre sans jamais nous lâcher du regard.

– Tu vas en baver, mon vieux.

Je lui donne un coup de pied au niveau de la main droite et il lâche un de ses sabres en grognant de douleur. Je fais une roulade sur le côté afin de m'en emparer mais Noatak avise et brandit son dernier sabre au-dessus de moi, m'obligeant à me décaler.

Je tente de lui faire un croc-jambe mais il saute et évite d'être déstabilisé. Dès lors, il récupère son second sabre et je me retrouve acculée contre un tronc, celui-là même où Fay est morte.

– Bien tenté mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Je déglutis péniblement et fais rapidement glisser la sangle de mon sac de mon épaule et donne un coup au visage à Noatak avec. Il tombe mais se relève rapidement et court à ma poursuite. Ma figure est griffée par les branches d'arbres et certaines lianes retardent ma progression. Je les contourne et me contorsionne pour éviter d'être emprisonnée dans ce maillage végétal.

Mais brusquement, Noatak attrape ma queue de cheval et me tire en arrière par les cheveux. Je panique. Pourtant, je réussi à appliquer une des leçons d'autodéfense acquise au stage d'entraînement et canalise sa force pour la retourner contre lui.

Il roule sur le côté et j'ai assez de temps pour reprendre ma course. Je saute au-dessus un tronc d'arbre puis entre de plein fouet dans quelque chose. Je tombe et m'aperçois avec stupeur qu'il s'agit de Hason Xaphin.

– Non, je gémis. Non... Pitié...

Derrière moi, j'entends Noatak arriver puis nous nous retrouvons tous les trois au même endroit.

– Noatak, susurre le tribut du District 2.

– Hason, enchanté de te revoir de si bon matin. Tu fais quoi dans le coin ?

– Je traquais une tribut, mais pas celle-là en tout cas. J'imagine que c'est ta proie d'aujourd'hui ?

– Ouais, et je serais content que tu me la laisses, répond abruptement Noatak. Cette petite garce m'a donné bien du fil à retordre.

Hason a un sourire carnassier.

– D'accord, tu l'auras. Mais je crois que tu cherches aussi Djiena, non ?

– Fais vite, j'ai pas tout mon temps.

– Tu m'aides ensuite à la trouver ?

– Désolé, je fais cavalier seul.

Hason m'attrape par le col du tee-shirt et pointe une lance artisanale vers ma gorge.

– Tu es avec moi, ou contre moi. Fais vite où ton petit trophée pourrait t'échapper...

Je panique. Dans tous les cas, je suis morte. Hason appuie le bout de sa lance contre ma nuque et je sens du sang couler tout le long. Noatak semble être pris dans un affreux dilemme quand, tout à coup, Hason pousse un véritable hurlement de douleur et tombe au sol, une flèche profondément plantée dans l'omoplate. Je lève le nez vers les arbres mais ne vois rien.

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou et m'échapper dans les méandres de la forêt.

* * *

_**Séleucos Avandit, District 9 – La haute couture, 12 ans**_

Cette troisième journée a été plutôt ennuyante, hormis les deux coups de canon. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé sur l'île aujourd'hui. D'un côté, je suis content d'être bien à l'abri à la corne d'abondance, mais d'un autre, je suis frustré de ne pas être au cœur de l'action. Pour tuer le temps, Trinity a passé la journée à faire et défaire des sacs à dos afin d'en jauger le contenu.

Nous nous sommes alors aperçus que nous n'avions à disposition que six bouteilles d'eau au total et que le temps viendrait sans doute pour nous de quitter la corne d'abondance afin d'en chercher de nous mêmes. Ferroh, pour sa part, a beaucoup dormi ce qui est un vrai luxe dans les Hunger Games.

Je me demande comment les juges interprètent notre inaction. Sont-ils furieux contre nous ? Sans doute pas. Du moins, pas encore. Après tout, nous avons été de bons tributs au bain de sang, et vu les morts sur l'île, les autres ont l'air de remplir les Jeux de quelques péripéties.

– Combien de gens sont morts ? coasse Ferroh en se prélassant sur une des grosses caisses.

– Toujours deux, comme il y a cinq minutes, persifle Trinity. Non mais t'écoutes jamais, ou quoi ?

– Et là, combien de gens sont morts ?

– Crétin !

Trinity s'éloigne et décide – pour la énième fois – de sonder la côte à l'aide des jumelles. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle aussi espère voir arriver un peu d'action sous forme d'un tribut particulièrement hardi.

Hier soir, lorsqu'on a constaté que le visage d'Ada Petrillus ne figurait pas parmi les victimes, Ferroh et moi nous nous sommes laissés aller à de nombreuses suppositions. Une espèce de jeu de devinettes pour combler l'ennui. Et puis, l'après-midi on discute pas mal de nos Districts et de nos familles. Rien de bien palpitant, mais au moins je commence à mieux le cerner. Trinity me rejoint, s'assied sur une des caisses et soupire :

– Je n'arrête pas de m'en faire pour la fille du 7.

– Qui ? demande Ferroh.

– La fille du 7, Ada Petrillus... Elle est partie avec ce tordu et je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé. Tu imagines s'il lui faisait du mal ?

– Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? je lance.

– J'en sais rien, admet Trinity. Mais j'ai de la peine pour elle.

Tout à coup, l'hymne de Panem emplit l'arène et Ferroh, Trinity et moi nous nous jetons un regard suspicieux : il fait encore jour, les visages dans le ciel ne devraient pas apparaître... Lorsque l'hymne s'achève, la voix d'Aurora Dawn s'élève, comme si elle se tenait tout près de nous :

– _Bonjour, tributs des Douzièmes Hunger Games. Vous voilà maintenant quatorze dans l'arène à combattre pour la victoire. Nous mesurons vos efforts et tenons à les saluer. Mais..._

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

– … _comme vous vous en doutez, le chiffre 12 a une valeur bien particulière dans notre patrie. C'est pourquoi, nous allons vous soumettre au fil de l'aventure à une série de __mini__-jeux. Voici les __règles __du premier. Vous serez répartis en quatre équipes distinctes comptant trois ou __quatre __tributs dans chaque. Chaque équipe est rivale de toutes les autres. Le but étant d'éliminer un membre d'une des __équipes __opposées et de maintenir tous les membres de la sienne en vie. Si vous échouez, votre équipe sera automatiquement disqualifiée. En conséquence de quoi, vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour tuer quelqu'un de l'équipe adverse. L'équipe qui réussira à garder tous ses membres sains et saufs et aura tué un adversaire sera récompensée en n'ayant plus besoin de participer aux __mini__-jeux suivants. Les équipes perdantes, elles, seront __convoquées __à une autre épreuve dans les prochains jours._

– Et c'est quoi les équipes ? s'écrie Ferroh en s'adressant au ciel.

– _L'équipe des Renards est composée de : Noatak Oromy, Hason Xaphin, Ethan James et Trinity Meleen. La seconde équipe, celle des __Geais Moqueurs, __regroupe Vulphy Leek, Ada Petrillus et Gabi Fedjmar. L'équipe des Caïmans, pour sa part, compte Blue Kap, Séleucos Avandit et Kiet Linj. Et la dernière, l'équipe des Salamandres, a pour membres : Djiena Ukiq, Nestine Weltersmith, Ferroh Sverre et Evannah Abilgaard. Bonne chance à vous, et que le sort vous soit favorable._

Le silence revient et Trinity, Ferroh et moi nous nous regardons pour la première fois. Bien qu'alliés, nous sommes dorénavant des ennemis mortels pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

* * *

**Bilan**

_**Morts à la fin du second jour**_

_Seven Glodith, District 8 – La technologie, 15 ans_

_Fay Pandorre, District 12 – Le théâtre, 18 ans_

_**Morts au début du troisième jour**_

_Opale Swensea, District 6 – Les banques, 12 ans_


	19. Confrontés à la mort

**Posté le : **15 Mars 2013. _Que les jeux, commencent ! _

**Note : **D'abord, je suis contente que le sponsoring vous ai plu. Mais il est désormais inutile de continuer à voter pour vos tributs favoris. J'ai écrit il y a deux jours le mot de la fin de cette histoire... ça m'a d'ailleurs rendu très triste. On entre dans une nouvelle dynamique de l'histoire avec la mise en place des mini-jeux. J'imagine que vous avez hâte de voir comment les choses vont se dérouler. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis... wow ! Merci. Je vous embrasse, **D. Would. **

**Petit rappel sur les équipes : **

• L'équipe des Renards : Noatak Oromy, Hason Xaphin, Ethan James et Trinity Meleen.

• L'équipe des Geais Moqueurs : Vulphy Leek, Ada Petrillus et Gabi Fedjmar.

• L'équipe des Caïmans : Blue Kap, Séleucos Avandit et Kiet Linj.

• L'équipe des Salamandres : Djiena Ukiq, Nestine Weltersmith, Ferroh Sverre et Evannah Abilgaard.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : Confrontés à la mort**

_**Gabi Fedjmar, District 4 – L'histoire, 17 ans**_

Après l'annonce de la Haute-Juge, le silence revient dans l'arène. J'essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible afin que ni Noatak, ni Hason ne me débusquent de ma cachette dans les arbres.

La flèche que j'ai lancée à Hason a transpercé son épaule sans gravement l'atteindre : c'était ce que je voulais afin de sauver Blue. Même si elle me méprise, je ne pouvais pas les laisser la tuer sans rien faire.

Je n'ose bouger de crainte de signaler ma présence. Évidemment, les deux autres tributs ne sont pas dupes et doivent savoir que je suis dans les parages, mais apparemment ils ont d'autres soucis pour l'instant. Noatak hésite un très long moment avant de ranger ses sabres jumeaux dans leur étui, puis tend la main à Hason afin qu'il se relève.

Maintenant qu'ils sont dans la même équipe, ils doivent rester solidaires pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Je redoute assez cette alliance car Hason comme Noatak sont plus que déterminés à achever le plus de candidats possibles sur leur route vers la victoire. Noatak étudie la flèche, et d'un coup sec, l'ôte de l'épaule de son allié de fortune, lui arrachant alors un cri.

Perché sur mon arbre, je ne peux pas entendre distinctement ce qu'ils disent. Pourtant, je suis sûr que d'un commun accord ils ont décidé de ne plus poursuivre Blue, car ils partent dans une autre direction. Je soupire de soulagement et décide d'aller chercher un peu d'eau.

J'ai découvert hier matin une petite cascade pas très loin d'ici. J'ignore si je suis le seul tribut pour l'instant à avoir trouvé un point d'eau potable, mais cet endroit est un véritable oasis. Je déambule à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol grâce aux épais branchages.

C'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose : la végétation est tellement dense que ça en est presque facile. En étant dans les arbres, j'ai pu suivre quelques tributs et voir où ils en étaient. La nuit dernière, j'ai croisé Kiet et j'ai failli descendre de mon arbre pour aller le voir, mais il était avec Djiena et je ne sais pas si elle tenterait quoique ce soit de mal intentionné si je débarquais.

Je les ai donc laissés seuls afin de repartir à la recherche d'Opale. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai une curieuse appréhension à l'idée que deux nouveaux visages apparaissent dans le ciel. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé...

Le bruit des clapotis de la cascade s'amplifie et j'inspecte pendant de longues minutes les alentours avant de descendre sur la terre ferme. Je me précipite vers la cascade, bois un peu d'eau puis remonte aussitôt dans un des arbres afin de me remettre hors de portée.

À chaque fois, j'ai peur qu'un autre tribut me tombe dessus et me tue pendant ces quelques instants à découvert. Je me demande alors si mon intervention de tout à l'heure était filmée par le Capitole, si les gens m'ont vu tirer sur Hason.

Je suis pris d'un léger frisson en imaginant mes parents découvrir cette scène. Que doivent-ils penser de moi à l'heure actuelle ? Je suis devenu une sorte de criminel... J'ai failli à tous les principes d'éducation auxquels je me suis toujours référé. J'ai bien tenté d'abandonner mon arc et mon carquois quelque part mais je sais qu'il s'agit de mon unique moyen de défense dans ces Hunger Games.

Je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier. Comment font les mentors pour vivre avec ça en eux ? Peut-être que le fait que tout le monde soit au courant les décomplexe, leur donne une certaine légitimité. Ils doivent se dire qu'après tout, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Mais le hic, c'est qu'on a toujours le choix, même dans les moments de détresse absolue. Et de toute manière, même si je n'avais pas de solution face à une mort imminente, je me sentirais incapable de tuer de sang froid qui que ce soit. Pas même ce garçon du 2 qui a tué Gwalenn au bain de sang. Un déclic se fait dans ma tête : la corne d'abondance...

Je décide de retourner vers la plage afin de m'assurer que celle-ci est toujours occupée. Après tout, avec l'annonce faite par la Haute-Juge, peut-être que ses habitants se sont décidés à venir sur l'île pour tuer d'eux-mêmes un tribut... ou peut-être que tout simplement ils s'entretuent à l'heure actuelle...

* * *

_**Trinity Meleen, District 9 – La haute couture, 17 ans**_

Depuis trop longtemps déjà, Ferroh, Séleucos et moi nous nous observons en chiens de faïence. Je n'ose esquisser le moindre mouvement de peur de mettre le feu aux poudres. Tout ça n'est qu'un stratagème des juges afin de pimenter un peu la compétition.

Panem tout entier doit avoir les yeux rivés aux écrans, regardant alors cette si prometteuse alliance se disloquer à cause d'une nouvelle règle introduite dans les Jeux. Ces prochaines vingt-quatre heures s'annoncent... mortelles.

– Les gars, c'est ridicule, finit par lancer Ferroh. On ne va pas se taper sur la gueule quand même, si ? (Il marque un court temps d'hésitation, regardant Séleucos et moi un moment) Oh, je vois, vous allez vous allier contre moi pour m'éliminer, c'est bien ça ?

– Sois pas stupide, Ferroh, je rétorque. On ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

– On a une solution, intervient Séleucos en s'avançant. On doit tuer quelqu'un d'une équipe différente des nôtres, donc quelqu'un des Geai Moqueur.

– Pas bête, admet Ferroh. Donc on fait quoi ? On part sur l'île trouver Vulphy, Ada ou Gabi ?

– On n'a pas le choix, non ? Enfin, j'aurais préféré qu'on ne touche pas à la fille du 7 mais tant pis... je souffle. Je vous propose d'attendre que la nuit tombe pour entrer sur l'île. Nous serons plus discrets et dans les caisses nous avons des lunettes infrarouges. C'est d'accord ?

Ferroh finit par acquiescer et ouvre plusieurs sacs à dos afin d'en préparer un de choix. Séleucos l'imite et une ambiance bien particulière plane autour de la corne d'abondance. C'est vrai que nous avons réussi à trouver un consensus, mais ça n'a pas totalement ôté le doute et la suspicion de nos esprits.

J'enroule un des sacs de couchage et l'accroche à mon sac à dos, pas encore prête à totalement me défaire de mon confort. Ferroh, Séleucos et moi nous mangeons copieusement des lamelles de viande séchée, le contenu d'une boîte de conserve de légumes et quelques crackers puis attendons, le nez levé vers le ciel, que l'hymne de Panem débute. Ceci est notre signal pour quitter la corne d'abondance.

Séleucos a eu la bonne idée d'utiliser les sacs de couchage restants afin de leur donner une forme humaine qui induira en erreur les autres tributs. Croyant que la corne est toujours occupée, ils n'oseront sans doute pas s'aventurer jusqu'ici et nous voler nos ressources.

Lorsque les premières notes de l'hymne débutent, nous glissons en douceur de la corne d'abondance en utilisant les pilotis en acier comme poutrelles, puis atterrissons dans l'eau tiède de la mer. Celle-ci est calme et propice à la nage, comme si les juges nous incitaient à nous rendre sur l'île. En nageant, je vois le visage d'Opale Swensea illuminer brièvement le ciel avant que tout redevienne noir.

Séleucos est plus rapide que nous car ayant emporté moins de choses avec lui. Lorsque nous arrivons sur la plage, celle-ci est en apparence déserte, pourtant je me sens peu rassurée. Nous mettons nos lunettes infrarouges. Qui sait ce que les autres tributs ont enduré depuis le début des Jeux ? Rester à la corne d'abondance était sans doute une bonne chose, mais nous n'avons aucune idée de l'état d'esprit des autres et de ce qu'ils ont pu traverser.

Certains ont déjà tué et, mine de rien, ça leur donne une longueur d'avance. Nous n'avons pas le même état mental bien que notre condition physique nous porte largement favoris. J'appréhende vraiment cette excursion. Et si nous ne revenons jamais sur la plateforme ? Et si nous nous perdons dans l'arène ? Je tais la plupart de mes angoisses afin de ne pas miner le moral de l'équipe. C'est notre survie qui est en jeu.

– Par où on commence ? je demande en essorant mon tee-shirt.

– Mmh, pourquoi par-là, répond Ferroh en pointant une direction avec sa massue.

– Attendez, j'enfile mes gants, chuchote Séleucos en ouvrant son sac à dos.

Ceux-ci ont été spécialement fabriqués par ses soins. Il y a cousu diverses lames de rasoir le faisant alors ressembler à un hérisson. Lorsqu'il est fin prêt, nous pénétrons dans la forêt tropicale par là où nous avons cru voir il y a quelques jours Ethan emporter Ada Petrillus.

* * *

_**Ethan James, District 12 – Le théâtre, 17 ans**_

Cela fait des heures que je cherche Ada dans la forêt. Je commence à être terriblement inquiet qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Pourtant, il y a quelques minutes, seul le visage de la petite aveugle s'est affiché dans le ciel.

Si je la cherche toute la nuit, j'ai sans doute plus de chance de la trouver qu'en plein jour. Peut-être que d'autres tributs la séquestre pour lui faire du mal... Mon Dieu, Ada, il faut que je te retrouve. Elle doit sans doute être effrayée, toute seule, et se sentir abandonnée.

_Mais oui, Ethan... sois naïf une fois de plus. C'est elle qui t'a abandonné. Tu l'as bien vue prendre la fuite lors de l'attaque de Kiet et Djiena. Elle t'a trahi, comme son frère a voulu te trahir. Ils sont de la même trempe tous les deux. Pas fiables pour un sou. Tu auras beau la chercher à travers toute l'arène, Ada ne veut pas être retrouvée. Tu lui faisais peur, comme moi je te fais peur..._

Je secoue la tête, tentant de chasser cette voix de plus en plus présente de mon esprit. Je continue de marcher au hasard, en regardant un peu partout. La blessure que m'a infligée Kiet à l'avant-bras avec son couteau n'est que superficielle. La plaie a arrêté de saigner depuis une heure ou deux mais j'ai peur qu'elle s'infecte à cause du climat tropical.

_Et puis, il faut qu'on trouve un tribut à tuer en route. Tu as entendu la Haute-Juge ? Ce système d'équipe n'arrange pas tes comptes, hein ? Comme si nous n'avions pas déjà assez à faire._

Je commence à être frigorifié. La nuit, la température chute brutalement dans l'arène, comme si les Juges tentaient de nous maintenir en un seul endroit pour qu'on ne reprenne nos recherches que le lendemain.

Mais j'en ai rien à faire du froid. Je veux retrouver mon amie. Elle a besoin de moi comme moi j'ai besoin d'elle. J'avance péniblement, les bras croisés, espérant tomber sur Ada au moindre détour. J'entends du bruit.

– Ada ?

_Crétin, et si ce n'est pas elle ? Va-t'en. Fais immédiatement demi-tour !_

– Ada, c'est toi ? je répète en m'approchant vers le bruit.

C'est alors que devant moi surgit Hason, le garçon du District 2, une lance artisanale à la main. Je remarque de suite que son épaule est blessée et je fais un pas en arrière.

– Comme c'est adorable de me faciliter la tâche, murmure-t-il.

– Tu as vu Ada ? J-Je cherche mon amie.

Ses yeux sont goguenards, si semblables à ceux des autres gamins de mon District qui se moquaient continuellement de moi. Je recule d'un autre pas mais trébuche sur une racine d'arbre, et Hason tourne sa lance, le pic pointé sur mon cœur.

– Je ne te laisserai pas filer.

– Tu as Ada avec toi ?

– Mais putain c'est qui cette Ada ? grogne-t-il.

– La fille du District 7, répond une autre voix masculine. Celle qui est venue avec son frère.

– Ah ouais, celle-là. Et pourquoi tu la cherches ? demande Hason.

– C'est mon amie.

Hason est secoué d'un rire froid et raffermit sa poigne autour de sa lance.

– Je suis désolé mais tu ne pourras pas lui dire au revoir.

– ATTENDS, crie l'autre voix. Tu ne peux pas le tuer.

– Ah et pourquoi ça ?

– Il fait aussi partie de notre équipe.

J'aperçois alors Noatak Oromy, sa peau sombre illuminée par le clair de lune. Hason hésite un long moment puis s'exclame :

– Et alors ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ne pas respecter les règles du jeu. Je veux buter quelqu'un.

– Réfléchis, raisonne Noatak. Tu vas faire gagner une autre équipe en leur donnant un avantage considérable juste pour assouvir une pulsion ? Qui te dit que le mini-jeu suivant ne sera pas encore pire ? Laisse-le s'en aller. Tu pourras le tuer dès demain soir, quand le décompte sera fini.

– Imagine qu'on ne le tue pas tout de suite et qu'il nous fait une crasse d'ici quelques temps ? T'auras pas la haine ?

– Bute-le si ça te chante. Mais dès que le coup de canon aura sonné, je te promets que t'auras à faire à moi. Et vu ta blessure, je ne tenterais rien qui pourrait m'énerver.

Hason a un petit rire puis s'écarte.

– C'est ton jour de chance, camarade, claironne-t-il comme si on venait d'échanger des banalités. La route est à toi.

– M-Merci. Vous n'auriez pas vu Ada, par hasard ?

Hason et Noatak se lancent un regard éloquent.

– Non, mais on peut t'aider à la retrouver, susurre Noatak. On marchera toute la nuit s'il le faut.

– Merci, vous êtes de vrais amis !

* * *

**Jour 4**

_**Nestine Weltersmith, District 10 – La gastronomie, 13 ans**_

Le jour se lève sur l'arène et je suis réveillée par le gargouillement provenant de mon estomac. Cela va faire près de deux jours que je n'ai rien avalé, et jamais de ma vie je n'avais accompli un tel exploit. Je commence à me sentir très faible et avoir le tournis.

Après la mort de Seven, j'ai quitté Vulphy et Evannah sans me retourner, laissant mes sacs à dos dans la grotte. Je décide donc de mettre un terme à ce jeûne. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps avec mes forces à zéro.

Je m'extirpe du buisson dans lequel je dormais et décide d'explorer les alentours. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir découvert par hasard ce bout d'arène. Il est assez reculé et à l'abri de la moindre menace. Si un tribut venait à arriver, je le verrais forcément, peu importe l'endroit d'où il débarque.

Sereine, j'étudie les diverses plantes à ma disposition et crois en reconnaître quelques-unes de comestibles mais je suis prise d'un léger doute. Par mesure de sécurité, je m'éloigne des plantes et continue de marcher un peu plus loin où la vallée descend en une légère pente. Miraculeusement, je finis par tomber sur un buisson regorgeant de petites mûres. Je saute de joie et me précipite pour les cueillir.

Je me souviens alors des après-midi où Papa, Maman, Peeta Jr et moi nous goûtions dans notre grande cuisine un délicieux dessert. La tarte à la mûre est un de mes préférés, sans aucun doute. Au moins, cela va me rappeler un peu mon District. Je retourne dans ma cachette avec toutes mes mûres car il serait tout de même imprudent de les manger ici.

Je glousse de rire face à ma si belle trouvaille et enfourne dans ma bouche plusieurs mûres. Ça fait tellement du bien de manger quelque chose... Je reprends une poignée de mûres et fronce des sourcils en me rendant compte que leur goût n'a rien à voir avec ce que je connais. C'est bien plus acide.

Subitement, je sens que ma langue est en feu et que ma gorge se comprime. Je tousse, crachote puis commence à manquer d'air. Toute ma mâchoire est endolorie et je tente de me faire vomir mais mes doigts tremblent trop.

Le regard penché sur mes mûres, je me rends compte qu'en réalité ce n'était que des baies. Des baies de sureau mortel. Paniquée, je commence à sangloter tout en tentant d'en recracher le maximum, mais il est trop tard. Je tombe sur le côté, parcourue de légers spasmes avant de ne plus rien voir.

* * *

_**Kiet Linj, District 6 – Les banques, 16 ans**_

Un coup de canon retentit et Djiena et moi nous nous regardons un long moment avant qu'elle ne prononce d'une voix incertaine :

– Tu crois que ça veut dire que le mini-jeu est terminé ?

– Je ne crois pas, sinon on en aurait fait l'annonce. Je pense qu'il se termine quand le temps sera imparti, dans l'après-midi.

Je mâche une des feuilles de menthe que nous avons récoltées hier en début de soirée en tentant d'ignorer la faim qui me tiraille. Depuis le début des Hunger Games, je n'ai fait que me contenter de quelques feuilles que je sais comestibles grâce au stage d'entraînement. Heureusement qu'Opale m'avait attiré vers cet atelier sinon j'ignore ce que je serais devenu à l'heure actuelle.

Djiena, pour sa part, n'a pas été à l'atelier de survie et ne connaît donc rien de la nature. Je pensais pouvoir me reposer sur elle puisqu'elle vient du District de la végétation, mais en réalité Djiena ignore tout de ce qu'i savoir des plantes ou des fruits. Son père ne fait que vendre de l'engrais à de grands propriétaires terriens de l'ancien District 11 de Panem.

Elle m'a raconté qu'après la Révolte, les habitants du 11 avaient eu l'occasion d'acheter des parcelles de terre et d'y planter les cultures de leur choix. À la base, sa famille est plutôt modeste pour des gens du Capitole. Mais ils ont fait fortune en vendant des engrais très puissants. Djiena a depuis toujours connu le luxe, un peu comme moi.

Pourtant, nos éducations sont totalement différentes. Djiena a reçu un enseignement plutôt strict basé sur l'honneur avec des parents très investis. Alors que moi, j'étais un peu livré à moi-même parce que mon père bossait tout le temps à la banque et que ma mère traînait avec ses copines du Capitole. Il y a seulement Wanit qui se préoccupait vraiment de moi au quotidien. Mon grand frère me manque de plus en plus.

– A quoi tu penses ? demande Djiena.

– Ma famille, et toi ?

– A nous... Je me disais que c'était bien qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait craqué pour tuer l'autre et se sauver. Au moins, on peut compter l'un sur l'autre même dans les Hunger Games.

Je lui souris doucement.

– Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour cette quatrième journée dans les Jeux ?

– Il faut qu'on trouve de l'eau, répond aussitôt Djiena. Ça devient urgent.

– Et si on croise d'autres tributs, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Eh bien, on est en quelque sorte immunisé si c'est quelqu'un de notre équipe, mais si c'est quelqu'un d'autre...

Djiena tape son poing contre sa paume et je comprends que très bientôt nous serons à nouveau confrontés à la mort.

* * *

_**Morts au début du quatrième jour**_

_Nestine Weltersmith, District 10 – La gastronomie, 13 ans_


	20. La traque

**Posté le : **20 Mars 2013. _J'ai reçu un tourne-disque. _

**Note : **Ah, je suis trop trop trop trop contente que le concept des équipes vous plaise ! Celles-ci ne vont pas changer tant que tous les minis-jeux ne seront pas fini (au total, il y en aura trois). Du coup, à chaque en tête de chapitre je mettrai le récapitulatif des équipes avec les membres restants. Avec les morts, ça va changer quand même pas mal de choses... Pour ce chapitre, comme pour le bain de sang, je ne dirai pas qui est mort à la fin de la journée. Il faudra attendre que la nuit tombe (vous comprendrez pourquoi). Je sais que là vous commencez vraiment à avoir vos favoris dans votre compétition et que ça va être dur de les départager. En tout cas, vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler d'eux. Oh et sinon je suis contente que vous remarquiez mes petites références, mes self-trip et autres. Je me suis pas mal éclatée là-dessus. Autre truc à dire : ce week-end j'ai lu la presque fin de « Sacrifiés, la première Expiation ». C'était génial de bout en bout et final est grandiose. Donc si vous galérez sur le fandom en quête de trucs à lire, cette histoire roxx un max.

Sinon, ma semaine a été chargé avec énormément de travaux à rendre : heureusement que j'ai désormais fini d'écrire Rédemption car ça aurait été pesant de vous faire attendre longtemps. Il faudra juste patienter pour la correction. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis soufflée à chaque fois d'en recevoir autant sachant que c'est pa première fic dans ce fandom... donc, wow.

**Petit rappel sur les équipes :**

• L'équipe des Renards : Noatak Oromy, Hason Xaphin, Ethan James et Trinity Meleen.

• L'équipe des Geais Moqueurs : Vulphy Leek, Ada Petrillus et Gabi Fedjmar.

• L'équipe des Caïmans : Blue Kap, Séleucos Avandit et Kiet Linj.

• L'équipe des Salamandres : Djiena Ukiq, Ferroh Sverre et Evannah Abilgaard.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 : La traque**

_**Hason Xaphin, District 2 – L'or et les diamants, 15 ans**_

Noatak, Ethan et moi avons marché toute la nuit à la recherche d'Ada. L'idiot du District 12 a l'air de vraiment croire qu'on ne lui veut que du bien. Il pense que nous sommes ses amis et que nous voulons retrouver Ada pour former une grande alliance ambiance style bon enfant. Il rêve éveillé.

Je n'ai pas besoin de parler à Noatak pour savoir qu'il pense la même chose. Lui aussi a envie d'en finir en tuant la fille du 7 au moment le plus propice. Nous ne nous sommes pas mis d'accord sur une stratégie d'attaque, mais je ne pense pas que nous en aurons véritablement besoin. C'est une cible facile : il suffit simplement de la trouver...

Tout à coup, le vent se lève sur l'arène et une bourrasque nous pousse à avancer dans une direction opposée à celle que nous tentons d'emprunter. Le vent souffle si fort, que ma lance m'échappe presque des mains et je resserre ma prise. Noatak a les jambes bien ancrées au sol et tourne la tête : nous voyons des petits singes sauter de branche en branche en fuyant la provenance du vent.

– Il faut qu'on y aille ! je hurle. C'est un coup des juges ! Ils veulent qu'on aille par là-bas.

Noatak acquiesce et nous nous dépêchons de courir derrière les animaux qui se faufilent entre nos jambes. Je serais bien tenté d'en capturer un maintenant, mais qui sait si je n'aurais pas de suite besoin de ma lance. Ethan résiste un moment, puis finit par nous suivre, les bras toujours croisés.

Plus nous avançons, moins le vent se fait brusque et, tout à coup, l'air redevient absolument normal. Ethan regarde un moment tout autour de lui et semble reconnaître l'endroit. Je serre ma lance dans mon poing et m'assure que mon couteau est bien dans ma poche. Noatak sort doucement ses sabres jumeaux et leurs lames luisent sous l'éclat du soleil.

Mon oreille est attirée par le bruit d'un bruissement de feuillage et nous nous retournons tel un seul homme vers sa provenance. Un sourire carnassier déforme mon visage lorsque je vois Evannah, Vulphy et Ada déboucher entre deux arbres noueux. Noatak s'avance d'un pas, mais est devancé par Ethan qui fonce tête baissée vers Ada en criant son prénom.

Mais ce dernier est obligée de faire marche arrière car Evannah lui inflige un magistral coup de couteau à l'avant-bras, rouvrant sa blessure purulente. Ethan se tord de douleur au sol et nul ne songe à l'aider. Vulphy a les yeux emplis de panique et je sais que Noatak a attendu cette confrontation depuis très longtemps... Tout le monde raconte que Vulphy est un adversaire de taille et je serais curieux de pouvoir mesurer sa force.

– Je m'occupe de Vulphy, marmonne Noatak en aiguisant rapidement ses sabres.

– Ouais c'est ça mon vieux, chevrotte l'autre en tirant maladroitement son épée. On va voir qui rigolera le dernier. Ada, pars te cacher, je veux pas perdre ce mini-jeu.

La fille du 7 s'exécute en faisant demi-tour, ne se préoccupant même pas des plaintes déchirantes d'Ethan qui a traversé toute la jungle pour venir à son secours. Afin de le faire taire, je lui inflige un coup de pied à la figure et il recrache un peu de sang. Noatak s'approche dangereusement de Vulphy tout en gardant à l'œil Evannah, stoïque les doigts fermement serrés autour de son couteau. Tandis qu'Ada cherche une issue parmi la végétation dense, je lui cours après à travers la forêt en hurlant :

– Pas si vite ! Tu es _mon_ trophée !

Je l'entends haleter et trébucher. Elle est faible. Peut-être même que sa blessure lui lance encore, alors, dès qu'elle a la moindre seconde d'hésitation, je lui plante ma lance dans le dos. Ada tombe à plat ventre en produisant un petit couinement. Je remarque que je suis déjà à bout de souffle et pour m'assurer qu'elle ne survivra pas à ses blessures, enfonce plus profondément mon arme jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de canon retentisse. J'arrache ma lance artisanale et reviens rapidement sur mes pas afin de prêter main forte à Noatak.

Même si nous sommes rivaux, lui et moi nous nous ressemblons et j'espère qu'il reconsidèrera mon offre d'alliance... Et puis, je ne trouverai le repos que si ce connard de Vulphy crève. À l'orée de la clairière, je vois qu'Ethan s'est traîné au sol sur plusieurs mètres afin de me suivre mais sa blessure est très inquiétante. Je l'enjambe sans plus m'en préoccuper.

– Où est Ada ? glapit-il.

– Morte, pourquoi ? Tu veux la rejoindre ?

Je remarque de suite que Vulphy est curieusement absent. Seule son alliée est là, brandissant pitoyablement son couteau.

– Il est parti ? je m'exclame.

– Exactement, grogne Noatak. Il a pris la fuite et cette connasse ne veut pas me laisser le suivre.

– Cette connasse a un nom, rétorque Evannah d'un air menaçant.

Une plainte déchirante détourne notre attention. Ethan est recroquevillé sur lui-même en train de sangloter sur la mort de son amie. Je hausse des épaules et manipule ma lance avec dextérité.

– Dis donc, c'est très fair-play, note Evannah. Deux garçons contre une fille ? On a fait mieux dans les Hunger Games niveau galanterie.

– On est pas venus là pour se trouver une nana, je réponds. On est là pour gagner.

– Et je préfèrerais que ce soit le sexe faible qui dévoile sa force, lance une voix tout à fait familière.

Noatak et moi nous faisons volte-face et remarquons la singulière présence de Blue. Depuis quand cette sale garce est-elle dans les parages ? Elle marche dans notre direction, les mains dans les poches avec un sourire en coin.

– J'ai vu votre gibier courir dans cette direction, dit-elle en levant le pouce au-dessus de son épaule. Vulphy, c'est ça ? Très beau garçon.

Elle adresse un clin d'œil à Evannah et se place à ses côtés.

– Je n'ai pas eu un 10 ou un 12 en score, mais j'ai une petit revanche à prendre sur ces deux-là, l'informe-t-elle en brandissant ses poings.

– Toujours pas d'armes ? nargue Noatak en tournant autour d'elles.

– Et toi, toujours pas de remords ?

– Aucun.

Blue évite de justesse son attaque au sabre et je tente de l'embrocher sur ma lance mais elle roule sur le côté. Evannah coupe l'embout de ma lance artisanale avec son couteau et je pousse un hurlement de fureur. Je l'assomme avec mon bâton et sa tempe dégouline de sang. Je profite de ce moment d'étourdissement pour sortir ma dague de ma poche et tente de la lui planter dans le cœur. Evannah m'inflige un coup de pied dans les parties intimes puis me gifle. Je tente de me redresser mais Blue me pousse contre un arbre qui m'érafle le bras.

Noatak parvient à blesser Evannah en lui éraflant l'abdomen. Elle tombe à la renverse et, au moment où il s'apprête à lui infliger un coup fatal, la terre se met à trembler. Blue se crispe et Ethan se traîne lamentablement jusqu'à un petit trou d'où il ne bouge plus. Je parviens à me redresser de justesse lorsque trois tributs – Séleucos, Trinity et Ferroh – foncent vers nous en hurlant puis nous dépassent.

Je tente de blesser cette traînée de Trinity mais elle me file entre les doigts. C'est à cause d'elle que Lana est morte... Elle va me le payer. Noatak les regarde passer d'un œil curieux puis Blue hurle :

– COURREZ !

J'ai juste le temps de me retourner pour voir un troupeau de mutations génétiques foncer vers nous. Ce sont des rhinocéros blancs aux yeux laiteux et complètement enragés. Evannah, et ce malgré sa blessure, parvient à maintenir un rythme hallucinant suivie de près par Blue. Les rhinocéros foncent sur nous à toute allure et je commence à ne plus avoir de force...

– SUR L'ARBRE ! hurle Noatak en bondissant sur un rocher puis grimpant le long d'un épais tronc.

Blue n'hésite pas une seule seconde à l'imiter ainsi que les trois autres tributs. Evannah a disparu de mon champ de vision et j'imagine qu'elle a profité du capharnaüm pour s'enfuir. Paniqué, je tente de rejoindre Noatak sur sa branche.

Il se penche et me tend la main mais j'entends une respiration lourde juste derrière moi. Un rhinocéros gratte la terre puis fonce. Ma respiration est de suite coupée lorsque sa corne transperce mon dos puis mon thorax. Je pousse un hurlement de douleur avant de perdre connaissance...

* * *

_**Ferroh Sverre, District 11 – L'écriture et les arts picturaux, 18 ans**_

Le troupeau de mutations génétiques emporte le corps de Hason dans un nuage de poussière. Trinity respire bruyamment à mes côtés et nous restons de longues minutes silencieux, sans savoir quoi faire ou dire. Un nouveau coup de canon retentit et Trinity laisse échapper une légère plainte, les doigts crispés sur sa branche.

Séleucos est suspendu un peu plus haut tel un paresseux tandis que de l'autre côté, Noatak semble encore sous le choc... Brusquement, la fille du 4 lui inflige un magistral coup de pied qui le fait tomber de son perchoir.

– Tu vas crever, salopard ! vocifère-t-elle.

Noatak tousse, happé par la violence de la chute et tente de se relever. Séleucos descend de l'arbre et je comprends qu'il veut le tuer. Après tout, l'équipe des Renards – dont fait partie Trinity – a déjà perdu puisque Hason vient de mourir. Nous n'avons donc plus de raisons valables de ne pas abattre Noatak. Autant se servir de la rage de Blue. Nous sommes en supériorité numérique.

– Tu comptes me battre à mains nues ? nargue-t-il.

– Moi, je suis toujours armée.

Je me penche un peu plus et voit la fille du 5 réapparaître, quoique amochée. À ses côtés se tient Ethan James, le regard encore plus fou qu'à l'ordinaire.

– Tu n'es plus mon ami, prononce-t-il. Tu as laissé mourir Ada sans rien faire !

– Elle devait mourir. C'est le jeu, répond Noatak en sortant ses sabres jumeaux. Mais si toi, ou un autre veut me défier, je vous attends.

– Je vais venger la mort de Fay, et je ne vais pas attendre mon tour.

– Attends ! s'écrie Evannah. Nous voulons tous ici sa mort plus que tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne coopère pas le temps d'une seule vengeance ?

Séleucos ajuste ses gants acérés et explique :

– Pas d'attaque entre nous tant qu'il n'est pas mort, c'est d'accord ?

– D'accord, répondent d'une seule voix Evannah, Blue et Ethan.

J'aide Trinity à descendre de notre arbre et nous sortons nos armes respectives. Noatak nous regarde tous les six puis éclate de rire.

– Je vois. C'est le fair-play à la Hunger Games j'imagine...

Blue esquisse un sourire et, alors qu'elle s'approche, il donne un coup de pied dans le sable, lui en projetant dans la figure. Blue étouffe un grognement et Noatak prend la fuite. Séleucos lui court après comme un fou à lier, suivi par Ethan et nous autres.

Je parviens à éviter plusieurs racines et, tandis que nous croyons Noatak perdu, ce dernier se saisit d'une liane et fait demi-tour au-dessus de nous afin de repartir en sens inverse. Trinity étouffe un grognement d'exaspération et nous courrons de plus belle à travers la jungle. Noatak trébuche à un moment donné mais se relève très rapidement et dévale une pente dangereuse.

– Je prends un autre chemin ! crie Evannah dans notre dos.

Séleucos est loin devant, tel un lionceau impatient de faire ses preuves. Il est désormais difficile de les distinguer lui et Noatak à travers la végétation mais cette course-poursuite est à la fois inquiétante et... grisante. Je n'avais jamais imaginé une seule seconde que j'aimerais autant que ça chasser le tribut dans l'arène. Ethan a le bras sanguinolent mais une rage sans pareille déforme ses traits et Blue ne semble pas en reste.

Sans préavis, nous abordons une falaise et je vois Séleucos se battre au corps à corps avec Noatak, le blessant à plusieurs endroits grâce à ses lames de rasoir. Je lance ma massue vers Noatak mais il l'évite par chance. Séleucos roule sur le côté et fait un croc-jambe à Noatak qui perd l'équilibre et bascule dans le vide, au pied de la falaise...

* * *

_**Séleucos Avandit, District 9 – La haute couture, 12 ans**_

Je suis essoufflé. Je me redresse en m'attendant à tout moment qu'un coup de canon retentisse. Mais celui-ci ne vient pas... Je lance un regard circonspect à Ferroh avant de me pencher à mon tour vers la falaise et constate que cette dernière est bordée par un court d'eau particulièrement agité.

– I-Il est encore en vie, balbutie Blue en arrivant à ma hauteur.

– Ce n'est plus qu'une affaire de temps avant qu'il ne succombe à ses blessures, ajoute Trinity. Il ne peut pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci.

Le chant patriotique de Panem s'élève dans l'arène et nous sommes aux aguets. Il fait jour et seul un message de la Haute-Juge peut venir troubler les Jeux. Comme je l'ai deviné, sa voix emplit le biome :

– _Bonjour tributs des Douzièmes Hunger Games. Je vous adresse le message suivant afin de vous faire connaître l'issue du premier mini-jeu. Étant donné que Nestine Weltersmith est morte dans la matinée, l'équipe des Salamanres est disqualifiée..._

Ferroh maugrée quelque chose que je ne peux entendre. Ainsi, depuis tout ce temps, il courrait après une victoire impossible car quelqu'un de son équipe était déjà mort. Trinity lui tapote le dos et je sais qu'elle aussi est perdante :

– _Il en va de même avec l'équipe des Renards à cause de la perte de Hason Xaphin, _reprend Aurora Dawn, _et celle des Geais Moqueurs puisque Ada Petrillus n'est plus parmi nous. J'adresse donc mes sincères félicitations au groupe des Caïmans de Blue Kap, Kiet Linj et Séleucos Avandit. Vous êtes dédouanés des prochaines mini-épreuves. Pour les autres, vous serez convoqués prochainement pour un autre jeu._

Le micro s'éteint et les bruits de la jungle reprennent leur droit.

J'ai gagné... Je n'aurais plus qu'à me préoccuper d'être là au Banquet final et laisser les autres s'entre-tuer. Je ne dois donc plus que m'intéresser à ma survie. Blue m'adresse un petit sourire auquel je réponds.

– Noatak était à moi, gronde Ethan, me faisant alors sursauter. Tu n'avais pas le droit de le tuer à ma place.

– Il n'est pas encore mort, précise Trinity. Il doit sans doute être en train de se noyer dans le fleuve.

– IL ETAIT A MOI ! hurle le tribut du District 12.

– Recule, mon vieux, prévient Ferroh en brandissant sa massue.

Ethan pousse un cri et tente de lui sauter à la gorge mais Ferroh lui inflige un sérieux coup à la tête. Le tribut du 12 s'éloigne en titubant, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Blue semble un long moment indécise alors que le vent commence à souffler au bord de la falaise.

– Tu es blessée, murmure Ferroh en s'approchant de Blue pour observer son bras.

– Ce n'est pas grand chose, ça ira.

– On a de quoi te soigner à la corne d'abondance, continue-t-il.

– Merci, murmure-t-elle.

Je lance un rapide coup d'œil à Trinity qui ne semble pas du tout emballée à l'idée d'accueillir un tribut étranger sur notre base.

– Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous dérange pas, dit Blue.

– On aura besoin d'une autre combattante si on veut dégager de l'arène les tributs restants, je réponds. Par contre, je vous propose d'aller en contre bas chercher un peu d'eau douce avant de retourner à la corne d'abondance.

Ferroh acquiesce et nous partons tous remplir nos gourdes.

_**Evannah Abilgaard, District 5 – L'architecture, 15 ans**_

Cachée dans les fourrés, je viens de voir Blue rejoindre l'alliance des deux tributs des Districts 9 et 11. Tous les quatre descendent une légère pente et je suis tentée de les suivre. Mais ça serait vraiment stupide, surtout que Séleucos a prononcé à voix haute leur petit programme.

Il vaudrait mieux que je m'éloigne de là tant qu'Ethan est toujours dans les parages. Ma plaie à l'abdomen est plutôt sérieuse. Je serre les dents et m'enfonce dans la jungle, la main sur le ventre. J'ignore où peut se trouver Vulphy à l'instant présent.

Ce connard m'a laissée tomber. Et dire que je l'ai laissé intégrer notre alliance dont j'étais à l'origine. Si un tribut veut sa peau, je ne m'y opposerai plus. Peut-être que Seven avait raison... Peut-être qu'on aurait dû le tuer de nos propres mains, le tout proprement. Peut-être que si je l'avais écoutée, Nestine serait encore en vie et que je n'aurais pas cette coupure qui m'affaiblit. Si je n'avais pas été tentée d'écouter Vulphy, Lana et les autres seraient toutes en vie.

Voilà, Evannah, tu as parié sur le mauvais canasson, une fois de plus. Je soupire et m'adosse contre le tronc d'un arbre. Je n'irai pas plus loin et la nuit commence à tomber. Ici, les arbres semblent interminablement hauts et je ne pense pas avoir la force de grimper pour me mettre hors d'atteinte. Je n'ai plus la force de rien...

Pitié, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide. Je pose ma main avec plus de force sur mon ventre, espérant alors stopper l'hémorragie. Je ferme les yeux et lutte contre le sommeil. Non, je n'ai pas envie de mourir ici, dans cette arène à l'air putride. Je veux retourner chez moi, dans le District 5 et danser une dernière fois sur scène même si cela suppose que je doive tuer une dizaine de personnes pour y parvenir.

Je ne veux pas finir ma vie en ayant plein de regrets et d'amertume sans n'avoir jamais rien connu. Je ne veux pas que le souvenir de Cyl se fane, ni ne pas pouvoir consoler sa petite-amie en revenant. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas qu'on m'abandonne là.

* * *

_**Noatak Oromy, District 1 – La musique, 18 ans**_

Le courant m'emmène loin.

La falaise disparaît de mon champ de vision.

Les flots recouvrent ma silhouette.

Tout est flou.

Je me noie.

Je vais donc mourir ici, les membres sans doute brisés par la chute.

Je trouvais ça horrible qu'Enris meure noyé, mais je l'ai laissé à son sort.

Retour de karma : je connaîtrai une fin identique.

_Joyeux Hunger Games. Et que le sort vous soit favorable..._


	21. Les pains

**Posté le : **25 Mars 2013. _Niark, niark, niark. Bon appétit, bien sûr. _

**Note : **Wow, merci merci merci merci de toutes vos reviews et de la qualité de celles-ci. Je sais que vous êtes en grosse attente sur la suite des évènements donc bon, pas trop d'attente quand même. La bêta de la fic roxx ! Je sais que chacun soutien son équipe (Renards, Caïmans, Salamandre ou Geais Moqueurs, vous avez tous vos préférences. Idem pour les tributs). Au moins ça me rassure, je me dis que tous les candidats sont appréciés (ou détestés) pour des raisons différentes et que aucun ne vous laisse insensible. Malheureusement, il y aura vingt-quatre chapitres et donc on approche de la toute toute toute fin... En choisissant une issue pour ces Hunger Games j'ai eu très peur que cela ne nous plaise pas. Mais je crois, qu'au final, je n'imaginais pas d'autre fin. Bref, on y est pas encore. Cette fois ci, un autre mini-jeu tout aussi démoniaque que l'autre mais dans un genre différent. Bonne lecture à vous tous, **D**.

* * *

******Petit rappel sur les équipes :**

• L'équipe des Renards : Noatak Oromy, Ethan James et Trinity Meleen.

• L'équipe des Geais Moqueurs : Vulphy Leek et Gabi Fedjmar.

• L'équipe des Caïmans : Blue Kap, Séleucos Avandit et Kiet Linj.

• L'équipe des Salamandres : Djiena Ukiq, Ferroh Sverre et Evannah Abilgaard.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 : Les pains**

_**Gabi Fedjmar, District 4 – L'histoire, 17 ans**_

La nuit tombe sur l'arène. Tandis que je tente d'allumer un feu discret pour cuire l'oiseau que j'ai réussi à piéger tout à l'heure, quelque chose attire mon regard. Je lâche mon bout de bois et m'approche du court d'eau.

Une forme dans le fleuve suit le courant. J'attrape mon arc et mon carquois et remonte le fleuve... Si le tribut était déjà mort, un hovercraft l'aurait sans doute déjà ramassé. Il est vivant. Oui, il est certainement vivant !

Je décoche une flèche reliée à une corde, et la plante dans un arbre. Je la noue à ma ceinture, j'accélère et ne me pose pas plus de question en sautant dans l'eau. Je me laisse à mon tour emporter par le courant et attrape le bras du tribut qui se noie. Je manque de le lâcher en me rendant compte qu'il s'agit de Noatak.

Pourtant, mes bras se renferment encore plus fort autour de ses hanches. Je tiens fermement la corde et la voit osciller. Je n'ai pas été prudent. J'aurais dû carrément la nouer autour du tronc. Je n'ai donc plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne cède. Je nous laisse dériver un peu plus loin et m'accroche à un rocher.

Je rassemble toutes mes forces et le hisse sur la terre ferme. Je manque de retomber dans l'eau puis parvient miraculeusement à rouler à ses côtés. Je respire bruyamment et décide de le porter jusqu'à mon abri. Je dépose doucement Noatak au fond de la petite hutte précaire que j'ai construit dans la journée et le recouvre de feuilles après l'avoir débarrassé de son blouson trempé.

J'hésite un moment à lui faire du bouche à bouche mais il coupe court ma réflexion en toussant. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux mais je sais qu'il va mieux, qu'il est sain et sauf. Je réussi à allumer un petit feu après avoir dissimulé l'entrée de la hutte. Je sais que personne ne nous trouvera ici.

Cet endroit est bien caché. Je cuis rapidement ma proie après l'avoir déplumée et déchiquetée. Je lance de fréquents coups d'œil à Noatak. Je n'ai encore tué personne dans les Hunger Games et, au contraire, je viens d'en sauver un. Les juges vont me le faire payer. Je mange mon oiseau et ai quelques scrupules en décidant d'en laisser pour Noatak.

Lorsque je n'ai plus rien à faire et que le feu est désormais étouffé, je m'essuie les doigts sur mon pantalon et décide enfin de contempler l'ampleur de ses blessures. Il a des plaies plus ou moins profondes autour des bras et sur le torse, comme s'il s'était frotté à un hérisson géant.

J'attrape mon arc et décide d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt où j'ai reconnu plus loin quelques plantes médicinales. Heureusement que j'ai été particulièrement attentif à l'atelier de survie. Je ramasse précautionneusement quelques feuilles et retourne aussitôt dans mon abri. Noatak semble toujours aussi inconscient.

Je mâche les feuilles et les applique sur ses coupures en espérant que ça aille mieux d'ici deux ou trois jours. Je le couvre des pansements que j'ai réussi à voler tout à l'heure à la corne d'abondance tandis que tous les autres tributs étaient occupés à se pourchasser à travers l'arène.

Je trouvais que c'était un moment propice puisque leur attention était détournée par le jeu. J'ai réussi à prendre un peu de nourriture, quelques flèches supplémentaires, une gourde en acier et une trousse à pharmacie.

Tout à coup, les premières notes de l'hymne retentissent et deux visages s'affichent dans le ciel : celui de Ada Petrillus et celui de Hason Xaphin. Je dévisage Noatak. Est-ce lui qui est venu à bout du tribut du District 2 ? L'a-t-il défié peu après qu'ils se soient éloignés ? Se sont-ils livrés un duel à mort ? Combien de personnes a-t-il tuées dans l'arène ? Je m'éloigne de lui et m'assieds à l'autre bout de la hutte, sans pouvoir fermer l'œil.

* * *

_**Trinity Meleen, District 9 – La haute couture, 17 ans**_

Ferroh, Séleucos, Blue et moi venons enfin de retourner à la corne d'abondance. Grimper était plus difficile que sauter, et de loin. Les pilotis sont glissants et la mer agitée. Je crois que les juges ne sont pas très contents que nous revenions tout de suite.

Ils veulent sans doute qu'on reste un peu plus sur l'île. Ils trouveront sûrement un stratagème afin de nous amener à y retourner... Blue m'exaspère. Elle prend déjà ses aises sur notre campement comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de notre alliance.

Je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête de Ferroh pour l'emmener jusqu'ici. Je lui avais bien précisé que je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec les autres filles...

– Dis donc, c'est tout confort, commente Blue en découvrant les sacs de couchage à l'intérieur. Et comment on s'organise ? Il y a un règlement ?

Blue me jette un regard en biais. J'ai donc en plus de ça le rôle de la vieille rabat-joie. Je lève les yeux au ciel et décide de laisser Séleucos le soin de tout lui expliquer tandis que j'enlève nos mannequins de leur poste. Je fronce des sourcils en remarquant qu'une gourde en acier est tombée au sol, roulant jusqu'à l'entrée de la corne... Suspicieuse, je la ramasse.

– Ferroh !

– Ouais ?

– Tu as vérifié s'il n'y avait personne dans le coin avant de monter ?

Ferroh est notre éclaireur. Nous sommes restés dans l'eau cinq bonnes minutes le temps qu'il s'assure que la corne d'abondance était bien vide, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui redemander.

– Personne, pourquoi ?

Je lui montre la gourde.

– Elle n'était pas là quand nous sommes partis. Elle est tombée.

– C'est sans doute la houle de la mer, élude Blue d'un air nonchalant en s'asseyant sur une caisse.

– Alors tu vois, reprend Ferroh, pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

– On est dans les Hunger Games, je grogne. Il n'y a pas de hasard si cette putain de gourde était par terre.

– Tu sous-entends quoi ? Qu'un tribut est venu durant notre absence ?

– C'est impossible, rétorque Séleucos. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit très rapide et discret. Et on était tous occupés sur l'île.

– Il y en a qui ne se sont pas montrés, j'appuie. On n'a pas vu cette Djiena, Kiet ou encore... son partenaire de District. Qui nous dit qu'ils ne sont pas alliés et qu'il l'envoie nous espionner ?

Blue éclate d'un rire dénué d'humour.

– Du calme, Trinity... Je n'ai rien à voir avec Gabi. Je ne l'ai même jamais vu depuis que nous sommes dans cette arène, alors...

Cette explication évasive semble suffire à Ferroh mais pas à moi. Je dépose férocement la gourde sur une des caisses et décide d'aller dormir alors que les dernières notes de l'hymne de Panem s'achèvent.

* * *

**Jour 5**

_**Ethan James, District 12 – Le théâtre, 17 ans**_

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par un petit « bip ». Je papillonne des yeux et constate avec effarement qu'un parachute est posé tout près de mon visage. Je me redresse un peu trop vite à mon goût, ma blessure m'affaiblissant considérablement.

J'ouvre le parachute et découvre qu'il s'agit d'un baume. Un petit mot est joint : « Applique généreusement, Haymitch ». Je m'exécute et ma plaie purulente se résorbe en quelques minutes à peine après avoir déposé du baume dessus. Je serre les dents et admire la magie du Capitole opérer.

_Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? On t'aime au-dehors. Des gens ont réunis des sommes astronomiques pour te sauver. Ils t'apprécient comme tu es. Ils aiment ta folie._

Je souris vraiment et murmure un « Merci » à peine audible avant de fermer les yeux, savourant le soulagement apporté par le baume. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour revoir ma famille, pour entendre la musique jouer dans mes oreilles, admirer une dernière fois le dôme de la coupole de la Rédemption. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour rentrer chez moi...

_Ada aussi aurait voulu rentrer chez elle. Mais elle n'a pas eu cette chance. Si tu me laisses sortir, je te garantis que nous en sortirons vivant._

Je continue d'appliquer le baume sur ma plaie et tente d'ignorer mon ventre qui crie famine. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas mangé quelque chose...

_Si tu n'avais pas été aussi stupide, on aurait pu croquer un morceau d'Opale._

– Tais-toi, je maugrée. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Je garde les yeux fermés et espère que mes rêves me transporteront loin d'ici... vers mon District.

**Jour 6**

Je meurs de faim. Je suis resté immobile trop longtemps pour mon propre bien et mon esprit délire. L'air est de plus en plus lourd et je crois que les juges veulent nous assoiffer. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'eau et mes lèvres se craquèlent.

J'ai pleuré. Et pas qu'un peu. J'ai pleuré un très long moment en priant pour que mes parents viennent me chercher, qu'ils me ramènent à la maison. Je passe de phases meurtrières et vengeresses à d'autres de fragilité absolue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette arène me change du tout au tout... J'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver et aussi de moi-même. Je suis mon propre ennemi dans l'arène. Je frissonne un moment, retenant de nouveaux sanglots et espère que les Hunger Games se termineront rapidement.

* * *

_**Vulphy Leek, District 8 – La technologie, 17 ans **_

En prenant la fuite lors du dernier mini-jeu, j'ai pu tomber sur un cours d'eau et m'y abreuver. Depuis, je ne fais que le longer en espérant pouvoir y rester suffisamment longtemps pour reprendre des forces. J'ai même pu prendre un bain là où le courant était moins fort. J'empestais, il faut dire.

Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de toute ma vie de ne pas sentir bon. Je regrette ma villa sur les hautes collines du District 8, ma gigantesque cuisine et le marmiton payé par les bons soins de Maman. Mon jacuzzi me manque. Mes jeux vidéo me manquent.

Ma petite-amie me manque... J'étends mon tee-shirt sur une branche en espérant qu'il sèche rapidement grâce à la chaleur quasi caniculaire du biome. Nous en sommes au sixième jour de la compétition et il y a encore plus de dix survivants.

Les choses vont trop lentement à mon goût. J'aimerais tant être le grand vainqueur sans fournir aucun effort, me présenter la bouche en cœur devant Caesar et lui suggérer la retraite afin de prendre sa place. J'aimerais tant être une célébrité du Capitole.

– _Bonjour, tributs des Douzièmes Hunger Games._

La voix de la Haute-Juge me fait sursauter. Je lève les yeux au ciel, le cœur battant.

– _Je vous adresse mes sincères félicitions pour votre survie jusqu'ici mais le temps est venu de vous faire part du second mini-jeu. Celui-ci portera sur vos connaissances des anciens Districts de Panem. En effet, chaque été les enfants du Capitole ont cours pendant vingt-quatre jours et apprennent l'histoire de leur pays avant la Rébellion. Nous espérons que vos enseignants ont été particulièrement pédagogues et que vous avez pu retenir quelque chose. Trois ambassadeurs des équipes encore en compétition ont été tirés au sort. Il s'agit de Djiena Ukiq, Vulphy Leek et Ethan __James. Vous devrez vous rendre sur la plage de l'arène avant la fin du décompte qui s'affiche désormais dans le ciel._

Une grosse horloge laisse écouler des minutes. Il y en a cent vingt.

– _Si vous n'êtes pas sur le lieu du rendez-vous à l'heure dite, vous serez pourchassé par des mutations génétiques... Ce jeu se déroulera autour d'une table électronique qui validera vos choix. Le gagnant ou la gagnante obtiendra un sac contenant de la nourriture, tandis que celui ou celle accumulant le plus d'erreurs sera automatiquement éliminé du jeu._

Eliminé du jeu ? Ça veut dire mort, non ?

– _Il est bien évidemment interdit d'attaquer un autre ambassadeur avant le début du second mini-jeu._ _Bon courage à vous._

Je fronce les sourcils. Et que devient le troisième ? Mes mains tremblent et j'enfile mon tee-shirt avant de saisir mon épée. Autant en finir le plus vite possible. La sixième journée a été plutôt ennuyeuse si on se fie au fait que personne n'est encore mort. Les juges veulent sans doute y remédier.

Je décide de suivre le cours d'eau afin de remonter jusqu'à la plage. Je me demande quel genre de test ils vont nous faire subir. J'appréhende énormément parce que durant les cours d'été, je n'écoutais absolument pas ce que pouvait dire ma prof à propos des anciens Districts.

Tout ça n'était que vain. On passait des heures le nez penché sur des livres barbants au possible et l'après-midi, les Hunger Games étaient diffusés sur un grand écran dans la cour. Le soir, les parents venaient nous chercher et c'était ainsi pendant vingt-quatre jours.

Cette année, je suppose que des milliers de gamins doivent regarder mes Jeux et se faire un avis sur moi. Est-ce que je suis parmi les favoris ? Sans doute. Tout le monde m'adore dans mon District. Je me souviens qu'avant le décompte, notre institutrice nous demandait de dessiner un tribut de notre choix et de le présenter devant toute la classe.

J'imagine que beaucoup de gamins ont choisi de faire mon portrait. Si je gagne, je retournerai dans mon ancienne école et raconterai comment ça se passe dans l'arène. J'imagine déjà leurs airs apeurés devant ce grand Vulphy, les cheveux ébouriffés. Ouais, ça pourrait être pas mal comme vie, finalement.

Vulphy Leek : gagnant des Douzièmes Hunger Games du Capitole ! Ysel sera encore plus amoureuse de moi qu'avant. Je me fraie un chemin dans un enchevêtrement de lianes et débouche enfin sur la plage où la rivière se jette. Je descends une corniche escarpée avec de grandes difficultés et parviens à atterrir sur la terre ferme.

La corne d'abondance est bien en vue. J'irai sans doute y faire un tour après le mini-jeu pour me renflouer en ressources. En tout cas, elle a l'air vide. À quelques dizaines de mètres de là, trois tables circulaires clignotent d'un jet de lumière bleu aveuglant. Je m'approche de celle du milieu et l'observe.

Au centre, il y a un plateau en acier entouré de cases portant les numéros 1 à 12. Les chiffrent s'illuminent à intervalles réguliers. Je plante mon épée dans le sable et passe mon doigt un peu au hasard.

Tout à coup, deux fentes s'ouvrent sur le côté et deux gros câbles s'enroulent autour de mes poignets. Je tente de me débattre, mais rien à faire. Je suis solidement attaché. Sur ma gauche, je vois Djiena arriver et me lancer un regard circonspect.

Elle s'approche d'une autre table électronique et se retrouve également emprisonnée par les fils. Toutefois, je constate que nos doigts sont libres de tout mouvement. On en aura sans doute besoin pour appuyer sur les touches ou quelque chose comme ça...

Dans le ciel, la grosse horloge n'affiche plus que trois minutes lorsque le dernier participant nous rejoint. Ethan a l'air en petite forme. J'espère qu'il craquera le premier. Dès lors, l'horloge disparaît et deux immenses paravents en métal nous cloisonnent comme dans une sorte d'isoloir.

Je ne vois plus rien d'autre que la mer devant moi et la table électronique. Le plateau central en acier s'actionne et un monticule de petits pains encore tièdes en jaillit. L'odeur me fait saliver. Je tends les doigts vers le premier pain puis me ravise.

– _Voici treize pains des anciens Districts de Panem. Vous devrez les reconnaître et les placer dans le numéro correspondant à leur District. Vous devrez faire acte d'intuition et de culture générale pour les distinguer les uns des autres. Soyez pragmatique. Chaque pain a une histoire bien spécifique et vous vous devez de la connaître et de la respecter. Vous pouvez vous aider de la vue, du toucher et bien entendu du goût pour les classer. Il faudra mettre le pain correspondant au District 1 sur la touche numéro 1 et ainsi de suite jusqu'au 12. En ce qui concerne le treizième pain, par déduction il correspondra à celui du District 13 et vous devrez le laisser sur le plateau central. En face de vous le soleil se couche. Vous avez jusqu'à la nuit tombée._

Le silence revient et ce que je trouvais il y a quelques secondes appétissant devient absolument répugnant. Je suis complètement désespéré. Je ne suis même pas sûr de me souvenir d'un ou deux pains sur les treize ! Procédons par ordre : d'abord ceux dont je suis absolument certain. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me souvenir de quelque chose... Bordel, ça ne vient pas ! Je contemple l'horizon et peu à peu, quelque chose me vient en tête.

Lors des 74èmes Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen avait reçu un pain de la part des sponsors suite à la mort de la petite Rue. Ce passage figure même dans mon jeu vidéo dans une émouvante cinématique. Elle avait reçu un pain noir, en forme de croissant saupoudré de sésame. Je le place sur la touche 11 et passe au suivant : il est aussi sombre que celui du 11, mais rectangulaire et en forme de rouleau.

Je tente de le sentir mais aucune odeur ne s'en dégage. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis dans les Jeux, je regrette que Nestine ne soit plus là : elle, elle aurait directement su les distinguer entre eux et me prêter main forte.

Que disait la Haute-Juge déjà ? « Soyez pragmatiques ». Je lève le nez en l'air et tente d'associer un District à ce fichu pain. Ça ne peut pas être l'ancien District 6 qui s'occupait des transports. Eux avaient un pain en forme de roue, je m'en souviens. Je fouille dans la corbeille et trouve un pain circulaire avec un trou au milieu. Ça doit être ça. Je le place sur la touche 6 et mets le long pain noir de côté.

Un autre semble beaucoup plus facile, il a la forme d'un poisson, est assez salé et a une teinte verdâtre. Je suis certain que c'est celui de l'ancien District 4. Un autre pain tout rond et beige attire mon attention et je ne sais quoi en faire.

Un autre ressemble à une énorme miche rassie et je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'agit de celui du 12. Ce sont ceux ayant le moins de matières premières. C'est bien leur genre les trucs pas travaillés pour un sou. Je me demande si à côté, Ethan et Djiena s'en sortent mieux ou s'ils sont complètement désemparés.

Le soleil commence à rejoindre l'horizon et l'échéance touche à sa fin. Je goûte un pain tressé en une sorte de baguette et recouvert de céréales. C'est celui du 9. J'accumule ainsi les dégustations éclair et une voix froide et monocorde – semblable à celle du bain de sang – entame un compte à rebours. Je place le long pain noir au hasard ainsi que les cinq derniers, espérant faire moins d'erreurs que mes concurrents.

– _Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un... Zéro... Ne touchez plus à rien._

Je ne pense même pas à contredire la voix de crainte de ce qu'il pourrait bien se produire en représailles. Les paravents métalliques se rétractent dans le sable et disparaissent dans le sol de l'arène.

Djiena a le front perlé de sueur et Ethan a les mains tremblantes. Je jette un coup d'œil à leur table et remarque que nous avons tous fait des choix différents, sauf pour quelques produits. Il m'est donc impossible de vérifier si j'ai raison ou tort.

– _Nous allons procéder à une vérification,_ continue la voix impersonnelle.

* * *

_**Djiena Ukiq, District 3 – La végétation, 14 ans**_

Les trois tables s'illuminent d'un jet de couleur bleu et les diverses touches clignotent et avalent les pains qui disparaissent dans des petits casiers. Le plateau central se retourne également. Les jeux sont faits. Les secondes semblent interminables. Tout à coup, nos tables clignotent de plus en plus rapidement, puis la voix annonce :

– _Ethan James, tribut du District 12. Vous avez fait cinq fautes... Vous n'avez pas remporté ce mini-jeu, mais vous arrivez tout de même second. Vous ne faites ni gagner ni perdre votre équipe. Vous pouvez vous en aller. D'ici peu, vous serez convoqué pour le dernier mini-jeu de l'arène._

Les câbles se rétractent et Ethan est désormais libre de tout mouvement. Il caresse ses poignets et je remarque qu'il n'a plus la blessure à l'avant-bras infligée par Kiet quelques jours plus tôt. Comment s'est-il soigné ? A-t-il reçu l'aide de sponsors ?

Ethan hésite un long moment puis finit par s'éloigner de la plage en courant et rejoindre la forêt. Au moins, le vainqueur n'aura pas à l'affronter... Je jette un coup d'œil à une des dunes. Je sais que Kiet est caché derrière l'une d'elle, à attendre le résultat final. Je ne le vois pas de là où je suis, mais je sais qu'il veille sur moi.

– _Djiena Ukiq,_ reprend la voix, _tribut du District 3. Vous avez fait deux fautes._

Je suis sur le point de fondre en larmes tant la pression est insupportable. Est-ce que Vulphy n'a fait qu'une faute ? Ou pire, a-t-il tout juste ? Suis-je condamnée à mourir pour mon manque de connaissance en Histoire de Panem ?

Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas envoyé Gabi Fedjmar dans cette épreuve : lui, il n'aurait pas eu une once d'hésitation grâce à ses connaissances. Il nous aurait directement disqualifiés Ethan et moi. Avec Vulphy, au moins, j'avais une petite chance de réussir. Mais désormais, je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

– _Vous remportez cette épreuve, Djiena. Vous faites gagner votre équipe qui est dédouanée de participer au prochain mini-jeu. Veuillez prendre ces ressources en guise de récompense._

Le plateau central coulisse et un sac à dos y apparaît. Je n'en vérifie pas le contenu et le saisis. Vulphy a les yeux révulsés et se débat contre les câbles qui l'emprisonnent. Je lui jette un dernier regard désolé et me précipite vers les dunes. Kiet prend ma main et nous courrons afin de mettre le plus de distance entre ce lieu et nous. Pourtant, nous entendons distinctement la voix susurrer :

– _Vulphy Leek, tribut du District 8. Vous avez fait six fautes. Vous avez perdu et conduit votre équipe à participer au dernier mini-jeu. Votre châtiment sera la mort._

Une explosion retentit et je sais que tout est terminé pour lui. Je m'accroche à un tronc d'arbre et commence à pleurer, mes nerfs lâchant pour la première fois depuis des années...


	22. Les gladiateurs

******Posté le : **1er Avril 2013. _Les Hunger Games ne sont pas une plaisanterie. _

******Note : **Au chapitre précédent il y a eu un bug. Personne n'a reçu le mail... J'espère que cette fois-ci, ça va s'arranger. Au pire, vous pouvez rejoindre mon groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley » pour toujours être averti. Enfin bref, j'ai plus qu'une semaine de cours ensuite ce sont les examens ! (je trouve que subir un examen est en soit moins pénible que de devoir se rendre à l'université sans possibilité de s'en aller plus tôt. Mais les enjeux sont différents). On se rapproche vraiment de la fin donc bon, cramponnez-vous à vos sièges. Je sais que vous avez tous vos favoris dans cette compétition (et j'en suis flattée) mais... là ça se restreint. Bientôt on arrivera au Banquet et ensuite... La grande finale. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira de bout en bout. Je sais que suivre une fic Hunger Games peut-être stressant, mais bon, faut bien vivre l'histoire ! Bonne lecture, ******D. Would****.**

* * *

**– ****Survivants. **

******Petit rappel sur les équipes :**

• L'équipe des Renards : Noatak Oromy, Ethan James et Trinity Meleen.

• L'équipe des Geais Moqueurs : Gabi Fedjmar.

• L'équipe des Caïmans : Blue Kap, Séleucos Avandit et Kiet Linj.

• L'équipe des Salamandres : Djiena Ukiq, Ferroh Sverre et Evannah Abilgaard.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 : Les gladiateurs**

_**Kiet Linj, District 6 – Les banques, 16 ans**_

Djiena et moi nous courrons dans la forêt sans réel but précis, vers l'endroit où s'était dirigé Ethan. Nous finissons par nous assoir dans un haut buisson, le souffle haletant.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– J'ai encore envie de vomir, avoue Djiena.

Elle ouvre d'un air triste son sac à dos et découvre une grande bouteille d'eau, une sorte de montre sans cadran, un paquet de douze crackers et deux lamelles de viande séchée.

Nous commençons à manger en silence. Chaque bouchée me répugne un peu car je me dis que c'est sûrement ce que vaut la vie d'un tribut ici et que, mine de rien, certains se seraient volontiers tapés dessus pour obtenir ce sac. Celui-ci a quand même été indirectement responsable de la mort de Vulphy.

D'accord, je n'ai jamais apprécié ce type et je suis très heureux que Djiena ait fait gagner son équipe. Mais si elle sort des Jeux, toute sa vie elle devra avoir ce poids sur les épaules. J'ouvre le sachet de crackers et le bruit la fait sursauter. Elle plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles, le regard vide.

– J-Je suis désolé Djiena. Je ne savais pas que ça te ferait peur.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Elle lève vers moi des yeux humides de larmes et les essuie du bout de son tee-shirt. Elle s'allonge tout doucement, comme si elle craignait que le sol ne se dérobe sous son poids, puis murmure :

– Bonne nuit.

Je m'installe à ses côtés et entends au loin l'hymne de Panem qui diffuse certainement dans le ciel les visages des dernières victimes. Je me demande si Wanit, Piam, Papa et Maman me regardent en ce moment-même.

S'ils se sont abonnés à la chaîne vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre des Hunger Games, ou s'ils se contentent du strict minimum. Ai-je été digne de notre famille jusqu'alors ? Que font-ils maintenant ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir leur parler une dernière fois... leur dire à quel point je les aime, et que malgré leurs défauts ils resteront à jamais les personnes que j'admire le plus au monde.

– Djiena, je chuchote.

– Oui ?

– Parle-moi, s'il te plaît. Dis quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? sanglote-t-elle. Qu'à cause de moi Vulphy a été... a été...

– Non, parle-moi plutôt de chez toi, de ton District, de tes parents et amis, mais aussi un peu de toi.

– J'ai l'impression que c'était une autre vie tout ça, concède Djiena en un sourire triste. Mes parents me manquent beaucoup... énormément, même. Je n'arrête pas de penser à eux. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, tu vois. J'étais plutôt du genre solitaire et je regrette de ne pas m'en être faits, de ne pas avoir quelqu'un, quelque part... qui pense à moi, attend mon retour.

– Moi je pense à toi. Dès qu'on fait le moindre pas dans cette satanée arène, j'ai peur qu'un tribut, une mutation génétique ou autre nous tombe dessus.

– T'en fais pas. Je suis plutôt du genre prudente... Et toi, t'avais pas des amis dans ton District ?

– Si j'en avais plusieurs. Mais mon meilleur ami s'appelle Thom. D'ailleurs, son père est sponsor pour ces Hunger Games.

– Son père est sponsor et tu n'as toujours rien reçu ? s'offusque Djiena.

Je hausse des épaules.

– Il a sûrement dû... miser sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette possibilité me noue la gorge. Comment le père de Thom peut-il me laisser ici, sans défense, après tout ce que ma famille a fait pour la sienne ? Après l'avoir accueilli à bras ouverts durant la Rébellion et couvert ses affaires au péril des nôtres ?

– L'essentiel, c'est que Thom soit en bonne santé. J'espère qu'il vivra très vieux. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Et puis... Thom voulait se porter volontaire à ma place. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. C'est mon meilleur ami, tu comprends ?

Djiena acquiesce et ferme les yeux.

– Bonne nuit, Kiet.

– Dors bien.

**Jour 7**

Le chant des oiseaux me réveille en douceur. Je m'étire et constate que Djiena n'est pas là. Je me lève brusquement et commence à marcher dans les alentours. Je ne peux pas crier son nom car quelqu'un d'autre pourrait nous entendre, et je ne peux pas non plus faire du bruit afin de signaler ma position.

Je continue de déambuler, puis finis par tomber sur une minuscule prairie bordée d'arbres. Je crois entrevoir des hautes herbes remuer. Je lance un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et m'y aventure. À peine ai-je fait quelques mètres que je reconnais Djiena. Elle me lance un sourire désarmant et dit :

– Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Des fruits !

Dans ses mains se trouvent des sortes de baies. Horrifié, je les lui fais lâcher et les écrase sous mes semelles.

– Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Ce sont des baies de sureau mortel !

Djiena a les yeux écarquillés et s'essuie les mains le long de son pantalon, le souffle court.

– J'ai évité le pire, on dirait... Merci.

Je dodeline de la tête et continue d'avancer. Cette vallée m'a tout l'air prospère et d'être un bon endroit où se cacher. Djiena avance à mes côtés et brusquement, elle pousse un cri. Je me retourne et la voilà prise dans un gigantesque piège.

– Bon sang, qui a fait ça ! s'écrie-t-elle.

– J-Je ne sais pas ! Attends, je vais chercher mon couteau.

– Tu ne l'as pas avec toi ? se scandalise Djiena.

– Non, je l'ai laissé dans le buisson. Je reviens ! Je vais te sortir de là.

Je remonte la légère pente le plus vite possible. La seule personne qui maîtrisait très bien les nœuds était Nestine Weltersmith. Son piège était redoutablement efficace. Dommage qu'elle ne soit plus là pour le voir... Je cours vers le buisson et me faufile entre les arbres.

Tandis que je m'apprête à rejoindre notre cachette, quelque chose me bloque la respiration. Je baisse les yeux et constate qu'une énorme tache de sang s'étale sur mon ventre tout autour d'un long poignard. Je m'effondre au sol, le regard vide.

* * *

_**Evannah Abilgaard, District 5 – L'architecture, 15 ans**_

Lorsque le coup de canon retentit, je m'approche du cadavre de Kiet et déloge mon arme de son abdomen. Et voilà mesdames et messieurs les juges ! Vous qui ne croyiez pas en moi ni en ma maîtrise du couteau, je viens de tirer dans le mille.

Kiet a le visage pétrifié et les doigts refermés sur les plis de son tee-shirt. C'est dommage. Il était plutôt mignon. Ce genre de garçon avec qui j'aurais pu sortir... Je lui tourne le dos et fouille le buisson dans lequel il allait se jeter.

J'y découvre un autre couteau et un sac à dos rempli de nourriture. Je le saisi et m'éloigne en titubant. J'ai bien réussi à limiter les dégâts de la coupure que m'a infligée Noatak, mais d'ici quelques jours – deux tout au plus – je mourrais à mon tour si je ne bénéficie pas de soin.

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tué Kiet. En enlevant la vie à un tribut, peut-être que j'attirerai enfin l'attention de quelques sponsors. Il le faut... Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que ma stratégie fonctionne. Je bois goulument dans la bouteille d'eau trouvée et tente de reprendre mes esprits.

Désormais, il faut que je tache de me rendre un peu plus présentable. Le physique, ça compte. Il faudrait que je trouve un point d'eau et me déshabille entièrement sous l'œil scrutateur des caméras du Capitole. Peut-être que si des tas de garçons voient mon corps, ils demanderont à leur parents de voter pour moi, que je susciterai des fantasmes, qu'on me surnommera même la cagole. Je m'en fous. Peu importe le moyen, je veux sortir de là.

Je continue de marcher un moment puis me fige en entendant un bruit, comme des brindilles s'écrasant sous le poids d'un pas. Je me dissimule derrière une épaisse branche et vois Ethan James sauter du creux d'un arbre et s'en aller au-delà de mon champ de vision.

Il n'a plus la blessure au bras que je lui ai rouverte la dernière fois. Comment est-ce possible ? Avec quoi s'est-il soigné ? Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur lorsque je comprends : on lui a envoyé un parachute. Je patiente pendant deux ou trois minutes avant d'avancer précipitamment vers sa cachette.

Si mes déductions s'avèrent exact, Ethan ne doit pas avoir utilisé tout le contenu de son parachute. Il est peut-être un peu fou mais pas encore complètement... Il a dû se dire qu'il en aurait encore besoin. Je me hisse le long du tronc et parviens à faire tomber une petite sphère en métal à mes pieds.

J'ouvre la boîte et tombe sur une sorte de baume. J'ai un sourire ravageur. Je glisse la sphère dans mon sac à dos et pars dans une direction opposée, espérant alors ne tomber sur aucun tribut jusqu'à mon rétablissement.

À cause de l'effort, j'ai encore plus mal qu'avant mais tout ça est bientôt terminé. J'ai encore un espoir de m'en sortir et ça, grâce à mes seules capacités. Je me laisse glisser le long d'une pente douce et décide de trouver refuge en contre-bas.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, j'ouvre mon sac puis le parachute. J'étale le baume sur ma blessure, priant pour que quelque chose se produise. L'effet est immédiat. Ma plaie se résorbe et un petit sentiment de plénitude m'envahit. Je suis à nouveau dans les Jeux.

* * *

_**Noatak Oromy, District 1 – La musique, 18 ans**_

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Une lumière m'aveugle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je me fais la réflexion que je suis au Paradis. Mais ça ne peut pas être ça : mon corps ne me ferait pas si mal, sinon. Je grogne de douleur et tente de me redresser.

– Tu devrais rester allongé, prononce une voix.

Je sursaute et me cogne la tête contre quelque chose qui doit être une branche. Je me masse la tempe, cherche à tâtons un de mes sabres mais il n'y a rien d'autre que de la terre légèrement humide. Ma vision est trouble mais j'entends distinctement le bruit d'une eau s'écouler très proche d'ici.

Finalement, je parviens à distinguer les contours du visage d'un tribut. C'est le garçon du District 4. J'essaie de rester concentré et passe une main près de ma cuisse, là où j'ai caché une dague de secours.

– J'ai tout laissé de ce côté-là, reprend le gars du 4. Ce n'était pas très pratique pour te soigner.

Je baisse les yeux et constate que des pansements de tailles différentes sont disposés sur ma peau.

– Pourquoi tu m'as soigné ?

– Parce que tu étais blessé.

– Ouais, te fous pas de moi... Où sont mes sabres ?

Le garçon du 4 me tend mon étui et je crois qu'il n'a pas encore percuté que nous sommes dans les Hunger Games, qu'il me suffirait de deux secondes pour dégainer mon arme et lui trancher la gorge. Mais dans sa spontanéité, quelque chose me touche.

Peut-être parce que jusqu'ici, personne ne m'avait fait confiance aussi aveuglément. Je regarde un peu partout : dans un coin, il y a un tas de brindilles, de petits morceaux de bois ainsi que des cendres. Dans l'autre, il y a un grand arc en acier et un carquois avec encore une dizaine de flèches.

– C'est toi qui a tiré sur Hason ?

– J-Je voulais aider ma partenaire de District, balbutie-t-il. Vous alliez la tuer, alors...

– Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré que tu nous laisses faire.

– Tu rêves, souffle l'autre en jouant avec un peu de poussière.

Dehors, il fait jour. Combien de temps je suis resté endormi ?

– Ça fait longtemps que...

– Presque deux jours entiers.

– Putain... Et il s'est passé quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

Le garçon du 4 commence à me raconter ce que j'ai manqué et je crois bien que si je n'avais pas été dans l'au-delà, la Haute-Juge m'aurait convoqué pour l'épreuve précédente. Dans un sens, c'est un mal pour un bien. Un étrange sentiment de satisfaction me parcourt lorsque j'apprends la mort de Vulphy. J'aurais préféré le tuer de mes mains, mais je pense que je m'en contenterai.

– Et donc il reste un dernier mini-jeu ? je résume.

– Oui, formule l'autre d'un air triste.

– Pourquoi cette tête ? On dirait que tu es déjà mort.

– C'est juste que... Vulphy et Ada étant partis, je suis le dernier représentant de l'équipe des Geais Moqueurs. J'attends qu'on m'appelle à la dernière épreuve d'un moment à l'autre.

– C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très drôle. Donc ça sera mon équipe contre le reste de la tienne, c'est bien ça ?

Il acquiesce. Je suis tenté d'en finir maintenant, de le tuer ici et qu'on n'en parle plus pour être sûr de gagner. Mais je lui dois au moins le fait d'être encore en vie. Il m'a soigné, après tout.

– Et on est où ici ?

– Près du cours d'eau où je t'ai trouvé.

Je soupire. Finalement, l'idée d'avoir été sauvé par lui ne me plaît pas du tout. Je crois que j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que devoir quelque chose à qui que ce soit. Je n'aime pas essuyer les dettes. Je l'ai trop fait par le passé. Pourtant, si je suis encore en vie, c'est bien pour une raison. Le ciel me redonne une chance dans cette compétition !

– Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

– Gabi... Gabi Fedjmar.

– Et pourquoi tu me regardais tout le temps au Village des Tributs ? Ouais, parce que j'ai remarqué ton p'tit num-...

L'hymne de Panem retentit et j'imagine que c'est un nouveau message de la Haute-Juge.

* * *

_**Ferroh Sverre, District 11 – L'écriture et les arts picturaux, 18 ans**_

– _Bonjour, tributs des Douzièmes Hunger Games ! Aujourd'hui, il s'agit du dernier mini-jeu de la compétition. Etant donné que l'équipe des __Geais Moqueurs __a été décimée et que celle des Renards a encore trois de ses membres, j'ai décidé – par mesure d'équité – d'établir un duel. Pour cette épreuve, deux tributs devront s'affronter __dans __un duel à mort comme les gladiateurs d'antan. De fait, le premier combattant est Gabi Fedjmar, du District 4 ! Pour le second, le choix __a été __plus difficile. Nous avons longuement hésité avant de décider que Trinity Meleen, du District 9, y serait __opposée__. Vous avez deux heures précisément pour vous rendre au point de rendez-vous marqué par un halo rouge dans le ciel..._

En tournant la tête, j'entrevois un jet de lumière éclairant une partie de l'île. De la corne d'abondance, on le distingue clairement. Je jette un regard en biais à Trinity qui semble tétanisée. Je sais qu'elle a des scrupules à tuer. Elle avait bien réussi à abattre une tribut lors du bain de sang, mais je crois que ça appartient plus au hasard qu'à autre chose.

– _Vous devrez vous rendre sur ce lieu seul. Celui ou celle qui remportera le duel obtiendra une récompense dans la soirée. Tandis que le ou la perdante, sera automatiquement éliminé du jeu. Que le sort vous soit favorable !_

Je déglutis bruyamment. Trinity se laisse tomber sur une des nombreuses caisses à l'entrée de la corne, la tête entre les mains. Je crois que le duel à mort était le pire des mini-jeux. Hier, on a bien vu les images des tables explosives grâce aux jumelles.

La mort de Vulphy était particulièrement répugnante, mais elle a au moins eu le mérite d'être rapide. Je m'assieds à côté de Trinity et lui tapote maladroitement le dos. Séleucos est plus en retrait : il a pris un peu de poids depuis notre arrivée sur l'île, ce qui est un comble sachant qu'il s'agit des Jeux de la Faim.

Blue, elle, tente de rester impassible mais je sens qu'elle est bien contente d'avoir été épargnée pour cette épreuve.

– Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne jusqu'à la plage ? propose Séleucos.

– Non, ça ira. Il faut que vous gardiez la corne d'abondance... C'est notre seul espoir de survie.

– T'en fais pas, ajoute Blue. Je connais un peu Gabi. Il osera pas te faire de mal. C'est une mauviette.

– Blue a raison, j'appuie. Ce Gabi n'avait pas l'air très efficace lors du stage d'entraînement. Il passait son temps à l'atelier survie.

Trinity, imperturbable, se redresse et refait les lacets de ses chaussures. Elle se lève, nous regarde tous les trois très longuement avant de s'approcher du rebord de la passerelle :

– Attends ! je lance. Tu devrais prendre un sac à dos... Pour le chemin du retour.

Elle sourit, se précipite vers moi et me serre dans ses bras.

– J'ai confiance en toi, d'accord ?

– D'accord, chuchote-t-elle. Prends soin de toi, Ferroh.

Sans préambule, je prends son visage entre mes mains abîmées et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne réagit pas, trop choquée puis je recule doucement.

– J'ai confiance en toi, je répète en la regardant fixer le bout de ses chaussures, le rouge aux joues.

Trinity s'assoit au bord de la passerelle et disparaît, glissant le long d'un des pilotis. Je reste un long moment là, les mains dans les poches, la regardant nager jusqu'au rivage. Une fois sur la terre ferme, je lui fais un signe de main en espérant qu'il ne s'agira pas d'un unique adieu.

* * *

_**Trinity Meleen, District 9 – La haute couture, 17 ans**_

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la corne d'abondance : cet endroit sanglant aura été ma dernière maison. Le jet de lumière rouge transperce la cime des arbres et j'avance, sans me poser plus de questions.

Ce coin-là de l'arène est encore plus hostile et je suis contente d'avoir pris un sac à dos. Je bois un peu d'eau et reprends ma marche. Le chemin est long mais je ne désespère pas. Au moins, bientôt, tout sera fini.

Je pourrai rejoindre Ferroh et peut-être lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui... Plus j'avance, plus la lumière rouge m'entoure tout entière. Finalement, celle-ci disparaît et je me retrouve au sommet d'un bosquet en face de Gabi Fedjmar.

– _Avant de commencer, débarrassez-vous de vos armes,_ prononce la voix froide et impersonnelle du décompte.

J'enlève mon sac à dos auquel est attachée ma hache, et Gabi fait de même avec son arc.

– _TOUTES vos armes..._

Je soupire et jette au sol mon poignard, mon petit sabre recourbé et mes aiguilles de poison.

– Contente ? je déclare en levant les yeux au ciel.

– _Bien, maintenant avancez d'un pas._

Nous nous exécutons et aussitôt, un dôme en verre nous recouvre. Paniquée, je tape contre la vitre. Je déteste être enfermée quelque part. Une table en acier jaillit de la terre ferme entre nous deux, présentant un arsenal plutôt conséquent.

– _Voici un __étal__. Choisissez votre arme et votre bouclier._

Mes doigts parcourent un instant les armes : il n'y a ni arc ni hache. Ils savent que nous sommes à l'aise avec ces armes et ne veulent pas en favoriser un plutôt qu'un autre j'imagine. Mon choix s'arrête sur une épée plutôt courte mais maniable ainsi qu'un bouclier long recouvert de piques.

Gabi, lui, choisit un redoutable trident et un bouclier rond. La table s'engouffre dans le sol aussi rapidement et disparaît, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. Je passe mon bras dans la lanière de mon bouclier et me mets en position.

– _3... 2... 1... 0 !_

Je brandis mon épée et l'abas sur le bouclier de mon adversaire. Un bruit désagréable suit l'impact et mon bras tremble quelques secondes. Je continue de brandir mon arme sans réelle stratégie, espérant juste qu'il fera un faux mouvement et s'embrochera dessus.

Gabi ne tente pas réellement de riposter, mais juste de se protéger. J'arrive à le faire légèrement reculer tandis qu'il pare un coup qui aurait pu lui trancher le flanc gauche. Je continue de croiser mon épée à l'embout de son trident, le tintement du fer sonnant désagréablement. Tout à coup, une des trappes au sol coulisse et en sort un énorme boa qui siffle d'impatience.

Je pousse un glapissement terrorisé et ne sais vers où pointer mon arme : le serpent ou Gabi ? Nous restons de bonnes secondes indécis, tandis que le boa lève sa tête vers nous. Il fond sur Gabi et ce dernier pare son attaque en lui infligeant un coup de trident dans un de ses anneaux. Le serpent persifle et dévoile de longs crocs et une gueule béante.

Je profite de ça pour faire trébucher Gabi et le mettre à terre. Son trident lui échappe des mains un instant et je me place au-dessus de lui, afin de lui infliger le coup fatal. Mais au dernier moment, il se retourne, la main sur son trident et le brandit vers moi.

L'épée au-dessus de ma tête, je ne comprends pas tout de suite avant de recracher un peu de sang. Le trident est planté profondément le long de mon thorax. J'essuie la commissure de mes lèvres, des larmes coulant sur mes joues. Gabi semble incrédule alors que je tombe à genoux devant lui.

– Pitié, achève-moi, je murmure. Tout plutôt que cette bête.

Il jette un regard derrière moi et je sais que le serpent s'apprête à m'attaquer. Je sens ses épais anneaux tièdes encercler ma silhouette pour m'attirer jusqu'à lui. Désormais, mes bras sont prisonniers le long de mon corps et le boa serre très fort, comprimant mes poumons et me faisant recracher encore plus de sang.

– Pitié..., je répète.

Alors Gabi lève son arme et s'apprête à la planter une nouvelle fois. Mais le serpent émet un sifflement désagréable et me recouvre entièrement, m'étouffant progressivement dans mon propre sang.


	23. Un bien cher coup de téléphone

**Posté le :** 4 Mars 2013. Wow, ma bêta roxx. Elle a tout corrigé d'un coup !

* * *

**Note :** Je suis en « presque » vacances, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne me reste plus que mes partiels à passer ! Ne plus avoir cours me soulage énormément même si le challenge à la fin du mois sera tout autre. Bref, cela signifie donc que puisque je resterai à la maison j'aurai vastement plus de temps pour écrire (bon, « Rédemption » est fini ce qui veut dire que j'écrirai pour mes autres histoire x)'). BREF, on s'arrête au chapitre 24 (pour le site ça sera le 25 vu qu'il compte aussi le guide des tributs). Un des trucs que je ne ferai pas, ça sera la Tounrée de la Victoire que je trouve assez dure d'un point de vue psychologique. Mais vous pourrez (comme Sorcikator va le faire avec « Sacrifiés » (vazi, je case de la pub)) **me poser des questions sur la fic,** les tributs, leur famille, la tournée de la victoire et toutes les choses que vous vous êtes demandez à propos de « Rédemption ». J'y répondrai lors d'un making-off. Je trouve ça plus pratique parce que je ne me vois pas ajouter un chapitre ou quoi. Ce chapitre marque un énorme bond dans l'intrigue puisque les morts s'accélèrent. J'espère que vous ne pleurerez pas trop (enfin si mais bon, haha) et que vous ne serez pas déçus. Bonne lecture, **D. Would**.

**Post-scriptum : **_Coukie_, merci de tes reviews. Elles valent de l'or massif. Oui Kiet et tous les membres de sa famille ainsi que son meilleur ami sont tirés de ma petite tête. J'ai adoré les imaginer et si j'avais eu un peu plus de courage, j'aurais vraiment approfondi cette histoire mais bon, je ne suis pas WoR. Je laisse ça au spécialiste et courageux ! x)' En parlant de WoR, (je ne sais pas si je suis autorisée à le dire ou non), mais Piam sera dans « Sacrifiés » mais aura un nom différent, celui de Usa. C'est moi qui ai fait sa fiche styliste et j'ignore encore si Wanit figurera ou nom... Mais bon. En tout cas, l'histoire n'est pas totalement morte avec les tributs. En ce qui concerne Gabi, il est entouré d'un nouvel engouement et je suis très contente car c'est un des personnages que j'ai créé également pour le bien de cette fic. Pour l'alliance « TSF », je n'en dirai pas plus. Surtout que bon, on approche de la fin, ça serait te gâcher le plaisir, quoi. Petite info : Djiena est toujours coincée dans le piège xD.

* * *

**– ********Survivants.**

**• ****Filles : **Blue Kap, Djiena Ukiq, et Evannah Abilgaard.

******• **Garçons : Noatak Oromy, Ferroh Sverre, Ethan James, Séleucos Avandit, Gabi Fedjmar.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 : « Un bien cher coup de téléphone »**

_**Noatak Oromy, District 1 – La musique, 18 ans**_

Lorsque je vois Gabi apparaître sur la rive les vêtements maculés de sang, je finis par comprendre. Je comprends que ce gars que j'imaginais absolument inoffensif est habité par la fureur de vivre. Il traverse le cours d'eau avec des mouvements absolument affolés.

Automatiquement, sans même réfléchir au fait que je porte secours à un rival, je lui attrape le bras et l'aide à se hisser hors de la rivière. Gabi est pris de violentes convulsions et je l'allonge parmi les herbes hautes, son visage toujours entre mes mains. Son regard est voilé tandis qu'il hoquète à intervalles réguliers.

Il se cramponne un moment à moi, comme s'il craignait que je l'abandonne ici, tout seul, dans cette arène hostile. Je regarde autour de nous. Le ciel est d'un bleu insolent. Tout ce que je crains à présent, c'est que les juges ne lâchent d'autres mutations génétiques à nos trousses, telles que les rhinocéros blancs ayant piétiné Hason.

J'essuie son front un moment et attends qu'il se calme. En fait, je suis surpris d'être aussi patient. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'attendre que les choses se dénouent d'elles-mêmes. J'ai tendance à les provoquer. Mais je sais, au fond de moi, que Gabi mérite le réconfort qui lui est dû.

L'autre soir, quand il m'a parlé de sa famille si unie, j'en ai été si jaloux que pendant quelques secondes... je me suis permis de rêver, de vivre un peu par procuration la chaleur de ce foyer. Gabi a tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Et, s'il gagne les Hunger Games, il pourra sortir sa famille de la misère. Il y a des personnes qui l'aiment et l'attendent à l'extérieur.

Moi... Moi, eh bien, je n'ai plus que ma mère. Nos rapports sont conflictuels depuis qu'elle me vend aux femmes du Capitole. Je suis son gagne-pain. Rien d'autre. Depuis la chute de Snow, je n'ai plus eu le droit à un seul geste tendre de sa part. Maman n'était pas particulièrement câline avec moi, pourtant je me souviens encore du peu de complicité qui nous liait auparavant.

Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour survivre. Gabi, lui, agit pour vivre de nouveaux souvenirs avec ses proches. Je crois que de tous les candidats, je suis celui méritant le moins de gagner. Même Ethan – aussi dérangé soit-il – est aimé quelque part, au sein du District 12.

Gabi continue de trembler et je remarque que je le serre dans mes bras depuis trop longtemps pour que cela soit parfaitement ordinaire. Je suppose que les caméras l'ont suivi jusqu'ici. Je me demande comment il a fait pour retrouver son chemin dans cette jungle épaisse...

Pour l'avoir traversée de part en part, je sais que c'est difficile de s'y repérer même en étant extrêmement attentif. Les juges l'ont peut-être guidé pour qu'il revienne vers moi en usant de stratagèmes... Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ? qu'attendent-ils de nous ?

– Je vais te porter jusqu'au refuge, je murmure à Gabi toujours dans un état post-traumatique très inquiétant.

J'essaie de ne pas être aussi brutal qu'à l'ordinaire. Après tout, Gabi aussi m'a sauvé quelques jours plus tôt. J'ai une dette importante envers lui. Je lui fais boire un peu d'eau et espère qu'il retrouve vite ses esprits.

Mais alors que la nuit tombe sur l'arène, je comprends que ce qu'il a dû traverser est bien plus horrible que je ne peux l'imaginer. Je reste les bras croisés, simple spectateur de son délire. Tandis qu'il reste là, à gémir et frissonner de terreur, je suis traversé par l'idée qu'il serait très simple de saisir un de mes sabres et de lui trancher la gorge à lui aussi. Trop simple.

– Elle est morte, tu sais, finit par prononcer Gabi d'une voix brisée. Mais je ne voulais pas... Et... Les Hunger Games, tu comprends ?

– Ouais, je comprends.

C'est vrai : je sais qu'il n'a pas eu le choix. Tous ces connards bien-pensants qui s'imaginent que lorsque la peur nous prend aux tripes, on baisse les armes... eh bien, je veux leur dire qu'ils ont tort. Quand on a la trouille, on se cramponne à sa moindre chance de survie. Et une petite partie de moi est très heureuse que Gabi soit sorti vivant de ce duel.

– Mais il le fallait, j'ajoute. Je suis sûr que ta famille, Kiet et Opale sont très fiers du chemin que tu as parcouru. Pour eux.

– Je n'ai plus la force. Je n'ai jamais eu de force.

– Si, tu en as. Elle est juste... différente de la mienne ou de celle de personnes comme Trinity. Ne te sous-estime pas trop. On n'a plus que quelques jours à tenir...

– Tu ne t'en vas pas ?

– Où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille de toute manière ? Quoi que je fasse, tu finis par me retomber dessus sur cette île. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que les juges précipitent le banquet. Je n'ai plus la patience d'attendre.

* * *

_**Séleucos Avandit, District 9 – La haute couture, 12 ans**_

Quand les heures finissent par s'écouler, je réalise que Trinity ne reviendra jamais de l'île. Instinctivement, je m'empare de mes lames de coude et les attache plus solidement autour de mes avant-bras. Le combat final approche : relâcher sa vigilance à quelques jours de la finale serait une grave erreur.

Même Ferroh – avec qui j'ai pourtant tout partagé – pourrait me trahir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Et Blue que je ne connais à peine n'aura sans doute aucun scrupule à m'éliminer. Cette nuit, nous parlons à peine, tous murés dans un silence glacial et endeuillé.

Blue et Ferroh discutent à voix basse, me laissant une nouvelle fois à l'écart. Je fais lentement cuire trois boîtes de conserve, mettant de côté la soupe préférée de Trinity. Lors de notre Moisson, elle m'avait serré la main en souriant poliment.

Elle m'a toujours considéré comme un adversaire de valeur et non pas un simple gamin sans importance... Je ne lève pas tout de suite les yeux au ciel lorsque l'hymne de Panem retentit. J'entends Ferroh donner un coup de pied dans une des grandes caisses et je ravale quelques larmes. Trinity est partie à tout jamais et rien ne la fera revenir.

**Jour 8**

Cette matinée est maussade. Je suis resté beaucoup plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire allongé dans mon sac de couchage. En général, ce qui me réveille c'est l'agitation autour de la corne d'abondance et la respiration de Trinity. Subitement, la mer devient lisse comme un miroir et il ne semble plus y avoir de vent. Je me redresse et la voix de la Haute-Juge retentit, me donnant la nausée. N'en a-t-on pas fini avec tout ça ?

– _Bonjour, tributs des Hunger Games. Je tenais à vous annoncer le dernier mini-jeu avant le banquet. Le coup de téléphone à vos proches. D'ici deux heures, une borne satellite sera installée sur la corne d'abondance. Deux téléphones y seront reliés. Les tributs réussissant à les saisir à temps au détriment des autres, pourront chacun obtenir sept minutes de conversation avec le proche de leur choix. Cette opportunité est absolument inédite dans les Hunger Games et peut vous galvaniser en ces moments de doutes. Que le sort vous soit favorable._

Le micro s'éteint brusquement et je comprends tout à coup ce que craignait Trinity : les juges veulent nous confronter aux autres une bonne fois pour toutes en nous prenant par les sentiments. Ils vont faire venir l'arène à nous.

Si je reste ici, je suis déjà mort. Sans un mot, j'attrape un sac à dos d'urgence et le balance sur mon épaule, le regard ancré dans celui de Ferroh. Il me fixe de longues secondes avant de prononcer :

– Alors, tu t'en vas ? Tu ne veux même pas tenter ta chance ?

– Si je gagne, je pourrai parler à ma famille à loisir. C'est ce qu'ils veulent : qu'on soit le plus nombreux ici. Je ne vais pas leur faire ce plaisir. Ce... Ce ne sera qu'un bain de sang bis ! Deux téléphones, Ferroh ! On est encore huit.

– Blue, toi et moi on peut se défendre si quelqu'un arrive. Ils ne viendront jamais tous en même temps. On peut gagner cette récompense !

– Oh, et tu comptes céder ton appel téléphonique à Blue par pure galanterie, j'imagine ? Parce que même si on réussit à tous les repousser, il n'y aura que deux récompenses et l'un d'entre nous restera sur le carreau. Je n'ai pas envie de subir cette frustration.

– Et pourquoi ça serait à toi de la subir, rétorque Blue en arquant un sourcil. Je sais bien que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur, mais...

– Je perds assez de temps comme ça à vous parler, je coupe. Je n'ai pas envie d'être là quand Ethan ou Noatak débarqueront au parloir. Je n'ai pas parcouru tout ça pour mourir stupidement avec la main accrochée à un téléphone. Le souvenir de mon District me suffit.

Je serre dans ma poche le petit bracelet tressé qui me porte-bonheur et souffle :

– Fais pas le con, Ferroh. Viens avec moi.

Les épaules basses, Ferroh hésite puis prononce :

– Je suis désolé... Il faut que je parle à mes parents. Au moins une dernière fois.

Je comprends aussitôt que notre alliance est définitivement rompue et que si nous nous croisons à nouveau dans l'arène, ça sera pour un duel à mort. Je ne prends pas la peine de saluer Blue et me laisse glisser le long des pilotis pour rejoindre la mer apaisée. Les juges veulent faciliter l'accès à la corne. Celle-ci, de minutes en minutes, se transforme en piège mortel et j'espère que Ferroh en a seulement conscience.

* * *

_**Djiena Ukiq, District 3 – La végétation, 14 ans**_

Ma bouche est extrêmement sèche. Je suis restée coincée dans ce piège un temps fou. J'ai l'esprit confus, je divague, je meurs de faim et – pire que tout – mes vêtements sont souillés de l'urine que je n'ai pu retenir. J'ai longtemps pleuré. Surtout au moment où j'ai vu le visage de Kiet illuminer le ciel...

A cause de moi, le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu est mort. Je sanglote, mon masque solide se fissurant. Lorsque l'annonce de la Haute-Juge retentit aussi clairement que si elle se tenait à côté de moi, un semblant de courage me reprend et j'essaie de me sortir de ce large filet qu'a soigneusement fabriqué Nestine Weltersmith. Elle est douée, je dois le reconnaître.

Je n'ai que deux heures devant moi pour rejoindre la corne... Oui, il faut que j'aille là-bas, même si je dois m'y traîner. Je veux entendre la voix rassurante de mon père. Je secoue les mailles du filet pour la énième fois, espérant y déceler un changement. Je le mords, le griffe, le tire, mais rien à faire. Cette cage était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver.

Tout à coup, un bruissement m'arrête dans mes mouvements. Entre deux arbres noueux surgit Ethan, le regard vitreux et le teint cadavérique. Son visage se fend d'un énorme sourire quand il m'aperçoit. Ethan me fait un signe de la main, comme lorsqu'on salue un ami en pleine rue et s'approche.

Instinctivement, je recule, me calant au fond du piège, et tremble en le voyant arriver.

– Bonjour, Djiena ! dit-il d'un ton parfaitement enthousiaste. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dedans ?

Je fronce les sourcils : ne se souvient-il pas de la fois où Kiet et moi nous avons essayé de le tuer après qu'il s'en est pris à Opale ? Je frissonne de dégoût en voyant les mains constellées de sangs et les croûtes et blessures s'étalant sur ses bras. Il m'observe et je réponds en un balbutiemment :

– Je suis coincée.

– Je peux t'aider, tu sais, fait-il remarquer d'une voix presque enfantine. J'aide toujours mes amis.

Je frisonne une nouvelle fois de dégoût, alors que je constate que sa bouche est remplie de sang. Il enfourne un doigt dans sa bouche et en sort un morceau de chair repoussant.

– J-Je préfère me débrouiller, je murmure avec prudence.

– Tu es sûre ? Peut-être qu'on va au même endroit. Toi aussi tu veux aller passer un coup de téléphone à tes parents ?

– Non, je ne veux appeler personne, je mens aussitôt. Je me plais bien dans... dans ce filet. Je reste ici.

– Ah bon ? Oh, je veux entrer dedans avec toi. Ça a l'air amusant.

Il passe ses doigts entre deux mailles et m'effleure. Je réprime un violent haut-le-cœur à ce contact tandis qu'Ethan semble s'amuser comme un fou. Il commence à me pousser comme si je me trouvais dans une balançoire et rit à cœur joie tandis que je suis littéralement morte de trouille. Que va-t-il me faire ?

Ethan court à travers la clairière, arrache quelques touffes d'herbe et les balance au-dessus de sa tête. Tout à coup, il sort un poignard de la poche de son blouson et sectionne mon filet à divers endroits.

– Et voilà, dit-il, tu es parfaitement libre maintenant. Viens !

Il ne me laisse pas l'occasion de me dérober qu'il me tire déjà par la main. Je suis vidée de toutes mes forces et trébuche à de nombreux moments. Je remarque qu'Ethan m'emmène près d'une source d'eau qu'il semble connaître par cœur. J'y plonge mon visage afin de me désaltérer, la gorge en feu.

– Tu sais où est Opale ? demande Ethan d'un ton brusquement sérieux. Je l'ai cherchée partout. Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour elle.

Je le dévisage : en cet instant, Ethan ressemble au garçon ordinaire – quoiqu'un peu déboussolé – du Village des Tributs. Il n'est pas encore complètement perdu. Une force lucide subsiste en lui. Je me demande ce doivent penser de lui les personnes de son entourage : le reconnaissent-ils ? en ont-ils pitié ? l'encouragent-ils ou ont-ils honte ? Tant de questions sans réponse.

– Ethan, je murmure avec prudence, de quoi est-ce que tu te souviens exactement ?

* * *

_**Ethan James, District 12 – Le théâtre, 17 ans**_

– Ce dont je me souviens, je répète plus pour moi-même.

Ces derniers jours de survie m'ont plongé dans un flou absolu. Par moment – comme là – je me sens parfaitement lucide. Et à d'autres, la claire majorité du temps, j'ai l'impression d'être déconnecté de la réalité, que mon corps et mes pensées ne forment plus que deux entités parfaitement distinctes. En fait, ma mémoire fonctionne par flash. C'est incontrôlable.

Je me souviens d'avoir sauté de la corne d'abondance, d'avoir longtemps pleuré en restant caché dans une espèce de grotte, d'avoir volé de la nourriture dans la caverne de Vulphy et avoir longtemps cherché Ada sans succès. En général, quand je retrouve mes esprits, je ne sais plus du tout ce que je faisais ici, ce que je cherchais ou ce que je voulais.

_Tu voulais la tuer..._

Non, je voulais me rendre à la corne d'abondance pour parler à Maman. Je sais qu'elle doit s'attendre à ce que j'y aille. Djiena attend toujours ma réponse. Elle a beaucoup maigri depuis notre arrivée dans l'arène et ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens, indisciplinés.

_Regarde comme elle est faible... Il suffirait d'un rien Ethan, pour l'écraser. Rien._

Je secoue la tête, mes pensées devenant toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres.

_Cette fille n'est qu'un obstacle de plus entre toi et ton District. Pourquoi tu ne regardes pas la vérité en face ? Elle est à ta mercie._

Je jette un regard féroce à Djiena qui se lève d'un bond et trébuche sur une énorme racine d'arbre. Elle semble affolée puis court à toute allure à travers la forêt.

_RATTRAPE-LA !_

Je bondis à mon tour et la poursuit. Elle n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi, une main sur la hanche, et pousse des gémissements affolés. Même affaiblie, Djiena reste rapide. Elle se faufile entre les troncs grâce à sa relative petite taille et je perds du temps entre les branchages. Le soleil cogne de plus en plus fort et m'éblouit. La terre se raréfie, remplacée par du sable.

Djiena tombe une nouvelle fois par terre, mais se relève aussitôt et continue de courir vers la plage. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Elle fonce droit vers la corne d'abondance où bientôt d'autres tributs arriveront. Je l'entends sangloter en cherchant une issue et, désespérée, elle marche à contre-courant vers la mer.

Je plonge à mon tour et essaie de lui attraper la jambe tandis que nous n'avons plus pied. Djiena se débat et sa tennis s'abat brutalement sur mon nez qui se brise. Je pousse un cri étranglé de douleur, plaçant par réflexe mes mains devant mon visage.

Alors qu'elle continue de nager vers la corne, une sorte de missile siffle dans notre direction et tombe dans l'eau. Deux secondes plus tard, une énorme détonation rugit et la mer se soulève, nous repoussant jusqu'à la plage. J'avale une quantité phénoménale d'eau et suffoque.

Brusquement, j'entends un coup de canon. Je me relève et aperçois le corps brisé et ensanglanté de Djiena, planté sur le récif rocailleux. Je hoquète de surprise, fais volte-face et mon regard tombe sur la corne d'abondance où deux silhouettes sont visibles.

* * *

_**Blue Kap, District 4 – L'Histoire, 16 ans**_

J'abaisse le lance-roquettes, incrédule. Ferroh ne souffle mot alors que nous voyons la tribut du District 3 en une position grotesque, étalée sur un amoncellement de pierres. Nous avons trouvé cette arme dans une des énormes caisses de la corne.

Elle ne contenait qu'une seule munition. Subitement, derrière nous une balise d'environ deux mètres jaillit sur une des plateformes par le tube dans lequel nous sommes arrivés. Celle-ci clignote à intervalles réguliers et Ferroh tente de décrocher un téléphone.

– Bloqué, grogne-t-il. Les deux heures ne sont pas encore écoulées.

– Et on fait quoi de lui ? je dis, le cœur battant, en voyant Ethan nager dans notre direction. On le repousse en lui lançant des projectiles ?

– Ouais, vide les caisses. On va les jeter à la mer pour le déstabiliser.

Je dépose le lance-roquettes et m'exécute. Ferroh accroche sa masse au niveau de la ceinture et nous n'avons jamais été aussi mis en danger que maintenant. Je lance de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus mon épaule afin de jauger la progression d'Ethan.

Quand la première caisse est vide, Ferroh la porte et la fait tomber dans l'eau. Ethan l'évite de justesse, s'accroche solidement à un des pilotis et entreprend d'y grimper. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le seul arc à disposition disparaisse durant le bain de sang ? À peine ai-je mis la main sur un poignard particulièrement menaçant, que la silhouette de Noatak apparait à son tour sur la plage.

– Oh non, je gémis, les larmes aux yeux. Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas d'amis à qui parler !

– T'en fais pas, me rassure Ferroh. On est deux contre les autres. On devrait avoir une chance. Le truc, c'est de les isoler. Noatak est peut-être fort, mais pas invincible. À ta place, j'aurais plus peur d'Ethan. Il est complètement imprévisible. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

Je hoche de la tête tandis que la balise des téléphones continue de clignoter. Noatak progresse très rapidement dans l'eau. Ainsi, nous serons quatre sur la corne d'abondance à nous battre pour uniquement deux téléphones. Et quand la communication sera terminée, nous devrons à nouveau nous battre pour en finir ?

La perspective est peu réjouissante mais je trouve que pour l'amour de mes proches, ça en vaut largement la peine. Brusquement, Ethan bondit sur la plateforme, les yeux fous et se jette sur Ferroh alors qu'il n'a même pas d'armes. Il réussit à parer plusieurs de ses coups et sa masse s'abat brutalement sur le sol en acier, y laissant des traces.

Ethan éclate de rire et court un peu partout comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu, tandis que Ferroh rugit de colère, se lançant à sa poursuite. Je glapis de terreur lorsque deux mains noires s'agrippent à la plateforme. J'essaie d'écraser les doigts de Noatak mais il se glisse légèrement sur le côté et saute sur la plateforme, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

– Content de te revoir, ma chère Blue, dit-il en me faisant une légèrement révérence tout en tirant ses sabres.

Les hurlements de rire d'Ethan m'empêchent de me concentrer. Je jette une œillade à la balise satellite et Noatak sourit :

– Pas toute de suite, ma belle. Tu annonceras à tes parents que t'as un rencard avec moi plus tard.

– Jamais de ma vie je voudrais sortir avec un gars comme toi, sale connard ! je rugis.

Il se met en position d'attaque et je brandis mon couteau. Puis, de son autre sabre, il entreprend de me déstabiliser et me donne un coup de pied au poignet. Je lâche mon arme en étouffant une plainte et Noatak la fait tomber à la mer.

– Navrant, dit-il. Je pensais que ça allait être plus amusant.

Hors de moi, je lui lance un sac à dos rempli de provisions à la figure, et adopte la même tactique qu'Ethan : courir dans tous les sens en espérant tomber sur une nouvelle arme.

Je m'engouffre dans la corne et tire une épée. Je me retourne et réalise ma grave erreur : je viens de m'enfermer dans un cul-de-sac avec Noatak armé jusqu'aux dents en face de moi. Je suis loin des téléphones et de Ferroh. Noatak continue d'approcher et ses sabres jumeaux luisent à la lueur du soleil. Il en brandit un et je contre son attaque avec mon épée.

Je fais volontairement tomber du matériel, espérant qu'un le blesse durant notre affrontement. Noatak n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme : je l'ai connu plus rapide et brillant que ça. Il se met volontairement en danger et j'ignore sa réelle motivation.

Il laisse une brèche près de son flanc et j'essaie d'y planter mon épée, mais il parvient à reculer de justesse. Je domine le combat pendant quelques secondes, le tintement assourdissant de nos armes se frottant l'une à l'autre.

Noatak s'épuise et se lasse de mon petit numéro. Ses mouvements deviennent plus imprécis et hachés. Cela pourrait être un avantage mais il y met une telle force que ça me déstabilise et je trébuche sur une caisse.

– Non ! je crie alors qu'il lève son sabre.

Mais c'est trop tard, sa lame pénètre profondément mon thorax. Je suffoque, tremble et tente de mesurer les dégâts en touchant ma blessure. Nos regards se croisent une dernière fois, et Noatak sort de la corne d'abondance tandis que ma tête tombe sur le côté. Je ne veux pas partir maintenant...

* * *

_**Evannah Abilgaard, District 5 – L'architecture, 15 ans**_

Je suis cachée derrière un amoncellement de caisses depuis le début du combat. Un coup de canon retentit et je vois Noatak sortir de la corne d'abondance, les sabres imprégnés de sang. Ferroh se rue vers lui et Noatak a un bref mouvement de recul.

Sa masse lui assène un coup à la mâchoire et Noatak, sonné, crache un long filet de sang. Il parvient cependant à lui faire un croc-jambe et Ferroh tombe à la renverse. Ethan saisit la masse et l'abat brutalement sur le crâne de Ferroh qui explose dans un bruit indescriptiblement horrible.

Ethan éclate de rire tandis que la balise se met à siffler comme une cocotte-minute, et les téléphones scintillent un moment. Noatak lance un regard suspicieux à Ethan, court vers la balise et arrache un téléphone.

Sans demander mon reste, je l'imite et les garçons sont surpris de me voir ici. Ethan s'apprête à m'arracher le combiné des mains mais je l'assomme avec la garde de mon couteau. Je ne m'en formalise pas et hurle au combiné :

– Donnez-moi Astrid !

Astrid est ma seule véritable amie. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à elle depuis le début des Jeux. J'aurais pu demander un de mes frères, mes parents ou Emma – notre gouvernante, mais c'est sans aucun doute Astrid qui me manque le plus.

Elle trouve toujours les mots justes pour me rassurer avant un spectacle. Astrid parvient à transcender mon stress afin de le rendre redoutablement efficace et galvaniseur. Je danse toujours mieux après ses conseils. Alors, quand j'entends sa voix hésitante prononcer « Allô ? » je fonds en larme et tombe à genoux près de la balise.

– Allô, Astrid, je réponds d'une voix anormalement aiguë et surchargée de sanglots. Tu m-me manques si tu savais... Je suis perdue sans toi.

– Eva, sois courageuse. Ici, dans le District 5, tout le monde te soutient. C'est la folie, si tu savais... La vraie folie. Tu es parmi les derniers, Eva ! Le banquet final ! Ne perds pas espoir. Nous, on croit tous en toi.

– Comment vont mes frères ? Et mes p-parents ?

– Ils s'accrochent du mieux qu'ils peuvent. La télé reste toujours allumée. Ils n'arrêtent pas de passer en boucle un mini-dossier qui te concerne. L'interview de Zack est relayée par toutes les grandes chaînes.

J'étouffe un rire.

– J'espère qu'il n'a rien dit de compromettant sur moi.

– Oh, tu sais, c'est Zack... Faut pas trop en demander non plus.

– Astrid, fais-moi la promesse que si... que si je ne reviens pas, tu diras à mes parents de ne pas pleurer pour moi. Je veux qu'ils soient heureux. Je ne veux pas de musique triste à mon enterrement, d'accord ?

– Eva...

– C'est d'accord ?

– Oui, très bien. C'est d'accord, concède-t-elle. Tu me manques à moi aussi. Dans tous les petits actes du quotidien. Aujourd'hui, le collège m'a autorisé à ne pas me rendre en cours. Un juge des Hunger Games est venu m'emmener ici, au centre radio-télévisé, au cas où tu appellerais.

– Il y a qui d'autre à côté de toi ? je demande, tout à coup curieuse.

– Ta famille au grand complet. Je ne peux pas leur passer le téléphone. C'est interdit. Tu n'as le droit qu'à une seule personne. Mais... Mais ils veulent que tu saches combien ils t'aiment... combien tu comptes pour eux.

– Ils comptent énormément pour moi aussi, je soupire, des larmes dévalant mes joues. Je crois que je ne leur ai jamais dit. Je suis si... égoïste.

Je tape rageusement la balise satellite qui oscille légèrement. À mes pieds, Ethan est toujours aussi inconscient tandis que Noatak ne fait que balbutier des mots précipités.

– Astrid...

– Oui ?

– Quand la communication sera finie, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'échapper de la corne d'abondance.

– Il le faut, je suis certaine que dans la soirée tu recevras un cadeau de tes sponsors.

– J'ai des sponsors ?

– Oh que oui ! Des tas ! Ils se réunissent sûrement pour te faire une récompense de rêve.

Un large sourire fend ma figure et je murmure :

– Merci Astrid... Merci à vous tous.

– On t'aime Eva. Quand tu sortiras des Jeux, je suis certaine que tu auras le premier rôle dans notre comédie musicale. Tu as toujours été la plus talentueuse de nous toutes à l'opéra. Tu dois gagner, Evannah. Pour que... Pour que tout le monde puisse voir ton talent.

Un bip retentit et je comprends soudainement que la communication est coupée. Les mains de Noatak tremblent tandis qu'il redépose le combiné. Il semble incrédule, catastrophé et dégoûté. Il ne se préoccupe même pas d'Ethan, pourtant inconscient à ses pieds.

Je profite de ce moment de doute pour courir à toute allure vers le rebord de la plateforme et je saute dans l'eau. Je nage comme une folle pour rejoindre le rivage et je pleure... Je pleure de joie. Je vais bientôt rejoindre ceux que j'aime.


	24. Le Banquet

**Posté le :** 7 Mars 2013. _Mmh, ne me tuez pas... _

**Note :** Oui, je sais que vous déplorez le fait que ça aille « trop vite » mais bon, sachez que c'est ma première fic Hunger Games, donc je n'avais pas vraiment d'expérience là-dedans. Je ne sais pas sur quoi davantage accentuer ou quoi. Je suis juste contente d'avoir écrit cette fanfiction, d'avoir eu une bêta géniale, d'avoir rencontré des personnes formidables et de ne pas vous avoir fait attendre. Donc c'était cool. Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, ce chapitre concerne le banquet... (enfin, plutôt la confrontation finale quoi). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour l'issue de cette fic, que vous ne regretterez pas le chemin parcourru et la décision que j'ai prise. Sachez que ça a été dur pour moi de jeter mon dévolu sur untel au détriment d'un autre. Bonne lecture à vous tous, **D. Would**.

**– ********Survivants.**

**• ********Filles : **Evannah Abilgaard.

**• ********Garçons :** Noatak Oromy, Ethan James, Séleucos Avandit, Gabi Fedjmar.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 : Le Banquet**

_**Gabi Fedjmar, District 4 – L'Histoire, 17 ans**_

De la plage, je vois Evannah rejoindre la terre ferme. Non, ce n'est pas possible... Noatak ne peut pas être... Je frissonne de terreur. Les coups de canon de tout à l'heure ne sont pas pour lui. Il doit revenir.

Caché derrière un épais buisson, je vois Evannah reprendre son souffle et trébucher sur le sable. Je décoche lentement une flèche et la pointe vers son cœur. Elle est là, il suffirait juste que je lâche la pression exercée par mon doigt et ça ferait un tribut de moins dans les Hunger Games. Evannah est simplement un tribut. Une barrière de plus m'empêchant de retourner chez moi.

Pourtant, je suis incapable de tirer. Je vois le bonheur transfigurer ses traits et je me sens coupable de souhaiter sa mort. J'abaisse mon arc et la laisse s'enfoncer dans la forêt tropicale. Si je suis venu ici, c'est simplement pour ne pas me retrouver seul dans l'arène. Je me suis habitué à sa présence.

Aussi, je ne voulais pas le voir partir seul dans cette folle aventure, et ainsi assurer ses arrières. Encore là, j'ai échoué. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir manqué l'occasion de parler à ma famille. Après tout, c'était absolument dangereux et j'aurais sans doute été incapable de me défendre. Mais j'espère que Noatak a entendu ce qu'il désirait savoir depuis toutes ces années...

J'attends de longues minutes avant de voir Noatak se jeter à la mer. J'écarte le feuillage et le vois nager avec beaucoup moins d'aisance qu'à sa venue. Ne réfléchissant pas, je sors de ma cachette et viens à sa rencontre. Je lui attrape le bras et le dévisage.

Noatak semble abattu et profondément triste. Il me repousse brutalement et je manque de tomber dans l'eau à mon tour. Il ne dit rien et marche à grandes enjambées vers la jungle, suivant les traces de pas d'Evannah, son sabre dégainé.

Je trottine derrière lui à une bonne distance, inquiet mais restant sur mes gardes. Il lui suffirait de faire volte-face pour me tuer. Pourtant, je sens qu'il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui. Noatak tranche des lianes avec fureur, saccage une bonne partie de la végétation et traque Evannah pendant de longues minutes avant que je n'ose suggérer :

– Tu ne veux pas faire une pause ?

– _Une pause_, répète-t-il d'un air mauvais. Non, je ne suis pas fatigué. Au contraire. Je suis plus que décidé à en finir avec ce Banquet.

– Il s'est passé quoi à la corne d'abondance ? Qui est mort ? Et Ethan... Tu l'as tué ?

Noatak ne répond pas et se contente d'enjamber un tronc. La chaleur devient lourde et je porte une des gourdes remplies au fleuve à mes lèvres. Je bois précautionneusement et la tends à mon « allié » qui continue de m'ignorer soigneusement.

– Noatak... Il s'est passé quoi au téléphone ?

Il me lance un regard haineux avant de foncer dans ma direction, son sabre ensanglanté toujours au poing.

– Ethan est encore en vie, si ça t'intéresse autant. Je... Je ne voulais pas le tuer alors qu'il était encore inconscient. Ce n'était pas loyal... Sinon, j'ai parlé avec ma mère, crache-t-il. Je l'ai demandé au téléphone. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Qu'elle espérait que je crève dans ces Jeux, que je n'étais qu'un monstre froid sans cœur.

– E-Elle ne comprend pas que tu fais ça pour elle, pour vous. Si tu gagnes, tu pourras faire revenir ton père des bannis et retrouver votre richesse.

– Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

– Tu en as parlé au Village des Tributs, durant le stage d'entraînement. Je trouvais ça très triste que tu aies été si longtemps séparé de lui. Je... Je comprends ta motivation. Peut-être que de dehors les gens se disent que c'est facile de tuer quelqu'un et de supporter ces conditions de vie mais c'est... c'est tellement dur. Je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre, Noatak. Tu as juste envie de t'en sortir. Si les autres tributs avaient autant de force et d'aisance que toi, je suis certain qu'ils l'emploieraient tous avec autant d'énergie.

– Mais pas toi, finit-il par dire en abaissant son arme. Toi tu ne veux pas te battre. À croire que tu t'en fous de crever. Tu sais, je pourrais le faire. Juste là, te trancher la gorge !

– Tu as eu un millier d'occasions de me tuer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me gardes en vie sachant que je ne te suis d'aucune aide dans les combats... et, au fond, tu sais que tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'aide pour ça.

Noatak me tourne le dos et avoue :

– J'ai été seul dans cette arène au début. Et... Et je n'ai pas apprécié ça. Quand je vois ce qu'est devenu un gars comme Ethan, ça fait froid dans le dos. Je ne veux pas perdre la boule.

Avec hésitation, je dépose ma main sur son épaule. Il ne me repousse pas et je la serre davantage.

– J'ai tué plein de gens ici, souffle-t-il. Une des juges, Blue, Fay, Enris, Cyl... Ça commence à faire beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ? Peut-être que ma mère a raison, qu'avec tout ce que j'ai fait, je ne mérite pas une issue heureuse. Tu sais, comme ce Carrière des 74èmes Hunger Games, Cato. Parfois, au cinéma de mon District, ils repassent les Hunger Games des saisons précédentes. Et tout le monde disait que ce Cato n'était qu'un salopard de Carrière. Moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il tuait tous ces gens parce qu'il avait juste envie de vivre. C'est peut-être pas une raison valable mais... je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Je veux rentrer chez moi, Gabi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mon bras s'est enroulé autour de ses épaules alors qu'il contemple ses mains constellées de sang. Je dépose la mienne sur les siennes et il lève ses yeux vers moi.

– D'accord. Je t'aiderai à sortir de là.

– Même si j'ai le rôle du méchant ? plaisante-t-il à moitié.

Je dépose ma tête au creux de son cou et, tandis que je ferme les yeux, je l'entends craquer pour la première fois des Jeux.

* * *

_**Séleucos Avandit, District 9 – La haute couture, 12 ans**_

Je marche au hasard à travers la forêt, chamboulé par les deux coups de canon qui ont retentis. Nous ne sommes plus que cinq. Je ne peux que penser à mes chances grandissantes d'être le grand vainqueur des Hunger Games.

Si c'est le cas, je détrônerai Angelo Forks – le plus jeune mentor de tous les temps. J'ai quatre mois de moins que lui. Ce serait fantastique que je gagne. Oh, bien évidemment, ça sera pénible de devoir subir la dernière interview de Caesar Flickerman et de devoir – à la vue de tout Panem – annoncer à la Présidente mon vœu de victoire.

Sur la corne d'abondance, je ne m'étais jamais permis d'y penser réellement. Je crois que ça porte malheur de l'envisager avant l'heure. Bien sûr, j'ai quelques pistes. Mais les formuler – ne serait-ce que par la pensée – me porterait sans aucun doute la poisse. Mes excellentes connaissances en survie et en stratégie m'ont permis d'arriver jusqu'ici.

Je grimpe à un arbre et une fois à cinq mètres de hauteur, je me penche légèrement et entrevois un spectacle insolite : le garçon du District 4 et Noatak sont blottis l'un contre l'autre, assis sur une souche d'arbre. Je fais le moins de bruit possible et les observe...

Si on n'était pas dans les Hunger Games, on pourrait croire qu'ils... flirtent ? Non, c'est impossible. Noatak n'est pas intéressé par les relations humaines, et surtout pas dans un contexte pareil. Pourtant, ils ont l'air très proches. Si pour le Banquet ils sont « ensemble », ça compliquera sans doute mes chances de m'en sortir.

J'ignore quelles sont les réelles forces de Gabi Fedjmar, hormis qu'il a obtenu un 7 à l'issue du stage d'entraînement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a d'énormes scrupules à utiliser des attaques frontales. Il est hésitant dans sa façon d'être. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il soit lâche, au contraire : lors du bain de sang, il avait foncé vers Opale Swensea pour la guider jusqu'au rebord de la plateforme. Non, ce gars est courageux et visiblement altruiste. Ça peut d'ailleurs lui porter préjudice à ce tournant du jeu... Trop généreux.

De loin, je le vois sourire à Noatak. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il peut trouver à ce tueur en série ? Ils se lèvent et repartent plus au nord, certainement pour se reposer quelques heures. Si j'avais été un combattant un peu plus complet, je les aurais poursuivis.

Mais voilà, Gabi a un arc et Noatak excelle dans la maîtrise des sabres. Ils sont redoutables. Seul le soutien de Ferroh aurait pu contrer cette nouvelle puissance. Il faut que je dorme, que je ne pense plus à Ferroh et à toute l'horreur de l'arène. Je dois rester concentré. Ma vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil.

J'ai peur de ce que comptent prévoir les juges pour le Banquet : si nous nous éparpillons, de quelle manière comptent-ils nous rapprocher ? Je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit et tente de m'endormir. Je n'ai qu'un sommeil léger, me réveillant en sursaut au moindre bruit suspect.

Quand à la nuit tombée l'hymne de Panem retentit et fait resplendir les portraits de Blue et Ferroh, je marmonne : « _T'aurais dû la lâcher cette connasse _».

Le visage de Ferroh, entrecoupé dans les étoiles, est amical et incroyablement proche. Je ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'il est mort, même si j'en ai la preuve matérielle. Je me complais à penser qu'il sera toujours là, jusqu'à la fin.

**Jour 9**

Il fait chaud.

Incroyablement chaud.

Des cris d'animaux manquent de me faire tomber de ma branche et je constate avec horreur qu'un véritable brasier a embrasé la jungle. J'essaie de m'extirper de ma cachette mais reste emmêlé aux nombreux branchages. Des cendres brouillent ma vue et me font tousser.

Je saute de branche en branche et finit par tomber au sol, loin de mon sac à dos. J'ai toujours mes lames de coudes mais je regrette de ne rien avoir d'autre avec moi pour me protéger. Je cours alors que l'incendie prend en ampleur. Je me maudis d'avoir des jambes si courtes. Je bondis par-dessus un tronc d'arbre, tombe dans une grosse flaque de boue et reprend ma course endiablée.

J'ai toujours détesté le feu. C'est angoissant, incontrôlable et dévastateur. J'écarte des lianes et me fait bousculer par une espèce de sanglier sauvage qui s'enfuit à toute allure. Je le suis, les poumons en feu et finit par déboucher dans une clairière en même temps que les quatre autres tributs.

Je pousse un glapissement d'effroi : non, ce n'est pas ainsi que cela devait se terminer. Je voulais les laisser s'entretuer ! Je songe à faire demi-tour mais un véritable mur de flammes, haut d'environ cinq mètres et faisant toute la circonférence de la clairière, nous force à rester dans ce huis-clos explosif.

Je sue à grosses gouttes et constate qu'à quelques mètres de moi, Ethan a une apparence monstrueuse. Il a perdu une partie de ses cheveux, le crâne calciné. Des cloques se sont formées sur ses bras et du sang constelle encore son visage.

Il grogne quelque chose que je ne peux entendre. En face, Evannah a la main sur sa dague, imperturbable. Elle nous jauge un moment, sur la défensive. Elle n'a l'air de souffrir d'aucune blessure. Je l'imite, me mettant en position.

À ma gauche, Noatak a ses sabres jumeaux en main et Gabi une flèche déjà prête, en direction d'Ethan. Si je calcule bien, j'ai une chance d'ouverture vers Evannah. Ethan pousse un véritable rugissement furieux et fonce sur Noatak.

La folie le rend encore plus fort qu'avant. Je profite de la surprise d'Evannah pour courir vers elle. Je pare ses attaques au couteau : ni l'arène, ni le stage d'entraînement ne lui ont suffi pour acquérir de bonnes bases. Evannah le plante un peu au hasard, espérant que cela tombe à un endroit mortel.

Ma petite taille me permet d'éviter ses coups avec davantage d'aisance, et me rend redoutable. Je la blesse avec mes lames de coudes au niveau de l'abdomen et elle pousse un véritable cri de douleur.

Enragée, elle me pousse sur le côté. Je fais une roulade et lui entaille l'arrière de la cuisse. Elle tombe à genoux. Evannah me donne un coup magistral à la tempe. Sonné, je n'entends plus très bien. Je respire un nuage de poussière et tout tourne autour de moi.

* * *

_**Evannah Abilgaard, District 5 – L'architecture, 15 ans**_

Je suis tailladée de partout. Je titube un moment et lève les yeux. Ethan est enragé. Il a fait perdre l'équilibre à Noatak et s'acharne à le mordre et tenter de l'assommer. Un plus loin, Gabi est dans un état pitoyable. Noatak pousse un grognement de rage et sa main se tend vers un de ses sabres tombés au sol.

Les doigts osseux d'Ethan appuient sur sa pomme d'Adam et Noatak produit des bruits étranges tout en essayant de se débattre. Lentement, Gabi finit par se relever. Voyant son allié en difficulté, il bondit sur ses jambes. Il attrape son arc et avec, entreprend d'étrangler avec Ethan. Si je n'étais pas en ce moment au Banquet des 12èmes Hunger Games du Capitole, je trouverais ça cocasse.

Fou de rage, Ethan repousse Gabi qui termine sa chute près d'un énorme rocher. Noatak tousse bruyamment tandis qu'Ethan s'approche de son allié, un sourire de dérangé sur les lèvres. Je n'ai pas le temps de contempler davantage la scène que le petit tribut du 9 s'accroche à ma jambe et enfonce une fois de plus ses lames de coudes dans ma jambe.

Je plante la dague dans sa main et il pousse un hurlement, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il me lance de la terre à la figure. Mes yeux pleurent mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Ce Séleucos ne se laisse pas faire mais c'est trop tard pour lui. Tandis que je m'apprête à enfoncer ma dague dans son ventre, il me fait un croc-jambe et je suis à mon tour déstabilisée.

Hagarde, je me redresse et le vois se précipiter vers mon couteau. Je rampe également vers lui mais une troisième main s'en empare. Je lève les yeux et entrevois Ethan. Il l'attrape et, d'un coup sec, me tranche la gorge profondément. Je hoquète de surprise puis le feu, le sang, la terre, se mêlent et je ne vois plus rien.

* * *

_**Ethan James, District 12 – Le théâtre, 17 ans**_

J'éclate de rire, saisissant la fille du 5 par sa queue de cheval. Un bruit de succion attire mon attention et je constate que sa tête s'est décrochée de son corps. Séleucos, toujours au sol, pousse un cri étranglé et recule.

_Tous des mauviettes. Des peureux, des lâches. Regarde-les tous. Des incapables. Toi, Ethan, tu peux gagner. Tu DOIS gagner. Vive les Hunger Games ! Vive le Capitole !_

Je cale le crâne de la fille sous mon bras et avance vers Séleucos qui tremble de terreur. Il tente pitoyablement de franchir le mur de feu qui se rapproche imperceptiblement autour de nous. Ils veulent qu'on en finisse. Je fais rouler la tête jusqu'à lui. Et, brusquement, je lui saute au cou comme je l'ai fait avec Noatak.

_Etrangler les tributs est notre loisir préféré. C'est toujours très drôle de les voir se débattre. On se sent... puissant._

Séleucos me griffe avec ses lames de coude, mais rien de très dangereux. Rien que je n'ai pas déjà enduré. Ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites tandis qu'il commence à manquer d'air. Derrière moi, j'entends les tributs du 1 et du 4 tousser inlassablement. C'est ma chance.

_Notre moment de gloire. Nous allons gagner, Ethan. Parce que tu as osé me laisser sortir de ta tête._

J'explose de rire en voyant le petit devenir blanc comme un linge.

– NON, hurle Gabi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

– Ah, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il attrape son arc et décoche une flèche. Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai le bon réflexe d'utiliser Séleucos comme bouclier humain et sa flèche vient se planter dans le cœur du pauvre petit. Je suis secoué d'un rire hystérique tandis qu'un coup de canon retentit. Je lâche Séleucos et son corps mort tombe à mes pieds.

– Félicitation, Gabi, tu es devenu un meurtrier, je susurre en applaudissant.

Incrédule, il abaisse son arc, Noatak toujours affaibli et le visage ensanglanté entre nous.

_C'est l'occasion rêvée. Ethan... Tu vas gagner. Tu AS gagné !_

Je m'avance d'un pas.

– Tu ne le toucheras pas, rugit Gabi en attrapant un des sabres de Noatak. Recule !

Je ricane : je me souviens d'Axl Petrillus qui a tenté de sauver sa sœur de mes griffes avec un vulgaire bâton. Un bâton !

Les Hunger Games m'ont fait réaliser que la nature humaine était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Noatak s'est moqué de moi pour son propre profit personnel. Il a condamné Ada à une mort certaine uniquement pour s'en sortir. Et Gabi le protège. Alors, tous les deux méritent de mourir.

– Tu ne feras pas le poids contre moi, je grince. JAMAIS ! Je suis plus fort que vous tous.

Je bondis sur lui. Gabi tient trop maladroitement son sabre. Je lui mords la main qui le lui fait lâcher son arme en poussant un hurlement. Je me retrouve sur lui, les mains autour de sa gorge à tenter de l'étrangler.

Je lance de fréquents coups d'œil à la silhouette de Noatak. Non, il semble toujours hors d'état de nuire. Parfait. Je fais davantage pression. Il mérite de crever comme un chien, de savoir ce que ça veut dire de souffrir... Je vois dans les yeux de Gabi une once de panique, puis, tout doucement il finit par murmurer :

– Je... Je suis... ton ami.

Je le dévisage un long moment et relâche doucement ma prise.

– Tu es mon ami ? je répète. Pour de vrai ?

– Oui, pour de vrai, crachote-t-il.

_Non, tu... NON, Ethan ! Ne lui fais pas confiance._

– Je ne te fais pas confiance, je continue.

– C'est normal. Entre amis, il faut du temps pour ça.

– Prouve-le-moi.

Lentement, Gabi saisit son arc et ses flèches et les lance dans le cercle de feu. Ceux-ci se désintègrent sous mes yeux médusés, devenant cendres.

– T-Tu l'as fait ? Pour moi ?

Gabi ne dit toujours rien, son regard ancré au mien. Et pour la première fois des Hunger Games, je me sens heureux : j'ai trouvé un ami. Brusquement, quelque chose s'enfonce dans mon dos. Je ne comprends pas. Du liquide coule sur mon ventre... du sang. Non, je... je ne peux pas... Je dois survivre, rentrer à la maison...

Je lance un regard paniqué à Gabi qui baisse les yeux. Une poigne de fer me soulève de terre et je rencontre les yeux de Noatak. Il me traîne par le col jusqu'à l'extrémité du cercle de feu, aggravant ma blessure.

– Il faut que tu m'aides, je crie à Gabi. Tu es mon AMI ! MON AMI !

Et, sans état d'âme, Noatak me pousse et je tombe dans le feu, devenant une torche humaine. Je pousse un hurlement me déchirant de toute part, et c'est la fin. La fin que j'avais tant redoutée.

* * *

_**Noatak Oromy, District 1 – La musique, 18 ans**_

Les flammes dansent devant moi en un fil ininterrompu. Gabi est au centre du cercle, toujours à genoux. Il ne reste plus que nous deux. Le duel final.

Je me retourne. Il est là, désarmé et à ma mercie. C'est sans doute la partie la plus facile de tous mes Jeux. Je ne veux pas gagner de cette manière... Je plante mon sabre dans la terre et Gabi m'observe.

– Merci.

– De quoi ? répond-il.

– De ne pas avoir laissé Ethan me tuer. Ça aurait été horrible.

Il lance un regard triste au cadavre de Séleucos, toujours traversé par un trait de flèche.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Tu essayais de l'aider.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, et je remarque qu'il contient des larmes.

– Finissons-en, prononce-t-il d'un ton résolu.

Il se lève et aussitôt le cercle de feu s'atténue pour disparaître. Instinctivement, je saisis la main de Gabi lorsqu'une horrible détonation est produite. Des respirations lourdes nous parviennent et je suis affolé. Gabi tire ma main au moment où un énorme rhinocéros blanc débouche dans la clairière et nous prend en chasse.

Nous courrons, laissant les sabres derrière nous. Bientôt, d'autres rhinocéros le rejoignent et je serre la main de Gabi encore plus fort. Ils veulent nous séparer mais je ne les laisserai pas faire, pas maintenant. Je trébuche sur une épaisse racine et tombe. Gabi s'arrête et m'aide à me relever. Bientôt, cinq rhinocéros nous encerclent et je le serre dans mes bras. Il n'y a pas d'issue...

– GRIMPE ! me crie Gabi en attrapant une branche et en se suspendant tel un paresseux.

Je saute et en attrape une de justesse. Le rhinocéros charge sur le tronc et celui-ci tremble un moment. Nous nous lançons une œillade affolée avant de sauter de branche en branches. Gabi est bien plus agile que moi.

Tout à coup, deux rhinocéros foncent vers notre tronc, et celui-ci est scindé, basculant lentement dans le vide. Nous nous accrochons désespérément avant de sauter sur la terre ferme. Nous rejoignons la plage et tandis que je jette un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, les mutations génétiques rebroussent chemin.

– Pourquoi ils sont partis ? demande aussitôt Gabi. Oh, peu importe, tant mieux.

Je me permets un léger rire avant de m'approcher de l'eau. La mer est incroyablement calme et belle. Je me nettoie le visage et Gabi s'approche.

– Ils veulent un gagnant, Noa. Inutile de reculer l'échéance...

Il accepte la mort. Moi pas. Tout à coup, l'hymne de Panem retentit et Gabi et moi nous nous lançons un regard éloquent.

– _Bonsoir, chers finalistes de ces Douzièmes Jeux ! Félicitation pour votre parcours. Les sponsors et les habitants de Panem suivent vos aventures avec intérêt et sont dans l'actuelle incapacité de vous départager. De fait, nous allons vous livrer à un ultime mini-jeu._

Je gémis de désolation.

– … _Devant vous _(deux tables en acier sortent de terre) _se trouve une assiette pour chacun d'entre vous. Dans celle-ci se trouvent deux baies. Dans un des plats, les deux baies sont parfaitement inoffensives et assurera la victoire à l'un d'entre vous. Dans l'autre, une des baies est empoisonnée et l'autre normale. Vous vous devez d'ingurgiter celle de votre choix d'ici les prochaines minutes. Avancez, je vous prie et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_

Gabi et moi sommes indécis. À première vue, les baies dans mon assiette sont strictement identiques. Difficile de croire qu'il y en a une potentiellement mortelle. Gabi s'approche de son assiette et dit :

– Quoi qu'il se passe, j'étais content de... d'avoir passé ces derniers jours avec toi.

.

.

.

• **__****Avant dernier chapitre ! Bientôt vous connaitrez l'issue de cette édition des 12ème Hunger Games du Capitole. N'oubliez pas de me POSER LES QUESTIONS dont vous avez envie pour que j'y réponde à l'issue de la fic en guise de bonus, si vous le souhaitez. Cela peut concerner n'importe quel tribut, styliste, proches, personnes citées, évènements. **


	25. La victoire du mentor

**Posté le : **10 Avril 2013. _Il était une fois la fin..._

**Note : **Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette aventure (ma première fic Hunger Games, purée quand même... ça se fête!). Je suis super fière d'avoir eu des lecteurs d'une telle qualité, d'avoir eu des reviews aussi fantastiques de bout en bout. Ça m'a encouragé à continuer et à offrir un travail qui, je l'espère, était de qualité ! Je vous offre donc le dernier chapitre de cette 12ème édition des Hunger Games. J'espère qu'elle vous contentera. À la fin vous aurez les réponses aux questions que vous m'avez posées au chapitre précédent. Je vous embrasse bien fort, je vous envoie tout le love du monde, **D. Would**.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24 : La victoire du mentor**

_**Gabi Fedjmar, District 4 – L'histoire, 17 ans**_

Le goût de la baie est légèrement acide. Noatak a fini de l'avaler et nous attendons quelques secondes.

– Tu sens quelque chose de bizarre ? Demande-t-il.

Je fais lentement « non » de la tête et Noatak arbore un large sourire. Je vais donc mourir...

Subitement, il se plie et pousse un grognement de douleur. Il tousse et je me précipite vers lui :

– NOA ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que...

Noatak explose de rire et me serre dans ses bras :

– On a gagné ! On a réussi !

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite, même lorsque des feux d'artifices explosent tout autour de la plage, illuminant l'onde de points colorés. Les bras de Noatak continuent de me serrer contre lui et je ne réalise pas du tout que c'est fini, que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Sans préambule, Noatak m'embrasse et je reste figé. Il semble tout à coup embarrassé, se relève les vêtements saupoudrés de sable. Inconsciemment, je porte mes mains à mes lèvres et me laisse gentiment pousser par une armada de Febris et de Pacificateurs ouvrant une faille dans le sol de l'arène.

Je suis conduit dans un long corridor et on me dépose sur une civière. Quelqu'un pose un masque à oxygène sur mon visage et tout devient blanc autour de moi...

Oooooo

Je me réveille dans une grande chambre d'hôpital. La fenêtre est ouverte, laissant une légère brise d'été caresser ma peau. On m'a déposé des pansements un peu partout et des fils relient mes poignets à une grosse machine produisant un « _bip_ » régulier.

– Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée.

Je sursaute en entendant cette voix féminine familière. C'est ma mentor, Lateefah Galloway. Elle a un sourire en coin et est assise sur une chaise, les bras croisés. Elle a l'air beaucoup plus aimable que la première fois où nous nous sommes croisés lors de la Moisson.

– J'ai perdu mon pari, reprend-elle. J'avais parié avec les autres mentors que tu ne tiendrais pas un seul jour dans cette arène. Eh bien, je me suis trompée apparemment.

– Ça arrive, je réponds qu'une voix lointaine. Moi non plus je n'y croyais pas trop.

– Beaucoup de gens ont voulu te sponsoriser, tu sais. Mais... j'ai été une terriblement mauvaise mentor cette année. Je n'ai pas collecté leurs dons. Je crois que j'étais en colère d'avoir tort sur toute la ligne. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

– Où est Noatak ?

– Juste à côté, dans une autre chambre avec son mentor. On doit faire le point avec vous... sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je me tais et la laisse poursuivre :

– Tu n'as pas été un tribut très brillant et on le sait tous les deux. Tu as sauvé pas mal de monde à de nombreuses reprises. Les juges ont hésité de nombreuses fois à te lancer des mutations génétiques pour en finir avec toi. Mais ça aurait été une fin trop grossière pour les Jeux. Le public aurait sans doute compris... La haute-juge t'a mis en duel contre Trinity Meleen parce qu'elle pensait que tu ne t'en sortirais jamais. Mais tu t'en es tiré. Le truc c'est que (elle approche sa chaise en la faisant traîner par terre), les gens de Panem se sont incroyablement attachés à toi et à tes valeurs. C'est plutôt rare les tributs dans ton genre. Quand Noatak et toi vous êtes arrivés en finale, beaucoup de personnes se sont mobilisées. Alors, les juges ont trouvé l'astuce des baies.

– Et mes parents ? Mon District ?

Le sourire de Lateefah semble sincère.

– Ta famille est venue te voir hier après-midi. Oh, bien sûr, ta mère a beaucoup pleuré mais si j'avais eu un cœur humain, j'aurais presque pu trouver ça émouvant.

Je ris légèrement à sa plaisanterie avant de demander :

– Et quelqu'un est allé voir Noatak ?

Ma mentor reste impassible et je comprends que non. Je me redresse et quitte lentement mon lit, arrachant les fils qui me retiennent.

– Au fait, il faudra être prudent pour la dernière interview accordée à Caesar. Mais je pense que cela devrait bien se passer.

Je hoche la tête avant de quitter ma chambre en titubant légèrement. Je pousse la porte d'à côté et tombe sur Noatak, assis sur son lit en face de son propre mentor. Il se lève et je me mets à sourire. Oui, nous avons gagné. Tous les deux.

– Je vais vous laisser. Pensez à vous reposer encore un peu, prononce son mentor en attrapant sa veste. Vous n'aurez plus de répit après.

Il referme la porte et nous sommes enfin seuls.

– Alors, prononce Noatak en me conduisant jusqu'à un siège, elle t'a dit quoi ta mentor ?

– Qu'on devait être prudents pour l'interview, mais que le public nous appréciait déjà beaucoup.

– C'est grâce à toi qu'on s'en est sortis, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. La ruse avec Ethan, je veux dire... Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça.

– Tu m'avais dit un soir que Hason et toi vous aviez fait semblant de chercher Ada avec lui, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle était son amie. Au Village des Tributs aussi il cherchait à s'en faire. Ce n'était pas bien difficile lorsqu'on y repense... même si, je n'ai pas trop envie d'y repenser.

– C'est normal. C'était assez horrible. Notre vie... ne sera plus du tout pareille maintenant.

– Tu comptes faire quoi après ?

– Après les Hunger Games ? Eh bien, peut-être essayer d'entraîner un peu les gamins aux compétitions pour qu'ils soient le mieux parés possible, comme on l'a fait avec moi. Et puis... probablement qu'on me rappellera chaque année pour être mentor. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gagnant dans le District 1, tu sais. Vraiment pas beaucoup. Et toi ?

– Moi, je... je pense que je vais essayer de me tenir le plus éloigné de tout ça. La pression médiatique, les armes, les Hunger Games, ce n'est pas pour moi.

– Et si on t'appelle en tant que mentor ?

– Je pense que... que je vais demander à la Présidente ce vœu-là. Je veux dire... je voudrais ne jamais avoir à être mentor.

– Dommage, on aurait pu se voir en ces occasions.

– J'aurais espéré que tu m'invites ailleurs que dans une arène, tu vois.

Noatak aboie de rire et je sais que maintenant, tout ira pour le mieux.

* * *

_**Noatak Oromy, District 1 – La musique, 18 ans**_

Gabi est vivant et c'est sans doute tout ce qui compte. Je ne pensais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un aussi rapidement, et surtout pas dans cette arène. À croire qu'on ressent tout au centuple. Reddi – ma vieille styliste – s'acharne à me faire un nœud avec un foulard style bourgeois.

Mon costume bleu roi me met incroyablement en valeur comparé aux robes sinistres de l'hôpital. Lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir, il n'y a nulle trace des combats ou de la mort. Je ne ressemble pas à un assassin mais juste à un très beau garçon de dix-huit ans.

Je remarque tout de même que Reddi et ses stylistes se tiennent à une bonne distance de moi, comme si j'étais resté à l'état sauvage. Il faudra certainement que je m'y fasse, à cette crainte que je risque d'inspirer aux gens. Au moins, Gabi, lui, ne me craint pas. En fait, je crois qu'il n'a jamais eu peur de moi.

– L'émission débute dans une minute ! s'exclame un ingénieur en faisant irruption dans ma loge.

Je sors et marche le long du corridor. C'est la folie. Une assistante me place derrière un grand rideau et Gabi vient me rejoindre. Il porte un costume beaucoup plus simple que le mien – mais très élégant – dans les tons beiges.

J'attrape sa main et nos doigts s'entrelacent tandis que la voix de Caesar annonce notre venue imminente sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le rideau se lève et nous descendons les marches illuminées du plateau avant de nous installer sur le sofa qui nous est réservé. Caesar est absolument lumineux et prononce :

– Eh bien ! Quels Hunger Games mes amis ! Quel suspens !

J'adresse un sourire arrogant à la caméra, bien décidé à jouer le rôle du tribut salopard et sans cœur jusqu'à la fin.

– Commençons par toi Gabi, lance Caesar tandis que les lumières se tamisent. Tu était un des outsider de ces Jeux. Personne ne s'attendait à te voir aller si loin dans la compétition. Tu t'en es brillamment sorti et ça nous a rappelé à tous de ne pas sous-estimer les forces des tributs disons... moins visibles. Nous nous souvenons de ta Moisson mais tu as commencé à entrer dans le cœur du public à ce moment précis...

Les caméras s'éteignent un moment et je me vois, agenouillé au stand des nœuds du centre d'entraînement, à moins de deux mètres de Gabi. À l'époque, j'ignorais encore tout ce qui allait se passer...

« – _Ma famille a toujours été très proche du clan Snow. Disons qu'on leur a rendu pas mal de services et eux aussi. Durant la rébellion, ma mère et moi nous avons été séparés de mon père. Il a été emmené au tribunal révolutionnaire. Puisqu'il n'avait tué ou maltraité personne, on lui a laissé la vie sauve. Il a été ostracisé dans l'ancien District 12 pour haute trahison envers le peuple de Panem. On nous a alors enlevé notre fortune, nos terres, notre prestige... mais je ne garde qu'un très vague souvenir de notre vie d'avant. J'ai toujours vécu comme un gars normal, sauf que j'ai un nom d'aristocrate._

– _Je crois que tout le monde a un peu payé durant la Révolte_, prononce Gabi d'une voix mal assurée. _Maintenant, le peuple de Panem désire de nous une sorte de... rédemption_. »

– Les Hunger Games de la rédemption, répète Caesar tandis que les lumières se rallument. Quelle fantastique édition ! Noatak, dis-moi...

– Je vous écoute.

– Est-ce que ton père te manque tant que ça ? Ton ancienne vie... Ton prestige d'antan ?

– Ça me manque beaucoup, c'est vrai. Mais je m'en fous un peu de l'argent. Je sais qu'on peut très bien vivre sans. J'ai envie que mon père sorte du bagne, qu'il revienne ici... au Capitole.

– C'est ton vœu à la Présidente ? interroge Caesar.

J'hésite de longues secondes : mon père, je ne le connais presque pas. Il existe à travers les souvenirs et rien d'autre. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un salopard et que je le détesterai, mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui il est réellement. C'est sans aucun doute ma plus grande blessure et je veux passer outre.

– Oui, ça sera mon vœu.

Le public applaudit et je sais que celui-ci sera exaucé. J'avais bien pensé à demander à ce que les Hunger Games s'arrêtent, mais ça me causera bien plus d'ennuis que de bonheur. Je caresse le dos de la main de Gabi avec mon pouce et le présentateur reprend :

– Vous êtes devenus très proches tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Les téléspectateurs étaient très émus de vous voir échanger un baiser le soir de la finale.

– C'était un acte purement spontané, je réponds, pincé. Il n'y avait aucun calcul ou mise en scène. J'étais très heureux et je voulais faire partager ma reconnaissance à Gabi. Il... Il compte beaucoup pour moi.

– Tout au long de l'aventure, tu as pour ta part protégé Noatak à ta façon. Beaucoup de jeunes gens étaient émus de te voir braver autant de danger pour lui... alors même que – soyons honnêtes – il aurait pu te tuer au moindre moment.

– Je ne saurais donner d'explication valable mais... je lui faisais confiance. Je ne me posais pas trop de questions et je crois que c'est préférable. Vous savez, quand on est dans l'arène... les choses changent tellement qu'il faut se raccrocher à un socle. Et Noatak est devenu le mien en quelque sorte.

– Et le coup de téléphone ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accompagné Noatak jusqu'à la plateforme ?

– J'avais peur d'être un poids pour lui, de ne pas savoir me défendre. Et c'était vrai dans un sens : je n'étais pas encore prêt. Maintenant... Maintenant je crois pouvoir tout affronter.

_**Un an plus tard**_

Gabi m'aide à enfiler mon costume pour la Moisson. J'ai été recruté pour être mentor du District 4 au cours des 13èmes Hunger Games. J'ai déménagé dans cette partie du Capitole car rester chez moi m'était désormais impossible.

Je ne supporte plus d'être éloigné de celui que j'aime et mon père – désormais libéré – ne m'adresse même pas la parole. Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel et j'aperçois de la fenêtre de notre appartement la grande Coupole de la Rédemption, restaurée au début du mois.

– Tu... Tu n'es pas trop anxieux ?

– Non, ça ira. Enfin, je le suis moins que tous ces gamins en bas.

Dans la rue, des parents se pressent d'emmener leurs enfants sur la place du Grand Mémorial où se trouve la scène. Ici, tout le monde nous connaît : que cela soit les petits commerçants, ou les Pacificateurs.

D'ailleurs, notre vie de couple a été étalée sur plusieurs pages de magazine. Gabi ne le supporte pas très bien, mais tout ceci va bientôt prendre fin. Avec les nouveaux Hunger Games, les gens auront d'autres évènements à relater plutôt que notre couple aussi insolite que complice.

– Il ne faudra pas être trop dur avec eux, d'accord ? Ils seront effrayés...

– Ouais, je sais. Mais je ne suis pas assistante sociale non plus. Faut qu'ils percutent rapidement. On va pas tourner en rond ou pleurnicher pendant des jours.

Gabi sourit doucement.

– Noatak, on n'est pas tous comme toi. Il y en a qui sont terrifiés à l'idée d'entrer dans les Hunger Games. _Tu _aurais dû être terrifié.

– Je l'étais... J'essayais juste de ne pas trop le montrer.

– Je veux que tu sois le meilleur mentor qui soit. Sinon, tu sais que Lateefah se fera un plaisir de te narguer, hein.

– Oui, c'est compris.

Je l'embrasse comme si nous n'allions plus nous revoir pendant une éternité et j'attrape mon sac de voyage, la main sur la porte. Je crois qu'il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer : en dehors de l'arène, les mentors doivent mener un tout autre combat. Dans ses yeux il y a la crainte que je ne revienne plus comme avant.

– Appelle-moi, surtout.

– Je t'appellerai. Promis.

Tout ira bien, je le sens. Je soupire dans l'ascenseur et me dis que ces prochaines semaines risquent d'être horribles. Pourtant, je sais que cette fois, quelqu'un m'attend à la maison.

_**fin**_

* * *

_**Q&A :**_

**Jun-Fuu :** **« S****ans les Hunger Games, tu penses que Trinity et Ferroh auraient fini ensemble ? »** _Je ne pense pas que ce couple aurait duré. Trinity m'a l'air très indépendante et sa relation fusionnelle avec son frère jumeau – dont je n'ai pas parlé, mille excuses – l'empêchera pendant un moment de faire le tri dans ses réels sentiments. Le fait d'être cloîtré dans une arène exacerbe les émotions et je pense que l'histoire entre Trinity et Ferroh n'étaient pas vouée à aller bien loin, contrairement à d'autre. C'est juste dû au fait qu'ils ont toujours été ensemble lors de la compétition. Ils se sont raccrochés à ce qu'ils pouvaient. C'est plus de la grande affection que de l'amour. _

**MonsterMaster :**

**« Est-ce que tu vas faire une autre édition ? » **_Mmh, j'avais prévu de quitter le monde de la fanfiction pour me consacrer à d'autres choses mais j'aime trop ça, en vrai. Je trouve que l'univers Hunger Games est stimulant et offre de nombreuses possibilités. J'aimerai énorémement écrire une nouvelle édition (sincèrement, le désir ne me manque pas), mais il me faudrait du temps. Là, ce n'est pas trop le moment avec les partiels approchant. Plus j'en parle, plus j'en ai envie... Bon, je pense le faire un jour. Mais j'aimerai avoir un soutien extérieur pour créer les tributs, l'arène etc. C'est vraiment chornophage. Et puis, je me lancerai sans doute pendant les vacances d'été (j'aurais quatre mois pour ne rien faire) ! _

**« De quoi t'es tu inspirée pour créer tes personnages ? »** _Une bonne moitié des tributs de cette édition a été créé par des lecteurs (du coup je ne peux pas te dire si tu es dans le vrai ou non pour les ressemblances), l'autre vient de moi. En ce qui concerne cette partie, je me suis servie de caractéristiques physiques ou mentales que j'appréciais chez des personnes que je connaissais ou des individus issus de livres, romans ou séries. Par exemple, Noatak porte le nom d'une personne horrible (in. Avatar, Legend of Korra), a le physique de Blaise Zabini et (in. Harry Potter) et un peu la coupe et la brutalité de Barca (in. Spartacus). Pour Djiena je me suis inspirée du personnage de Lipi (in. Jude R.) qui est une jeune fugitive, un peu folle et très indépendante. D'autres sont issus de mes autres fanfictions comme Piam (in. La Perfidie des Petites Choses). _

**« Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes quand tu écris ? » **Ca dépend des fanfictions, mais pour celle-ci j'ai préféré les BO des films, les musiques d'ambiances (style vents, eaux, tempêtes etc.), ou les groupes Apocalyptica et The Tributes District.

**Eve et Zod'a : **

**« De quoi t'es tu inspirée pour les mini-jeux ? »** Je trouvais que le déroulement des Hunger Games étaient trop « connus » de tous. Dans le sens où on connait en gros les grandes lignes et qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'épreuves organisées, que tout se déroule de manière très aléatoire. Je trouvais qu'ajouter des confrontations pouvaient être intéressantes. Et bien sûr que je me suis inspirée de Koh-Lanta ! **« Et pour les prénoms ? » **Il y a des prénoms que j'apprécie naturellement comme Gabi, d'autres qui sont venus vraiment bizarrement dans ma tête. Par exemple Kiet c'est présenté comme une pure évidence. Je voulais en fait un nom qui se prononce d'une seule syllabe comme Piam ou encore leur nom de famille et qu'il y ait une consonnance asiatique. Djiena, je voulais quelque chose qui sonne un peu oriental et qui soit peu ordinaire à callygraphier, qui reflète sa nature taciturne etc. Pour Blue, je voulais quelqu'un qui ait un nom de couleur (et le bleu étant ma préférée...). Séleucos est le nom d'un des diadoques d'Alexandre Le Grand. Axl est le nom d'un des membres du groupe de rock que j'adore le plus (Axl Rose des Guns'N'Rose)... et pour sa petite sœur je voulais quelque chose qui ait le même nombre de lettres et commence aussi par un A, du coup Ada a été une de mes rares options. Opale... Oh, dear Opale... Disons que je voulais un nom de pierre précieuse qui reflète sa pureté, sa luminosité, sa sagesse (Rubis aurait été trop grostesque, il me fallait quelque chose de raffinée comme ses origines x)'). Pour Vulphy, je voulais à la base l'appeller Wolf-quelque chose... un truc qui évoquait le loup... Puis je suis tombée sur ce prénom dans une liste de RPG. Pour les autres, je les ai décidé au fur et à mesure de l'intrigue.


End file.
